Deep Circle
by chayron
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. Yaoi. Goku x Vegeta. Different but the same world. Three affection seeking Saiyans. The enclosing death and true nature. Long way home and even longer way to reality.
1. Part 1

**The summary**: AU. Yaoi. Goku/Vegeta. Didifferent but the same world; Three affection seeking Saiyans; The enclosing death and true nature; Long way home and even longer way to reality.

**Note 1**: This fic is completely independent form all my other fics.

**Note 2**: This fic is darker than my previous two. Be warned: here is not so much action and the plot itself is slow evolving, and some people might find it boring to read. The story has 25 chapters and they are longer than usual. This means that the story is finished, and I have all 25 chapters that are ready for you, but I need my beta-reader to correct the grammar and such (it would be so much easier if I knew English much better, I could simply post them all!).

**Note 3**: Due to lack imagination and experience, and also for your own convenience, the new world (Vegetasei) is almost the same as our Earth. Don't write me to inform that I wrote a complete nonsense, I know that myself; I have no idea how the 'real' Saiyan world would look like.

This fic also has many things and aspects that live only in my imagination, and, despite I tried to explain everything, I understand that this sometimes can get confusing. In that case – just ask.

**Note 4**: Character age during Buu saga:

Goku - 30

Vegeta - 44

Gohan - 18

Trunks - 8

Goten - 7

Krillin - 38

Tenshinhan - 41

Yamcha - 41

Bulma - 41

Chichi - 37

**Note 5**: This fic doesn't mean that I forgot 'Come Together'. This fic means that you have an opportunity to read something new.

Thank you.

chayron

Have a nice reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Sleeping Sun** by **Nightwish**

The sun is sleeping quietly

Once upon a century

Wistful oceans calm and red

Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life

For wishes I behold my night

The truth at the end of time

Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night-time

To last for a lifetime

The darkness around me

Shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you

Sorrow has a human heart

From my god it will depart

I'd sail before a thousand moons

Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light

Will be desired by a night

A moment for the poet's play

Until there's nothing left to say

I wish for this night-time...

I wish for this night-time...

XXXXXXXXX

**Deep Circle** by chayron

I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 1

Hell, his head hurt. What's more, he was sick. He groaned, painfully, clutching his damn head, swallowed back waves of nausea and tried to think.

Where he was lying? The substance under his back felt hard and cold. He reached out with his hand feeling the area around him; surmising that it felt like floor or ground.

Damn, did Vegeta finally beat him?

Huge gulps of air started to calm his raging stomach, making the nausea retreat a bit. But along with the bigger intakes of air he got various smells, some of them his mind registered as disturbing: fire, burning flesh, some weird smells too, which he wasn't able to recognize. Strange noises were echoing from somewhere farther, sounds of footsteps probably off to the left…or right… That WAS quite disturbing; he reasoned.

Maybe Trunks and Goten were making barbeque for the whole school? Must be. Food. He groaned, the bile in his throat rising again. He didn't know how long it took for him to trust himself until he opened his eyes.

The vomit rose again at the sight of the metallic colored ceiling. What the hell did he eat?

A groan or two escaped his lips as he forced himself to stand up. He looked around, his blurred vision sending strange images into his head. Had he not felt so bad, he'd probably have accepted this as true – some sort of metallic room, or even workshop, only without tools and windows... No…not really a Gravity Room, probably Goten's room. The kid must have gone mad again; the previous time Goten's room was painted all in black. Nonsense! This wasn't Goten's room. But a slap on his face didn't make the stupid vision disappear; only made him feel like vomiting again. Think, he ordered himself. Where is all that noise and stench coming from?

He clumsily staggered to a wall with a panel on one side and writing on it. There seemed to be a door of some sort. He observed the structure, searching for a handle or button, and tried to push the door open. Nothing. He considered breaking it, but postponed the idea for at least five minutes.

"Open, you, damn thing," Goku breathed out annoyed, able only to mutter. He froze as the door slid open. "Cool." He blinked then moaned, clutching his poor head as the hammering in it increased with the sounds behind the door.

"Shut up, bastards…" Goku mumbled, carefully picking his way through a long, white painted corridor, his bare feet tapping over the cold surface. He headed for the next door where he could see lights, blue, yellow, and red blinking at the end of the corridor. There were writings on the wall: **Sector 25** and **Low Gravity Area**. As if that would tell him something!

Finally. Another door. This time the noises were much louder. Not good – his head threatened to burst into a million pieces.

"Open, you, damn, thing," he said again. Worked like magic. The door obediently slid to the side to reveal the source of noise and stench behind it.

He just stared, his mouth open, eyes wide. Completely, utterly, totally stunned. Shocked into an inability to think. His lips closed after a minute, though. Mumbled something, a curse, most likely a colorful one. He blinked his eyes once, twice, three times then rubbed them with his fists, and stared again.

" What the...!" Felt his sickness retreat at the impossible image that bombarded his senses.

A battle. A very bloody one. Bones crushed under assault, flesh torn. Not many blasts though, or they were not powerful as if the combatants were restraining themselves.

All right, a battle was a battle. He had seen some of them in his life before. That was not a reason to panic or act like a completely lost child.

The one reason to panic was that there were plenty of Saiyans everywhere. They were punching, kicking, snarling, and growling. He could see their brown tails wrapped around their torsos.

The second reason to panic was that there were Frieza's relatives running everywhere and they were winning.

Goku gasped as his eyes fixed on a black, long, thick mane. Nani! His brother, Radditz! The Saiyan was fighting with his back to him at the same time barking orders to the rest of the Saiyans.

That was a dilemma. Whose side Goku was on? Did he really need to be on someone's side? Was this real at all?

His questions were answered as two Ice-jins spotted him while he had been standing in the doorway, gaping. He must have had a pretty stupid expression on his face, because they lunged at him almost laughing. The laughs died away, however, as after getting closer, their scouters started beeping crazily.

He rammed his fist into the largest one's pink snout, cracking the lizard's scull, then vomited on the other. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, (although his body and brain felt much more relieved) he decided to apologize –everything was allowed in the war but really…

While the pink alien stared at him in surprise and disgust, he smacked his him upside his head with the power enough to knock anybody out permanently.

It seems he had already chosen sides.

Goku cursed his body for refusing to power up to Super Saiyan. He was still too messed up. He decided simply to go through the 'battle field' and incapacitate all the lizards on his way out. He didn't want to kill; those first two attacked with intent to kill him, so he just repaid in kind.

Goku dodged a kick, sent his own bare foot into other's chest and the alien went flying across the hall, or whatever it was.

Now Goku saw where the smoke had been coming from – there was a huge door on his left, behind whose glassy panels he could see rapidly moving flames licking the walls. He must finish this fast, if he didn't want to burn alive with this whole party.

Goku flashed in front of a momentarily stunned Saiyan, punched his opponent, and then ran to another pinkie; hit that one hard into the side of his neck. His recovering eyes then noticed Radditz fighting five lizards at once. He rushed to his brother and plucked them all from the longhaired Saiyan, knocking them out.

Radditz's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Big eyes fixed on Goku, following his every move, almost forgetting that he was in the middle of battle. Radditz smacked his beeping scouter. And he just got it new! But then he froze – it wasn't broken – it perfectly showed others' ki. Radditz turned back to his brother to see the dance on the floor: he dodged, jumped, kicked, punched. He had never seen such grace before. He never knew the kid was so strong. The KID? He frowned, sending his headless opponent to the ground and attacking the other, first in sight. Kakarott didn't look like a kid anymore.

Radditz cursed as he got punched in the stomach. There was no time to muse over his brother's strange change in fighting style and appearance.

Radditz scowled when he was informed through his scouter that the fire finally was under control. He could see that himself! –Behind the glass in the door! The flames were lessening and there was a warrior with an extinguisher. The battle was coming to an end. They managed to defend themselves.

Radditz smirked as the same voice informed him that they overtook the enemy's ship. Cooler, or whoever planned this attack, would be unpleasantly surprised: about sixty Saiyans sorted out fifty lizards. That was something new. They probably would think that they had some secret weapon. Radditz turned to look at his brother. Well, one could say that. Now he had more time to watch Kakarott. His brother was bouncing from one fiend to another, knocking them out. That was strange too – they never took prisoners, unless they needed information, but he ordered them not to. He shrugged, before breaking the scull of his opponent. They'd have to slice their throats.

Radditz watched his brother for some time. Damn, Kakarott was good! Did he not show his strength and skills to avoid serious battles? Clever bastard. Anyway, now he can forget that – after this 'spectacle' he'd be in the front lines. He frowned. Well, not that there were any other lines. There would be no warrior who wouldn't know about Kakarott's miraculous conquest.

Radditz shook his hairy head again. The damn kid was much stronger than him. If his scouter wasn't fooling around – Kakarott was twice as strong.

Bullshit!

He watched how his brother finished the last one, and then began to walk over to Kakarott, crushing sculls of any lizards still alive on his way. Then he saw his brother sway slightly, his eyes rolling back in his head and Kakarott thumped on the ground like the felled trunk of a tree.

"Kakarott, Kakarott," Radditz ran to his little brother, worried.

The rubble behind Radditz, next to the entrance to the training hall moved a little.

"I'm all right, stop shouting, moron."

Radditz turned around and froze. So did the other dozen warriors behind his back. Radditz saw his brother rise from under the rubble. He was bruised and bleeding, but as long as he was able to stand it meant that nothing serious happened to him.

"Kakarott...?" Radditz stared at his brother, his mouth gaping.

"Yeah?" Kakarott brushed dust of his white armor with his good, uninjured hand.

Radditz slowly turned around, back to the floor where he was heading a minute ago.

"If you're here, then who the hell is he?" he asked, staring at the unconscious warrior.

XXXXX

"Captain, a call from home."

Radditz turned his head to the warrior and nodded. He slowly stood up from his seat and strolled into the corridor. Humph! Authorities. Maybe even the Royalty itself.

Radditz cursed inwardly – he had no wish to speak to anyone, much less explain what happened, and why he and his men were still miraculously alive. After that incident, he felt disturbed, nervous and unsure. For fucks sake! – There was a man on the fucking ship who looked exactly like his brother! How the hell did he get on board? Who the hell was he? Did Bardock have more sons? Did he have more brothers?

Radditz cursed under his breath, dropping down into the seat adjacent to the communicator. "Captain Radditz," he almost growled.

"Hey! Alive! Son of a bitch! And to think I almost cried my eyes out!"

Radditz smiled at Raaven's voice, much better than any royalty. He listened to the Saiyan's quick prattle, a wide grin reaching his ears.

"We all held vigils and said prayers for your souls already! Can't believe it! We only now got word about the attack! How was it? When are you coming back? Are there many injured? Are you injured? How is the ship? Did you get the enemy's ship?"

"Shut up, Raaven," Radditz groaned while holding his head in his hands. "Just because we sleep together, doesn't mean that you're allowed to drive me crazy…"

"Shhh!" Raaven's voice rose. "This is an open channel, you, moron! This is an official call!"

Radditz cursed loudly, his cheeks burning. NOW he could hear various, agitated voices somewhere in the background.

"How many men heard that?" he groaned.

"Don't worry, sweetie, only about forty operators!" Raaven hissed. "Check the call next time!"

"Alright, calm down," Radditz sighed. "So you want me to report I suppose, since this is an official call?"

Radditz told everything that happened: about the battle, about the mysterious and powerful warrior. He could hear voices arguing and discussing in the background.

Radditz was ordered to bring the warrior home, and while on the way, try to find out where the Saiyan was from, and how it happened that no one knew about him. For the time being he was solely responsible for the orange dressed Saiyan.

XXXXX

After eight hours of sleep, Radditz found his brother in his 'twin's' room. The stranger had been carried into medical bay after he had fainted and even got his own room. Meanwhile simple warriors were limited to whatever space they could find and had to use mattresses, arranged near walls.

Kakarott sat straddling the chair, his hands resting on the back, his eyes fixed on the stranger's face. Radditz observed the pale warrior who was lying on the bed and then turned to Kakarott. They both exchanged looks then Radditz sighed and sat on the ground, next to Kakarott.

"How is he?"

Kakarott shrugged. "Alright I suppose. Doctors gave him a look and rushed to others. So there's nothing wrong with him."

"Listen, maybe you have some idea … as to what the bloody hell is going on here?" Radditz raised his head to look at his brother. He sighed and just shook his head in defeat as his brother looked just as lost as he.

"How is your arm?" Radditz pointed at Kakarott's arm, which was knotted in a cloth on his chest.

"Fine, the bone is already healing, but you could put me on the list for tanks."

Radditz nodded, his long hair sweeping the floor around him. With so many casualties and injuries during these past years the medical facilities were always busy, the regeneration tanks becoming the privilege of elites or highly ranked warriors such as he.

Kakarott turned to Radditz, grinning widely. "Hear you finally admitted to making out with Raaven…"

Radditz cursed. "Father will kill me…"

"If Raaven's lovers don't catch you first," Kakarott laughed. "Hell, how'd it happen? I mean Raaven… Raaven? You were what, completely desperate?"

Radditz bared his canines at his younger brother, startling him. "Shut up!" his tail angrily lashing behind him in frenzy. "My lovers aren't your concern. I chose Raaven. I like him and I'm going to mate him!"

Kakarott stared at Radditz in disbelief. "A mate? We are talking about Raaven here. He doesn't mate. The longest relationship he has ever had lasted for two weeks… Mate? He's an Elite, Radditz, he's twice as strong as you…"

Radditz growled threateningly. "Better shut up, you don't know anything! We've been together for two years now!"

"What!" Kakarott gasped. "How the fuck did I miss that! Are you crazy! He's Elite! Shit, if somebody gets wind of your plans to mate him…"

Radditz scowled at his brother. "So what? Do you think in these times anyone cares about who fucks who or who mates who? Everyone is running around with only one thought in their heads – death is close."

Kakarott watched his brother for some time then shrugged. "Maybe you're right. There are more and more cases where different classes mate… I suppose the old taboo isn't so taboo anymore…"

"It's because of this damn war. We always had wars, but this is probably the last. Nobody is looking at what others do, nobody is looking at the future, and everybody is doing what they want. There's no point anymore in keeping one's bloodline pure – there won't be any heirs anymore to proliferate the line."

Kakarott stared at his brother for some time with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh," he said finally. "I never thought about it in that way…" he scratched his spiky head.

Radditz rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "What a surprise… Well, you're too young to mate anyway…"

Kakarott scrunched his nose. "Like you know something…"

Radditz's head snapped at this. "Who?"

Kakarott smirked at him then stuck his tongue out at his brother. "My lovers aren't your concern," he repeated Radditz's phrase.

"You're my youngest brother. Everything that concerns you is my concern!"

"Uh…" Kakarott smiled at Radditz unimpressed. His brows rose playfully.

They both turned their attention back to the bed to the now rousing warrior. They saw his fingers clench. The stranger groaned then rubbed his aching head. Radditz and Kakarott watched the warrior's every move. They heard him mumble something in a language they didn't understand, but what really didn't sound like a greeting. Then finally the stranger's eyes opened.

"Kamisama, you! Holy Jesus Christ!" Goku recoiled from the both Saiyans, his back hitting the wall, almost knocking himself out again. "What the fuck you are doing here!"

"Well, his reaction and bodily functions seem to be undamaged," Radditz, concluded. "But did you get what he said?" he asked Kakarott.

Kakarott shook his head. "We should call reinforcement, just in case he tries anything…"

"Who the fuck are you!" Goku recoiled from his shock a bit. "I don't have a twin!" he stabbed his finger at Kakarott's chest. He was so confused that he started getting angry.

"Oh, he speaks…" Kakarott pushed Goku's hand away from his chest. "That's the question **I **wanted to ask… How come you look the same as me!"

"Shut up," Radditz pushed his younger brother out of his way. "First, who are you?"

"I'm Son Goku," Goku sat up on the bed, dropping his legs over the edge. "I know who you are," he pointed at Radditz with his finger. "But who's that?" he motioned to Kakarott's side with his thumb.

"I'm Kakarott, his brother."

Goku already opened his mouth to protest, to say that he was Radditz's brother, but then his lips locked. This all didn't make any sense. Either he was dreaming or he was in very deep shit. He could hardly think what explanation there could be to all this. He was somewhere (hell, he had no idea where), there were plenty of Saiyans and plenty of Ice-jins, and he was talking to his dead brother and… well it was a bit more complicated to tell who was that second one. They both looked almost the same, but he could see that this so called Kakarott was younger than him.

"How old are you?" Goku asked Kakarott. Goku still didn't believe that it was all real so he simply tried to wait out the time until he woke up. It shouldn't last long – knowing Chichi, she'd soon start banging on his head with one of her frying pans.

"Twenty-three."

Hmmm…eight years younger. Really younger. Hmmm… If that Kakarott represented his conscience, shouldn't he be the same age? Hmm… Goku scratched his head deep in thought. Well, probably some variations from the norm in the dream were possible. But if Kakarott was his conscience, who was Radditz then? And shouldn't they switch the places? – He felt guiltier for killing his brother, and what about Kakarott…hmmm…tricky… Anyway, he'd ask Chichi, no better Piccolo after he woke up.

"Hey, quit dreaming," Radditz impatiently clapped his hands before Goku's nose.

"With pleasure," Goku nodded. "Hit me."

Radditz looked at his brother with an odd expression on his face. Kakarott twirled his finger at his temple. "Okay." And Radditz punched Goku right into his left eye without any warning, sending the other Saiyan somersaulting into the same wall again.

"You, asshole!" Goku bounced back at Radditz.

"Hey, hey, hey," Radditz waved his hands against his chest. "You ASKED me to punch you!"

"Right," Goku stepped in front of Radditz who had jumped several meters away from Goku. Goku sheepishly put his hand behind his head. "Thanks."

Goku suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't dreaming. The possibility of this reality being true slowly began to sink in, making him panic.

He didn't wake up. That damn hit hurt and he still didn't wake up. He could feel his eye swelling, but there was no sign of waking up.

**OH.MY.GOD.**

Goku felt his breathing hitch, his heart stop then begin to threaten to burst out from his chest. The two Saiyans stood there, staring at him, waiting for something.

**OH.MY.GOD. THIS IS REAL.**

Where were the others? – Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Tien, Eighteen? What the hell was going on? How did he get here? Where was that 'here'!

"W-where are we?" He had to ask twice because the first time his voice just didn't come out. The feeling of numbness and unreality overwhelmed him.

"On Kala-2701, battle ship. We're heading home, to Vegetasei," Radditz gave more information than was asked. He could see that the stranger was in shock. In spite of knowledge that he was capable of taking care of himself Radditz somehow felt protective of him. Probably that was because of the similarity to his brother.

"S-s-spaceship…?" Goku stuttered. His legs simply gave out and he'd have landed on the floor if not for Radditz grabbing him by his shoulders and sitting him on the bed. Goku grasped his brother by his hands then tugged at Radditz's mane, touching his cheeks.

"R-real…" he mouthed almost inaudibly. "R-real…" his body began to shake uncontrollably not being able to understand what was happening.

"How did you get here?" Radditz asked feeling more than a little odd as the stranger began to touch him all over.

"I…I…I don't know," Goku's wide eyes met Radditz's surprised ones. "I just woke up on the floor, my head hurt, I heard noises, went into that direction, saw you all fighting, two Ice-jins attacked me, I killed them, there was fire, I didn't want to burn so I decided to end the battle, then I blacked out." Goku pleadingly stared at Radditz, waiting for some explanation.

Radditz watched Goku's face for some time. Either the guy was telling the truth or he was a damn good actor. But his long experience in making captives talk told him that this one was telling the truth. He could see that by the way the stranger held his body – complete stiffness, interrupted by jerky movements of the hands, head, and eyes big in shock, paleness. And tail…wait, where was his tail?

Radditz leaned over to see Goku's behind. Nope. No Tail. Radditz felt sudden surge of anger. Bastards! How dared they! Later, he calmed himself down.

"So, maybe you have amnesia?" Radditz asked. It seemed to be the closest thing. It still would leave many things unexplained such as how Goku appeared on this spaceship or why he had such a strange accent…

"Amnesia?" Goku mouthed an unknown word, blinking. Sounded like a medical term. And then his eyes widened again. He was speaking Saiyan! He could understand Saiyan! How the fuck was that possible! He couldn't speak nor understand it before!

"It's when you forget things, the previous life, happenings…" Kakarott explained.

Goku felt like he was on the verge of fainting. Did he really have amnesia? Nonsense, he argued with himself. "No, I don't have any amnesia. I remember everything except how I appeared here, on this ship," Goku rubbed his temples.

"So what you have you been doing before, before you got here? Your life I mean… which legion were you in?" Radditz asked. He felt relieved – he needed only name and number and everything would be clear.

"What legion!" Goku began to shout not being able to cope anymore. "I'm not from here! I have a family: a wife and two sons! Those creatures were killed a long time ago! We had Cell, we had Buu after that!"

"Soo… You aren't in any legion… Did you avoid army?"

"Oh my fucking god!" Goku almost punched Radditz. "Shut up with your army and legions! I'm the fucking army! Me and Vegeta!"

"Ummm… You mean King Vegeta or Prince Vegeta?" Radditz pondered. Now he was starting to conclude that the tailless Saiyan's brain was damaged. Probably that was the reason why Goku never was taken into the army – he had mental problems. Pity… But how did he appear on the ship anyway?

"You mean Vegeta's father is alive?" Goku slumped back on his bed. Well, why not – if his brother and that other are alive, why not Vegeta's father too? Maybe his own father was now making sandwiches and waiting for him to come back home. "Say," Goku just sighed, "is Bardock still alive?"

Radditz suspiciously eyed Goku. Did Goku eventually have something to do with his family? "Yes, he is." He worriedly looked at the tailless Saiyan who began to laugh hysterically, both his hands fisted in his spiky hair.

TBC

**Note 6**: Character age in the new dimension (the world where Vegetasei still exists):

Kakarott - 23

Vegeta - 37

Kamala (coming soon) - 25

Vedeno (coming soon) - 5

Radditz - have no idea, and I'm to lazy too look for it

Raaven - have no idea either, but let's presume that he's the same age as Radditz

Bulma - 33

Chichi - 29

P. S. Goku not only travels to another world but also several years back in time ((you can count how many (as Goku was counting the age difference between him and Kakarott), but, believe me, it's really not worth it)).

**Note 7**: **HELP**! I NEED BETA-READERS OR OTHERWISE THIS IS GOING TO TAKE AGES TO UPDATE! IF YOU HAVE SOME SPARE TIME, PLEASE, VOLUNTEER (write me email). BY THE WAY, I NEED BETA-READERS FOR 'Come together' too (write me which story you would like to beta-read). ALTOGETHER FIVE OR FOUR WOULD BE NICE. THANK YOU.

chayron


	2. Part 2

Hello, everyone! Because there were enough of good people who volunteered to beta-read, you get the second chapter much earlier than I thought. Big THANKS for everyone who wanted to beta-read!

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! What you don't get here? Okay, I promised everyone that I'd try to explain, so there it is: Goku wakes up in other dimension, where Vegetasei isn't destroyed (there were quite a lot fics about that matter). He also notices that he not only somehow traveled to another dimension, but also moved back in time (eight years by his counting). And somehow he can speak and read Saiyan language. Of course Goku's quite shocked to see his brother alive and his younger self besides him, and he is trying to think what explanation could be to all this.

From Radditz and Raaven's conversation we know that Saiyans don't have any problems in choosing a lover of the same sex. We also know that Radditz and Raaven are lovers, and that it's not good because Raaven is an Elite and Radditz is a third-class.

From Radditz and Kakarott's conversation we know that Radditz and Kakarott are quite fond of each other and that Raaven isn't considered to be a serious person and that Raaven leads?led quite a 'free' lifestyle what even to Saiyan doesn't seem to be very honorable. We also get to know that mating can occur between males.

That's all for now, other things are just decoration. Made it clearer? No? Hell… maybe it will get clearer after several chapters (doubt it). Sorry, but I don't know exactly what is not clear for you. If it's not clear how Goku appeared there – don't worry, it wouldn't be clear until 22nd or 23rd chapter (don't remember), so you don't have to worry about it at all.

Hello, **darkserapha**! Good start? Hope will be a good ending too. Was it you and some coauthor (whom now I don't remember) who left that wonderful fic unfinished? ((Don't remember the title either. Something about Goku pushing a wrong button (or something) and getting to Vegetasei then running around with Vegeta (later Vegeta got promoted, if that's still the same fic. Oh, drat!), and the fic never got to sex (Goku/Vegeta), and yes, there were plenty of regeneration tanks? Yes, I know I have a terrible memory, but I bloody remember that I had been begging to update that fic!)). If you are that author (one of coauthors) I would leave you hanging, the problem is that there is nowhere to hang yet. Wait till I publish ten or fifteen chapters! The only one hindrance is that I already announced that the fic is finished. Oh, next time.

Yes, I like to keep characters to their standards as close as possible. Makes more interesting to read. The thing is that Goku is going to change here, so don't celebrate too early. Well, all that stress and war, you see. I decided that it won't be a comedy, it's a drama with comedy elements. All my fics are like that.

So will you ever finish that fic or I can forget it?

Hello, **hitchhiker1**! Well, thanks for volunteering to beta-read. But hell, I couldn't find you email! Usually you just login and there it is on some stupid colored square, but this time I just didn't get it, there something strange was happening… I think fanfiction net soon is going to crash from these completely unnecessary updates. The more they fix, the more it gets harder to update (the previous time I updated all the question marks and exclamation marks that were written together got nicked. Maybe it's how they spell, but it was MY bloody spelling: if an angry person is asking a question and is shouting, it has to be a question mark and an exclamation mark together! I learned that in school! (Never mind that it was not English language what I have been learning…) What the f…. they are doing here…? Don't know. I truly hate fanfiction net. Why I'm posting here? I started here, I just feel…well, you know those words 'Alma Matter' or something…

About Radditz. To tell the truth I just couldn't be bothered to create an evil character, it takes too much effort. I like everyone happy (most of the time, anyway). It's enough that there's a war going on, and Radditz is having problems with his chosen one. I just can't be bothered.

Uhh…more about beta-reading…you know, that first chapter WAS beta-read, that's why you thought that grammar-wise it was going pretty well… Luckily there were enough people who volunteered to beta-read.

Hello, **Miyazaki**! Gosh, you think only about sex, don't you? ;) Uke or not uke, top bottom, oh, I don't care much, but I can tell you that you can relax and read further. The only bad thing is that you'll have to wait to see some hot action between Goku and Vegeta.

About that 'age-thing'. You see it wasn't me who counted how old all the characters were during Buu Saga. I got the 'real' age chart from one of DBZ fan pages (don't remember which, I just wrote the three letters and 'age chart' into 'google' and there it was, I think it was DBZ Unlimited or something), so all this discussion is sort of meaningless. If you wonder why Gohan is only twelve years younger than Goku, I can tell that on that page there was an explanation: remember all the times Goku spent dead (seven years included) and I think there were several times in Time Chamber. They didn't include that time, because when you're dead you sort of don't get older, do you? So, I wouldn't bother to count all that age difference and such, but anyways.

In this timeline Goku is 31, because you'll see in this chapter that there one year passed after Buu was killed and he traveled to the new dimension. And yes, I like the idea of them being closer age too ;)

Hope to hear from you!

Hello, **harukatenohu**! Glad you liked.

About a beta-reader. I'm not very sure that I'm spelling it right, because I didn't find it anywhere in the dictionary, and I'm not very good at the English language. But what I meant is: a person, who reads the original text, finds grammar and logical mistakes. Beta-reader also can suggest changes in sentences or can make suggestions how to help with the flow of the story. For example when I write a chapter I can't post it without giving it to someone to beta-read. My English isn't good and you can imagine what reviews I would get; the story itself might be not too bad, but probably half of people reading it would strongly suggest me to stop posting in order not to torture the language. Well, you can read my answers to reviews (they are not beta-read if you didn't notice) and you'll see what I mean.

Hope made it clearer.

Hello, **Moonlight-6056**! And again the same that I tell to everybody – don't clap yet! The story has only started and nobody can guarantee that you are going to like it further. It's only a first chapter. Of course, I'm glad to hear such enthusiasm, but I also know that probably it's going to fade soon. First and several other chapters are a bit different than the rest of the story. Oh well, you'll see.

Yes, I tried to make it realistic (I always try, even when in the end it gets ridiculous anyway), so I simply imagined how it everything would look to me if I were in Goku's place.

There's something wrong with your chosen language encoding on your PC or something (I'm not very sure it might be something wrong with the computer in this library, but I doubt it, because all the other reviews are normal) because I got something like that: "-Claps- I absolutely adore this story! Poor Goku, this must be so confusing to him. Itâ€™s great the way youâ€™re going into detail with the characters, and making them seem more â€˜fleshed outâ€™." I'm telling this only that you'd know before you sent something important somewhere, and could fix it. I have no idea what it is, I had the same thing once when my beta-reader sent me my fixed chapter, and then I had troubles with that. Maybe it's only this time. Oh, well, now I feel like an idiot. Anyways, just wanted to help, I really don't know much about computers.

You told that you were confused. Why? What's confusing you?

Yes, with beta-readers is sorted out. I'm very glad that people are volunteering. I had even enthusiasts that never had beta-read ;) This story for now is entrusted to Vegeta's mate. I was afraid that no one would want to take the job on their shoulders, but it seems that it's alright.

Hope to hear from you soon!

**Deep Circle ** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by Vegeta's mate)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 2

Goku entered one of the three training halls on the spaceship. One thing he noticed - the Saiyans lived on board like a herd of sheep, squeezed into the tiniest cabins possible, but they had three spacious training halls…

The training hall actually was nothing to look at - something similar to the Gravity Room, which Vegeta used all the time. You could increase gravity, do whatever you wanted inside it - there were protective gray walls all around it, nobody would feel your ki or hear your curses. That was the first thing he did - cursed his head off. He didn't do that much back on the Earth, hell he didn't do that at all, but in these several days he caught up with the rest population of the Earth. And there was a fucking good reason! There he was - hell knew where (oh, Radditz was very nice to inform that they were just flying past Gara galaxy), with his dead brother and his own twin, whom in reality he didn't have. What's more, there was his dead father somewhere. He had no idea how he appeared here, and had no idea how to get back home. And if one rejected the possibility of a dream and the possibility of being dead - the perspectives weren't so good. As if! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! There was no fucking way he could understand what the hell was going on! Wasthis some mission! Damn, he'd strangle Dende with his own bare hands as soon as he got back!

Goku sighed, slumped down on the cool floor. He spent several days on the spaceship and still hadn't managed to figure out this mystery. There were not many things that scared him, but this but having this happen did. He was afraid he might never make it home, that he'd never see his sons and his friends again.

He tried to remember something, to figure out what happened. Nothing. He remembered the Buu fight, then several weeks of celebration and joy followed, then passed one calm year: he lived in their old house with Chichi, he played with Goten. The day before he appeared here he remembered visiting Bulma. He had talked with Vegeta, who was depressed for some reason, and made him feel better with a spar; at least mentally. He came back late home, lay down to sleep in his bed and when he woke up he was here.

As if it wasn't enough that he couldn't figure out how he appeared here, he had to put up with all other Saiyans, who thought that he was crazy, very powerful, but crazy. He had made a mistake mentioning those things about Vegeta. Vegeta was a prince here, a real one this time. Nobody believed that some random guy without a name and social status had such close relationship with the prince.

Well, he knew his social status; Vegeta reminded him of that each day back home - third-class. But here he kept his mouth shut, before it slipped. It didn't help much, but according to his power he was being considered Elite here. He wasn't sure why, but that probably was better.

He asked Radditz some questions. Not much, Radditz already sent doctors to check on him after his first visit. He learned that there was a war going on between the King Cold and the Saiyan Empire. They both had various allies and alliances, but those two empires were the main power.

The war was coming to an end - it was almost nothing left of the Saiyan Empire. The lizards needed only to take over Vegetasei and some other allied planets and it'd be the end. But it was not so easy: Vegetasei and those other planets had protective shields around them, and any unauthorized ship or space-pod weren't able to pass it. He presumed that they were able to prevent direct fire too; otherwise Vegetasei would have been blown up long time ago.

The spaceship he was in rescued the warriors from Hetela planet. He had no idea where it was but he was a bit surprised to hear that they didn't stay until the very end/death, but it appeared that prince Vegeta ordered them to retreat. Vegeta probably thought that there was no point in staying and dying there while they could die defending their home planet.

He wasn't happy to make such conclusion; it meant there was no hope. Space was full of those pink monstrosities, and soon they would surround Vegetasei, not letting anyone to leave or enter the planet. He would be trapped with them too. How he would get to Dragon Balls!

And one thing more: he found out that Frieza was dead here. Vegeta killed him, became Legendary and killed. That was quite surprising.

Goku quickly looked around. Nobody. He stretched and began to perform his kata. He wanted to see if his power was back. If Cooler and King Cold were alive, and he was stuck here for long, he really would need his power. Vegeta killed Frieza, but it seemed Vegeta didn't manage to defeat Frieza's other family members. Well, Vegeta was younger here than the one back home, to be exact he was 37 years old, eight years younger than that one at home. Besides the enemy didn't sleep either - it was training and gathering power too. Maybe now he'd need to ascend to Super Saiyan three to kill Cooler or Cold.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan. Whatever it was what was making him dizzy and sick earlier, was gone now, and he felt perfectly fine.

Goku advanced straight to Super Saiyan three. His hair grew long, eyebrows disappeared. Some kicks and punches at an invisible enemy proved that his body was in a good shape.

XXXXX

Radditz stared at the monitor, his one hand covering his mouth in shock, other numb on the same button he had pushed in order to see if there was a free training hall to stretch his stiff muscles.

He saw a God. A Saiyan God.

Radditz finally commanded his eyes to concentrate on the side of monitor where the power level usually was shown. 'ERROR' was written.

XXXXX

Goku observed the landing field before stepping out from the spaceship; in a very extreme way his wish came true – he got to see his native planet.

The big red sun was setting, leaving shimmering, stewing air behind it on the reddish planet's surface, on the reddish dusts and rocks. There were several trees, some of them looked like they had been scorched. It was hot here.

Goku noticed that, as soon as the big sun began to slip away, its light fading, one star seemed to shine brighter. Second sun, Goku thought, exactly like Vegeta said. He faltered a moment - when was that? He didn't remember Vegeta saying that, why had he thought that?

There was a crowd waiting for them. Goku heard some shouts, some names. He moved closer, wanting to see the race Radditz had mentioned earlier - Naydirs. It was the most powerful and useful union Saiyans had. Radditz described them as greenish-bluish creatures with quite strange character features, such as obsessive care for their beauty, immense interest in good manners. Of course no Saiyan could understand that, they found it quite out of norm. There was a huge difference - while in a bar you could immediately recognize a Saiyan by the amount of beer that had been drank, broken chairs, tables and sculls, a Naydir would sit quietly sipping his wine, enjoy the taste and talk about what conditioner he had used this morning for his hair. But nobody could deny that Naydirs were great warriors and mostly of them even had much higher power level than average Saiyan Elite. So while the Saiyans amused themselves with jokes about Naydirs' exclusive beauty, and Naydirs were laughing themselves to death while talking about the Saiyan mess and dirtiness, the union worked perfectly. Till the very end. Now Naydirs awaited the same destiny as Saiyans - their planet was already surrounded by lizards.

"Finally!"

Radditz saw Raaven banging through the crowd, tossing several not careful enough Saiyans out of his way. Although Radditz tried to maintain a serious expression, his face lit up. It passed only about two months when he last time saw his beautiful lover, but for him it was way too long. Then Radditz paled, seeing his father standing in front of the crowd, his arms crossed, smiling at him and Kakarott. Radditz saw Raaven frown at him, and then his lover went silent, turned around and left.

Bardock's jaw unlocked in a very funny manner after he noticed Goku, who, due to his observations of the planet, had been lagging behind the group.

Goku coughed a bit nervously then tugged at his white armor, which he got from Kakarott in order to look 'proper'. Well, he did look proper with his white armor and blue combat suit underneath - it really suit him - but it helped a little now, when he was standing against his father, thinking what to say.

"Hi," Goku tugged at his white glove while staring at his father's breastplate.

Bardock nodded in answer, his eyes wandering over Goku. With the uniform on, Goku did look just like his son Kakarott, only older. "I heard you were similar, but…" Bardock brushed over his black, spiky hair, smoothing it. As soon as he let go it immediately jumped back into its original place, "…it's unbelievable…"

Goku shifted from one foot to another then finally dared to raise his head.

His father. Goku felt completely confused again - he wasn't sure how to accept all this - was Radditz really his brother? Was Bardock his father? It was almost the same when Future Trunks traveled back in time to warn them. What had Vegeta said then? That it simply felt weird to see Future Trunks as his real son? And he WAS Vegeta's son after all, only older. And this? If this was some other dimension, similar to that which Future Trunks created by traveling back in time to warn them, could he see Bardock as his real father, especially when that his other self, Kakarott, was around?

"I'm Bardock," Bardock stretched out a welcoming hand to Goku.

"Goku," he nodded, extending his own hand to grab and shake Bardock's. He felt all hair on his body stand up at the touch.

They talked a little, this and that, about the flight and attack. Bardock suggested Goku to stay at his home till he'd find a place to live, but Radditz cut his father off, saying that Goku would stay with him. Goku was a little surprised at Radditz's determined tone, but had to admit that staying with his 'brother' was more closer to his heart than staying with his 'father'.

When they reached the city itself, Goku was a bit surprised - he had expected to see barracks and training grounds everywhere. But it wasn't like that, it was a normal city except for the low standing buildings; it seemed that Saiyans preferred to be close to the ground. In his estimation there were only two houses that had more than two floors! There were narrow streets with some vehicles, carrying different kind of stuff, like clothing, armors; he even saw a carrier full of cabbages. There were plenty of vendors in the streets, and there were children playing on the streets. Somehow it felt very familiar, like an ordinary village on the Earth, only that this village was enormous in size and there were many Saiyans flying in the air, over the houses, hurrying in all different directions.

Goku noticed their group getting thinner and thinner - the warriors were dispersing, dropping down towards their homes or veering off in a different direction than the one that he and Radditz were heading.

After there was almost nothing left of the group, Goku asked Radditz about barracks. Radditz gave him a bit confused look but immediately explained that there were some barracks outside the city, but they were only for Saiyans who didn't know what to do with their lives except train. The city had plenty training halls with advisors and there were two hours of obligatory training each day, but that was it. After a Saiyan finished school (which included training, war tactics) he was already a warrior and was directed to a legion or group according to his abilities and contacted when needed. They had monthly training with their leaders, who were chosen from the best students and fighters who decided to go further and become officers. Others, after finishing school, could get the education they wanted. Whether it was to become a potter or stylist, it depended on where their heart was and how good they were at it. Fighting was in all Saiyans' blood, but not Gods do make pots - someone mortal has to do that. But of course the truly talented fighter would not be allowed to make pots – that was for a less skilled fighter.

Radditz told Goku that first they'd go to one of training halls where his strength would be tested and he would be directed to one of the legions. Radditz sadly chuckled at his own words, explaining that probably there now probably only one legion left overall; they didn't have enough people. Only 3,000,000 of them were left, half of whom were children, injured and old people.

The test was a usual procedure so Goku agreed. He wasn't sure if he needed to interfere with all of this, but somewhere deep in his soul he knew he should. It seemed that soon it was going to be the last battle.

The last night, if one could call the constant darkness of space 'night', seen from the spaceship illuminator, he spent hours thinking if that was the reason he was here. Was he supposed to save the Saiyan race? Vegeta was the Legendary here, Vegeta killed Frieza here, but obviously he couldn't do much against Cooler and King Cold, otherwise they would have been dead long time ago. Was he supposed to finish what Vegeta had started and kill them? How strong Vegeta was here? How strong were Cooler and King Cold? Was Vegeta a completely different person here from the one he had left behind at home? Questions, questions and more questions…

Goku observed an enormous white building. Radditz, seeing his interest, immediately explained that this was the best training hall with the best advisors and instructors, and even the prince himself trained here when he had had enough of his imaginary opponents and wanted a real fight.

As Goku entered the hall he was astonished by the enormous space that seemed to be almost endless inside. The walls were built from some white material, floor decked with white tiles; he could see some cracks here and there. And then he spotted several representatives of the Naydir race. Goku felt like smiling - he should have known when the obsession with their looks was mentioned that it would be Zarbon's race. He could see the changelings training against each other and later he even saw a changeling take on two Saiyans! There were only a handful of Naydirs in the training hall, most of the beings in the hall were Saiyans.

There were instructors dressed in red uniforms who were shouting corrections at the fighters when a wrong move was made or a hit was taken that should have been blocked. For a short time Goku shortly wondered how many Naydirs were stuck on this planet but then decided that on their home planet it would be the same for them - they'd be surrounded too. Now there the lizards ruled the universe.

Goku watched Radditz have a word with one instructor. So what should he do now? This was the final stage. If he decided to intervene, he should draw attention to himself and show what he was able to do. But should he show his whole power or just keep below Super Saiyan? Hell knows what Vegeta did as another Legendary appeared. Oh, hell, Vegeta probably would try to kill him again.

Goku shook his head annoyed and moved in the direction of the instructor Radditz had spoken to who was now motioning for him to come over. There was an empty space for fighting. Goku stood against the instructor. He moved into his fighting stance when the instructor motioned for him. There was another instructor on his side with a scouter on his eye to measure his power level. Goku had the urge to test the scouters limits, but decided to wait until later.

Goku blocked the punch to his face and gave some change for the instructor, hitting him in the stomach with his right fist. The guy was slow; even Radditz was faster than that, but Goku felt his smile return as the instructor sprung from the floor to his feet, seeming to be completely fine.

That was not so bad. He still didn't use even a quarter of his power while fighting below the Super Saiyan level, but it was not that bad.

Goku blocked a kick, catching instructor's foot, which had been directed at Goku's head, twisted his arm at the same time twisting the instructor's ankle. He swept the instructor from his feet, sending him crashing to the ground.

Goku smiled, moving back into his trademark stance - one hand extended against his chest, other a bit over his head behind his back, his legs wide, bent at the knees. Goku was showing off.

Goku grinned like a madman as someone gave a command for more instructors to attack him. He blocked a fist aimed to his chest and, with the base of his palm, hit the opponent into his own chest, sending him flying. Kicked the other in the stomach, knocking him into the opposite wall. He ducked, then swept another from his feet and elbowed him in the gut. Rolled over, got to his feet, elbowed someone behind his back. Ducked, rolled over in the air, landed behind two instructors, knocked them out by hitting them on the base of their neck's. Cartwheeled, punched another, knocked someone over. Grinned again after a whole hall launched at him.

Goku looked around. Everybody had enough. There was no one who'd want to fight him anymore, and he still didn't need to ascend to Super Saiyan in order to defeat them all. He scratched his head while observing the mess he had made on the floor then raised his eyes at Radditz who grinned at him. Then Goku almost jumped out from his skin as someone began to applaud behind his back.

"Nice. Want a real challenge?"

Vegeta. That gruff, deep voice he'd recognize anywhere. Goku turned around, stepping back a little. It was Vegeta, the dark-eyed, dark-flamed prince.

Goku blinked quickly as something in his mind ticked, snapped. He suddenly saw himself at home, sitting on the grass near his old house and leaning his back at the old linden. There was Goten beside him, and Vegeta was lying on his stomach, with his head put on his arms, looking somewhere farther in the yard. Goku saw himself raise his head and smile. Saw Vegeta smile back at him. Vegeta's smile…

"On your knees, asshole!"

Goku jerked out from his weird dream. He turned to the side to see one of the instructors snarl at him. He looked around. Everyone was kneeling, well, mostly of them who were still able after he manhandled them. Naydirs were standing but their fists were pressed to their chests to express respect for royalty.

Should he too? Well, Goku shrugged, he didn't kneel before Vegeta at home and he wasn't going to do that now. He turned back to Vegeta. "Yes."

Goku moved back into his fighting stance. Vegeta smirked, moved into his, head lowered threateningly, eyes blazing, his usual smirk plastered on his face. Goku felt himself smiling. We meet again, Vegeta…

As expected, Vegeta attacked first. They exchanged several punches, kicks and blows only to test each other's skills and power then began the true fight.

In order to keep up Goku had to raise his ki higher and higher. Vegeta was good. Goku grit his teeth as his armor cracked under Vegeta's fist. Vegeta was toying with him. Well, he was toying with Vegeta too, but still…

Their power was already visible - cracking, burning, flaming around them both. Goku felt a grin spread over his face - that was going to be a good fight. He could see that Vegeta thought the same, the smirk on his face widening. Damn, Vegeta was good! Despite his younger age he almost was as good as that one whom he left at home.

Their arms locked, Vegeta's smirk and Goku's grin turned into gritted teeth as each of them was trying to push his opponent back. Goku cursed as suddenly Vegeta planted his foot on his chest, falling on his back, bringing Goku with him throwing him over his head onto the floor. But Goku knew perfectly what Vegeta had in mind and, before Vegeta could have landed on him, Goku rolled out of from Vegeta's path. That almost broke his wrist and he yelped in pain but it didn't give Vegeta opportunity to straddle him.

Springing back to his feet, Goku felt his grin return. They exchanged some blows then Goku felt Vegeta power up, almost reaching Super Saiyan. Goku gave the copy of Vegeta's own smirk back to Vegeta and broke the barrier powering up to Super Saiyan and beyond. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.

Goku beckoned Vegeta with his finger while winking one teal eye. "C'mon, Vegeta, you're not afraid, are you?" Goku grinned, waiting.

That really did it. In an instant Vegeta was matching him and beyond.

Their power roared, clashed. They raised it higher and higher till Goku felt Vegeta reach his limits. Vegeta was at the barrier of Super Saiyan two. Goku stopped raising his ki.

The battle was wonderful. Goku couldn't quit grinning. For the first time since appearing here he felt joyous. And not only because of the good fight. Vegeta was someone he knew, or thought that he knew. Vegeta was his friend back there and he had missed him. Goku grinned again. He probably didn't miss Piccolo as much as he missed Vegeta.

Vegeta cursed inwardly. He had been on the defensive already for three minutes. The fight was over. And although his mind still couldn't comprehend that, it was true. He cursed again, loudly this time. He then saw a hole in the tailless Saiyan's defense and hit him on the chest, sending him on the floor. And he knew, he knew the damn bastard was lying there too long, too long - his hit couldn't have done so much damage. But he had no choice now - all his best men were here watching the fight. He pinned the stranger to the ground with his weight, painfully twisting his arms. "I give up," the fucking bastard said. Just like that.

Vegeta felt fury rising in his throat and snarl twitched his lips. He punched Goku into the face and wanted to do it again but Goku freed his hand from Vegeta's grasp and caught Vegeta's wrist. He roughly pulled Vegeta down to whisper into his ear.

"Stop it, or I'll beat you. We need to talk."

"Fuck you!" With his free hand Vegeta punched Goku in the eye a second time in an effort to free himself. Once free he growled and turned to go.

"You won! You won!"

A small flame-haired boy ran at them from somewhere in the corner. He clung to Vegeta's leg.

Goku gasped silently. He sat up on the floor to get a better look at the boy. Did Vegeta have a son? The similarities between the two were striking.

Angrily Vegeta picked the boy up by his shirt and rose at his face level. "Vedeno, what the fuck you're doing here!" he hissed at the boy who, in turn, seemed oblivious to the fact that Vegeta was showing all of the warning signs of being completely pissed off; vein in his forehead bulging, growl in his voice, and his canines bared.

"Father sent me to fetch you. You forgot Zarbon's mating. You're ten minutes late."

"Fuck!" Vegeta dropped his little brother back to the ground. "I completely forgot that moron! Come," he motioned with his head for Vedeno to follow. "And you," he turned to Goku, "come to the castle at eight."

"I'll be there," Goku nodded, getting up from the floor, wondering where the hell that castle was.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Hello, **Moonlight-6056**! You're welcome. But you still have those thingies. Look at this, this is a small part of your last review: "-Laughs- I will hold my applause to the ending chapter then, if thatâ€™s what you would prefer.

â€œIâ€™ll be there,â€ Goku nodded, getting up from the floor, wondering where the hell that castle was."

It seems you get them when you have that thing (sorry, I don't know how to call it in English, I even don't have such thing in my language): ' , or quotation marks " " . I had something similar. I don't exactly remember what I did; I think I just played with language encoding till I got it right. Or maybe my brother fixed it for me. I'm not sure. I really suck at computers.

Glad the chapter cleared things up. I presume you weren't sure how Goku appeared in that new dimension. Yeah, Goku explains things a bit from his point of view. There's still a mystery, but it's an essential part of the story, you don't have to understand yet. I'd be very upset if you did ;)

Yeah, somehow thought that it would crack a smile that last chapter sentence ;)

See you around!

Hello, **Jay FicLover**! Yes, I don't want to boast, but this story IS interesting. This is the best story I have ever written. I myself read it four times, and I still didn't get bored even knowing everything. Of course my opinion is my opinion. I'll see what you, people, say.

And yes, you get to see Vegeta's reaction to Goku's revelation. Probably it's not what you expected, is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by Vegeta's Mate)

Part 3

"Vegeta has a little brother?" Goku asked Radditz after they walked out of the building, leaving shocked men in their wake. Goku knew that word of another Legendary would spread like wildfire, from the King all the way down to the lowest of villains. Actually, he didn't care. All he wanted was to help defeat the lizards and go home, that is if Vegeta needed his help. Now if only he could come up with a plan that would help.

Goku mused silently to himself while flying to Radditz's home. "Isn't Vegeta's mother Queen Celeris? And wasn't she the last female?"

Radditz looked at the tailless Saiyan. It was strange, Goku knew many things, but they seemed a bit old or to have a strange shading. "Yes, Prince Vegeta is King Vegeta and Queen Celeris' son, but quite some time after the Queen died, King Vegeta took another mate. Radditz hesitated a bit unsure about the second question. "Queen Celeris was indeed the last Saiyan female."

Goku scratched his head, although it wasn't comfortable to do while flying. Now he was confused. "So where did Kamala come from?" he turned to Radditz.

"He's Elite; grew up near the castle. His father was on the War Council and a member of the King's personal Council, so Kamala usually was around too. Kamala is younger than King Vegeta, much younger. Hell, he's even younger than Prince Vegeta or you. But Kamala has a good head on his shoulders, well...he can be hotheaded at times, but he's got a kind heart and that is something that King Vegeta can't boast of himself... "Hey!" Radditz darted to catch Goku's arm as he began to plummet to the ground.

"You said 'he'!" Goku's eyes were flicking all over Radditz face, as Radditz pulled him closer. "Kamala is a man and has a son with Vegeta's father?"

Radditz slowly nodded unsure what the man's problem was.

Goku's mind reeled. He still wasn't sure, but that would explain where that little boy came from and all those children whom he had seen today playing on the streets, and it would be a good explanation as to why the Saiyans weren't extinct.

Radditz gazed at the floating Saiyan. He still was holding Goku by his arm. He was afraid to let him go, Goku looked like he'd faint at any moment. Suddenly Radditz understood. He laughed, some other races found that weird too.

Goku raised his head to look at the laughing Saiyan. Radditz stopped laughing but still had a very amused expression on his face.

"Saiyan males can conceive," he explained. "I'm surprised that while being a Saiyan you didn't know THAT tiny part…" His expression turned serious, "After it was discovered that females were more prone to different diseases, it was too late to help their dwindling numbers. Nature made it's own way to keep us going." Radditz laughed at the look of disbelief that colored Goku's face. You really didn't know?"

"N-No," Goku stuttered, staring at Radditz, not sure if Radditz was trying to make a fool of him or not. Vegeta had never said anything about that! Did he? No, he didn't. There was a small possibility that he had forgotten, but who could forget something like that? Or maybe the bastard purposely didn't tell him anything! Vegeta was son-of-a-bitch most of the time anyway. "Is that true?" Goku exhaled, ready to give in.

"Yes," Radditz nodded, releasing the Saiyan, who now seemed to have gotten most of his composure back and didn't threaten to fall again. "You're at the prime age yourself for..." he burst out laughing. He just couldn't help teasing Goku this time. He smiled at Goku's pale face. "Oh, you're a virgin!" he almost choked on his laugh again. Goku was so easy to tease!

"Stop that!" Goku yelled aghast, pushing Radditz away from him.

Radditz realized he over did it a little. "Calm down, Raaven would kill me if I even thought to make a pass at another. Besides, do you think I'm that sick of a bastard? Hell, you look exactly like my little brother! Yuck!" he gagged in disgust.

Goku sighed. He shook his head. Suddenly he felt in the mood for a drink, or two, or three, or more. He hoped Radditz had something at home to quench his thirst. The news was quite shocking but, it was a bit relieving too. He needed to sort this out in his head. And he was already curious for more answers.

They found Raaven at Radditz's home. Goku felt his eyes glue to the other Saiyan - Radditz really had great taste. Raaven was something to look at, but it was a pity that the Saiyan looked very, very angry and his mood didn't improve at all after noticing Goku behind Radditz's back.

Raaven stood up from the chair and crossed the space between his and Radditz in two long steps. "You, bastard! It's not enough that you completely ignored me in front of Bardock, but later you bring this thing with you!" he furiously stabbed Radditz's chest with one finger. "Which one is this? Your brother or that other? How the fuck…"

Raaven didn't finish his tirade as Radditz shut him up by pressing his lips to Raaven's, muffling all possible words and sounds. He claimed Raaven's lips with his mouth and fisted his hand into Raaven's hair, tilting his head to the side.

Goku felt slightly uncomfortable as Raaven loudly moaned, obviously forgetting why he had been so angry only seconds ago.

"Drinks are in the kitchen. Help yourself," Radditz raised his head to glance at Goku.

Goku frowned at Radditz but, after Radditz tore Raaven's armor away and began to push him to the table that was standing in the middle of the room, he knew better than to linger and hurried to the kitchen, on his way he caught a view of Raaven lying on the table and Radditz sprawled over him, moving between Raaven's legs.

Goku filled his glass with some liquid, gulped it down then took a mug from the shelf and filled that one. He exhaled heavily and slowly sat down on the chair. He stared at the colorful painting on the mug for some time.

So, all Saiyans were gay. He felt himself refusing the thought. The term wasn't accurate - they were as much men as women. They were able to conceive. Goku frowned. Shouldn't he include himself? He was a Saiyan too. Or maybe his dimension was a bit different at that point? Probably not, he thought, then gulped down more liquid from his colorful mug.

Goku could hear the other two Saiyans in the room where he had left them. He listened to soft pants and moans. Well, at least now he knew why he always had been attracted to men. Goku sighed, rubbing his forehead. That always had disturbed him. He never told anyone about it; he wasn't sure how they would react. He had a wife. It was not that he wasn't attracted to women, probably one would call him bisexual, but it would always click something in his mind, and, let's not deny, in his groin when he'd see a dark-haired, handsome man, especially if that would have a decent power level. He never tried to fulfill those his desires, he thought of them as a sick part of his mind and he always felt guilty if he spent some time salivating after some man. He'd go to Chichi then and spend some time with her, share his lust with her. He didn't think it was wrong, actually the opposite - by coming back to Chichi he tried to show her and himself that he was a normal, truthful married man.

Goku sipped from his mug again. He was sure Chichi knew about that. She knew about his attraction to men. There were some hints he liked men too. Well, he never was good at hiding things.

Goku startled as an abrupt shout came from the other room, and then another followed. Goku finished his drink off. Well, that was fast. Suddenly he felt somewhat silly, realizing that if that hadn't been his brother who was in that other room, he'd have been aroused by all those sounds and scents. He gagged at the thought - his brother had been fucking that Raaven in the other room, and he had been listening!

Goku glared at his brother as that sat down opposite him, his bare chest still sweaty. Radditz just sighed.

"Sorry, he just would have shouted till he got what he wanted…"

"Don't you like more privacy?" Goku gave him another glare.

Radditz guilty lowered his eyes then sighed again. "Sorry, but I kind of missed him too…"

Goku scrunched his nose then filled his mug again.

"Are you crazy!" Radditz grabbed the mug from the table, spilling the half of content on the floor. "Did you drink all that?" he motioned to almost empty bottle.

"Yeah," Goku shrugged. Usually drinks didn't effect him much.

"Shit, how you're going to reach the castle?" Radditz pushed the mug away. "After ten minutes you even won't remember your name." He cursed himself for forgetting to mention that particular drink and it's harmful side effects. "Hell, you could have poisoned yourself!"

Goku gave him a very skeptical look, that was telling 'are you nuts?'.

Radditz shook his head. "This stuff could kill you. Soon you'll feel the effects, then we'll know if you're a dead man or not."

And he felt the effects - several hours of them! Half of the time he spent lying next to the toilet, the other half lying on Radditz's sofa and singing an old childish song about a cow and a goose. But luckily the sickness didn't last very long, it was around seven o'clock when he almost felt himself again, after having endured several hours of being sick he was beginning to feel fine. If not the smell of food he probably would have stayed fine. Goku noticed that after he strictly refused to eat, Radditz's seemed to pout a bit, Goku guessed that Radditz had prepared something special.

While the other two were eating, Goku was wandering through Radditz's apartment. To tell the truth there was not much space to wander around, other than the kitchen and bathroom, there were two other rooms - bedroom and living room. Minimalistic style - the most needed furniture, several small pieces which included some very interesting statues and some other things that he didn't recognize, but were probably brought from another planet as a souvenir. He liked that minimalistic style, Vegeta always liked it too. The prince felt surrounded if there were more things than necessary.

On his way back to the kitchen Goku froze. Again Vegeta. Vegeta liked minimalistic style? Then Goku waved off that thought, probably all Saiyans were like that. He himself liked that so it was a good possibility.

"So, you ready to go?" Radditz swiped a hand over his mouth to remove crumbs and grease. He presumed he'd have to show the tailless Saiyan to the castle; Goku probably had no idea which side of the planet it was on.

Goku nodded. He observed Raaven who was almost pouting. "You could go to," he tentatively suggested.

Raaven snorted, but Goku could see that his attempts to make peace had been approved.

"Thanks, but no. I'd rather drink a bottle of Drilla than be near Prince Vegeta," he smirked at Goku.

Goku realized Raaven was talking about that drink he had overdosed on. He stuck his tongue back at Raaven for an answer. Raaven blinked at him, looking confused, then laughed.

"Does Raaven not like Vegeta?" Goku questioned while they were flying over the city to the castle. If he was going to have something to do with this Vegeta, he should know more.

Radditz laughed. "It's not that he doesn't like Prince Vegeta, it's that on this poor planet, there hasn't been such bad tempered person before… You never know what to expect. Well, I can't blame Prince Vegeta - he and his father had been resisting to King Cold's empire for long time. Now we are defeated - we'll probably hold for a year till these bastards invent some smart device to break through the power field. Maybe more than a year, maybe less, depends how good the bastards are. And neither Prince Vegeta, nor King Vegeta can change anything. From the very youth it's pounded into the royal heads that they are responsible for our race and survival. It's a terrible thing for us all to see this loss, but I can hardly imagine what they feel… Prince Vegeta wanted to challenge Cooler, but neither Cooler nor King Vegeta agreed with that. Cooler isn't stupid, and, although King Vegeta clashes with his son all the time, he perfectly knows that he might lose a good heir to his throne… Well, King Vegeta didn't consider one thing when he gave his decree against the idea - Vegeta is quickly angered, and, afterwards, they almost got into fight." Radditz wondered for a moment, and decided to explain further. "Well, you saw, though he's not very tall, but that's compensated with his skills and power. Prince Vegeta is a very proud, strong and spirited being, never underestimate him. He may lack height, sometimes he might seem to behave like a madman or stubborn child, but he sees everything, he knows everything. His mind can do wonders and he can be pretty deceiving when he wants."

"Now I feel like at home…" Goku mumbled for himself. That all sounded pretty much as the same Vegeta he left at home.

"I wonder what he's going to tell you…" Radditz wondered. "That was the best fight I have ever seen, probably he'd suggest you to be his body-guard or something like that… Though it's been almost ten years since he's had a guard. Well, if that really were the case, you could probably start tomorrow. In such cases paperwork doesn't exist."

Goku flew silently for some time. "How come you never asked me how I can be another Legendary?" he looked at Radditz. There had been something strange in Radditz's behavior towards him. It started before several days; Radditz became very polite, helpful and such. Take in to account that the first and last time he saw his brother in his dimension, Radditz tried to kill him. That was disturbing.

Radditz adverted his eyes from Goku to look at something in the horizon. "I saw you go beyond Legendary, beyond everything. I don't question Gods, I obey them."

Goku blinked in shock, for a moment forgetting that he had been flying. "I'm not a God! Are you crazy!" he gasped at Radditz who stopped too.

"You're a very modest God," Radditz smiled then shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Well, except that I already sent a message to Prince Vegeta. I didn't want him to offend you."

Great, just fucking great! Goku groaned in defeat. Now Vegeta would never believe him. He caught back up to Radditz who had flown ahead. Later, Goku promised himself, later. He would either manage to convince Radditz that he was no God, or he simply would beat that fact into his brother's thick scull.

XXXXX

"What did you want to talk about?" Vegeta quickly entered his room, taking off his white gloves and dropping them on sofa.

He was late. That stupid mating ceremony lasted much longer than he had expected - Naydirs were such a bunch of ceremonial appreciates!

Vegeta unfastened his bright red cape and threw it on the gloves. All those dressing-ups always had annoyed him. Vegeta tugged at his red and white painted armor then looked at still silent Goku. He'd have to be more patient - he couldn't just undress like that. Vegeta threw his royal pendulum on the cape, the damned thing brushed just above his groin while he was sitting, watching the ceremony. It was damned annoying! His father probably found it very amusing - the bloody bastard was much taller than him and didn't have any problems with his own pendulum!

Goku stared at Vegeta not sure how to start. Why he wanted to talk to Vegeta in first place? Wouldn't it have been much more clever to go to the King himself? But Vegeta was someone he knew, or thought that he knew. Vegeta was sharp witted - if someone could make a good plan - it was Vegeta. But did they need a plan? Yes, they did, he couldn't just go to the Earth to look for Dragon Balls. Now space was filled with those pink monstrosities. And he even wasn't sure if Dragon Balls would help him in this case. Hell, he had no idea what was going on back on Earth. Probably the Red Ribbon Army had Dragon Balls and was ruling the Earth, or maybe the Earth even didn't exist anymore at all? What if he was stuck here for a long time? What if he was here permanently? What if this was his home now?

"Well?" Vegeta impatiently tapped his fingers at the dark table surface. He was leaning in a comfortable chair, his legs crossed, his other arm resting on the armrest. Despite his pretended ignorance, he was nervous. Of course he was nervous! Vegeta berated himself. There he was sitting with a stronger Saiyan than him and had no idea what to expect. Radditz thought that Goku was a God. To tell the true, he had never seen such a mortal God. Goku was no God, but Goku could become a big problem…

Goku blinked, freeing himself from his thoughts. His eyes slid over the Saiyan next to him. Vegeta looked a little younger than the one he left at home. But his eyes were as hard as the Vegeta he knew. But this Vegeta didn't scowl. Oh, now he started to, probably was losing his patience while waiting for him to start. He concluded that both Vegetas looked almost the same; the same prideful, royal posture, the same gravity defying hair, the same body. Beautiful like always.

Goku sighed, brushed his hand over his spiky hair then just began to talk. Told everything: that he had not a clue how he appeared here, told about his home world, about that other Vegeta, told about his family, about Vegeta's family, about the events, about Cell, about Buu.

Vegeta didn't interrupt him once.

Goku gulped down half of the carafe after he finished talking. He removed the carafe from his lips and looked at Vegeta, not sure what to expect now. His heart was beating madly - Vegeta would burst out laughing at any second now. Goku's heart spasmed, he wasn't sure why but he wanted Vegeta to believe, he needed Vegeta to believe. He wanted everyone to believe, but especially Vegeta.

"And how are you going to get back?" Vegeta's dark eyes met Goku's.

Goku put the carafe back on the table, taking his time to answer. Of course he knew Vegeta would ask that. Should he lie? He didn't want Vegeta to know about the Dragon Balls. If this Vegeta was similar to the other one he might misuse the Dragon Balls. But then…now the other Vegeta had been living on Earth for about ten years and there was no sign that he cared about the Dragon Balls anymore.

"I'll try to get to Earth," Goku fidgeted with the carafe's glassy neck, avoiding Vegeta's eyes, "then we'll see."

"What do you expect to find there? If what you told me is true, there is no point in coming back. Here you don't have family. What do you want there?"

Goku raised his head. He made a mistake and now Vegeta's black eyes bore into his, not letting go.

"What?" Vegeta asked again.

"I can't tell," Goku regretfully shook his head. He turned away from Vegeta, freeing himself from that probing stare. He wanted to trust Vegeta but he knew how the other Saiyan could be.

Vegeta frowned. He didn't like nor the answer, nor the situation. "So, what are you going to do now?" He wanted to know what Goku wanted from him. A spaceship? He could give that. But the reason he didn't ask Goku directly was because he needed the other Saiyan to stay for a while.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. I mean I can't simply go to Earth like that, there are probably plenty of lizards everywhere."

"Hn. Yes, there are," Vegeta shifted closer to the table, putting his arms on it. "I'd like to see all of your power."

Goku rolled his eyes. That was Vegeta.

"Don't you dare to do that!" Vegeta hissed in fury, hitting his fist on the table. "Do you fucking think I don't know what you did when we sparred! You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you! I don't need your pity! I…"

"Gods…" Goku groaned, putting his palms over his ears. Well, at that point both Vegetas were completely the same.

"What are you doing! Listen to me when I'm talking!" Vegeta jumped from his chair, fuming, his ki rising.

There was a knock at the door. "Prince Vegeta?"

"Go the fuck away, I'm talking!" Vegeta even didn't turn his head to the door.

"Shouting," Goku corrected him.

"You piece of shit! You…"

Goku closed his ears again, wondering how long it would last. He blinked fast as his vision abruptly blurred then he suddenly saw himself in Capsule Corp. He was standing in a room. There was Vegeta shouting at him for some reason, exactly like this one was doing. He could see a crashed table behind Vegeta's back, a smashed blue vase on the wooden floor, water spilled, yellow flowers shattered.

"Agh!" Goku jumped in his chair as Vegeta smacked him on the shoulder, his brow raised. "S-Sorry," Goku stuttered. He shook his head, trying to comprehend why that other argue-scene came to mind. He just gave up, he had no idea.

Vegeta glared at Goku again then sat back into his chair. The damn Saiyan almost fell asleep! Unheard off! Well, he probably had heard all these curses somewhere… Vegeta scrunched his nose at the thought. Yes, Kamala always said he cursed too much…

"I want to see your power," Vegeta crossed his arms while looking at Goku across the table. He wasn't sure if he believed Goku, but he agreed that the other Saiyan whipped his ass without any problems, now he wanted to see how much Goku had been holding back. The situation scared and unnerved him more than he would like to accept. Goku was much more powerful than him, and he never liked to be out powered, it made him feel as though control was slipping out of his hands. Who knew what Goku would decide to do? He was a prince, so what? Everything was about the power. And though the tailless Saiyan really looked like he would be telling the truth, no one knew what his intentions were. But if Goku wanted power he would have already defeated him in sight of his men and would have gone for his father; that made him think that Goku wanted not that.

Goku scratched his head at Vegeta's demand. That was probably the only way to make the prince believe.

Goku stood up, pushed the chair out of his way. "Put your scouter on."

Vegeta quickly grabbed his scouter from the table, put it on.

Goku closed his eyes, feeling all the cells in his body awakening. He opened his eyes, clenched his fists, summoning all his power. Roared, his head thrown back. Felt the energy engulf his body, growing brighter and stronger. Eyes turned teal, hair turned gold, grew to well past his waist.

Teal eyes opened to look at Vegeta.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Hello, **mkh2**! No, this is not the reason. Actually when I wrote that 'flashback' (I hope you are talking about it) I didn't hide any reason behind it. The important thing is – the flashback itself. Simply see that as a simple argue scene. That REALLY has nothing to do with Goku being in prime age or anything, as told I don't know the reason myself. I could quickly think up one, but it wouldn't be fair, I just wrote that flashback like that, it's not important at all what it was the reason for argument.

About Goku's and Vegeta's age. I didn't invent it. I took it from fan site DBZ Universe. Hmm…or was it DBZ Legacy? No, I think it was DBZ Universe after all. If you have some inadequacy – well, I can't help you. I just used their age chart. But actually I think that Vegeta really is much older than Goku. I agree with that chart.

Well, it's hard to miss Vegeta's height, especially all other Saiyans around are tall like trees ;) I actually didn't want to make a joke or something (you shouldn't see it like that), cause I myself am only 1.61 (in meters). Good that I'm a girl, cause if I were a man, it would be no good at all ;)

Hello, **Toby7**! Long time no hear. Glad you liked my new story. Thanks for your review!

**Deep Circle ** by chayron (beta-read by Vegeta's Mate')

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: 'Misuu' is my made up word for a Saiyan terminus for a Saiyan male that had born a child.

Part 4 

Goku looked at Vegeta who, with all the other stuff, had been blown into the corner by the immense power swish. He couldn't suppress his smile when Vegeta angrily smacked the fallen books from his head and jumped to his feet. Vegeta looked funny. He even noticed a faint blush coloring the prince's nose. He made himself look innocent when Vegeta glared at him.

Goku turned around as he heard chaos going on behind the room's door.

"Power down," Vegeta motioned for Goku then turned to the door, quickly barking orders, making the tumult quiet down. He turned back to Goku just in time to see the blond hair fade away, teal eyes change to black ones. Vegeta had to lean on the windowsill. Now he believed. He brushed a hand over his forehead then looked at his palm. He was sweating.

"Are you alright?" Goku felt a bit worried - Vegeta seemed to be shocked. Goku felt relieved when, after his question, Vegeta snarled at him. Yeah, Vegeta was alright, just couldn't believe he had been surpassed. Typical…

Goku found his chair and sat back down across from Vegeta. He waited till Vegeta fished out the table from the top of the closet, put it down and sat upon his chair opposite him.

Vegeta stared at Goku for some time then loudly cursed. "And you want to go back! You, coward! Selfish bastard!"

Uhhh. Goku gave a smug smile to Vegeta. He leaned back, putting his feet on the table. "Are you asking me to stay?" He still was smiling at now quieted Vegeta. "Because I will, I just want you to make a plan, or whatever. You always have been more brainy than I..."

"Hn." Vegeta finally regained his speech. He unceremoniously kicked Goku's feet off the table. The damn Saiyan knew him too well. Goku exactly knew what was behind his pretended outburst and Goku knew how to smooth him. Damn. "A plan?" he sighed. They all didn't do anything more only made tons of plans. They'd gather, talk, talk and talk. And what? Even the brainiest leaders couldn't think of anything. The fight was already lost. They could send their ships and warriors to fight, but what was the point? They'd be destroyed and killed not managing to do anymore damage to the enemy. The planet soon would be surrounded; they would need their last warriors to defend it. But even that was theoretical, because if finally lizards broke through defenses, they could simply blow up the planet, like they did with many others. "A plan?" he repeated. He gazed at Goku for some time. So what that Goku is powerful? What could he do? Now the damn Universe was full of lizards, any spaceship they would put Goku in, would be destroyed. He even probably would not have a chance to fight - where was mechanics the power of fist meant not much. The open space was not beneficial for them now. Unless the lizards came on Vegetasei where Goku could whip their whole ships with one blast even before they landed.

Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm ready to fight whatever lands on this forsaken planet. If I failed - you'd be here. I don't believe in Gods and all that bullshit, but it's way too much coincidence that you are here now at this moment. It means something."

Shit. Goku sighed, leaning in his chair. "Stop talking like that; as if you don't know what to do."

"No," Vegeta mournfully leaned in his seat against Goku. He brushed over his hair. Paraphrases were good but they didn't work on the tailless Saiyan. Damn.

"Alright," Goku rubbed his forehead, which now was starting to burn. The perspectives of possible death on this cursed planet didn't excite him much. "We'll think of something." He looked at Vegeta who seemed to be skeptical. "Oh, c'mon, you never give up!"

"No, I don't," Vegeta nodded. "But one has to stay close to reality."

Goku gave Vegeta an insulted look. "Easier said, than done…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining - you said you had been dead before…"

"Oh, what encouragement!" Goku snorted. Who the hell knew what happened if one died in this dimension!

Vegeta got more thoughtful look on his face. "Alright, listen, I'll try to think something. Meanwhile it would be good that you stayed close to the castle just in case something important happens. Besides it has been a long time since I had a decent spar partner. I can give you a room, if you don't have where to stay."

Goku sighed agreeing with everything. "Yeah, if I'm going to die, at least lets have some fun before that."

XXXXX

Goku had been wandering through the castle for twenty minutes now.

Goku snorted at himself - he was lost. Alright, Vegeta gave him a room, but where the hell was it! And weren't there supposed to be guards at each door or whatever that he could ask for directions to reach that damn room!

"Hi!"

Goku turned around to see Vegeta's brother run to him. He almost laughed, noticing the little prince's bodyguard visibly panic, try to grab Vedeno by his collar, miss it then run after the kid.

"Hi," Goku smiled down at the child. "How was the ceremony?" he asked.

The prince just waved off. "Zarbon looked funny. Well, he always looks like a girl," he added after thinking a second, "but this time he looked the same as his mate. I couldn't tell who was who."

"Your highness," the bodyguard tried to grab Vedeno by his hand. He winced as the kid simply pushed him to the side. "Your father…"

"Go away," Vedeno annoyed pointed his bodyguard to the door.

"I can't!" the guard panicked. "I'm your bodyguard, your misuu will kill me…"

Vedeno rolled his eyes at Goku. "It's his first day as my bodyguard," he explained.

Goku laughed. "You're not a very good boy, Vedeno. Why are you torturing the poor guy?"

"Prince Vedeno," the boy corrected him. He thought a moment. "Well, I suppose I'm bored. Vegeta promised to spar with me, but I think he found you much more interesting…" Vedeno winked his one eye at Goku.

Goku blinked down at the small prince, surprised. What that kid had just implied here! Goku noticed the guard's eyes fix on him with curiosity. Yes, of course, now the whole planet would hear about this nonsense! And it didn't help a bit that Vegeta gave him permission to live in the castle as his bodyguard.

"Where are you from?" Vedeno asked Goku. "Your pronunciation is very funny. I've never heard a Saiyan talk like that."

"I left Vegetasei as a small boy, I lived on another planet and came back only now. So, that is where the accent comes from."

"Oh," Vedeno shrugged. "Clear then." Then the boy's face lit up. "Hey, will you spar with me?"

"Your, highness, I…"

"Shut up!" Vedeno silenced the guard, raising his hand. "So?" he expectantly looked at Goku.

"On one condition," Goku smiled sheepishly at the vibrant child. "Could you tell me where the room next to the guests' rooms is?"

"Although you have no right to request anything, and I was just nice by ASKING you nicely…" Vedeno frowned thinking, "…you know Ethics..." he sighed then. "My misuu is very fond of it for some reason. Don't know why, though…" Vedeno seemed to remember then. "Yeah, I know where that room is. It's the room of my brother's former bodyguard. That is, before Vegeta killed him. I can show you, but we spar later," Vedeno motioned for Goku to follow, beginning to lead Goku through the castle maze.

"Why did Vegeta kill his bodyguard?" Goku asked a bit nervous.

"'Prince Vegeta' to you!" Vedeno turned around to poke on Goku's leg with his small finger. "I don't know," he admitted. "He was very angry with him for some reason. Nobody knows why."

"Very encouraging…" Goku muttered. He heard Vedeno laugh and realized he had forgotten how sensitive Saiyan hearing was.

"So, you're his new bodyguard?" Vedeno pushed his bodyguard aside as that wanted to open the door to the training hall for them and opened it by himself.

"Yes," Goku nodded. He caught a glimpse of Vedeno's bodyguard tripping over his own feet, before they entered the training hall.

"Hmm…" Vedeno turned to Goku. "I don't think he needs a bodyguard. The last one Vegeta had ten years ago and he killed him. Why the hell does he need another one then?"

"Hey! You weren't even born yet!" Goku frowned. "How do you know what happened to him?"

Vedeno looked at him, surprised. "I know everything. Well, except why he killed the guy…"

Goku observed the training hall. Not as spacious as the last one he visited but big enough. There was the royal sign on the ceiling.

"Your highness, it's way past your bedtime…" the bodyguard whined after he saw Vedeno throw his cape away and getting ready for the spar. "Kamala…"

"Shh" Vedeno waved off. "Who is the prince here?"

Goku suppressed his smile - the kid was Vegeta's copy, only younger. Probably Vedeno learned much from his big brother. He observed the kid who was ready to spar. Now he wasn't so sure if that had been a good idea… he didn't know how strong the child was, what if he injured the kid? The whole planed would clamor to cut his head off, and guess who would be in the front of the crowd? Vegeta, of course.

Goku's musings were cut short when Vedeno made the first move to attack. Goku easily defended himself from various punches and kicks. The kid was strong - he still lacked in skills, but he could see that several years and Vedeno would follow Vegeta's footsteps. That is, if he'd have time for that. Goku frowned. He didn't have anything to lose here, except his life, which he wasn't so afraid to do. To lose a chance to see his sons was more important to him: he didn't want to die with his children hating him and thinking that their father left them again for some foolish adventure. But Vegeta...Vegeta had a lot to lose here: his people, his brother, his father.

Goku smiled after Vedeno angry glared at him for holding back. The prince expected a serious spar. Well, he couldn't beat the child, could he? Maybe later, when he figured out how far he was allowed to go.

"Vedeno!"

Goku and the prince turned around at the shout to see a blue dressed Saiyan standing in the doorway. Goku felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight - that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The Saiyan was younger than him, tall, muscular, with long spiky hair, falling past his shoulders to his waist. Very handsome face - full lips, high cheekbones, and eyes, he had never seen such beautiful life sparkling eyes. Goku blushed, realizing he had been gaping.

"It's past twelve!"

"But misuu" Vedeno whined, wanting to finish the spar.

"Bed! Now!" Kamala angry pointed at the door. "And you," he turned to the guard. "What the fuck is that!"

"Fuck!" Vedeno happily replayed.

"Bed!" Kamala shoved his son through the door and closed it behind the kid's back. He again turned to the poor guard. "You're not his nanny! You're his bodyguard! If the kid refuses - make him! What, you can't cope with five-year-old!"

"Uhhh…" the guard nervously scratched his hand, looking at Kamala.

"And who the hell are you!" Kamala turned to Goku. "You have to inform me first if you're going to spar with my son! I'll see that you are punished! Both of you!"

Great, very beautiful but very angry. Goku sighed. "Alright. So can you tell me where that room next to the guest rooms is?"

XXXXX

Goku yawned, turned to his side, dozed for some time again, but his body already was refusing to sleep more as it found nine hours of sleep more than enough. Goku turned on his back, yawned again then observed the room. Yesterday he was too tired for that - after Kamala's shouting session he felt drained, and after the guard showed him to his room, he threw his clothes away and just fell into the bed.

The room wasn't very spacious, but there was enough place if one decided to do some morning exercises or kata. There weren't many things in the room: a bed, a table, a closet, two chairs, a bathroom and a big window next to the bed. Goku raised his head to look out of the window. Yay! He could see the inner yard of the castle and many other windows across from his.

Goku decided that he probably should see Vegeta. Officially he was Vegeta's bodyguard, so he ought to behave like one.

Goku faltered as his stomach rumbled, complaining about lack of nutrition. Right, he didn't eat very much yesterday! Where could he find some food in this building? Goku frowned at the thought about wandering through the castle again - probably he'd grow old and die before he would reach the food. Damn, he'd die from hunger first!

He quickly dressed in his combat suit and put his armor on. He didn't like these clothes very much but he realized that it would be a bit strange if he walked behind Vegeta dressed in orange.

Food first.

Goku opened the door. Looked around. Hmm…which way…right or left?

"You, come with me!"

Goku startled then turned to his left where it seemed the guard appeared from nowhere. "Food?" Goku asked hopefully.

The guard snorted at him. "Prince Vegeta wants to see you."

"Oh…" Goku felt disappointed. "Can I eat first?"

"No."

Great. Goku sighed. Well, maybe Vegeta would give him something.

This time Goku was looking around with his eyes wide, trying to remember the way through all those never ending corridors and halls.

The prince was in the training hall, doing his kata. Goku blushed as instead of greeting his stomach made a loud gurgling-burbling sound. Vegeta turned to the noise. He observed a blushing Goku then motioned for the guard to leave them alone.

"I want to spar," Vegeta declared after the guard was gone.

I want to eat, Goku thought but didn't say that loud. To make Vegeta mad in the very morning never was a good sign.

"We can go to a place near here, there's a forest nearby. First you are going to catch some food," Vegeta turned to go.

"Yes!" Goku nodded enthusiastically. "Have salt?"

Vegeta turned back to Goku, his both brows raised then just shrugged. "Ask in the kitchen. Next time don't sleep so long. Breakfast is served at seven."

"Oh," Goku said. "And where is the kitchen?"

Vegeta shook his head in bewilderment then just motioned for Goku to follow.

"Heard, you met Kamala." Vegeta chuckled on their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Goku scratched his head. "I didn't know I had to ask his permission if I wanted to spar with his son," Goku thought a moment. "Do I need to ask your father's permission?"

Vegeta gave Goku an odd look then shook his head again at no one in particular. "Kamala wants to punish you. I think he is going to challenge you or something like that."

"Uhh…should I..?" Goku asked.

Vegeta faltered a moment. "That would calm him down for awhile…he is overprotective anyway… Kitchen," Vegeta motioned at the big wooden door.

Goku nodded starting to salivate after several pleasant smells reached his nose. "When do they serve dinner?"

XXXXX

Vegeta observed the Saiyan across from him. Goku still wore that abrasive fighting suit and cracked armor. Probably he didn't know where to get another. Goku was a strange person. Despite the fate that the tailless Saiyan was stuck here with them, he didn't seem to be very unhappy - he was smiling, bubbling, enjoying. He was probably one of those who managed to find a good side in any kind of situation. And although the other Saiyan was much more powerful than him, he somehow felt no threat or insecurity while around him. Well, he felt a bit angry - that's true - he never liked to be outmatched. But the tailless Saiyan wasn't mocking or trying to insult him. Even that stubborn refusal to use the royal titles was somehow not insulting. It was because he could sense that Goku respected him, with the title or without it.

Goku finished disemboweling his prey and stuck it on several sticks over the fire. "Want some?" he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta observed Goku's catch. "Maybe after the spar." He didn't feel hungry yet.

"Alright, I'll leave some," Goku happily nodded. He sat on the ground next to the fire with the roasting wolf-like creature. Nice. Goku contently leaned back on his hands while watching the fire. Peace and quiet and a friend beside…well, ally would be closer… Even though there was a war going and the future was unclear he couldn't help smiling. "Sit," he patted the ground next to him for Vegeta.

They silently waited till the 'wolf' was ready then began to eat. After Vegeta took a taste of one rib, he decided he already was hungry enough after one and a half hour of waiting till Goku's catch roasted.

"With spices it would be better," Vegeta noted.

Goku nodded agreeing and hid his smile behind his chunk of meat. Who'd have known that he'd be discussing receipts for preparing food with his royal pain in the ass? If he ever escaped from here, he'd make that other Vegeta blush.

There was a difference between them, but Goku couldn't exactly tell what it was - it was different small things and tiny details, something Vegeta said or did. He hardly could grasp it, but there was a difference. This Vegeta was more relaxed, the other one probably would have never accepted his invitation to join the meal, the other one probably would have tried to kill him after seeing his much higher power level, the other one probably was a bit suicidal when one came to think about it…

Goku sucked the last bone clean, threw it away and licked his fingertips clean. He loudly belched and contently patted his stomach. Vegeta frowned at his manners but didn't say anything; he was a guest to the other Saiyan's table after all.

Goku felt a bit puzzled - now he really didn't want to spar. He was too full. But after he cast a glance at the prince he decided that he was not the only one who lost all interest in sparring: Vegeta was comfortably stretched on the grass beneath the sun like a cat; his face calm and relaxed. Goku smiled at the display.

Vegeta's tail contently swished beside him. The prince hardly could remember when he had felt so good, so relaxed. Usually he didn't allow himself such luxury, unless with Kamala or Vedeno. But something about the tailless Saiyan relaxed him, it was probably because the other Saiyan knew him. Well, not him, that other, but it was similar. But that was weird too - usually he would be uptight while being near a person who knew him but whom he himself knew not much about. With Goku it was a bit different. There was something about the other Saiyan...it seemed that that other Vegeta had been his friend in his dimension, and Goku somehow maintained that attitude to him and here.

There was another reason why he wasn't afraid to trust Goku - Goku seemed to be unreal: hell knows where he was from, and nobody knew when he was going back. Even if it appeared that he said or did something too much, Goku sooner or later would go home, or die here, like they all were going to die. Well, death probably was included too; one can't ever forget such factor like death: when it started to breath into your neck, you cared less about such things like what to eat or with whom to eat.

Vegeta looked at the dozing Goku. "Hey," he kicked Goku's booted feet, "don't sleep. I want to spar."

Goku whined, refusing, but had to shut up as Vegeta's tone became angry.

They got up and flew several kilometers farther from the place they had been eating and found almost a clear place to spar.

It was a good fight: Goku didn't power up more than Vegeta was able to and the fight was more or less equal; what Vegeta lacked in his size he compensated with his agility. They both liked it - Goku was grinning all the time, and Vegeta was smirking at him, like saying 'wait a moment and I'll wipe that your grin off your face'.

Goku grinned down at Vegeta - the prince like usually didn't accept his defeat and fought like mad till the very end. Well, that was the very end - he had Vegeta pinned to the ground, one of the prince's hands twisted painfully behind his back, other in his grasp.

"Good fight," Goku let go of the prince.

Vegeta just growled in response. He rubbed his wrists. "We will spar tomorrow."

Goku nodded. Although Vegeta was no match for him in power, Vegeta was a perfect match for him in fighting skills, the prince was good at martial arts, any of them. The fights between them now weren't about the power - it was about skills.

Goku sat on the dusty ground next to standing Vegeta. "Listen, how about that bodyguard-thing? What I need to do? Do I HAVE to be a bodyguard?"

Vegeta sat down too. "I don't like the idea either - I'd rather prefer that you wouldn't be running around, but it's only for your own sake. I actually don't care what people are saying."

"Ooh…" now Goku understood. Vegeta made it easier. Goku remembered he already had seen curiosity in Vedeno's guard's eyes. If Vegeta simply gave him a room in the castle, he'd be seen as the prince's lover. Goku felt his cheeks redden. "Clear," he coughed, embarrassed. "So, what do I have to do?"

"First come to my room at eight and later just walk behind me all the time and keep your mouth shut."

"Say, why did you kill your last bodyguard?" Goku saw Vegeta's face grow cold. That seemed to be a very unpleasant question for the prince.

"Not your business."

Goku wanted to protest that it would be better if he knew and could avoid the same deadly mistake the previous bodyguard made, but one glimpse at Vegeta's face told him that he had better keep his mouth shut.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Oh, yes, he has, and even several of them ;)

Hello, **Kurok**! No worries, I keep writing. Besides, I wanted to mention again that this fic is already finished, so you really will get to read from the very beginning to the very end.

Hello**, Toby7**! Glad I made you smile. This chapter isn't very funny. Oh, well, maybe the second one ;)

**Deep Circle ** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by Vegeta's Mate)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Note: There's a mild masturbation scene at the very beginning. If you want to read the original go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

Part 5

He moaned, twisted to the side, his hand grasping fistful of sheets. His mouth opened again to release a whimper. He shifted again, moving his body into a different position, his nails scratching over the fabric.

Goku woke up in a daze, his mind still hardly telling the real world from dreams. He was only aware of his aching need.

His body was telling that it was way too long since the last time it had relief.

He loved that feeling when the lazy pleasure would start to turn into hot urge from where usually was no turning back, only the road straight up, before it would fall downwards.

Goku leaned his head back at the wall. He deeply inhaled several times trying to regulate his breathing. He wiped his hand with the sheet, stared at the wet spot on the sheet for some time then decided to take a shower.

After the shower Goku wrapped a white towel around his waist and went looking for clothes Vegeta told he'd give him. After opening the closet Goku didn't feel surprised a bit that Vegeta kept his word. Sadly, though, Vegeta didn't share his taste for vivid and bright colors. Blue, white, black, navy, beige, jade and several red colors. Mostly training suits, several sets of armor. Almost everything was tight as the Saiyans liked. Well, he wasn't against showing off as long as those clothes didn't rub him in non-appropriate places.

Goku chose a navy combat suit with a black armor. Holding the clothes in his hand he looked at the mirror. He spotted a tall, dark haired Saiyan looking back at him. Goku let the towel slide from his waist to the ground.

He looked at his body differently this time. Pressed his palm to his stomach, brushed over the taut muscles. Stared in the mirror seeing the creature in it for the first time. Turned away, confused. But then turned back. He observed himself once again.

XXXXX

Goku quickly ran to Vegeta's room. He was half-hour late. Vegeta will kill him. What would he say in his defense - sorry, I forgot to look at the clock while masturbating? Nice. And again he didn't eat anything..!

Bewildered Vegeta turned around from the window to the door and barked, "You start to piss me off! It's only your first day, and you…"

"I'm not really your bodyguard," Goku waved off, cutting the prince's tirade off. "You should have gone where you wanted to without me," he sat on the same chair he had been sitting when he first came into this room. Goku saw a strange expression cross Vegeta's face. Vegeta was angry but not only that…something else was there…a bit of amusement..?

"I wanted to spar, moron. I can't spar with myself, can I?" Vegeta pushed past Goku's chair. "Let's go," he ordered.

They spared again, their spar rhythmically interrupted by Goku's angry growling stomach and Goku's whines for food. Finally, after Goku decided he was too hungry to spar, he ascended and finished the spar in 5 seconds.

Vegeta rubbed his bruised shoulder while watching Goku's retreating back disappearing high over the forest. He snorted angrily then shot into the opposite direction from which Goku had gone.

Vegeta startled as suddenly Kamala appeared before him. He hardly managed to stop before he collided with Kamala. The Saiyan looked at him expectantly then crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, who the hell is he?"

Vegeta heaved a sigh. Kamala was his father's mate, but it didn't give him any right to question. Kamala didn't have any real power over him or others. Kamala maybe had his full respect, but not authority over him. Kamala wasn't the first mate the king took thus made him only a bit higher than a common Elite. If his father had wanted he could have given the power to Kamala, but his father didn't want that; and neither did Kamala.

"Are you spying on me?" Vegeta crossed his arms too.

"No," Kamala calmly answered, but then smirked. "Only on him. What's going on, Vegeta?" The smirk was replaced by worry.

"He's my new bodyguard."

Kamala threw his swaying hair away, behind his back. "Yeah, of course… I saw, Vegeta. He's Legendary too… What's going on?"

"Keep it quiet," Vegeta shook his head.

"Quiet?" Kamala laughed in disbelief. "All the damn planet is talking about the second Legendary. I just didn't think that you'd bring him home…"

"Where else?" Vegeta shrugged. "He'll be handy…"

"Bodyguard…" Kamala chuckled. "Yeah, whatever… Decided to keep him close to watch over him? And I wanted to punish him for sparing with Vedeno…" Kamala laughed bitterly. "Yes, there would have been punishment…only that it would have been for me…" he sighed. "How strong he is? He was holding back, I saw. He is much stronger than you. Where is he from? Where had he been all this time?"

"You wouldn't believe me anyway," Vegeta shook his head, beginning to fly home.

Kamala gazed at him for some time then shrugged. "Well, he had a perfect chance to kill us all, and if we are still alive there's nothing to be afraid off…" Then a smirk appeared on his beautiful face. "Wait till his tail grows back…"

Vegeta glanced at Kamala over his shoulder. "Don't forget whom you're mated with…"

Kamala snorted at Vegeta, his face contorted in anger. "I don't, but maybe if your father would stop fucking those two…" he jumped back as Vegeta's fist stopped millimeters from his nose. Kamala slowly pushed Vegeta's fist from his eyesight. "You're jumpy today," Kamala gazed at Vegeta's eyes with a straight face. Then Kamala's brow rose. "And I wasn't referring to me - YOU wait till his tail grows back," he laughed, speeding home, leaving big-eyed Vegeta behind his back.

XXXXX

After his finally gotten meal Goku followed Vegeta everywhere. Actually that included only Meeting Hall and Dining Room. Dining room, different from what he had expected, was hell - he didn't like it there. Everyone was silently eating their food and pretending that they didn't have anything to say each other. There was some strange nervousness hanging in the air all the time.

Meeting Hall was more interesting.

All the heads turned to look at Goku as Goku loudly pushed his chair to sit at the table, next to Vegeta. Goku had noticed other bodyguards stay behind the door or situate at the walls in the Meeting Hall. He didn't give a damn actually. Vegeta never went with the rules on the Earth, why should he? He was here with the same rights as they. He was ready to defend this planet at all costs, and the Saiyans'd better get used to him. If the morons thought that he was Elite, he was the one. He was equal to them Elite or third-class. That class-thing was ridiculous, he treated everyone the same and he never cared about that nonsense.

"What?" Goku nonchalantly shrugged at them all. He got the urge to put his feet on the table and lean back in his chair like he had seen that in movies - the situation was perfect - fuck them all.

Vegeta coldly eyed Goku not impressed at all. He looked at his father, shrugging.

"So, you are the second Legendary?" the king comfortably leaned in his seat.

"I don't know how about that 'second'…" Goku met the king's eyes.

The king looked at his silent son again. "I see…" he turned to Goku. "What are your suggestions?" he asked calmly observing Goku.

Never in his life Goku had hit the ground so fast. Goku inhaled sharper and let the prince do the talking. He grit his teeth as he almost could see Vegeta and his father exchange amused looks.

Goku listened to the endless talks, suggestions and argues. Useless, they didn't know what to do anymore than he himself did. The king used the question just to get him embarrassed and shifty but none of who was present there, had better ideas than he could have suggested if he had chosen to speak then.

He didn't know what had gotten into him - something had changed. Not during that night, during several nights. From that time, when Radditz had told him about the Saiyan nature, about male pregnancy, it had been circling in his head, not settling down, drawing small bits and peaces from his mind, obstructing around itself till it became shaped. The shape was still not clear but threatened to change the old one.

He knew it would happen. One day or another. That he'd go with it, that he'd forget the guilt and shame he felt and just go with it. It was easy now, very easy - he couldn't deny, he had no reason to deny, he had no wish to deny anymore, he wanted it to come out.

He was going with it. The shame and guilt were retreating, letting the shape grow bigger, to expand and thrive. And it felt good, damn good.

This night proved the shape getting clearer - he dreamt. One of those wet dreams, but this time instead of unclear faces and merging bodies it was a male. He perfectly could see his naked body and his face. This time he didn't feel shame or guilt after he woke up. He enjoyed it, he went with it, he went with his fantasy, freeing himself from thick and hard boundaries he willingly had put himself in; he was not a human, he didn't need and he didn't want to follow that track anymore.

He had never realized that his sexuality had had so much to do with his character, with his comfort zone. After he relieved himself, with Kamala's naked picture in his head, he felt freedom. Maybe he was close to death, maybe he was trapped, maybe the future was uncertain, but he felt freedom. That was him, he didn't want to suppress himself anymore, he went with his nature, with what and who he was; and he had enough power to shut up anyone who'd try to tell him otherwise.

Of course, such sudden change shook him to his core. He felt more than a little weird. He knew he became a bit aggressive, even insolent, like someone would be threatening his new shape. It probably was because he always felt threatened, that part of him, that 'gay' part. All the magazines, TV, newspapers, all those stereotypes about gay people… It was always in him, that part, he always kept it suppressed, never did what it wanted, refused it, despised it while going with all those stereotypes himself.

He had a wife, had two children and was an ordinary man who from time to time used to save the planet on which he lived. He was an ordinary man with a not too bright expression on his face, not too clever; the ordinary man, who was stupid enough to do what society wanted from him, to do what his friends expected from him, what he himself expected from himself as being an ordinary man. Bullshit! He never was ordinary. He never was human! And he probably never would be Saiyan; he hit his head, he grew up on Earth - he was something in between, he was nothing in between, he had a personality, individuality! Saiyan? Human? What difference did it make? Why should he care? Species was not an answer. The answer was what he was, how he felt comfortable, what he wanted. But what did he want? Male/male sex? No, that was not so simple, it was never only about that. He wasn't sure, he didn't know. He was close to something, but he still didn't know if that was what he wanted, because he never exactly knew what he wanted. Vegeta always knew what he wanted, but he never did.

XXXXX

Vegeta was mad at him. That was no wonder: he agreed to be the prince's bodyguard, but then put on that show in the Meeting Hall. The true was that he himself felt confused. There was no reason for him to act like that, like he did in the Meeting Hall. He just felt angry then, aggressive even because of the looks they had been giving him. Who the fuck were they! Status? Death didn't care about status. It didn't ask your status before its sharp blade sliced your head off. And he felt angry because of that all bullshit.

True, now they and him had bigger problems than status in society, but he already had been fed up with it back on the Earth - Vegeta pissed him off constantly. Third-class this, third-class that. Many times he felt like smashing Vegeta's royal face with his third-class fist to make him shut up finally and see reality. In reality he didn't care about his status, he was just fed up with Vegeta's attitude. And despite he, the lowest crawling being on the Earth, could at any time whip Vegeta's crowned ass, the royal bastard was too damn stubborn to open his eyes.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Radditz asked. He raised his eyes from Goku's palm where Goku was holding a bent spoon.

Goku sighed, put the bent spoon on the table. He gave an apologetical look to Radditz after he noticed what he did to the spoon. He wanted to talk, badly. But Radditz still took him for a God. God? Can a God be so…human? No, …Saiyan? So…flesh and blood? Now he was too tired to argue with Radditz. All that emotional turmoil had drained him. He just wanted to flee the castle as soon as the meeting ended. He wanted to rest. Even if not to sleep probably, something else - peace maybe; something he couldn't have now. And sleep wouldn't make it better - after he woke up the turmoil would be back. He wanted to sort it out, but he couldn't. You couldn't just deal with your emotions and feelings. Logic never applied to emotions.

Logically he should feel happy and freed after he had finally accepted that 'creepy' part of himself, but he didn't. He only felt confused. Why? He didn't know himself. Probably he just needed to rearrange his worldview; his behavior, talk, even thoughts too. He was free but not exactly - he was keeping himself down.

Logically he should think of how to defeat Cold and Cooler and how to get back home to his children and wife. Wife. Interesting what would Chichi say? He again felt confused. All right, he accepted his 'gay' part, but what did it change? Did it change something at all? He'd come back home, live with his children and wife, getting occasional monthly sex. What it would change? He wouldn't simply go looking for a male to fuck, would he? No, he wouldn't. So what has it changed? It would be only worse now - he'd know it's perfectly fine to want a male, but he'd never fulfill that wish. It was like a child and sweets on opposite sides.

Goku swore. "Damn it all!"

Radditz worriedly observed Goku.

Goku sighed and buried his fingers in his spiky hair. "I'm just confused. All this stuff going on has messed me up."

"Confused about what?" Radditz asked. He again filled Goku's glass with crimson wine. Now, when they all thought that the death was close, everyone was pampering themselves as much as they could: used their best wine, stored for centuries; wore their best armors; did what they wanted to do their whole life; lived this minute, now.

Goku waved off. "Just things. I don't understand myself…" He drank the wine in one gulp and held out the emptied glass for Radditz to fill it again. After one glass more he decided to talk about that God-thing anyway.

Not long after Goku finished talking and Radditz more or less believed him, Goku saw Raaven entering the kitchen.

"Hi," Raaven nodded at them both. He observed the two Saiyans then silently advanced and sat up next to Radditz, his hand diving into Radditz's mane while Radditz was filling Goku's glass.

Goku nodded at Raaven. He caught himself thinking that Raaven was very attractive. He thought that probably he should stop drinking.

"Hi," Radditz smiled at Raaven. "How is your father?"

"Fine," Raaven nodded. "Barely alive but he is getting better."

"Did you..?" Raaven turned to Raaven, his face getting an uneasy, awaiting expression.

"I didn't need to. He saw," Raaven shook his head, his long hair brushing Radditz's shoulder. Raaven's eyes lowered to the table's surface. "He knows, he told me never come back."

Radditz closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We knew it would be like that anyway," Raaven shrugged. He grabbed Radditz's wine from the table and bitterly downed it.

Radditz sighed. "Yes, we knew, but…"

"Shh…" Raaven shushed him with his finger to Radditz's lips. "I want to forget that." He put the glass down.

"Come," Radditz pulled Raaven closer, leaning Raaven at his chest and embracing him. "Stay with me overnight?" he put his head on Raaven's shoulder.

Goku watched tears beginning to run down Raaven's beautiful face, watched Radditz embrace Raaven firmer and soothingly kiss the tears away. And then he noticed - a bite mark on Raaven's neck and shoulder conjunction. Radditz mated Raaven.

Goku gulped his wine down. He knew now what they had been talking about: Raaven was Elite; Radditz was third-class, with high post, but only third-class. He himself wondered how it happened that Raaven was marked as Radditz's. He still didn't know much about all these things and customs, but it seemed strange even for him. Raaven was stronger than Radditz, wasn't he?

Raaven's father disowned him.

Goku pushed his glass away and grabbed the whole bottle to swallow several mouthfuls. Interesting what Bardock would say about all this? Interesting what his father thought about that fucking elite-third-class thing? He felt anger engulf him again.

"You did the right thing, if the idiot can't understand, then the hell with him. It's his problem. You're not a child anymore. If you felt it was the right thing, it's alright," Goku said to Raaven then pushed his empty bottle away.

Raaven raised his head from Radditz's chest. He observed Goku with his reddish from crying eyes then put his head back. "I'm not a child anymore, but I'm his child."

"Not anymore," Goku hiccupped.

"Goku," Radditz's voice held a warning note, "you're drunk. Just go to sleep. We'll sort this out between us."

"Ooh, so now you kick me away… And what happened to that God-thing?" Goku snickered.

Radditz grit his teeth.

"Leave him," Raaven shook his head, calming Radditz down. "Just stay with me," he enclosed his fingers over Radditz's ones that were resting on his stomach.

Radditz kissed Raaven's dark hair and pulled Raaven higher on him. "Of course."

"Fuck it all," Goku shook his head. He shakily stood up then stumbling went to the door.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Hello, **Aria**! Do you think that a simple wish to be treated equally with other people is egoistic and selfish? There's something about that in the bible. I'm not much of a Christian, but even I know that.

Have you ever met people who look down on you? Haven't you felt a bit uncomfortably and angry? I don't understand your point, no I understand it, but I don't agree with it. I surely wouldn't be happy if someone treated me like Goku. That that my name isn't on some damn prestigious list, doesn't mean that I'm lower than other people. Well, maybe you have never had that problem, or you didn't exactly mean that which I'm thinking about.

I don't see any reason why Goku should adapt to 'certain circumstances'. You should have heard that most of changes are good. If our ancestors hadn't had kicked some big lords and loungers' butts, we still would be scrubbing toilets and licking their boots while they would be swinging with whips over our backs. It's called a progress (I can tell that I like this particular progress).

Besides, Goku doesn't know where he is and how he appeared there in first place. That only adds to his anger and confusion. I'm not telling that Goku is behaving nice, because he's not, but Goku is flesh and blood after all. I don't know why you think that Goku is too proud of himself. Maybe I mentioned something, I'm not sure, but if I did, I didn't mean it to sound like that. He knows his power and simply wants to be treated equally with everyone.

Err…now when I read this again, it sounds a bit harsh. Sorry, wasn't intended to. I got a bit overprotective over my character. I just wanted you to understand.

Yes, Goku thought about Kamala, but of course, you are right – this is Goku/Vegeta fic after all. Sooner or later (in this case later) they are going to be together. Hmm…About Vegeta being pregnant…it's a bit tricky. I can't tell too much, but I wouldn't look at the FUTURE… The fic has only started and you still can't see the big picture, but this is the only thing I can say without giving away too much.

**Deep Circle **by chayron(lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by Vegeta's Mate)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 6

Goku sighed. He brushed with his fingers over rough, reddish sand then leaned against the huge rock. He missed them, his sons. Missed them so terribly.

Goku raised his head to look at the setting sun. The last rays of the sun made this world seem orange-red, the color sliding up and down over hard stones and rocks, shimmering, changing all the time.

He used to watch sunsets at home with his sons. Gohan was already grown-up, and Goku would feel warmth and happiness engulf him when his oldest would show up from time to time to join him and his brother on a big rock next to the lake, near their house to watch the sun set. He would smile at his oldest, who'd smile back, sink on the ground next to them, and they all would silently watch, admire, cherish the world they lived on, the world they would and already had given their lives for.

Soon there will be another, smaller, sun visible. Goku closed his eyes, imagining Goten and Gohan sitting beside him. He summoned his memories of them, of their faces, smiles, laugh. They would go for a swim later, if it were not winter. He'd play with his sons: dive, laugh, race. At those moments he thought how lucky he was to be alive, to have such wonderful sons. Maybe people didn't see, didn't understand luck or happiness even when they were happy but, oh, he did. He always did. He knew to treasure those moments. Life seemed perfect then. Perfection of perfect. It seemed he could touch his luck then, it was so reachable and thick. He adored those moments. They were what made it worth living.

Goku opened his eyes to catch the very last strands of the sun, the happy picture in his mind dispersing. He felt lost. He was who he was because of his sons, his love for them, for his friends. He had nothing here. No one to understand, to share. Alone, homesick, trapped.

All they were trapped here. He shouldn't complain. But he didn't even belong here! He felt helpless and angry - it wasn't him controlling the situation, the situation was controlling him.

He admired Vegeta, he always did - the prince never gave up; he planed, mused, plotted. Nothing fertile, but still… He could see the lights in Vegeta's chambers still on when he himself went to bed. He wondered if Vegeta slept at all. Vegeta was tired; he knew as much, he knew Vegeta. Vegeta was tired of the unknown, of all that pressure.

Goku closed his eyes as the sun left the world. He leaned against the rock again.

"Come, sit with me," Goku said.

Vegeta's breath hitched as he was caught hiding behind the rock, farther. Several times he had seen the tailless Saiyan leave the town and head somewhere to the north. This time he followed Goku. He always had been a curious person.

Vegeta walked over, looked at Goku's calm face with closed eyes, silently sat down. Heaved a sigh and leaned his head against the rock. "Thinking about them?"

Goku gave a wordless nod. Vegeta's eyes left Goku's face. He turned to the horizon. He had never had children, he wasn't sure if he wanted them. Not at these times, anyway. The only child in his life was his brother, Vedeno.

"Was he strong? My son in your world?" Vegeta asked.

Goku smiled with his eyes still closed. "Yes, he IS stronger than mine." He grinned as after opening his eyes he saw Vegeta smile contently.

X

Vegeta smiled at him then turned to look at Trunks, the breeze catching the prince's dark flame-hair, swaying it slightly. He saw Vegeta's smile broaden. Vegeta turned back to him.

X

Goku blinked, the picture evaporating from his mind, but Vegeta's smile still repeating in this world, on this Vegeta's lips.

"How did he look?" Vegeta drew his knees to his chest and put his chin on them, wrapping his tail around himself.

"Purple-haired." Goku grinned at Vegeta who turned to look at him, his chin rising from his knees in surprise. "He's a beautiful kid, Vegeta. You probably wouldn't recognize him if you saw him - he doesn't look like a Saiyan -, but he's the most beautiful kid I have ever seen, except my sons, of course," Goku added, silently laughing.

"Hn," Vegeta turned back to watch the darkening horizon. "I would like to see him."

Goku's head cocked to the side while intently watching the prince then he sighed bitterly and closed his eyes again. "I'd like to see mine too… Both of them."

"Do you have many friends back there?"

Goku smiled. "Yes, many."

"Is that other me your friend?"

Goku's eyes opened again. He thought a moment about the meaning of all this. "He was pain in the ass most of the time, but he IS my friend." He heard Vegeta laugh softly. He questioningly looked at Vegeta.

"Yesterday," Vegeta began to explain, "my brother asked me how you had lost your tail. I told him that probably bad guys cut it off. Vedeno said that I was wrong and that they had been good guys, because the stupid tail was just pain in the ass," he laughed then coughed, a bit embarrassed, not sure how this fit what Goku had said. "Well, I didn't know that he knew that word…'ass' I mean…" Vegeta scratched his head almost as Goku used to do.

Goku smiled seeing Vegeta squirm. "You love him very much, don't you?" He nodded when Vegeta didn't say anything. He knew Vegeta loved Vedeno. He could see that in Vegeta's eyes when the prince would look at his brother. These eyes held no expression otherwise… "Why you don't have your own children?"

Vegeta leaned his back against the rock, shifted, trying to get in a more comfortable position so that the rock would stop digging into his back. "I have had enough of my brother in these past years…" He wasn't sure whom he was trying to convince - himself or Goku. Goku probably…

Goku let his gaze drop from Vegeta. Back on the Earth Vegeta loved Bulma. Well, maybe not loved, but felt for her very strongly. Didn't he find anyone here? Or hadn't he been looking? He wanted to ask that Vegeta, but he didn't dare. Vegeta wouldn't answer anyway, and he didn't want Vegeta to feel like he'd be invading his personal life. He himself wasn't keen on talking about his own. What concerned his sons - fine, he could talk about them, how much he loved them, the whole day long, but when it concerned that different love…

"It's getting dark. Let's go home," Vegeta stood up after he noticed Goku's mood getting worse. He stretched his sore back, cursed the rock mentally.

Goku watched Vegeta's tail bow behind him while he stretched, his arms raised high, then it came back to wrap around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta still didn't ask how he had lost his tail. Well, maybe Vegeta too thought that it would be too personal…

"Go to sleep," Goku sighed. "It's not healthy to stay up for such a long time."

Vegeta's head twitched to the side. He observed Goku from the corner of his eye. Then he remembered that Goku's room had windows that were pointed into the yard, where he could see almost all the other windows. "I'm fine." He wasn't sure why he said that. Something in the other Saiyan's voice…worry..?

"No, you're not," Goku rose from the ground to his feet. "You can pretend that you are but you're not. Go to sleep. You're too tired. Several hours won't change anything. Maybe even will make it better, maybe after you rest, you'd think something."

Goku sighed as Vegeta scowled at him. Then Vegeta sighed too.

"Maybe you're right," he said softly.

"If you want I can stay at your door so that nobody would wake you up." He heard Vegeta laugh.

"Would you?" Vegeta asked curious.

"Yeah," Goku nodded, laughing too, realizing how silly it sounded.

XXXXX

Goku plopped on his bed, kicked his boots away and contently dropped on the bed on his back. He bounced several times then comfortably settled on it with his hands under his head. Somehow he felt relieved after that chitchat with Vegeta. They didn't talk much, but it still worked on him like some kind of therapy. He wanted to talk to someone. He probably should have gone to Radditz, but after that night, when he sloshed almost to death in Radditz's flat, he was a bit afraid to see him. He didn't remember much. He only remembered that he got to know that Radditz mated Raaven, and that he said something not very nice to Raaven. He didn't remember what; usually he talked much while drunk.

So he wasn't sure if his 'brother's' mate would even let him in the flat. Probably Raaven stayed with Radditz now, what would be a logical thing to do for mated Saiyans. Logically, because he had no idea about that part of Saiyan life. He didn't know how the mating worked, didn't know traditions.

That brought him to another pestering thought - the Saiyan language. It was a mystery how he appeared here, on this world with the Saiyans still alive, with the planet still not destroyed, but not lesser mystery was how he was able to speak the Saiyan language. He was able to speak and understand it and even read and write as soon as he came round on the spaceship. He didn't speak very well, sometimes he didn't understand some words, especially if they were specific termini, but he was getting better at it. If he didn't understand something, he would ask, if he didn't know some word, he tried to do without it making definitions for it till the person, whom he would be talking to, would understand what he meant.

He had an accent. True, but nobody laughed at him, so it must be not so bad. But he had an accent, and that led to a very strange presumption - he learned the language. That sounded hardly believable, because it wasn't true. He didn't ever remember learning it.

Goku lifted his head from his hands to look out of the window. Vegeta's window was dark. Goku felt smile spreading on his face. Good, Vegeta needed to rest.

XXXXX

And he again was late.

Goku cursed silently. He had never slept so much on the Earth! He presumed it must be because of the different planet cycle or something. He didn't know much, only that days on Vegetasei were longer than on Earth. It seemed he should have enough sleep then, but it didn't work like that. His inner clock was messed up, or was it his head?

Goku found Vegeta's room already empty. Vegeta went to the Meeting Hall without him. As much as Goku tried he couldn't feel guilty or upset - the last time he almost fell asleep there. They had no serious ideas or plans anyway, and he himself never had been good at making strategic plans. He was waiting for Vegeta to tell him what to do.

Goku frowned on his way to the kitchen but then shrugged. Vegeta really was much more clever than him and many others, and there was no reason to feel upset or uncomfortable about that. He never referred to himself as very clever anyway.

"Hi," Goku greeted the chefs in the kitchen. "Can I have a snack? I overslept again," said Goku, letting out a long, noisy breath and taking seat near the window.

"Sure," one of the cooks nodded, already going through pots and looking through what had been left after the royal family had eaten.

Goku began to salivate after various smells began to waft in the kitchen air as the tops were lifted. He shifted closer to the cook and big table where all the pots were standing. Goku liked the chef. He had met him only several times, but he reminded Goku of Chichi. The chef liked his job; he liked to prepare food and especially liked appreciation and compliments. They didn't talk much - that was a bit difficult with the mouth full -, but Goku liked him much better than that another chef, who always was stressed and was always running everywhere like mad. There was another reason too: after Goku was late first time and asked the cook for a snack he got only a glare.

Goku presumed that there should be more cooks but as he always was late he had never seen more of them. And when he wasn't late he would eat with everyone living in the castle in a separate room, just next to the kitchen. The royal family ate separate from everyone. There must be some sort of luxurious dining hall for them, but Goku had never seen it. Actually Goku found himself surprised when yesterday, when he woke up in time and decided make up for his lateness to Vegeta, he went to the prince's room and saw Vegeta, Kamala and Vedeno eating there. They all were sitting at the same big, oval table, which had been blown on the closet by Goku's transformations, and simply eating. Like a normal family. Kamala was saying something to Vegeta then turned to his son to smack him on the hand after he saw Vedeno fish out some green leaves from his plate and put them on the table. Vedeno whined something and turned to Vegeta for help, but Vegeta only shook his head and told him to listen to his misuu.

King Vegeta wasn't present, but that didn't seem to have any effect on them. It was obvious that Vegeta and Kamala weren't at each other throats as he first thought that it should be. Although Kamala was much younger than Vegeta, to be exact twelve years - not to mention the King himself - Vegeta didn't seem to have any grudge against Kamala. Several times, when Vegeta spoke about Kamala, he heard warm notes. He heard Vegeta tease Kamala several times, but that was it. At that table they were one friendly and happy family. Until they noticed him standing in the doorway and gaping at them.

King Vegeta he had seen only twice - in the Meeting Hall. Similarity to Vegeta was astonishing; probably he should say Vegeta's similarity to his father was astonishing. But King Vegeta was taller, much taller.

Something about the king made him not to like monarch. Although he undoubtedly was wise and clever and intelligent, what he already was proven when the king went through all the plans and suggestions, discovering all the weak points at once, there was something what rubbed him the wrong way, made him feel uneasy. First time when he met the king's eyes…something there was… At first he thought that his mind was playing with him - it couldn't be true, but the second time it was even more evident. He completely felt sure when Vegeta hissed at his father to stop. Nobody else could hear that, but he had been sitting on Vegeta's left. The king stopped. Probably…because he hadn't been after that time to the Meeting Hall and couldn't say for sure if the king wouldn't start again undressing him with his eyes.

"Hello, Alarn."

Goku raised his head from his plate at the voice. And again he felt fascinated, unable to tear his eyes away. Kamala. The beautiful Saiyan was standing with his back to him and saying something quickly to the chef. Today Kamala was dressed crimson, wearing white armor on top of his suit.

Goku's eyes wandered over the Saiyan's back. Kamala was perfect: beautiful, tall, had a powerful body build with muscular arms and legs and powerful thighs. The perfect picture of masculinity…and the paradox that Kamala was mated to a male and that he had born a son didn't reduce it a bit.

Goku forced his eyes to look away from Kamala's backside and puffy silky tail and to concentrate back on his food.

"Hi, Goku!" Vedeno lunged through the door. "Let's go spar!"

"Vedeno," Kamala's firm voice stopped the child in his midway to Goku, "come here."

Goku watched Vedeno obediently, though very mournfully, comply his misuu and go to stand next to Kamala's side.

"Hello," Kamala nodded in greeting to Goku. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier."

Goku greeted too. Sometimes he forgot that the Saiyans here couldn't feel each other's ki and they were oblivious to who was where without their scouters. He had never seen Kamala wear a scouter. Neither he saw Vegeta or his father. Probably royals wore it only on a battlefield. But was Kamala royal?

"You don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt your son," Goku lifted spoonful from his plate to his mouth. Yet again he had to order his eyes leave Kamala's face. Kamala's features were sharp, very clear and easy to remember. Full lips made Kamala's features seem milder and his hair…that was worth even more attention - Kamala had long, thick, black and shiny hair, which was not as long as Radditz's, Kamala's reached only to his waist, but the spiking manner was very similar to Radditz's, and reaching to Kamala's waist made it seem even more narrow than it already was. And his eyes… That was the only thing that made that picture of masculinity crumble a little - those eyes were warm. Once seen you'd never forget those eyes.

Goku blushed when he realized he had been staring. He noticed Kamala's perfectly shaped brow rise then Kamala laughed at him. Soft and warm. Goku felt relieved - probably Kamala was used to the glances and stares.

"Why aren't you with Prince Vegeta?" Kamala asked, sitting down on the wooden bench near the oven, a bit farther from Goku. Kamala motioned for his son to sit next to him.

"Overslept," Goku sheepishly looked at Kamala. "Besides they can do perfectly without me. I have no experience in these things. I know only about hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh." Kamala's head cocked to the side. "Well, yes, probably you are better fighter than all of them put together."

Goku looked at his plate frowning. How did Kamala know? Did Vegeta tell him?

"I saw you with Prince Vegeta," Kamala explained after noticing Goku's confusion. He laughed then. "The whole planet knows that you are the Legendary." Kamala's face darkened. "You surpass Prince Vegeta and surpass very much. Why we have never heard about you earlier?"

Goku brushed over his spiky hair. "You wouldn't believe…"

"Vegeta told me the same," Kamala's pointy nose crunched in irritation. "Try me."

"Not here," Goku shook his head.

"Training hall?" Vedeno happily suggested.

Kamala even didn't look at his son; he waited for Goku to answer Vedeno's suggestion.

"Well, why not…" Goku shrugged, "it's not that I'm very busy… I'll just finish my meal."

XXXXX

Goku watched Kamala's face, trying to read his reaction to his story while Kamala just stared at him, his big, beautiful eyes unblinking.

"Well…" Kamala exhaled breath he had been holding, "it's interesting."

Goku chuckled. Kamala didn't believe him. That didn't surprise him at all. But he was surprised when Kamala suddenly went through his unblinking state and disbelief and began to talk.

"So, you're Kakarott, only eight years younger? The same person?" Then Kamala's eyes widened. "Ooh, you're third-class… Radditz…"

A low growl erupted deep from Goku's throat making Kamala jump away from Goku. Vedeno quickly hid behind Kamala's back.

Goku cursed himself mentally - he didn't want Kamala or Vedeno to be afraid of him. He always tried to maintain good relationships with everyone, only that lately he was reacting to that 'third-class-thing' very sensitive…

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized. "It's just…"

Kamala observed Goku's face then shrugged. "Practically you don't need to worry, I don't care. Your brother mated mine, so we are sort of pack now."

Goku's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Raaven is your brother?"

Kamala laughed at him in disbelief. "Are you blind?"

Oh. Goku's forehead furrowed while he was summoning Raaven's picture. Well, yes, the both were very similar and, though Raaven was almost as beautiful as his brother, his features were much darker than Kamala's. Raaven looked much more fierce and harder, colder one should say. But except that the similarity was obvious. Even the scent was almost the same - cherries.

Goku scratched his head. Well, he never was good at noticing things until they just landed on his nose. "He's older than you?" Goku more stated than asked.

"Yes, about ten years," Kamala confirmed.

"Oh," Goku scratched his head again. Even ten years.

Goku noticed that Kamala had finally relaxed around him, and Vedeno stepped from behind Kamala's back to watch him and Kamala talking. Gods, Kamala was handsome! The only thing he didn't like on Kamala's body was the claim-mark on Kamala's neck and shoulder conjunction. Though completely uncovered it was hardly seen in comparison to Raaven's fresh mark. But the small, oval, a bit whiter than the rest of the skin, mark somehow annoyed him. It spoiled the otherwise perfect picture.

"You are not against Raaven's and Radditz's mating?" He saw Kamala frown.

"I don't like it, but Raaven is my brother," Kamala discontent shook his head, his long hair cascading around his shoulders," I will support him. If he really wants that, it's his business."

Goku silently sat on the white floor. "Your father wasn't so understanding…" He started as Kamala's suddenly icy eyes flashed at him at the same time he heard a low short growl.

"My father is a moron thinking that status and class can bring everything."

Whoa. Goku suddenly realized something. "You're not happy with your mating?" Kamala startled and gave him a scared look. No, obviously Kamala wasn't, and he shouldn't have asked that. "I'm sorry, it's not my business…"

"Exactly," Kamala cut Goku short. "Vedeno, do you want to spar?" he turned to his son.

"With you or Goku?" Vedeno asked.

"Err…" Kamala faltered and looked at Goku who shrugged then smiled.

"Don't worry, I have two sons of my own, I have never hurt them too badly," Goku laughed.

"Please, misuu," Vedeno made puppy eyes at Kamala.

Kamala dramatically rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Stop that. It doesn't work on me. Only your brother is stupid enough to fall for that."

Vedeno began to pout but then grinned widely as Kamala motioned him to Goku.

After twenty minutes Vedeno was lying on the floor, panting, his tongue almost hanging out off his mouth like that of a dog.

"He's a very strong boy," Goku sat on the ground, near standing Kamala, after he decided that Vedeno had had enough for that day.

"Royal blood."

Goku's ear caught some eerie note in Kamala's voice. "Are you good at fighting?" Goku raised his head to Kamala not questioning further. He saw Kamala smirk.

"Not as good as you, but…well, I'm not too bad."

"Do you spar with Vegeta?" Goku saw Kamala frown at him for not using the title but ignored that.

"Sometimes. He gets bored quickly - I'm not an opponent for him…"

Goku nodded. He could understand Vegeta. "Do you want to spar?"

"Me? Now?" Kamala's eyes a bit widened, he even stepped back from Goku a little.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you…" Words somehow came out very soft, not as intended for a mild mockery. Goku cursed himself feeling blush spreading over his face. What the hell was wrong with him!

Goku was relieved, as Kamala seemed not to notice his red face. He smiled as Kamala began to stretch then moved into his fighting stance. Goku jumped to his feet, moving into his.

At first he only blocked Kamala's hits, kicks and punches while testing Kamala's skills and strength. Although Kamala didn't do a good job complimenting his skills - that smirk on Kamala's face was for a reason. It was like Kamala would be a different person while fighting; he could see murder in Kamala's eyes. All the mildness was gone - even knowing it was impossible, Kamala fought to win. Kamala was a very good fighter. Well, he hadn't fought many Saiyans, only Radditz and both Vegetas. Kamala was in-between them. He had triple or more power than Radditz, but much, much weaker than Vegeta. What concerned skills he was high above Radditz, not so far away for Vegeta and him, what must mean that Kamala trained a lot or was very talented, or both. And he noticed something more - Kamala moved a lot like Vegeta. Was Vegeta training Kamala or they had the same trainer?

Kamala let out a pained yelp as he was thrown down, his back making a loud impact with the hard floor. He closed his eyes as his vision blurred, showing only colorful dots for him. Kamala grit his teeth in frustration and shook his head, trying to get it work again. He can do better than be defeated in five minutes!

Goku contently watched Kamala get up from the floor. Mostly of the fighters he knew would have been knocked out by the impact; Kamala had great stamina. He could see that Kamala was angry. Probably Kamala's pride hurt to be defeated to fast.

Differently than most, Kamala was getting better when angry and furious. Goku grinned, blocking Kamala's high kick. He grabbed Kamala by his ankle and with his own foot swept Kamala off his feet. A mistake. Kamala suddenly turned to the side while he was still holding Kamala by his ankle and kicked him into the chest before falling on his arms to prevent his face hitting the floor.

Goku cursed, rubbing the back of his head after he slid down the opposite wall. Definitely he will have a lump there. Nice…

Goku got up from the floor and went back to Kamala. This time he wasn't going to make the fight easier for Kamala - now he attacked with full force, powering up to get the leverage with Kamala's power level.

Kamala managed to defend himself for about thirty seconds, but with his back quickly nearing one of the walls. Goku saw Kamala make a mistake while avoiding his kick and the next second Kamala was in his arms.

Goku heard Kamala let out a strangled gasp then Kamala's body went lax. Shit, he had knocked Kamala out! Kamala's silky tail unwrapped from his waist to limply thump besides his thigh. Kamala's head fell back, his long hair cascading backwards. He quickly laid Kamala's lifeless form on the ground to check for injuries. Goku felt relieved to find none. He leaned over Kamala to shake him by his shoulders but felt a painful sting in the back of his neck and shut down himself, collapsing on top of Kamala.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Hello, **Helen**! Yes, you suppose very right – it was Goku whom King Vegeta was undressing with his eyes. Sorry for that 'him'. Yes, if it were Vegeta, it would surely give the story a whole new aspect, but I don't play with incest. Even if it's only imaginary. I have read several stories that were really good, but I myself avoid that theme. It's enough for me that I'm playing with yaoi. But maybe after a couple of years… Or if I get some really fascinating idea (and that's very unlikely)…

Don't cry -pats on the shoulder- maybe one day…

**Deep Circle ** by chayron I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 7

Goku woke up on his bed, on top of the bedding and sheets. He was dressed. He was in the room that Vegeta had given to him. He groaned, clutching his sore head, the thought that he should stop waking up like that crossing his still dizzy mind.

What the hell happened? He was sparing with Kamala. He had accidentally knocked Kamala out then somebody knocked him out. Vedeno?

Goku groaned as the pain increased after getting up from the bed. He headed to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. After the glance to the window he saw that it was evening already; he was out for 4-5 hours. Someone had better to explain him that, because he wasn't very happy about the current events. He was trying to save the world here and someone was knocking at his head. Oh, that was the knock at his door…

"Yeah," Goku grunted, coming out of the bathroom. He forgot his sore head for a moment when he saw Kamala enter his room. He just couldn't believe - the impact the beautiful Saiyan had on him every time! Except being a bit whiter than usual Kamala didn't seem to be injured.

"Hi," Kamala nodded. "Sorry, for that," he gave a guilty smile after noticing Goku clutching his head with his hand.

"Well… I'm sorry for knocking YOU out…" Goku sheepishly smiled, forgetting his frustration. "I miscounted a bit."

Kamala laughed silently. "No, I miscounted a bit. I was so turned on that forgot whom I was fighting with…"

Goku was grateful to whatever creature was sitting in the sky and watching over him for making him choose to sit in the darker corner of the room and avoid Kamala notice his crimson face. He coughed, trying to get his stupid brain moving. "So what the hell happened, who hit me?" Kamala looked at him surprised. He presumed that Kamala thought he knew.

"Prince Vegeta. He thought you attacked me."

Clear then. Damn, he had been so excited by that fight that he let his guard down. He even didn't feel Vegeta coming! Goku rubbed his neck. Vegeta was protective over Kamala. Well, no wonder - Kamala was a part of his family - his father's mate.

"Err…I said that I would meet him in the training hall after the meeting. So, he came and…" Kamala fidgeted as Goku didn't say anything.

Goku waved off. "It's alright, I understand. If I thought that someone was beating my friend, I'd have reacted the same." He saw Kamala's brows rise then a short smile graced Kamala's lips. Goku wondered what it meant. He rubbed his tingling wrists. After looking at his wrists he noticed red marks on them. "What the…"

Kamala squirmed again. "He ki-cuffed you…"

Goku felt hairs on his body rise up. Vegeta was Vegeta; one never should forget to be careful around him. Super Saiyan Three or not Vegeta would have killed him if only he wanted. If only Kamala said that he attacked him, Vegeta would have wrung his neck. Goku shivered realizing that at that moment he had been completely helpless. He didn't like that. He trusted Vegeta, he knew Vegeta, even if this Vegeta was a bit different from the other, but Vegeta didn't trust him; he had only been here a week. Something similar again and he might lose his head. He could bet Vegeta knew many tricks to get rid of unpleasant people: several drops into the food or… Goku shook his head scared. He was getting paranoid here!

Goku's cheeks reddened as his stomach loudly declared about not getting enough nutrition. Kamala chuckled and went to the door, motioning for Goku to follow. "We should find something in the kitchen," he opened the door.

Goku tried his best not to munch his food down. Something about Kamala… The Saiyan had the similar regal air about him as Vegeta that made you notice how your own behavior and manners were far below the perfection you were seeing.

Goku smiled around his spoon as Vedeno burst through the kitchen door and quickly landed on Kamala's lap, words quickly and excitedly spilling from his mouth. Goku saw Kamala smile then brush over Vedeno's hair and ask to repeat everything once again but slower.

"Vegeta taught me to create a new blast. This is big and blue! I blasted ten bricks at once with it!"

"Not a bad start," Kamala agreed, disheveling his son's hair. "I was nowhere as strong at your age…"

Vedeno grinned at his misuu then threw his arms around Kamala's waist. "I'll be as powerful as Vegeta! Or even Goku!"

Kamala chuckled, hugging his son back. "We'll see…maybe you will."

Goku swallowed his food. He was surprised. Kamala and Vedeno were very affectionate to each other - it went even to such displays. Something he'd never think about - Vegeta's attitude and lack of affectionate displays on Earth made an impression on him that the Saiyans weren't affectionate fathers. Goku thought a moment, stirring his stew with a spoon. Maybe that was the answer - Kamala was as much father as mother - misuu. Maybe misuus were much more affectionate than fathers? Goku pondered on the thought more. But even if Vegeta rarely showed affection for Trunks, he perfectly knew that the dark prince loved him - it was obvious to a watching eye. Probably it simply depended on the Saiyan's character, probably it was the same as with humans - there were plenty of love and affection variations. He himself, for example, couldn't imagine his life without his sons. Those seven years, while he was died and didn't come back for seven years because of his stupidity, were torture for him. And it was torture now. Double torture, he had two sons now.

"Here you are," Vegeta swung the kitchen door open. Without looking around he came closer and threw his white glows on the table, near Kamala. "I thought he was done, but the kid is just full of energy." Vegeta observed Kamala. "Well, you seem to be alright."

"Yeah, it was just a small bruise," Kamala sheepishly smiled at the prince.

Vegeta snorted, sitting down at the table against Kamala, still oblivious to Goku who was silently sitting in the corner. "Be more careful next time. Can't believe the moron did that!"

Kamala's widened eyes quickly shot past Vegeta's shoulder to Goku. "Err…it was my own fault, besides you overreacted," he quickly spilled, nervously fidgeting with Vedeno's flame-hair, who was watching Goku from the corner of his eye.

"Overreacted?" Vegeta pulled a face. "He was all sprawled over you, how the fuck I should have known that he was trying to bring you to your senses and not to fuck you senseless?"

Kamala chocked. He slapped Vegeta on his hand, indicating with his head towards Goku.

Vegeta's head snapped to Goku. "Hi," he calmly nodded at the crimson Saiyan.

Goku managed only a nod. He even could feel his ears burn this time. Vegeta really had no problems with expressing himself. "First, we both were dressed," Goku finally trusted his voice to speak without squeaking. "Second, Vedeno was with us."

Vegeta just shrugged at him. "Clothes are removable. The kid might just turn you on more."

'Shut up,' Kamala mutedly mouthed for Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at Kamala, but closed his mouth not voicing whatever he wanted to say more. Then he opened his mouth again to speak to Goku who was now glaring daggers at him. "Alright, just forget that. That was a misunderstanding," Vegeta turned away from Goku.

Goku nodded. Good idea, and the sooner, the better. Goku quickly finished his stew then went to the sink to wash his dishes. After coming back from the sink to take the rest of his dishes he noticed all three Saiyans watch him curiously. "What?" he stopped midway to the table.

Kamala just smiled and shook his head then turned away.

Vegeta's brow rose. "You are a very tidy person, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked. No, he really wasn't. But then he understood that here probably nobody washed their dishes - they had plenty of servants to do that. Goku shrugged. "Well, the food was good, so I at least should wash my dishes."

"See!" Vedeno joyously turned to Kamala. "Even he doesn't wash his dishes when the food is bad! Can I not wash mine?"

"No," Kamala cut him short. "And he didn't mean it that way, and you perfectly know it," he sternly looked at his son.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at them both.

Vedeno didn't relent and turned to his brother for help. "Did you wash your dishes when you were younger?"

"No," Vegeta comfortably leaned on the back handle of the bench, "but you will do as your misuu says."

Vedeno pouted in defeat. He had no chances. He slumped, putting his head on the table.

"Something new in the meeting?" Goku asked while scrubbing his dishes.

"No," Vegeta mournfully shook his head. "We only have information that half of Cold's army is moving this way to join the forces which already are hovering over us."

Damn. Goku grit his teeth. Not good at all.

XXXXX

Next day he was again late to the meeting, but now he began to suspect that his brain knew he didn't actually want to go there and were purposely making him oversleep.

While eating in the kitchen he chatted with Kamala then left the castle and flew to simply take his time to observe, to watch the planet and everything on it.

He found a very beautiful place not so far away from the castle. It was a small lake surrounded by forest and huge rocks what made the lake hardly visible.

The lake reminded him of that lake at home where he used to watch sunsets with his sons. And he wasn't sure what emotions this lake caused - he felt sad but glad too.

Goku sat on the shore for a while then shot into the sky, this time not trusting himself to swim without tears. He checked his wristband and decided that the meeting probably should be over. He sped home. He wanted to spar with Vegeta. He wanted to forget that useless feeling of longing. Being alone brought only more loneliness.

Goku was glad when Vegeta accepted the suggestion. They went to the same place they had sparred earlier.

While they prepared Goku was thinking about Vegeta and their spars. Spars were something usual: he and Vegeta used to spar at home all the time and now they spared here. It was like a constant - the surroundings, the age, planets might change, but spars still were here, Vegeta was here, he was here.

Goku blocked Vegeta's blow and answered with his own punch. Soon he forgot his musing and completely concentrated on the fight. It was the late evening when they both finally dropped on the ravaged ground feeling completely worn out.

"You're getting better when you sleep more," Goku flashed his toothy grin at Vegeta.

"Probably you too should sleep more then, because you are getting worse," Vegeta smirked at him.

Goku laughed. Yep, that was Vegeta he knew. "Going to sleep?" Goku stood up and stretched his sore muscles, following Vegeta.

"No, I'll go to the swimming pool. Will do some laps in it," Vegeta rubbed his sore side. He could bet in the morning there would be a bruise the size of the castle!

"Uhh…" Goku's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Can I too?"

Vegeta blinked at Goku surprised at the look on the Saiyan's face. Gods, the tailless Saiyan had the sweetest expression on his face - he was almost fluttering eyelashes at him! Exact Vedeno's copy! "Alright," Vegeta sighed.

Goku was grinning widely all the way to the castle.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed when they entered the swimming pool. Big - that was the first word that came into his head. Water in the swimming pool was deep blue due to blue tiles in the pool's bottom. The room area itself was white-tiled but with some black-painted ornaments and silver-colored tiles that mixing with white ones made a very beautiful ensemble. There was no windows in the walls, but the ceiling was made from some kind of transparent glass, and he could see the second sun through it and some stars shining, which, though, due to the second sun, weren't as visible as on Earth, but was enough to make him gap. Besides the natural light source there were some torches alight on the walls, but it wasn't very bright in the room.

"Alright, I will go…" Vegeta turned to Goku, words getting stuck somewhere in the prince's throat.

"Yuppy!" Goku jumped into the swimming pool, his naked body loudly splashing water everywhere.

"…change…" Vegeta finished, silently. Obviously Goku had no wish to change. Vegeta muttered several curses under his breath then rushed to change and hide his pink dyed nose. The tailless Saiyan was not more civilized than a monkey!

Goku content shouted his enthusiasm to Vegeta, who soon returned wearing swimming trunks, and again dove into an uncharted corner of the swimming pool.

That was probably the best thing that ever happened after he woke up on this Gods forsaken dimension. That was fun! The torches on the walls made it all seem like that lake, near his home. It seemed like he would be swimming with his sons and the fire would be made on the shore, the caught game getting ready…

Goku grinned wildly after he saw Vegeta's tail float on the water's surface. Big, brown, fluffy eel… Goku let out a mischievous giggle under water, making bubbles, and dove for his prey.

"Agh!" Vegeta jumped high in the air, his body almost leaving the water, his right foot instinctively aiming at the attacker's chin.

"Shit!" Goku grabbed his jaw, letting go of Vegeta's tail. For some time there were only colorful dots dancing in his eyes and it was ringing in his ears all the time. As, with time, the pain subsided he realized it was Vegeta's voice ringing in his ears.

"What the fuck you did think you were doing!" Vegeta shouted in furry. He swore when the tailless Saiyan began to sink deeper in the water. The prince then misunderstood Goku's wish to hide from his shrill voice for drowning. Vegeta fished out Goku by his hair and dragged to the side of the swimming pool.

"Goddammit!" Vegeta hissed at Goku's bare backside when Goku lifted himself from the pool. "How dare you touch my tail!"

Goku sat up on the edge of the swimming pool, his legs dangling to the water. Vegeta again growled in furry, completely not amused by the display of Goku's crotch. Not that he found another Saiyan unattractive, he really didn't, but at the moment everything was just fueling his anger.

"Sorry, I just forgot myself," Goku sheepishly put his hand behind his head. "I was only playing. I pretended it was an eel. I wanted to catch it for dinner."

Vegeta gaped at Goku probably first time in his life stunned into complete silence. "Eel!" Vegeta choked in disbelief after a minute. "You are nuts! Nobody grabs my tail! You can't play with it!"

Goku winced at Vegeta's high-pitched voice. "I'm sorry," he winced again as Vegeta didn't stop shouting. "Listen, what the big deal?" he threw his arms. "It's a simple, disheveled, wiggling-shmigling tail. Nothing special, there's no reason to have such a fit because such a thing…"

Goku thought he went blind as Vegeta's fist got him right into the face. He skidded backwards, hitting the wall with torches with his back.

"How dare you! You fucking…grrr!" Vegeta almost wasn't able to speak from the blind rage that engulfed him.

Goku was just in time to block Vegeta's kick to his head. He was astonished by the prince's outburst; Vegeta was mad! He caught Vegeta by his wrists and, after some struggle, managed to push Vegeta to the ground and pin him down. He had to ascend to Super Saiyan Two in order to keep Vegeta on the floor.

Goku heard the noise of running feet then the swimming pool door burst open and about ten guards with their scouters beeping rushed into the swimming pool. Goku turned to see them freeze on the place. Only then he realized how it all looked - he was stark naked on top of a trashing Vegeta. This time he couldn't blame anyone for jumping to conclusions…

Goku turned back to Vegeta. He felt relieved to see Vegeta stare past his shoulder at the guards, his face all flushed.

"What are you staring at!" Vegeta erupted at the guards who didn't know how to act not being sure if Goku was raping their prince or if it was only foreplay. "Get the fuck away!" he hissed at them. "And you too!" he threw Goku off him.

The guards were gone in seconds. Goku got up from the ground. He gazed at Vegeta's retreating back for some time, wondering what the hell happened then shrugged and wanted to go to retrieve his clothes from the floor as something in his head ticked again. He saw himself in a room. He was slowly sneaking to Vegeta who was sitting with his back to him and didn't see him coming. He put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He jumped back as Vegeta instinctively tried to elbow him. He heard himself softly laugh then saw Vegeta turn back to look at him. He went closer to the scowling prince, brushed over his left cheek with his palm, and closed his eyes as Vegeta leaned to kiss him. Gentle, soft, intense, passionate.

Goku jerked out of the weird dream and looked around. He still was standing in the swimming pool. Goku's brows furrowed in confusion. He touched his lips, still being able to feel his lips tingle. Vegeta…kiss him..? What the..?

XXXXX

Vegeta angry tossed between his sheets in the bed not managing to get any sleep. To throw such an insult at him! Bastard! Who did he think he was!

Vegeta's pointy nose scrunched in anger as he answered that question for himself. Goku was the most powerful being he had ever seen. Goku could do as he pleased. Goku didn't need anybody's permission or allowance. The thought had hurt him even more. He had thought that Goku saw him as a friend or at least liked him. He should have known better. Goku simply was bored here. Interesting what Goku would do tomorrow to excite them both further..?

Vegeta cursed. Tomorrow, tomorrow the whole castle, hell castle, the whole planet, will be talking about Goku fucking him. Nice. Just fucking nice. Well, at least everybody would have a good laugh before they died. Damn, when did he become an amusement object! Unbelievable! At least Goku was Elite; Raaven had things much worse…

Vegeta frowned, his body freezing. Wait, wait a second… Goku was Radditz's 'brother', Kakarott, in reality. Shit. Goku was third-class. Not Elite, third-class! Some fucking third-class! How dared he! How dared Goku say that to him!

Vegeta rubbed his temples. Where the fuck was his head earlier! How he could miss such a thing! For a whole week there was a third-class living in the castle! Damn, he sparred with Vedeno, with Kamala, with him!

Was Goku lying then when he said that he and that other him were friends? Not likely. He already knew Goku enough to notice that he hardly knew how to lie; Goku had no control over himself whatsoever. Hell, the idiot was blushing all the time while in one room with Kamala.

Damn. Third-class. Very interesting. How did a third-class reach such power? All Bardock's sons were out of 'norm'. Even that Kakarott though very young but already was able to fight an Elite. If Goku was able to reach such power, how about Kakarott? That needs to be checked. Who the hell was Bardok's mate? Hard to tell now, there were various rumors at the time, but no one knew for sure, and before everything could have gotten too suspicious she died while giving birth to Kakarott. He should check old files; maybe he would find something worth attention.

He still couldn't believe Goku said that to him. He was angry with himself. Never expect anything from anyone and never let your guard down. And what did he do? Now he felt hurt. Idiot.

XXXXX

Goku stared at the ceiling while comfortably lying in the bed. That last 'vision' still was repeating in his mind.

At first he didn't pay any attention to them, but now it was getting more serious and…uhh…interesting? Those several first about Vegeta smiling or shouting at him didn't disturb him. Although he had no idea why his mind was playing with him, he had brushed them off as a result of his shock after he appeared on this dimension. But this last one made him think. He didn't know where they were coming from, they felt more like some strange movies he had taken part in and now would push a play button too see them again as visions. They felt like some sort of déjà vu, something that felt real but was long ago forgotten. Very real.

Goku brushed with his fingertips over his lips. He still could feel a faint tingle there. It was like he really was there and had done that. But that was impossible. And why those 'visions' included Vegeta? True, he saw Goten and Trunks too, but the main person was Vegeta. Why? And why Vegeta was kissing him? Not that he complained, it was simply…unexpected. Yeah, right word. Unexpected, because he never expected Vegeta to do something like that. Wanted, craved but not expected. It was…disturbing. Why Vegeta would kiss him? Vegeta didn't ever see him like that, he was only a third-class for Vegeta. That's why he was against that 'third-class-thing' so much. That didn't disturb him - it was Vegeta's attitude that disturbed him. He was fed up with it. That got on his nerves. Vegeta always had been damn stubborn. Third-class this, third-class that. Damn him!

What did he want? What did he want! Simply to accept himself, to finally to feel comfortable! But Vegeta was always messing him up. He never let Vegeta to see how much it disturbed him. No, he didn't want the damn bastard to know! He was angry and ashamed; he didn't want Vegeta to know.

It got both: better and worse later, when Vegeta's hate turned into a habit to repeat that third-class insult simply like that, for the hell of it. And although Buu fight managed to put the gears in Vegeta's head in motion, it was not enough. It never was enough for Vegeta. But at least now he knew it was not his fault, not his shame. It was Vegeta's! Vegeta never wanted him because of that stupid elite-third-class-thing!

TBC


	8. Part 8

**Deep Circle ** by chayron (**lttomb yahoo com****** (beta-read by Vegeta's Mate)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: This chapter contains a masturbation scene. If you want to get the chapter as it was written originally, go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

Part 8

Goku noticed that after the swimming-pool-incident the prince's attitude towards him changed. Vegeta became hostile to him. Goku wasn't sure why. Was that because he grabbed Vegeta's tail? But he apologized! Well, yeah, maybe it was because of that 'hot' wrestling on the floor. Now he was getting plenty of curious glances everywhere he went. But it was Vegeta's fault! What he was supposed to do? Let the prince beat him? Not a chance! He even didn't know why Vegeta freaked out so much then. Was that because of what he said about the prince's tail? But it was simply…

Goku angry waved off the thought. Royalty! Who the hell could understand what they thought? Not him obviously. It was like always - if Vegeta didn't speak with him he had to speak to Vegeta and apologize if there was a reason to. The problem was that he didn't know for sure what he did wrong. He needed help, and the only help he could get was Radditz. Anyway, he needed to sort it out with Radditz and Raaven too.

After one hour Goku was standing at his 'brother's' door.

"Hi," he greeted Raaven who opened the door. Goku's brows creased in confusion at Raaven - the Saiyan somehow looked strange. Raaven observed him with a weird glint in his eyes then nodded and opened the door further, letting him in. "Sorry about before. Whatever I said I was really drunk," Goku gave an apologetic smile to Raaven, before entering the flat. He halted after Raaven closed the door behind them both. Goku felt himself blush. There was sex scent everywhere in the flat. "Uhh…" he fidgeted, "Is this a bad time?"

"No…" Raaven purred, pushing Goku by his shoulders farther into the flat.

Goku suddenly felt unsure while he stumbled forwards into the room. "Where is Radditz..?"

"Don't know…" Raaven slowly shrugged, his bristling brown tail making an annoyed movement behind his back then proceeding to swish in graceful, hypnotizing swirls.

Goku sniffed the air again. He was getting dizzy, drunk, whatever…but it was making him react in a very unwanted way. There was something very…tasty in the air…very…arousing. Goku turned to Raaven who was watching him with his head cocked to the side a seductive smile playing on his lips.

Goku stepped back in shock. Seductive! He backed away even more as Raaven advanced to him. Yes, it was there, seductive, mischievous, inviting, - call it as you like but it was there, on Raaven's face, promising an unmistakable. He gasped loudly as Raaven suddenly was pressed against his body, purring and touching. Goku felt panicky, he tried to push Raaven away, but Raaven only tightened his grip on him, and Goku felt his back hit the wall. Raaven purred loudly and pressed his lips to his. Goku felt his panic retreat, leaving place to something else, something more urgent. A man had never touched him like that before. It was beginning to get…

Goku shoved Raaven back, his chest falling and rising quickly at the unexpected feeling. Goku gulped for air and watched in disbelief as Raaven purred again then walked over to the couch and gracefully stretched out on it, his movements like those of a predator. Raaven never let his eyes drop from his.

Goku slowly pushed himself from the wall, his eyes involuntary following every move of Raaven's puffy tail that was swaying high in the air. Raaven was watching his every movement, his inviting purr echoing in the room. Goku could scent that pleasant, arousing scent he had felt before getting stronger. He understood that it was Raaven smelling like that, it was him who was giving off that mind-numbing scent.

Goku again backed back to the same wall as Raaven abruptly got up and headed to his direction again. OH. MY. GOD., Goku thought when he felt Raaven's hand on one intimate part of his. His mind raced a mile trying to get over the numbness and pleasant shock he suddenly felt.

Goku was mortified as suddenly he heard the door open and later Radditz entered the room. And there he was - with Raaven pressed at him who was licking and grazing at his neck in a very…pleasant but wrong manner. Goku and Radditz's eyes met. Goku tried to push Raaven away, but Raaven only tugged his head to the side, his mouth beginning to devour his throat. A loud, low and threatening growl erupted from Radditz's throat. The next second Raaven was yanked away from Goku.

"Raaven!" Radditz snapped, spinning his lust-crazed mate around to face him.

"Umm..?" Raaven purred at him with half-lidded eyes. The next second he all was wrapped around Radditz, purring and stroking, requesting attention.

Radditz's growl began slowly lessen. He turned to Goku, his eyes already calm, the previous murder in them replaced by growing desire. "Give us one hour. Whatever you wanted can wait."

Goku managed only a nod. He shot through the door as fast as he could. His heart was beating madly and his face was all flushed.

Goku succeeded in gathering his wits only after ten minutes. Each time he thought about Raaven's touch, kisses and caresses his body would shake with fine tremors. It was wrong to think about his 'brother's' mate like that, but no berating helped. It was getting worse actually: Raaven set him on fire and left him to deal with the problem by himself.

Goku half grunted half moaned as the strong feeling rocked his body while he was landing in a first best place he found; it happened to be a small wood. He didn't know why he reacted so strongly, but he couldn't wait to deal with the feeling that was burning his body.

Goku tossed his armor away, pulled his pants down and sat up on the grass under a tree, hoping that the tree would be enough to hide him from accidental eye-catch. He leaned his back at the tree, his eyes closing, his teeth clenched at the increasing feeling. He began to moan and writhe and couldn't believe how turned on he was.

Goku still was able to feel heavenly scent on him, on his clothes. He groaned, his head falling back to rest against the trunk. Licked his dry lips, let out a strangled moan. Goku's mouth fell open to draw much needed breaths. He was near, his whole body trembling with ecstasy, ready to explode, shudders and moans spilling now freely from his open mouth. And after several seconds it did explode.

It took him probably more time to regain his breath than it had taken for him to pleasure himself. He sat a bit longer there, waiting for pleasant tingles to stop crossing his body. He needed a bath now. He couldn't go to Radditz smelling like sex. Radditz wasn't stupid, he would know the reason behind the smell, and although at the time Radditz didn't seem to be too jealous or angry because of that incident with Raaven, there was no reason to risk it.

Goku shook his head. He stood up and pulled his pants up. It took him time to find his armor, but finally he found it tossed into the bushes. He decided that the lake, which he had found earlier, would do for a bath.

He felt back to his normal self after the swim. He still couldn't believe what happened, but the most surprising thing was that Radditz didn't seem to be angry. Maybe he was wrong, maybe after he had gone Radditz beat the hell out off Raaven, but at the time it didn't seem like that. And even if Radditz would do that, it was not his business, and actually he agreed that Radditz sort of would have a right to do that - Raaven jumped him! Maybe a beating was too harsh, but Radditz had to watch over his mate.

And that scent. Goku shivered again, his eyes involuntary closing for a moment. He had never noticed anyone smell so good. Why Raaven smelt so good? He didn't notice Raaven having that aroma earlier.

Goku licked his dry lips. It was first time a male touched him like that. He had sexual cravings and fantasies all the time. Sometimes they would get stronger or lessen, but he caught himself plenty times thinking how it would feel having a male touch and please him, and how it would feel to touch him back. Now one part of his guessing he knew - it felt damn good to be touched by a male. He had wanted nothing more than to give in into Raaven's temptations, but it scared him too. His morals scared him off. Raaven was his 'brother's' mate, not to forget that he himself was married. So what that he had been aroused as hell and didn't feel shame or guilt that it all that was caused by another male, but he couldn't just fuck with everyone he wanted. Male or female it was the same rule - he was married. And whatever damn dimension he was in he was going to get back home, to his family. How he would look Chichi in the eyes? He didn't know how to lie; she would know sooner or later. Unless he would get stuck in this damned world forever with no hope to get back.

Goku cursed under his breath. Did he just make a small wish to stay! Unbelievable! Yes, why not! Forget your wife, forget your children, your friends, world, stay in this heaven where men fuck men and nobody gives a damn! Only a little problem - they all are going to be dead soon! And after death he would go straight to hell! Oh…he still had some conscience left…surprising!

Goku landed at Radditz's door, knocked. Radditz's voice let him come in.

"Hey," Goku scratched his head not sure what to do after he entered the flat. Though the sex scent was still in the air and was even stronger than the last time, he couldn't feel that other aroma anymore.

"Hi," Radditz turned to him from the stove and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. "Want to eat?" Radditz gulped from his bear can then put it back on the cupboard near the stove.

Goku blinked at Radditz's back. Like nothing would have happened. He sat down at the table. Radditz was frying or cooking something. He was wearing some loose black pants and white shirt, which was unbuttoned and was loosely dangling, showing Radditz's bare chest.

"A little," Goku tentatively replied. He really felt hungry, all right, when he wasn't hungry? He saw Radditz give a nod.

Soon Radditz finished to prepare the meal. He put everything on the table and went to the bedroom. "Raaven, come to eat. Raaven!" he called louder as the other Saiyan didn't answer.

"Uh-huh…" Goku heard a drowsy response.

Radditz went back to Goku and motioned for him to dig in. Goku gladly complied. Goku's spoon faltered on his way to Goku's mouth when he saw Raaven stumble from the bedroom with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. He felt his eyes wander over Raaven's body. Yes, Raaven was indeed Kamala's brother…both could drive anyone crazy with their looks...

"Dress in something," Radditz motioned for Raaven back to the bedroom, noticing that his 'brother's' eyes were glued on his mate's bare chest.

"Fuck off," Raaven shook his head. He then halted on his way, only now noticing Goku. "Oh. You didn't say he would be here…" his fingers tightened instinctively on the sheet. He faltered a moment but then just passed Goku and sat at the table next to Radditz.

"How do you feel?" Radditz lifted his mate's chin to observe his face.

Raaven pried his head from Radditz's hand. "Better not ask or you'll have to come back to the bedroom…" he sighed, observing the food on the table.

Radditz chuckled. "It's not a problem…"

"For you," Raaven grunted, choosing what he wanted to eat. "Had I known…"

Radditz silently laughed. "Eat it's still hot," he playfully disheveled Raaven's hair. Raaven frowned at his mate but then leaned at Radditz's side and began to pick up food he wanted into his plate. "Do you remember anything?" Radditz smiled at his mate's top of the head.

"What do you mean?" Raaven stone-faced dug into his meal.

"Nothing," Radditz quickly kissed Raaven's shoulder then began to eat himself. "Doesn't matter."

"Of course I remember!" Raaven snapped then at his mate, raising his head to look at him. "And you better not ever mention it! Either of you!" he gave Goku a stern look.

"Fine with me," Radditz shrugged, playing with Raaven's silky hair while chewing on his food.

Goku just dug into his food faster not liking and not understanding the situation. He choked on a peace of meat. He gratefully nodded to Raaven who handed a glass of water to him. Goku gulped it down, relieved as the peace went down his throat.

"Didn't Prince Vegeta feed you?" Raaven laughed, sitting back at Radditz's side, brushing his long, shiny hair behind his back.

Goku sighed, his face from red-bluish coming back to normal again. "I get food, only that Vegeta and I aren't at very good terms at the moment. He's a little…well…very angry with me. And I can't figure out why. I have some theories, but… You know how he is - I try to talk to him, to ask what the hell did I do, and he starts cursing me or just walks away. I thought maybe you could help. I still don't know about the customs here, maybe I did something what I even didn't intend to do…"

"So how did it start?" Raaven sipped his water, becoming interested. He pulled the sheet higher to cover more of his body, noticing Radditz's jealous glances.

"I grabbed him by his tail."

"Ooh," Raaven almost sprayed the water from his mouth at Goku. He quickly gulped it down then giggled silly. "Are you crazy?"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Probably. Well, after he 'pleasantly' explained that I shouldn't have done it, I apologized. Didn't help. I told him that there was no reason to get so angry and then…oh my, then he got mad. I had to pin him down to the floor how he was crazed!"

"So that what was there…" Radditz laughed.

"Huh?" Raaven turned to his mate for explanation.

"The whole city is talking about that. The guards ran into Prince Vegeta and Goku in a very…uhh…promising position… Actually I heard that they both were naked and were making out in the swimming pool. Goku was on top."

Raaven turned to Goku, his eyes wide. "Shiiit. You don't waste time, do you..?"

Goku snarled. "It wasn't anything like that! I told you, I just tried to calm Vegeta down. Well, I was naked, that's true, but we were in the swimming pool! I always swim naked!"

"So Prince Vegeta wasn't naked?"

Goku growled at Raaven. Radditz's eyes narrowed at him warningly. Goku calmed himself down. Despite Raaven was almost twice as strong as him, Radditz was damn protective.

"Alright," Raaven thought a moment, deciding to cut Goku's teasing off. Goku didn't seem to understand he was only teasing. "So he probably was angry because of that stupid incident. I mean now everyone thinks that you're making out…"

"No, Prince Vegeta doesn't care what everyone thinks, unless they start to express their thoughts loudly to his face…" Radditz shook his head, disagreeing. "It's because of the tail. Say, did you grab it very hard? Why the hell did you grab it at all?"

Goku fidgeted with his spiky hair, feeling sheepishly. "I was playing. In the water it reminded an eel, so I just… No, I didn't squeeze, didn't pull, I just seized it. Actually he was more angry when I told him that it was only a tail and that there was no reason to fume so much over such stupid incident."

Raaven's black brow rose, his fork stopping in the midway to his mouth. "Only a tail? Tell me, while saying that there was no reason to have a fit…did you described it as 'only a tail'?"

Goku scratched his chin, trying to remember. "Yeah," he nodded, "I said: It's a simple, dishevel, wiggling tail, nothing special to get so excited about." Goku's brows furrowed seeing the reaction of the two Saiyans against him. "What?"

Raaven choke on his meat, but after he dealt with that problem he burst out laughing. He stopped after Radditz smacked him on his head. He glared at Radditz, rubbing his head.

"Goku," Radditz hissed, "you are unbelievable! First, never grab or even touch anyone's tail - it's private, it's intimate, only lovers touch each other tails. Second, the most attractive thing on a Saiyan body is a tail. Tail, tail, and nothing else," he shushed Goku who wanted to protest, as he didn't think so. "Tail," Radditz repeated. "Never refer to a tail as 'only a tail', 'simply a tail' or anything like that. Third, what you told Prince Vegeta…well, lets say that he would have killed you, if only he managed."

"Huh?" Raaven turned to his mate not understanding.

"Later," Radditz shook his head. He went on: "By criticizing his tail you told him that you find him awfully unattractive, that you have never seen such an ugly, hideous and repulsive creature before. And," Radditz sighed at stunned Goku, "usually such remarks have a hint that the Saiyan is as incapable in bed as he looks unattractive outside."

"Oh. My. God.," Goku blinked, his breath hitching, his throat suddenly drying to dusts as he realized how Vegeta must have felt.

Raaven began to giggle again, not managing to stop, soon his giggles turning into a guffaw. "Where the hell are you from! Never heard such a stupidity!"

"Raaven!" Radditz growled to shut Raaven up. He turned to Goku again. "You don't know anything, do you? Not about tails, not about heat, not about Saiyan pregnancy, nothing at all, do you?" he seriously asked.

"N-No," Goku shook his head feeling heat coming to his face. He saw Raaven gape at him.

Radditz let out a shuddering breath. "Alright, let's start from tails. When did you lose yours?"

"Long time ago, I was only a kid then."

"It's clear then," Radditz nodded. "And it never grew back?"

"I lost it twice, it never grew back the last time," Goku squirmed in his seat.

"It will grow back again. Probably it didn't grow back because the planet cycle you were on didn't match your natural one. It happens frequently."

"It will grow back?" Goku wondered then grinned. "Cool."

Radditz rolled his eyes. "You were a kid when you lost it, now it will be a bit different. You see, the tail has various small glands near the base. When a Saiyan maturates they start to produce various hormones and pheromones. The main task for hormones is to activate needed organs to start growing a reproductive cell. It's something similar to that what females used to have. So, when it's produced the Saiyan goes into heat. In other words, becomes sexually very active and always looks for someone to fuck him or wants to fuck others. Usually he ends on his back, because the pheromones he's giving off attracts others and between these others there are usually stronger Saiyans than him, who looks for an easy fuck.

"About the cycles. A Saiyan goes into heat different times a year. It may vary from one time a year to six and even more. It's individual. There's exception, though: several days after mating, the submissive male always goes into heat despite his cycle rhythm. It's much stronger and more intense heat than usual. It may vary too, but sometimes it can mess with one's mind. Well, you saw yourself," Radditz smiled at Goku. "It's normal. Don't worry about that incident, half of mated Saiyans go crazy while in heat. That's why usually after you mate you have to keep your submissive partner busy or he'll start looking for occupation somewhere else…" he laughed as Raaven glared at him. "Heat can last from several days to several weeks, again - it's individual. It ends as soon as a Saiyan gets pregnant. A bit worse is with mated Saiyans, the heat is very persuasive and can last even months, it might even rebound on the Saiyans mental and/or physical health. Of course the best treatment would be to get him pregnant, but if the pair doesn't want children yet or there are some other reasons, like this damn war, for example, the only thing left is to wait till it goes away. It can actually be fun too."

"Bastard," Raaven snorted. "I'd see how you would find it fun!"

"Shh…" Radditz quickly kissed Raaven on his cheek. "I'm just joking." He turned back to Goku. "Something else you want to know?"

"Err…" Goku stammered, completely stunned. "Err…pregnancy…how it works?"

Radditz gave him a bit surprised look. "Well, you need two Saiyans, at least one of them has to be in heat and…"

"No," Goku blushed fiercely but then he mentally berated himself for stopping Radditz - he wasn't much experienced and in that part either. "I mean how long it lasts, what symptoms, how…well…how does the baby come out?"

"Painful," Raaven gripped fistfuls of Radditz's hair, shaking his own head, his rich hair cascading around him. "Very, very painful. Better not do that."

"I thought you wanted children…" Radditz turned to his mate.

"Yeah, but it's only after I get YOU pregnant," Raaven smirked at him.

"What!" Radditz's eyes went wide. "B-but…"

"Submissive or not, I'm stronger than you…" Raaven smirked again. "Wait till your heat starts…"

Radditz just stared dumbfounded at his mate. "I thought there should be a catch somewhere…" he finally muttered.

"There's always a catch…" Raaven smirked wider then his smirk just turned into a soft smile. "Don't worry, until this war ends or we are dead I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Interesting theory," Radditz chuckled, coming out off his shock. "You think you can get me pregnant after death?"

"If one believes in after world…" Raaven smiled at him again, shrugging.

"You're priceless today," Radditz kissed Raaven on the lips then laughed at his mate, embracing him warmly. Raaven purred but then wiggled out from the embrace.

"Alright, finish telling him about the pregnancy," Raaven said, brushing his long hair with his fingers and trying to get it back to its place it was before Radditz disheveled it.

"Oh, right," Radditz turned to Goku. He already had forgotten about his 'brother' after he touched Raaven. "Where are we?" he thought a moment. "Oh, giving birth. It's simple - it went in the same way it has to come out. Yeah," he nodded in agreement with the horror look on Goku's face, "it's horrible. Sometimes it ends with bleeding to death and torn internal organs and always with many torn flesh and such. Not nice at all. I think females had it much easier. Can't complain too much, though, at least we are still not extinct. Usually everyone wants an operation than to do it naturally. It's much safer, especially if there are some health problems, or the baby is going to be awfully big.

"The pregnancy usually lasts about eleven months. Have no idea why it's so long, all other species have it shorter, but that must have something to do with the lowest death rate of our babies in the universe. Several days after they are born they already more or less can take care of themselves - they react to the surroundings, start looking for food and are much more aggressive than babies of any other species. Usually they don't let anyone close except their parents or members of their pack, but sometimes even members of the pack might get screaming and fuming reactions from the baby till at least one of the parents is present. For about a year mostly they orient by instincts and scent.

"If there are some complications the baby can be born premature, but usually they die then. As far as I know it can survive only after ten moths of the pregnancy not less.

"Symptoms? Usual stuff: sickness and appetite loss several first weeks while the body is adjusting to the changes. Sometimes even blacking out several times a day. But that's rarely, only if there are some health problems, stressful situation or similar.

"Later starts food consuming marathon; that starts after three or four months of pregnancy. They eat everything around and ask for more. But the worst thing can happen - mood swings. Luckily most of us don't have them, or have only very mild ones. But if you get a really nervous and paranoid mate…oh baby, it might start even on the very first month of the pregnancy. There have been several happenings when the pregnant one killed his mate because of some really stupid and silly reason."

Goku processed all the information he got then squirmed again. "And mating…how does it work? Does one only need to bite the partner he chooses?"

"No," Radditz sighed, shaking his head, being not able to believe that Goku had no idea how things worked. "First you find a suitable partner you like or he founds you, whatever. After some time together this spot on your neck," Radditz brushed over his own spot on the shoulder and neck conjunction, "gets very sensitive. It usually begins with one having thoughts that he really likes his partner and wouldn't mind getting involved in a more serious relationship. Well, if everything is okay, and his partner doesn't freak out at the suggestion, they have a dominance fight. During sex the winner bites the other creating a bond. Bonds may vary, depends on how strongly the partners are attracted or care for each other. It gives you something like a sixth sense to feel your mate. It's hard to explain," Radditz scratched his head, looking at Raaven who just shrugged. "Anyway, with time it gets stronger. Well, unless they start fight and hate each other, then of course it starts lessen till soon hardly exist at all."

Goku fidgeted with one question in his head. "Err…can one make someone to mate with him?"

Radditz's brow creased a bit suspiciously at Goku. He cast a glance at Raaven who visibly tensed. "No. You can take him if you want and mark him as yours, but in reality you wouldn't create any bond, you'll only humiliate the other - make him not more than your possession."

"But visually the mark is the same?" Goku noticed Raaven get really squirmy.

Radditz nodded, confirming. "Yes, you can't tell the difference. What's different - the intention of the mark. You can show one that you want and love him or you can show that you despise and hate. It's not recommended to do even for your worst enemy, as said it's very humiliating. You wouldn't like someone first rape you then mark your neck to show his victory, would you? It leads to killing all the time - either the marked one kills the assaulter to amend his pride or he might kill himself not managing to cope with humiliation."

Goku thought a moment. True, although it seemed that Kamala didn't like his current position, he didn't look depressed or desperate. So, probably it wasn't the case. "And unmating? Is that possible?"

"Curious today, aren't you?" Radditz sighed. "Well, it's possible to a certain degree. As said the bond gets stronger with time but if for some reason the mates get colder to each other or such, the bond starts to lessen due to negative feelings. You can't unmate, but if the Saiyan doesn't want his mate anymore, he finds another partner and the process starts again. If the 'runaway' mate is submissive and he finds a stronger partner than him - it's simple. The submissive allows his new partner to take and bite him and that removes the earlier bond completely. But usually it doesn't work like that. First, even if the couple starts to hate each other, the dominating one can forbid the submissive to leave. It's something all dominating ones get during bonding - wants he his partner or not he will be jealous, possessive and obsessive, and unless they split up nicely the submissive has no chance of leaving. Dominating one meanwhile can acquire more lovers and do whatever he wants; he's stronger than the submissive. Yeah, you can already see the outcome - sometimes it leads to harems if the Saiyan is really powerful and has problems with settling down with only one partner," Radditz turned his head worried to Raaven when his mate suddenly growled threateningly. "Shh," he gently brushed over Raaven's shoulder. He sighed then when Raaven angry slapped his hand off him. Radditz rubbed his forehead then proceeded with the information: "Another case when dominating one wants to leave and the submissive doesn't want him to leave. That may be even more serious. There are many cases when the submissive got so depressed that killed himself and even both of them."

Goku came back late to the castle that night. On his way he was thinking how to assure Vegeta that he really didn't mean to insult him. And he was thinking what the hell was he going to do when his tail grows back and he will go into heat. But the main thought in his head was Kamala. Of course Goku noticed that Raaven's outburst when Radditz was telling about the harems. The king had one. Raaven was angry with the king. No wonder - Kamala was Raaven's brother and the king treated Kamala like that. Goku already had noticed that there was somehow a very delicate situation between Kamala, Vegeta and the king. Vegeta was paying more attention to Kamala than his father ever did for his own mate. Goku was sure there was not only a delicate situation between them all, but surely it was a sick one too - Kamala had to put up with his mate's lovers and ignorance. He had seen hate in Kamala's usually bright and sparkling eyes when he had been talking about his mate. Something there was not right.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Hello, **Hayle**! Well, at least some of your dreams are going to come true. But overall…

I can tell you that there's going to be my new fic 'Playing Home'. If you ever read my To Hell Together, or Come Together, and liked them, I can assure you that you'd like 'Playing Home' too. The fic isn't posted yet, and I'm not going to post it sooner than after two months (after Come Together is finished). But if you are obsessed with pregnant and submissive Vegetas, the fic is for you. Well, Playing Home is rather long, hahaha, but you told you could take about thousand chapters (no, it's only about 40, hahaha). So, you can look forward and crave for Playing Home . Ah, I'm already advertising my yet unposted fic.

Hello, **Krip**! You had a shower after reading Deep Circle? Damn, I'm good! Hahaha… And you even spend some time while thinking about the whole 'Goku's appearing in the other dimension problem'? Whoa. I need a medal for my achievements.

I had so much fun while reading your review! Your idea is very good. But the thing is that you realize that it would sort of…well, your suggested explanation has plenty of comedy elements, and my story is sort of…well, I actually hardly have any idea what it is, but your explanation and the mood in my story miss each other a great deal. But nevertheless, you should suggest your idea to the authors who usually write comedies. I really liked it (my word!). Or have you ever tried to write something? You should try, if not. No, worries, if it turns out into something similar to Deep Circle – I'm not going to get angry, you have my permission to use the plot of my story (but I suggest better to write a warning note about similarity before beginning to write, because you might get some people questioning).

Well, you have been right about several things, though . Ah, of course now you expect me to tell you about which. And it's like always – I won't. I can't spoil my story. I have been thinking hard to create an intrigue and tension, telling things would mean a useless work (before buying a book, you don't turn over to the last page and read the end). Usually when people ask me what's going to happen, or muse what's going to happen next, I can tell only if they are wrong (I even don't tell them when they are right, or if I tell, I don't point my finger at the part that they got right). So I can tell you that it was not the reason why Goku appeared here. He didn't have a competition with Vegeta.

But, overall, your theory, except the fun part, was not too far away from my story . You can be proud of your theory – you did get at least some part of the true.

And no worries – there's going to be a day when you get to know the true. As told the story is already finished. Everything what's left – for me to post, and for you to read.

Enjoy!

P.S. Have some more ideas? 

**Deep Circle ** by chayron (**lttomb yahoo com******(Beta-read by Vegeta's Mate)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 9

He tumbled in his bed then yawned, blinking his eyes and whisking the sleep away. Some stretching, a snack then the meeting again. Gods, how those meeting were tiring him!

Vegeta sat up on the edge of his bed. He started in surprise, noticing Kamala sleeping on the couch. The Saiyan was curled in a ball, one his hand under his head, other on his stomach. Vegeta smiled seeing Kamala so relaxed - Kamala's tail was loosely hanging from between his legs, the tip reaching the carpet.

Vegeta glanced at Kamala again while dressing. Kamala must have fallen asleep yesterday while they were talking. Kamala came to him to ask about those gossips about him and Goku making out in the swimming pool. Later they started to talk about this and that.

Vegeta smiled again remembering the blush on Kamala's face while the Saiyan squirmed before daring to ask about the gossip. He considered waking Kamala up, but decided that there was no need, it wasn't the first time anyway when Kamala fell asleep in his room, besides Goku would oversleep again and nobody else, except Vedeno, never would dare to enter his chambers.

Vegeta cast a glance again at Kamala before leaving his chambers.

They didn't get along at first. He knew Kamala from Kamala's very childhood. Kamala's father was a very powerful warrior and high-ranked politician; sometimes he would bring Kamala and Raaven over to the castle. He didn't care about them in any way then, but when later, decades later, he saw his father with Kamala…oh, he exploded in anger. No, it wasn't that Kamala threatened to take over his mother's place. No, his father had plenty lovers after the Queen died, the bastard had a whole harem. It was that Kamala was even much younger than him, and Kamala had a beautiful face. Actually Kamala was the most beautiful Saiyan he had ever seen. Why the one who could get any lover he wanted would go for his father, for a pervert king? Only for the power. Or so he thought…

Oh, how many things he had said then to Kamala in first several months. He called Kamala a sly snake wiggling into the sun of power, stupid bitch, whore, slut.

Kamala never argued with him, he patiently would wait for him to spill everything he wanted. And that he didn't like even more. To his usual insults he added coward and imbecile. He never had realized that Kamala was in love with his father. That is, until one day he saw Kamala staring at his father kissing another. Kamala's eyes. Kamala didn't know anything about others. He didn't know the king was only playing with him. Many would have killed to have Kamala in their bed, and the king sort of won the competition by seducing Kamala.

Only then, after seeing Kamala's eyes, he understood that Kamala had no idea about all this. Kamala was young and inexperienced in this high-scored league. How old Kamala was then, 18-19? Despite Kamala's brother's reputation Kamala was different. That probably was one of the reasons too why he was so against Kamala at first - he knew Raaven's habits and behavior, the whole city knew. Raaven had more lovers than anyone could count and each day the number rose. If there was an orgy somewhere, you could be sure you would find Raaven there. Sometimes one would see Kamala with Raaven in some of those parties; probably that mistook him. But he was wrong - Kamala was not like that.

The next day Kamala left without a word to anyone. Not for long. Someone sensed that Kamala was pregnant, that someone reported to the king. Of course, his father ordered to fetch Kamala back to the castle. Kamala indeed was pregnant. Kamala didn't want the child. Nobody listened to him. It was an heir, of royal blood. If Kamala wanted it or not he was going to give birth to the child. To make the matters worse, the misuu or mother of the royal heir to follow traditions and customs had to be mated to the child's father.

Everything was made silent: after several days Kamala had his father's claim-mark on his shoulder. Kamala almost went insane. Nobody cared, except Raaven, but what could Raaven do? Loose his head? It wouldn't have changed anything.

Kamala's pregnancy time was a hard one: Kamala was stressed, depressed, devastated, angry, desperate. Kamala tried to kill himself twice. It was a wonder he didn't miscarry. Kamala got ten guards to be at his side all the time to prevent him from trying something similar again.

He tried to talk to Kamala after the first attempted suicide. Kamala almost freaked out seeing him coming. Kamala just scrambled away from him. Kamala was afraid of him. No wonder, after those threats and insults Kamala didn't expect anything good from him. Kamala didn't expect him to try to help. But he WANTED to help Kamala. That what was happening to Kamala affected him very much.

Kamala and his father argued a lot and, though sometimes Kamala would even attack his father in a blind rage, he had never seen his father beat Kamala. But though his father couldn't care less about Kamala, he was damn jealous about him. Once he saw Kamala talk to some man, as it appeared later it was a simple messenger whom Kamala wanted to ask to buy some his favorite fruits in the local market. He had never seen his father so angry. Kamala was just frozen in fear and shock when his father hit him. And then he decided it was enough. His father or not, the king or not, he should have know the limits - Kamala was eight months pregnant then.

He caught Kamala before that could have hit the wall. Kamala was all shaking after he lowered Kamala to the ground. The Saiyan pushed him away in fear and just ran away through the door.

He had a talk with his father then, short but stern.

Kamala got better after that. He had never thought about that earlier but to his horror he realized that his father had been making Kamala sleep with him. Technically Kamala was his mate, it was no wonder, but he had never thought that while they clashed so much his father would still want Kamala. It was Kamala's face what brought him troubles all the time… But everything was getting better. Kamala stopped being so jumpy, wasn't so depressed anymore. And after he ordered to fetch Raaven he first saw Kamala smile after such a long time.

Raaven was furious to hear what had been happening. Raaven talked to him, thanked and asked to take care of his brother further. He did, but not because Raaven had asked, he never liked Raaven anyway. It was because of Kamala. Kamala caused confused feeling in him. He knew what Kamala must be experiencing. Kamala was different than others. Kamala was probably the most beautiful Saiyan he had ever seen, but Kamala had something more - warmth and innocence. That was irresistible combination - that warm beauty, that Kamala radiated all the time, made you either love him or hate him. He loved Kamala. Not that special love, but he felt for Kamala, liked him very much. Sometimes he thought about more than that, but that was it, only random thoughts mostly fuelled by his or Kamala's heat.

Then followed two quiet months. Kamala was let to do whatever he wanted, except leaving the castle. Well, he would have allowed that, but Kamala vas heavily pregnant, big and a bit clumsy, and he didn't think it would be very wise to let Kamala wander. There war was going on, who knew what might have happened.

Then, during those quiet months, Kamala finally came in terms with his pregnancy and began to expect and want the child. That was a true miracle, but Kamala was happy. Well, Kamala never needed much to be happy. That too was one of Kamala's wonders.

Kamala still didn't trust him and tried to get as far as possible every time he would see him. Kamala didn't understand why he did what he did; he probably thought that he was plotting something. Each time he could see fear cross Kamala's face when he would see him. That disturbed and even hurt him, it shouldn't have but it did.

The birth was easy. The doctor said that it was probably the easiest birth in the Saiyan history. He was relieved - he had expected complications and whatnot after such a difficult pregnancy time.

The child was healthy and strong. Kamala was a bit tired after, but very happy. He was pressing his son at his chest still not believing and smiling all the time. And then Kamala saw him. He could see Kamala start and press the child to his chest firmer. And then he truly wanted to hit Kamala for his stupidity and stubbornness - Kamala thought that he wanted to hurt the child! But then Kamala asked what he wanted to name his brother. He answered that Kamala should choose the name. And then something clicked between them. And from that moment he knew he had a friend, and he knew that Kamala knew he had one too. It was only later clear what that click in his head was. It was not a friendship.

Kamala chose the name. Actually it surprised him a lot, but then he knew that Kamala had lost all respect he had for his own father (who later appeared to be the one who reported Kamala's pregnancy) and his family which abandoned him, caring only for family's 'honor' and that he would be the kings 'honorable' mate. Kamala could have given his brother's name or any other name he wanted, but probably he had been a bit uncomfortable about life-style his brother was leading. He didn't know why Kamala didn't choose any other name, not then, anyway. And he could see surprise on his father's face when he told him the name with Kamala standing at his side, but he saw Kamala smile at him. And then he knew. Kamala didn't name the child after his father, Kamala named it after him, prince Vegeta.

Kamala became different person after Vedeno was born. Kamala was smiling, laughing. They talked a lot. Well, not so sudden, some time passed, but soon they would have conversations that lasted six and more hours. Kamala was very intelligent, maybe he didn't actually look like that but he was. Beside that beauty and warmth Kamala had brains and…power. He realized that first time when he accidentally walked in on Kamala while he was doing his kata. He watched him train for some time. Though Kamala had forgot most of his training while locked in the castle he could perfectly recognize potential when he saw it. He invited Kamala to spar. Well, it happened the same as with Goku - he had knocked Kamala out, Kamala just didn't know when to stop, he didn't care if his opponent was ten times stronger than him or ten times weaker, he went to the end. The whole spar didn't last more than five minutes, but he was impressed - Kamala was fierce and determined in a fight. It was like you would see a completely different person: Kamala could kill, more than kill. The Saiyan blood-thirst wasn't gone in Kamala, it was just somehow suppressed in day life, but you could see murder in Kamala's eyes as he tried to hit or punch you, Kamala would become a calculating and cool-blooded killing-machine, those fights were the only time you could see the same expression Kamala's brother's eyes held most of the time. The change was even chilling a bit. But he liked that. He liked that untamed aggression Kamala had during their further spars. He taught Kamala new moves, new hits. Kamala was picking up everything very fast. The boy was genius.

Vedeno's bringing up he completely entrusted to Kamala (his father cared little about his new son as long as Vedeno was alive and hail). He even left the right to Kamala to hire and fire Vedeno's tutors. He didn't interfere. And he was impressed again - Kamala was perfect even there. Vedeno probably was the happiest kid in the whole universe and that even despite his not too good terms with his father. Kamala was a caring and loving misuu. But Kamala knew to be stern too, he taught Vedeno discipline and obedience. Vedeno, although he was very small he already respected his misuu. The kid wasn't stupid, he saw other parents, compared them to Kamala. He had never seen Vedeno do what Kamala didn't approve, he never misused Kamala's trust. Vedeno always knew he always can come to his misuu and talk, tell what's wrong, what's bothering him or simply to share his just experienced events or joy - his misuu would always listen to him, give advice, tell if he was wrong or compliment him. They both loved each other very much. And he was there, somewhere in between. He never would have thought about it earlier, it came into his mind only after several years, after he got to know Kamala much better, after he realized that Kamala had a mind to rival his own. Kamala made him love Vedeno. As soon as Kamala understood he meant no harm to Kamala, Kamala's brains set into motion: first Kamala named his son Vedeno, giving him a clear hint that that was after him, not after his father, later followed many small things like small walks in the yard with the child, conversations about what was good to give to the child to eat and what was not. Kamala even pretended being sick or tired several times that he would watch over the child. Kamala needed someone to protect his son, who could have done it better than he, Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, the most powerful of Saiyans? And Kamala's plan worked. He even didn't notice how he was in love with the child, standing at his cot, touching his tiny limbs and grinning like idiot. He didn't see the kid as the threat to his inherited throne, he saw him as his brother. Kamala was a genius. He admired Kamala.

And he was jealous over Kamala. He had no right or reason to be - they weren't lovers, but oh, he was. He was protective, possessive and jealous over Kamala. He wasn't sure why, Kamala never gave him any hints or flirted with him, Kamala was more like brother to him. It probably all started when he protected Kamala from his father. Later he would always keep an eye on Kamala. At first it was protectiveness - he always wanted to be sure that Kamala was alright, that he had everything he needed and wanted. Later came possessiveness and jealousy. He didn't like anybody touch Kamala; they could admire, gape, speak with him, but not touch. Kamala became someone very personal for him. Kamala was the only friend he had. Kamala knew his secrets, everything. He trusted Kamala. He knew he was invading Kamala's personal life, and he knew that Kamala could see his jealousy. But Kamala never said anything. Kamala understood his need, his fear.

"Hi, Vegeta. I wanted…" Goku's eyes slid past Vegeta's shoulder to Kamala sleeping on the couch, "…to apologize for that 'tail-accident'. I…"

"Fuck off," Vegeta pushed Goku out of his room, closing the door behind them. "You never knock, do you?"

Goku smiled sheepishly. "Listen, about the swimming pool…"

"I said I don't want to hear anything about that! Fucking imbecile!" Vegeta cursed, turning to go to the Meeting Hall. He pushed past Goku. He was late.

Goku was left grimacing at Vegeta's back. Now he had no choice only to wait till the stupid meeting ends!

Goku observed the door to Vegeta's chambers. Why Kamala was sleeping in Vegeta's room? All right, Kamala was dressed, it seemed that he simply fell asleep like that, but that was a bit disturbing. Why? He didn't know himself. Something between Vegeta and Kamala… Vegeta was protective over Kamala. It was something… Vegeta was almost tender with the other Saiyan. As far as he saw Kamala didn't need any of this, Kamala was strong enough to take care of himself. Unless there was someone stronger than Kamala, but that was not very likely.

XXXXX

After Goku swam in the lake, ate half of the fish that resided there, he noticed that the big sun was already setting down. He went back to the castle rested and refreshed and determined to talk to Vegeta at any costs.

Goku found Vegeta and Kamala in the training hall. His question about the similarity of Kamala's moves to Vegeta's was answered: Vegeta was training Kamala. They both were harsh with each other, the fight was intense and cruel, and he could see it was coming to an end - Kamala was getting tired.

Goku sat in the corner to wait for them to finish.

"Alright, you're too tired, this isn't getting anywhere," Vegeta shook his head at Kamala, indicating to end the spar. Kamala only growled at him threateningly while trying to punch him. Vegeta caught Kamala's wrists. He silently laughed, pushing Kamala to the wall with his body. "I just love when your temper gets the best of you, but next time…" he shook his head again.

"Bastard!" Kamala hissed, struggling against him.

Vegeta laughed again. He let go of Kamala, giving him space. He waited for Kamala to calm down. After a minute Kamala heavily exhaled then slid down with his back to the wall on the ground, bending his one knee, throwing one arm on it.

"I hate you," Kamala leaned his head at the wall, feeling completely exhausted.

Goku saw Vegeta frown. Kamala didn't mean that, even he could see that Kamala was just frustrated by defeat. But Vegeta's face… Goku's eyes widened. Was Vegeta in love with Kamala!

"Sure," Vegeta chuckled, but his eyes weren't very amused. "Let's go to eat something."

"Ha!" Kamala snorted, rubbing his aching side. "Only if you carry me there."

"Alright," Vegeta shrugged, smirking.

"What..?" Kamala yelped as Vegeta simply grabbed him and tossed over his shoulder. "Ah! Are you crazy! Put me down! Ah! Help!"

"Shh…" Vegeta shushed him laughing. He turned to the door.

"You know, I can reach the ground with my feet," Kamala chuckled from Vegeta's back.

"Is that an insult?" Vegeta's brow rose.

"Yeah, and what will you do?" Kamala grinned at Vegeta's backside.

"Spank you," Vegeta slapped Kamala's bottom, the sound echoing in the hall.

"Don't fucking slap me!" Kamala shouted in disbelief. He kicked his legs trying to get off Vegeta's shoulder.

"Will you apologize then?" Vegeta chuckled.

"In your dreams!" Kamala snickered, laughing.

Vegeta's hand rose over Kamala's backside again, but then froze over it as he saw Goku sitting in the corner. Then he calmly carried Kamala from the training hall. But he didn't slap Kamala again.

After Goku caught up with them, Kamala already was walking on his own. Goku noticed Kamala rub his backside. Kamala blushed, catching Goku's eyes on his rear.

"Uhmm…" Goku finally tore his eyes away. "Vegeta, we really need to talk."

"I'm busy," Vegeta shook his head, increasing his pace.

Goku rolled his eyes. "You're going to eat. You can eat, I'll talk."

"You will talk when I say!" Vegeta snorted.

Great. Goku grimaced. He wanted to protest but only a wheeze came from his mouth as he suddenly fell to the ground on his knees and hands. His head was spinning, body shaking and there was strange tingling everywhere in his body.

"Goku?" Kamala was at Goku's side.

"I…Uhh…" Goku leaned on his hands, trembling and gasping for air. He winced as sharp pain laced though his body. "Ugh!" he fell to his side not managing to keep his weight anymore as the pain sharpened, almost making him scream in pain. Then suddenly it was gone, leaving him half-conscious, limp and trembling on the floor.

"Look," Kamala leaned to brush over Goku's new, wet tail, "he sprouted a tail," he smiled at Vegeta. He ran his fingers through the tail's base then the very tip, making Goku moan, and his body quiver with gentle shivers.

"Kamala," Vegeta frowned, discontent, "leave it."

Kamala let the tail fall from his fingertips back on Goku's thighs. He stood up. "He's very sensitive, it will take time till he adjusts to the tail."

Vegeta wanted to say that he didn't give a damn, but then faltered. "When did he lose his tail?"

"As a child. You know he said he had never seen a tailed person except Radditz back there."

Vegeta's brows creased. Goku didn't want to insult him. The poor moron simply didn't know what he was saying. 'Tail culture' was something you learned from others or on your own skin, but how Goku could learn if he didn't have a tail and hasn't seen a tailed person before? "But that other me had a tail in that world…" Vegeta faltered again.

"Nahah," Kamala shook his head, grinning. "He said that his friend cut it off when he tried to kill them all in Oozaru form."

Vegeta glared at grinning Kamala. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes, it is," Kamala grinned wider. He leaned to pick Goku up.

Vegeta just shook his head at Kamala's back.

XXXXX

Goku woke up in the morning, his unconscious state having been replaced by deep sleep in the night. He squirmed in his warm bed for some time then his mouth slightly opened when he remembered. He quickly tossed the covers away, ordering his new tail to rise in the air.

Goku grinned petting his soft tail. He missed it! He hardly knew that before but now he was sure that he missed it. He watched his brown appendage sway in lazy moves. The fur was soft and rich. It will get firmer after several days; it still was new. He watched his tail make a last swish then stretched yawning and stood up.

Interesting, who undressed him? He was wearing only boxers. Kamala? He felt his cheeks flush. Gods, he had to get himself under control! What the hell Kamala had so special to be able to do that to him! Goku berated himself as he subconsciously started to list all 'positive sides' Kamala had to excite him like that.

Goku gasped as something behind his back fell crashing onto the floor. He turned around to see a lamp on the carpet, all the bits and pieces around. His tail. He still needed to get use to it. Goku wrapped his furry appendage around his wait; like this it shouldn't cause troubles.

He yawned again, suddenly wishing to IT to the swimming pool. He scanned the area, but was disappointed to find nobody there. It would have been nice. Maybe one day he would learn to IT to places even without sensing any kis…

Goku put his white armor on his red fighting suit, wrapped the tail around his waist, yawned again. Then his mouth froze open.

IT. Why he didn't think about it earlier! He really was a third-class idiot!

Goku slammed the door shut behind his back and scanned the castle looking for Vegeta's ki. He needed to talk to the prince! He grunted in disappointment as he found Vegeta already in the Meeting Hall, but then a little smirk appeared on his face. Why not? It would be a perfect demonstration…

Vegeta almost landed on his rear in shock when Goku appeared before him, on a big heavy table. Only the last second he caught himself and levitated from the ground.

"Hi," Goku greeted everyone, who was staring at him their jaws open, hitting the table's surface. He turned to a still gaping Vegeta. "Uhh…I think I have something interesting. Can we talk?"

Vegeta blinked, regaining his composure. "Y-Yes."

Goku nodded. He quickly put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and ITed them to the kitchen. Not a best place to talk, but he hadn't much choice while checking for kis.

"Leave us," Vegeta turned to the chefs, who were a bit shocked but quickly complied and hurried away. Vegeta still was very confused while trying to comprehend how they suddenly appeared in the kitchen, but then just gave in and decided to leave it to Goku to explain. He looked at Goku with a demanding expression.

"Yeah," Goku nodded. "That's why I wanted to see you. I just completely forgot about it. Well, I mean that I can do this 'disappearing/appearing-thing', Instant Transmission, I mean… I think we can use it."

Vegeta frowned deep in his thought. After one minute he raised his head to look at Goku. "Alright, I have twelve questions for you to answer about this IT. First, how you," Vegeta's tone rose, "could have forgotten to mention THAT bit of information!"

TBC


	10. Part 10

Hello, **General Greivous Z**! I very doubt that you'd read this but anyway, just in case... First, I'm not homosexual. Second, I do not intend to leave this site. Third, ever heard about word's freedom? No, probably you didn't. Tiny minded freaks like you hardly hear anything at all. So shut the fuck up, and listen finally: I'm going to write what I only want, and you can stick your opinion right up to your arse.

Hello, **Krip**! Ah, of course I knew the shower wasn't because of my story (you didn't really believe that I got a medal, did you? ;)

You lack of motivation to finish the story? I wonder why. You get bored while writing, or don't know how to finish the story? Hmm…To avoid any unfinished stories I finish them before posting, but I see that it didn't work in your case. Ok, maybe in that case you shouldn't start analyzing why you can't finish the story, but why you start writing it. If you start to write in a spurt of a moment, it's clear why you can't finish it, but if you really want to say something, to show something…then I don't know why you can't finish. Or maybe it becomes simply too long for you?

Aha, your theory. Well, not too bad at all. But still not this. It wasn't like that . Something new?

You love Kamala. Yay! I succeeded! Hurray! I love him too!

In chapter 9 not much happened? –Puffs out her hair - I can say that in comparison to the chapters that I read sometimes, there're a hell of happenings: 1. Goku's tail grows back. 2. We get to know Kamala's past (I do not care that there's hardly who cares about it), 3. We get to know some nasty things about the king. 4. Vegeta realizes that Goku didn't want to insult him. 5. Goku finally remembers his IT. 6. Goku demonstrates his IT for everyone.

Even 6 things happened! Hahaha… Uhhh…I just wonder what you're going to say after this chapter…

Hello, **MiraiGeta**! Glad you like the story!

**Deep Circle **by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by Vegeta's Mate)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 10

"He'll be here in six days," Vegeta announced after he left the Meeting Hall. "So we have plenty time to prepare."

"Good," Zarbon nodded. "Better hope this will work, otherwise…"

"Yes, it will," Vegeta smirked, motioning to Goku. "We already tried some tricks. Distance isn't going to be a problem. As long as he feels some ki."

Zarbon pulled on his green braid thinking. He leaned comfortably in Vegeta's chair. "And how about protective shields? Can he pass them?"

Vegeta gave an affirmative nod, his smirk widening.

XXXXX

Goku was on his way to Radditz to share the good news when he suddenly realized that Vegeta didn't seem to be angry with him anymore. The prince was a bit annoyed that he forgot to mention IT, but it seemed that the incident in the swimming pool was forgotten. It was very good, but a bit disturbing too. Vegeta usually didn't forget insults easily (not that he wanted to insult Vegeta, but Vegeta thought so), and he was beginning to think that there was something fishy - Vegeta probably had prepared something for him. Damn him! And he hoped that at least here they could start everything all over, without that competing and arguing nonsense. All right, he liked competing in power or fighting, but Vegeta took it to extremes, he always turned it into something unhealthy. And he never liked arguing. It wasn't his style, it wasn't his nature. If there was something wrong he just wanted to talk it out, to clear things up so that they didn't get too bad. He wasn't that person who would carry a grudge over years. It would only make him sick, ill and depressed. He knew that because, despite he always tried to fix things as soon he could, there were some things which simply had to be kept silent. What you can't talk about, keep it silent. And he kept quiet for years, and probably would keep silent again after he got back home. He had enough courage to say, to speak it out laud, but it wasn't about the courage - it was about his family. What good it would do if he suddenly announced that he liked men and that he wanted Vegeta from the first day he laid eyes on him? He would just shake his family, maybe loose some friends. And Vegeta…Vegeta probably would laugh himself to death.

Goku landed at Radditz's door. He knocked loudly, just in case Radditz and Raaven were 'busy'. But the door soon opened, revealing Radditz with a bottle of beer in one hand, Raaven's waist in the other.

"Hi," Goku nodded, smiling at the display. He sniffed the air before entering. Raaven was still in heat, but the scent was not very strong, much stronger scent was that of sex. And he thought that Radditz looked like a happy man.

"Hi," Raaven gave Goku an odd look then sniffed him again. "What you have been doing with Kamala?" he motioned Goku to the table.

Goku felt his cheeks blush. "Sparing." He sat on the chair.

Raaven chuckled, grasping the beer bottle from Radditz's fingers and taking a swing. "Lucky bastard," he winked at Goku.

Me or Kamala? Goku scratched his head. He shrugged off the comment as a joke. "I have some news," he turned to Radditz who sat opposite him, pulling Raaven on his lap. Goku just hoped that his 'brother' wasn't too drunk to understand what he had to say.

It was an hour later by the time he finished conveying the plan with all the tiny details. They needed someone to pilot the ship; Radditz would be a perfect choice.

"That's brilliant!" Raaven enthusiastically fisted Radditz's mane, making Radditz yelp. He let go of his mate. "Let's just hope that it will work properly."

Goku shrugged. "We'll have to wait now. Nobody can tell if it really will work."

They discussed it for some more time, then, when they all were a bit drunk (Radditz got too drunk), Raaven noticed Goku's new acquired appendage. "Whoa," Raaven put his beer aside. "Fast, isn't it? Usually it takes more than a month to grow back…" he reached out to touch Goku's tail.

Radditz held Raaven's hand down. "Don't."

Raaven rolled his eyes at his mate. "What, are you afraid that I might run away with your brother?"

Radditz grimaced at him, discontent. "To be afraid and to be jealous are two very different things."

"Jealous...?" Raaven grinned at his mate, obviously very flattered by Radditz's admission.

Radditz just snorted, sipping his beer again. Sometimes Raaven could be unbelievable. No, most of the time. That's probably why the first time he clashed with Raaven in that pub he already knew he would not sleep until Raaven was his. He had already heard about Raaven before, who hadn't! The Saiyan was some sort of celebrity…one should say notorious… Raaven had everything: high class, power, money and good looks. Raaven had plenty lovers and wanted more. There was no party, no orgy that Raaven wouldn't take part in.

He got into one of those parties. It was first time he saw what Elites were doing behind closed doors. Well, not that he didn't hear about it. He was allowed there only because his high post. Someone had invited him, now he didn't even remember who.

He immediately noticed him. Not Raaven but Kamala. Hell, who can not notice Kamala! But Kamala didn't seem to be interested in any of his followers, and not in him, although he tried to make a pass. He was a bit annoyed when Kamala told him to piss off. He couldn't understand why Kamala was there then, because those parties had only one purpose anyway. Later he heard Kamala argue with his brother. At some point they started to shout at each other then Kamala left, slamming the door behind him.

Raaven wasn't in the best mood after that. He sat next to Raaven then. That wasn't easy - first he had to dispose of at least ten other volunteers to Raaven's bed. Oh, there were many volunteers - Raaven was said to be a very good lover, not a caring one, but if you wanted hard, quick and good - it was he. And what's more Raaven wasn't more ugly than his brother. Maybe Raaven didn't have the same big warm eyes or innocent looks as Kamala, but he had something Kamala didn't; mischievous and promising eyes, and sometimes one would be hard pressed to decide which ones were better.

So after he sat down next to Raaven, before managing to slosh half of the pub to increase his chances with Raaven, he tried to strike up a conversation like a usual courting should start. Well, that didn't go very well, after three sentences they began to argue about class, war and such. It seemed like Raaven would have a completely different opinion and position on everything. After several minutes more they were shouting at each other. His earlier wish to court Raaven quickly turned into an urge to make the other submit at any cost.

They got into fight. One didn't need to be genius to know who would win. Raaven beat him. Not too bad, though, the bastard probably had everything planed before starting the fight. After Raaven had him pinned to the floor, Raaven leaned to his ear. The bastard told him that he looked even hotter on the floor and asked if accidentally he wouldn't want to fuck. He couldn't refuse, could he? After all, that was why the fight had started in the first place.

Gods, Raaven confirmed his reputation and even more! Never before he felt so hard and so used. Raaven was aggressive, dominating, and cold but it was great sex.

In the morning, when he woke up in a shabby room, with Raaven warmly snuggled beside him, and when his brains finally began to work, he felt a bit weird. Something was there and something was missing, but he didn't know what. Not then.

After Raaven woke up they started to argue all over again. Then he simply couldn't take it anymore. He said: 'Do you know that you just slept with that third-class you call scum!' He smirked then at Raaven's stunned face, but to what Raaven said next nobody could have prepared him. Raaven smirked back and said: 'Hmm…I should reconsider my views then… Third-class is a much better fuck than others…"

He would have killed Raaven then if only he could have. They fought then fucked again. Several times. All that time he felt that weirdness again, but he still couldn't figure it out.

They met several times after that - to argue and to fuck. He never considered Raaven more than that. Nobody considered - with Raaven it never lasted long, he got bored quickly. And, despite his growing obsession with Raaven, he never considered Raaven to be more than a convenient fuck, but his brains happened to have their own opinion. Everything changed one day. His obsession to fuck Raaven turned into something else. He saw Raaven with others. He didn't know what happened but then he just was gone for an hour. He beat the guy (who later appeared to be Elite) and dragged Raaven into some corner between the houses. He was so enraged than even didn't realize that Raaven was twice as strong as him and could have beaten him back if only he wanted.

He woke up early in the morning, on the street, in the same corner where he had pushed Raaven in a day before. He couldn't believe his eyes: Raaven was lying naked and curled up next to him, one his hand curled on his waist. Raaven was all bruised and there were some blood tracks there and there over his skin. Raaven's eyes opened then, observed his face and closed again. And then he knew what was that weirdness he had felt all the time earlier. He realized that Raaven wasn't what he seemed to be. Nobody understood that, nobody knew that Raaven didn't like the life he was leading, he hated it, and he hated all the fools who went with him into bed. Maybe at first Raaven was enjoying it, but with time the same fruit gets bitter. Then, that morning, when he saw Raaven gaze back at him, his eyes almost looking the same as his brother's, he knew that Raaven had been waiting for someone to drag him out of this shit. He had been waiting, longing, craving but he never asked for that, one couldn't ask such a thing. Raaven wanted usual stuff like most of them - stability, reliability, and love, something real. Raaven had everything except that. Raaven wanted to be someone's, to be cared about, to be loved, to be controlled. Raaven was a masochist.

Raaven cried then. And he wasn't sure what to do - they were lying somewhere on the dirt, their clothes shredded and bloodied, and there was Raaven crying on his chest. He told Raaven to wait till he would find something decent to wear; while his clothes were more or less acceptable, Raaven's were only shreds.

He couldn't find Raaven when he came back. While staring at that empty place and smelling Raaven's scent he suddenly felt afraid, he didn't want Raaven to think that he had left him like that, he wanted him to know that he did come back as he promised. He wanted to find Raaven, he didn't want to let go of him. And he found him, several weeks later, but he found him. It was weird at first - Raaven was confused and even shy near him! But later he knew that his decision to go after Raaven was the wisest choice he had ever made.

"Hey baby?" Raaven waved with his hand before his mate's nose. "Someone is knocking at the door. I'll let them in if you let go of me…"

"Never," Radditz sipped his beer again, but then removed his hand from Raaven's waist.

"It's Bardock," Goku gulped his beer down. He could feel his 'father's' ki on the opposite side of the door. He saw the both Saiyans start. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Goku's brows rose in disbelief.

"There's nothing to tell, the whole city knows," Radditz snorted. "He probably came to argue."

"Now he can't change anything, anyway," Raaven shrugged, on his way to the door.

After several seconds Raaven came back with Bardock. Raaven sat back at Radditz's side.

"Hello, son," Bardock nodded.

Goku bit his tongue before he could have answered the greeting.

"Hi," Radditz took a sip from his bottle, observing his father through the brown glass.

"I have been waiting for an invitation, but when I didn't get one…" Bardock sat up. "Can we talk?" He looked at Goku. "Alone?"

Radditz shrugged. "Don't worry, he's like a family member…" he put his bottle back on the table with a thud. "Invitation?" he demonstratively pulled Raaven closer to his body. "For what? To argue? I know what you think…"

"Then you don't know me at all," Bardock calmly said. "Did you forget your mother?"

Radditz chewed on his lower lip then took his bear to take a sip again. "True, but I heard you clearly express your feelings on the matter."

Bardock snorted. "I don't think you would have been running around and screaming that you don't mind the mix of classes. Ten years ago you both would have lost your heads for doing this," Bardock stuck his index finger at the two Saiyans. He shook his head. "I didn't come to argue here, son. I was waiting for invitation to give a blessing for this mating."

Raaven choke on his beer. He looked at Bardock, a stupefied expression on his face.

Bardock softly laughed at him. "I know you have been together for more than two years. You think I don't know what my sons are doing?" He shifted in his seat. "I admit that at first I really didn't think you were…well, let's say it was me who volunteered Radditz to that mission to Sarahan for five months…"

"Father!" Radditz exclaimed in disbelief.

Radditz shrugged. "I made a mistake, I agree. After your relationship persisted I was impressed."

"I thought there was something fishy…" Raaven cursed loudly. "I tried to find out where the order came from with no luck."

Bardock nodded. He sighed then leaned back in his chair. He looked at Raaven again. "Whatever made me do it, it was a mistake. As said I didn't want to argue today, I wanted to say…" Radditz stood up and extended his hand to Raaven. "Welcome to the family."

Radditz watched his father hug Raaven. He smiled seeing that Raaven was a bit confused and shy being not very sure how to react to that. Raaven's father disowned him, but Bardock welcomed Raaven. Radditz knew his father meant what he said to Raaven. He was glad, he was glad that it appeared he had misjudged his father so badly, but he realized that they should take time to know each other anew. The problem was exactly what they didn't have - time. But that was a reason to plan a 'family reunion' faster. There was no time to waste.

XXXXX

Goku caught Vegeta to his way to the prince's chambers.

"Vegeta, please, can we talk about that damn swimming pool?" Goku almost whined.

Vegeta considered the question. He sighed inwardly. He could be a self-obsessed bastard and listen to apologies and explanations while the other would squirm, but now, when he knew that Goku didn't mean those insults, he somehow didn't want that. The Saiyan respected him - he should respect him too, third class or Elite.

"Stop whining," Vegeta halted on his way. "I know you were just incredibly imprudent and amazingly stupid to grab my tail and say what you did." Vegeta suddenly felt the urge to smile, and he did, after Goku grinned widely. Gods, Goku could look like Vedeno sometimes!

"Gee, Vegeta," Goku joyously exclaimed, "that's fantastic! And I was afraid that this would damage our relationship!" Goku happily clasped his hands. He would have hugged Vegeta, but presumed that Vegeta might be not like that very much. "I really, really didn't mean those things, any of it!" Goku quickly spilled. "I LIKE your tail - it's soft, it's long, puffy and I like how the fur shines in the sun!" Goku smiled at Vegeta. He got a bit confused when he saw Vegeta blush fiercely.

"Baka…" Vegeta grunted softly. Damn that Saiyan! First he almost drives him insane with rage then spouts such compliments! And obviously the moron didn't have any idea that he was courting him openly! Vegeta grunted again, puling himself together. "Well, your tail is nice too." He almost choked not believing that he said that. What the hell was going on in his mind! If someone would be listening to them now… Argh! The entire damn planet already believed that they were lovers anyway!

"Thanks," Goku grinned at Vegeta. He decided that probably Vegeta was just hungry and that made the prince slightly jumpy. "I like it - it's so comfortable. It's like a friend I lost long time ago. It's so dexterous and nice to touch. The fur is still very soft and…"

"Are you trying to sell it to me?" Vegeta coughed, his face threatening to turn crimson.

"Huh?" Goku blinked. He then laughed after understanding that he had made an advertisement for his tail. "Nah, I'll keep it," he smiled.

XXXXX

He gazed at Goku's dark window. Of course the Saiyan was sleeping already. The whole castle was sleeping, only he was awake. He felt a bit… Probably he shouldn't worry - it was because that war and currents, but he still was a bit confused.

Vegeta turned away from the window to his side and snuggled into the bedding and pillow.

He should have been angry or at least a little annoyed to find out that Goku was third-class. But he wasn't. Why? He wasn't sure about that. The class mainly represented power. If Goku was the most powerful of them all… well, that sort of erased all the meaning of class. The entire planet thought that Goku was Elite, so it didn't actually matter. Well, not to him obviously, because try as he might he couldn't find any anger or grudge in himself. Maybe a bit of disappointment. He liked Goku. And unbelievable but he liked the thought about Goku and the other him being friends in that other world. And that was a bit worrying to him, that feeling of closeness he felt for the other Saiyan. He could see that Goku liked him too, he was not blind after all, but the thing was that Goku liked everyone. But Goku liked everyone a bit differently than he liked him, Vegeta. It was even different from the way Goku liked Kamala. Kamala's just one appearance would throw Goku off balance. Nothing new, he had seen many Saiyans act near Kamala the way Goku did. Kamala's smile or a wink could turn the fiercest man into a jelly. The impact on Goku was just more visible; the Saiyan had no control over himself whatsoever. And because Goku would be all red, flushed and stammering, Goku found much easier to talk to him that to Kamala, and he could see that each time he would join the two, Goku felt relieved.

Vegeta dug into his pillow. From the last conversation he got the picture that Goku really was worried about their 'relationship'. Relationship? What did that mean?

Goku was so similar to Kamala. Probably they would fit together nicely.

Vegeta felt growl rising up his throat. He didn't like the thought. But whom he was jealous about? Kamala or Goku? Both?

He really shouldn't think about a third-class so much…

XXXXX

The next several days were full of preparations and waiting: Goku was busy trying some new tricks with IT, and Vegeta was busy explaining everything to the right people. They kept it silent as much as they could just in case there would be a possibility for the enemy to know their plans.

They trained together, this time Goku being very carefully not to injure the prince, as they needed his full strength to fulfill the plan.

Neither of the two ever noticed Kamala's black eyes watching them, and probably if they had they wouldn't understand the strange expression in his eyes.

Two days left till they had to leave the surface of Vegetasei so, following the old Saiyan tradition, they gathered to please Spirits and Gods. It was a common tradition; before a battle or a big hunting the strongest member of a pack had to guide the others through the offering ceremony. It was considered a very serious ceremony and not pleasing the Gods and Spirits before the battle for some people brought panic.

Besides the pleasing of the Gods, Goku was hoping to please his stomach and was a bit disappointed when, after entering Vegeta's room, he saw only red wine and some weird cookies on the table. He hoped that at least cookies were not too bad. But it appeared that cookies were not cookies but dried meat cut in oval shape. Goku didn't feel hungry enough to try one of those.

Goku curiously watched Kamala light one thick white candle. Kamala put it in the middle of the table and stepped back, motioning for him to do the same. As he did as Kamala said, Vegeta stood up at the end of the table, filled four glasses with red wine. He circled the table, putting one glass in front of Goku, Kamala and Vedeno and him where they usually sat at the table. When Vegeta was in his place again, Goku followed Kamala and Vedeno who moved to take the glasses with wine.

"Death to our enemies, honor to our home," Vegeta raised his glass to his lips to take a sip. Then Vegeta poured the rest of his wine into the fireplace. Despite Goku expected the fire to extinguish it didn't happen. He suspiciously eyed his wine and then realized that it was the same he had drank in Radditz's flat.

All of them repeated the toast, tasting the wine. Vegeta threw his cookie-meat into the fireplace, motioning for Goku to do the same.

After the main process was finished they drank a bit more of the wine, talking about the awaiting battle. Later Vedeno was sent to bed. Goku's eyes widened when, as soon as his little brother was gone, Vegeta pulled out a huge bottle of Drilla from his cupboard.

"Now then, the Gods are happy, let's please the spirits," said the prince.

TBC


	11. Part 11

**Deep Circle** by chayron 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 11

After that 'spirits-pleasing-day' Goku didn't feel very well (none of the trio did) but luckily till he had to enter the spaceship he came back to his other self.

Cooler arrived as expected, six days later. After prince Vegeta made an announcement that he was going to talk with Cooler about the situation and a possible solution, which many Ice-jins interpreted as a possible surrendering, Cooler was in his spaceship in an eye blink and immediately set off for Vegetasei. He brought even more soldiers with him, which joined the troops that already were surrounding Vegetasei. Now there were over a hundred ships hovering over the planet. Not many, but after the long and exhausting war, it was enough.

The other ship that was commanded by Radditz, and, besides Goku, Vegeta and Zarbon, was carrying several more Saiyans left Vegetasei's surface to meet Cooler. They were supposed to dock in Cooler's spaceship where negotiations would be held. Of course all the Saiyans knew that, as soon as their prince left the planet's force field, Cooler would try to capture or kill him if not blow up the whole ship. Everybody knew of the old Vegeta's and that family's grudge – Vegeta killed Frieza about twenty years ago, and in all that time the hate between the two families has only been rising. That's why on the planet's surface there was a huge turmoil – some called Vegeta mad, others crazy. Nobody believed that their prince was going to surrender, but nobody believed either that their prince was in his right mind while entering that space trip.

But instead of passing the planet's artificial protective shield Radditz's commanded ship stopped just inches from it.

"Can you feel him?" Vegeta turned to Goku after the spaceship halted.

"Perfectly," Goku gave Vegeta a small smirk of his own. "Other kis too. I can recognize each ship by the bundle of kis."

"Yes!" Zarbon struck his fist high in the air, expressing Vegeta's feelings too, only that Vegeta didn't find it appropriate to jump up and down in joy now. Vegeta could curse his head off, that didn't disturb him but he rarely expressed his good emotions.

"Good," Vegeta said conservatively. Although he was very relieved – he had been afraid that Goku might not to feel others' ki, as he wasn't able to feel them from the planet's surface – he felt a great deal uneasy too. After that event twenty years ago, he couldn't face any lizard without shivering. Yes, later he would blast any of them to oblivion, but first came the SHIVER, always the SHIVER.

"Prince Vegeta," Zarbon glanced at Vegeta, "you can start. There's no need in waiting – they'll get suspicious."

And they didn't wait. Vegeta felt Goku's hand fall on his shoulder and the next second they were standing in Cooler's spaceship. Goku and Vegeta appeared in a big hall almost face to face with Cooler.

Goku felt Vegeta jerk under his arm, but before he could have gotten worried the prince punched a still dumbfounded Cooer right in his pink snout. He then quickly left Vegeta's side to take care of the other Ice-jins in the hall. He killed them all. Probably he wouldn't have done it in other case, but there was no other way, and according to the plan the ship was going to be blown up anyway.

Goku quickly lunged himself into one of the opening doors. He launched several not too powerful blasts at the incomers, tossing them back more with a swish of air than power. Goku noticed an illuminator in the same corridor where the warriors came from. "Vegeta, if I made a hole in the illuminator, would the section become sealed?" he shouted to the other Saiyan.

"Do it!" Vegeta shouted back while clashing with Cooler. He then heard an explosion and soon the sirens followed. Now they didn't need to worry about that door anymore, nobody would be able to enter. Goku could turn his attention to the other door. That third-class wasn't stupid after all… And he himself was. He wasn't ready for this battle. He wasn't ready to meet Frieza's brother. He probably would have never been ready, but this was too soon anyway. Twenty years was not enough.

Vegeta broke out in both hot and cold sweat, each touch of his and Cooler's skin was making his skin cover in goose bumps. He found it difficult to concentrate on the fight when his mind was replaying those awful moments, full of horror and humiliation, during his stay on Frieza's spaceship.

Goku blasted several Ice-jins to hell then turned around to see how Vegeta was doing. He watched Vegeta fight Cooler for some time. Goku's brows creased in confusion. What was Vegeta doing? He knew Vegeta was more powerful and better than that. Was Vegeta playing with Cooler? Vegeta was making a mistake then – Cooler was too powerful of an opponent for Vegeta to play with! Did he need to interfere? But Vegeta would be mad… But Vegeta would be dead at this rate! "Vegeta, either you concentrate or I'll kill him myself!" Goku shouted at the prince. His words seemed to find their destination as the prince went from defensive to offensive.

Goku couldn't understand what was going on. Vegeta seemed to be afraid. Vegeta…afraid? But he could almost smell that fear, even terror. Why the hell was Vegeta so afraid of Cooler?

He was reliving everything all over again. The similar big hall, the similar face. He was cold; Frieza was cold. He was lying there numb, shock and disbelief seeping through his body while Frieza was ripping his armor then the rest of his clothes off him. There were more people. He could see their faces too; he had time – the struggling didn't help much. He struggled anyway, his panic stricken and driven mind told him to. He was struggling and Frieza was beating him to keep him still under his body. In the end he was so dazed from blows and hits to his head that he hardly felt anything when Frieza pushed inside. But the dazed blessing retreated too soon. All too soon. He kept his mouth shut while Frieza took his pleasure, making him burn in pain and humiliation. He still was trying to resist, but he was hardly coherent which probably made his struggles seem not more than random spasms. He wanted to shout, to scream, to cry but he kept his mouth shut.

Goku turned around at the sound of Vegeta's scream. It scared the shit out of him. It was… For a second Goku froze in astonishment as his eyes set on Vegeta. Vegeta went Super Saiyan Two. Then a smile crept to his lips noticing Cooler's agape mouth at his scouter readings. The lizard was in trouble – Vegeta seemed to be mad with fury and rage, and with the power Vegeta now possessed nobody could save Cooler.

Goku blasted several Ice-jins more then proceeded to watch the fight. Vegeta was fighting with bone shattering power, driving Cooler to the wall. The Ice-jin hardly had any chance to retaliate. Each of his attempts seemed to madden Vegeta only further. Goku didn't know why Vegeta was so enraged, but it was working for them – Cooler was doomed.

He killed Frieza then. No, not then, two hours later, after he was thrown back into his small, dark and stinky cell and regained some of his senses more or less to realize the full extent of what happened, what had been done to him. Humiliation, anger and fear blinded him. After he ascended all of them were dead – all of the ship was dead. He killed everyone then. Frieza did show him who had been in charge then, but he had shown Frieza that nothing lasts forever.

After Cooler collapsed on the white-tiled floor with his head twisted at an impossible angle, Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta tightly around his waist. "Hold your breath," Goku warned Vegeta. Goku fired a huge blast that went down the spaceship, all the way through it, and immediately ITed away to the other enemy's ship that he considered a safe range from the explosion. He tightly pressed Vegeta to his side as he felt Vegeta sway slightly and even try to push him away. Goku was relieved as Vegeta finally stopped struggling and subsided. Goku decided that the prince just had been dazed by his fight and ascension. Goku again fired a huge beam to cross the ship and concentrated on the next one.

It lasted about three hours. All ships surrounding the outside of the protective shield were alight with explosions. But, because of a lack of oxygen, the fire sadly didn't last long.

After they appeared on the next to last ship Goku grinned down at Vegeta clutched at his side. Now Vegeta was more or less all right and was joyously blasting everything around them together with Goku. "Last one," Goku grinned even wider before they left the exploding ship to appear on the said last one.

They made a show of that last one: they released so much power to blow it up that the explosion was probably even seen as far away as the Ice-jins home planet. It was like fireworks for the Saiyan victory. If lizards didn't like the fireworks, the Saiyans, watching it from the planets surface, really did.

"Yaharahoo!" Radditz bounced to the two Saiyans as soon as they appeared back on the ship, which had been waiting for them, with Radditz's ki raised like a flag for Goku. Radditz gripped the two Saiyans, knocking them down on the floor, and crushed them in a bear hug. "That was fantastic!" Radditz shouted enthusiastically.

"Umm…Radditz," Zarbon even didn't try to hide his grin, "your Prince doesn't seem to be very content…"

Radditz gave the last hug for the Saiyans. Goku grinned back at Radditz, warm feelings engulfing him. This was the moment when he was glad to be here. It was good to have a brother who wasn't trying to kill you, except for that bear hug. He was glad to see a different side of Radditz; he was glad that he spent some time here with his brother. Goku hugged Radditz back, laughing as Vegeta got caught between the two of them and was being crushed.

"Enough," Vegeta began to squirm under Goku's arm. "Enough, I said! Let me go, you morons!" He finally succeeded in freeing himself.

Zarbon's brow rose at the disheveled prince. "Groom your hair. You have an announcement to make," he tried to suppress the smile but just couldn't.

Vegeta shot a glare to Zarbon but then brushed his fingers over his flame-hair, making it look more appropriate. "Turn on the camera," Vegeta said before standing up facing the camera, with his back to the wall.

More than half of the living and thinking life forms in the universe who had television or radio came closer to their device when it was announced that soon the Saiyan Prince was going to make an announcement. Cheers and curses left their mouths; depending on which side the beings were on. They all went silent when the Prince began to talk. He seemed to be just back from the battle, half of his face dirty with smoke, his armor cracked, his clothes torn in several places. Half of the females next to their TV let out a big and long 'aaahhh', more than half of the Saiyans wanted to kill Goku.

"I'll sum up these last events for you," Vegeta announced straight faced. "I know you're used to my father's long and calculated speeches, but I'm going to be short and clear." Vegeta gave an enormous smirk to the screen, perfectly almost hearing Ice-jins curse. "I promised to talk when Cooler was present. Well, he was present, and this is what I mean to say: Fuck you, lizards! I just killed your second prince and destroyed all your ships near Vegetasei, send more!"

"Yeah!" Radditz howled somewhere behind the screen.

Vegeta's smirk lost that mocking expression. "And this what I have to say to our allies: Wherever you are, come to Vegetasei. There are no lizards' ships around it anymore. We expect to be it clear for six days til the new troops reach the planet. Others, random spaceships, will be taken down. You have about a week to access Vegetasei. Wherever you are hiding come to us, and we'll fight together. We are waiting for you."

"Short and clear?" Zarbon chuckled at Vegeta after the end of transmission. "That's for sure…" he measured Vegeta with his eyes.

Vegeta stuck up his middle finger at him.

Whoa, Goku thought, they have the same gestures as humans… He couldn't help smiling at Vegeta.

"And?" Vegeta turned to Radditz.

Radditz turned around from his data screen all grins. "It's working – we already got eleven requests to land. Ten of them are Naydirs' ships. And only a minute's passed after your Highness finished talking!"

Zarbon gave a content smile to no one particular.

"Whoa," Radditz exclaimed, turning from his data-screen, "the entire Rhona colony is heading here. They destroyed the lizards' ships, which had been guarding the planet and are asking permission to land in five days. Shit, it's almost 500, 000 people…" Radditz got a bit worried. "I mean it's good, but where are we going to put them? We don't have so much food…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "For a start we have enough. You forget that soon dry season is going to end, after that you can put the fork into the ground and it will grow."

Radditz just turned back to his screen sheepishly, a bit embarrassed that he didn't think about that.

"But you'll need to point them down, I mean give them a place to live in. You'll need health checks…" Zarbon said.

"My father is taking care of that," Vegeta nodded. And he was grateful for that because he hated to deal with all the bureaucracy, even if it wasn't directly him who would insert the needle into the flesh or show the place for newcomers to live and explain what, where and why. He dealt with it when needed, but if he could avoid it, he did.

"My Prince, shall we go further as planned? I already asked for permission to leave the protective field," Radditz asked.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. Now, as there were no big groups of lizards' ships they wanted to hunt down all the lone ships they could find to secure the road for the incomers.

Radditz turned back to the controllers, informed the base, and the spaceship began to move forward. Vegeta observed the screen over Radditz's shoulder then decided to get some rest before they met some other ship. And he needed a shower badly.

Goku followed Vegeta down the corridor to the cabins. He jumped to catch Vegeta as he suddenly swayed and then began to sink to the ground. The prince's feet simply gave way after the vicious and emotionally draining battle with Cooler.

Goku was even more worried when Vegeta didn't push him away. The prince allowed himself to be picked up from the ground. Goku cradled Vegeta in his arms, worriedly observing Vegeta's face. Goku smiled after he realized that Vegeta was simply overtaken by his victory to care who did what – there was a huge grin on Vegeta's face when Vegeta looked at him while comfortably lying in his arms, the prince holding onto him to keep his balance. Goku grinned back at Vegeta. He felt a huge relief wash over him, he felt joyous, even happy while gazing back at those black eyes and huge smile.

That happened spontaneously – one moment he was grinning, the other he leaned down, and his lips were over Vegeta's, brushing softly.

As soon as his lips touched Vegeta's, Goku's head jerked back. His breathing hitched in shock while his mind reeled trying to figure out what just happened and what he should do now. Goku stood there frozen on his way to Vegeta's cabin, with Vegeta in his arms, Vegeta's dark eyes staring at Goku's face, the prince's mouth pressed into a tiny dash, his brows furrowed.

Goku was completely gob smacked when Vegeta began to laugh softly.

"You should see your face…" the prince said. He sighed. "Put me down, I can walk. Or at least I think I can…"

And Vegeta walked away. Slowly walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Goku in the same place where he had kissed the prince.

Goku was staring at prince's back, his mind still not managing to comprehend his actions as something in his mind ticked and snapped again. He found himself in a bedroom. On the Earth probably, he wasn't sure because though there was a huge window in the room and he could see the sun shining through it, he wasn't interested in the scenery. He was more interested in naked and moaning Vegeta on the bed, under him. Their bodies were moving together and slick with sweat. He was panting in Vegeta's neck, the feeling of Vegeta's body under him and around him completely overwhelming his senses. He loved that pleasurable expression on Vegeta's face, loved the way the prince's powerful hips were meeting his, creating the lustful dance.

Goku gasped when his mind woke up from the 'vision'. He looked around just in case, still not trusting himself to move then exhaled the breath he had been holding from the very start of the 'vision'. Goku brushed over his forehead to wipe the sweat away. He blinked at his wet hand then felt the urge to laugh. Yes, it was funny, it was weirder and fucking incredible, but it was funny too. He had to get out from this dimension while he was sane. Goku wiped his hand on his gi. But was he?

XXXXX

The whole planet was celebrating after the prince's victory and speech. Most of the Saiyans were in their ships even before Vegeta finished talking, and orders could reach them.

The only snag was that today's battle did not exactly change anything. The Ice-jins had more army than that. Now they probably would keep much farther away from Vegetasei, but they would be back. This victory mainly gave the only chance in the whole universe for shattered Saiyans and their allies to come back to the planet and join the bigger troops before they could be spotted by the lizards and be killed.

Although the war tired out both sides and left them with huge losses, the Ice-jins still held the flag of victory high. There was a small hope (there's always hope) that if there were enough forces to join the Saiyans on Vegetasei, they could strike back and drive the Ice-jins and their allies back. But it was hardly believable – most of the people, who were expected to join the Saiyans in those six days, were refugees: women, children, old and/or injured people.

For the next six days all the course of Vegetasei was full of Saiyans' and their allies ships. They hunted down all the random, lone ships and small groups of lizards' ships that they barely managed to find. Meantime Goku and Vegeta had no rest at all – they too took part in all the action. They alone overtook about 30 ships from the enemy (Goku would IT with Vegeta to the spaceship, kill the enemy and set the coordinates to Vegetasei, leaving the autopilot to do the rest).

Neither Saiyan mentioned the 'incident' once. Goku was pretending to be way too busy even to think about it. He even managed to convince himself of that, not wanting to deal with the confusing stuff yet. And at this point Goku noticed that his 'speak-it-out policy' was going under the dog's tail. But he assured himself that if he himself didn't manage to put his thoughts in order, he couldn't speak to Vegeta, because he had no idea what to say to him.

Vegeta simply acted like nothing had happened. And it wasn't clear if he simply brushed off Goku's 'outburst' as a joyful congratulation with victory or thought about it as something more, like a real kiss. Vegeta saw that Goku was himself dumbfounded after kissing him. The prince wasn't fast to make a conclusion.

After six days had passed there began to flow reports about Ice-jins army approaching. The Saiyans, including Goku and Vegeta, turned their ships home.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Hello, **Moonlight-6056**! Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you weren't disappointed and that you're still with this story. Actually I think if you like the story so far, you'll stick with it until the last chapter

Hello, **firesinhell**! One of the best stories? Err…thanks. I think it helps a lot that you know that the story is finished and you know the exact number of chapters.

Yes, Deep Circle is my favorite of all the stories I've ever written. I agree with you.

Hello, **Krip**! Whoa. First part of your theory is completely correct (that one about Goku and Vegeta being lovers in 'normal' dimension). And yes, Goku did lose his memory, and yes, Goku is here because of Vegeta. And there's another part where you are right (about Dragon Balls and Goku), but I don't want to concretize it. Otherwise…well…maybe more theories?

Yes, Vegeta can be a bitch, but he didn't laugh at the kiss. He just found Goku's face expression funny. Well, imagine a guy who kisses you then suddenly jumps back as suddenly he would have remembered that he left a kettle on. And then he stares at you with big eyes like asking himself – what the hell I'm doing here with that girl? Actually it's good that Vegeta didn't punch Goku. Hahaha, well that I would call insensitive. I mean Vegeta's laugh wasn't insulting. It was a simple, genuine laugh. And Goku knows it.

Hello, **mymisery**! Playing Home should appear sooner or later. But, as told, the story will be different from Come Together, so I hardly can call it a sequel.

Hello,** Silvermane1**! Cool.

Hello, **misosoup**! Glad you liked.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 12

Goku stretched in his bed. He gave a yawn and observed the cabin. Earlier he didn't have any time to check it out; the non-stop action and battles weren't very beneficial to one's free time. After the lizards came closer to Vegetasei, and it became no longer safe to 'hunt' the lone ships, they turned home, which finally allowed Goku two days of rest. He slept those two days. But finally, to his disappointment, his body couldn't take anymore sleep, and he had to face those nagging thoughts about the kiss. He was a bit annoyed at that nagging urge he felt to clear the matter up. He didn't want to deal with it. The very fact was that he kissed Vegeta and later his mind showed him a very erotic and sexy movie… All right, kissing Vegeta wasn't so bad, he had already had a 'vision' that seemed to be as real as was this kiss, besides that, on Earth, he had been obsessed with Vegeta and everything that included him. He wasn't against the action itself, the problem was where that kiss was leading. If he gave in to every urge, he'd end up not only kissing Vegeta, but sleeping with him as well (considering if Vegeta agreed). Goku pondered on the thought that maybe the kiss and that - that 'vision' meant – stop while it's not too late.

Did he really see Vegeta like that? Did he really want him so much? And what if he did? What did Vegeta have to say about all this? What did Chichi, his wife, whom he had sworn support and loyalty, have to say about all this? What does his conscience have to say about all this? Not much, only one word – 'stop'. But was he able to stop? It seemed he didn't even move, but the question was already there – was he able to stop? Vegeta didn't seem to be angry with him. The prince pretended like nothing had happened, but he pretended that too. What if Vegeta wasn't so against him? This Vegeta was a bit different, warmer…to Kamala… Maybe Vegeta was warm to him, but to Kamala Vegeta was hot.

Goku scowled at the white ceiling. He still perfectly remembered each detail of that playful 'after-spar' when Vegeta threw Kamala over his shoulder. It was still in Goku's mind, nagging at him, torturing him. He didn't have any right to be jealous, but feelings never asked for a right? Do they ever comply with logic?

So, how was it? – Did Vegeta simply forgive him that kiss or the prince simply didn't mind? Was that even a kiss? He only pressed his lips to Vegeta's, but that counted as a kiss, right? Couldn't he simply ask Vegeta? Right! And what then? – Either he would greatly amuse the prince, or he would have one more headache if the prince appeared not to be angry at all.

Damn kiss! Had it not happened… Who was he kidding here? It would have been the same: he always was after the prince, here or on Earth. He followed Vegeta everywhere like a lost puppy, waiting for some affection, even though he knew it was impossible. But here, in this strange world…maybe he had a chance? Maybe this Vegeta liked him? Maybe their first meeting hadn't been spoiled like that one was on Earth? Maybe Vegeta… Maybe, maybe, maybe… Maybe Vegeta was in love with Kamala?

Goku groaned. Was he crazy! What he was thinking about here! He was going to go back home to Earth, what relationship was he considering here! He wanted to go back and see his sons! What he would say them? – Oops, you know, I have to move back. I left my lover in that other dimension; by the way he's Vegeta. Bye Chichi, send me divorce papers per interdimensional post.! WAS HE CRAZY! How could he even consider something so stupid!

Goku sighed. All right, he had solved one problem; there would be no thought about that nonsense anymore. He had to make himself forget his temporary craziness.

But those 'visions' were still disturbing Goku. He couldn't decide what they meant. He saw himself having sex with Vegeta. It wasn't his dream; he had plenty of those and he was able to distinguish between a dream and that…that…'vision'. That hadn't felt like some fantasy, it felt like a real thing, something what was really happening or had happened. Was that 'spirits-pleasing-day' a bit more than it seemed? Maybe he was so sloshed out that… No, can't be, besides Kamala was there. Maybe they… all three...?

"Gods…" Goku groaned, rubbing his temples. That was useless, all this thinking was useless, and it really didn't help that he really enjoyed that last 'vision', every glimpse of it, and he even wanted more of that porno.

Goku sighed into his pillow then tensed a bit when he remembered something. In that last 'vision', where he and Vegeta had sex, Vegeta had a fresh claim-mark on his shoulder. He could see it clearly now before his eyes.

XXXXX

"C'mon," Kamala tugged at Vegeta's black combat suit. "It will be fun. Besides you need to relax. Your father can take care of these newcomers…"

Vegeta wanted to throw some snippy remark about relaxing during the war, but instead his eyes suddenly fixed on Kamala's face. "Did he!" Vegeta's face contorted in fury, his arm shooting to grab Kamala.

"N-No," winced Kamala, trying to pry his wrist from Vegeta's iron grasp. "No, I just… Let go of me!" Kamala hissed as much in anger as in pain too, pushing Vegeta back. He rubbed his wrist after Vegeta let go off him. "Gods, stop that! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself!"

Vegeta sighed in relief. "You sounded so eager to get out of the castle that I…"

"I'm always eager to get the hell out of here!" Kamala snorted still rubbing his wrist. "Can't wait till Vedeno is old enough to take care of himself…"

"Be careful with him, Kamala. You can be angry as much as you like. I don't care about your anger, because I know, once – the same instant he knows I'm away for a longer time or dead – he's going to get you. And you're kidding yourself – you are not strong enough to defend yourself, not yet," Vegeta said, looking at Kamala. "Stop scowling – it's true, and you know it."

"Sometimes you really piss me off with that, you're…" Kamala crunched his nose, not looking at Vegeta, instead looking at his own two suddenly very interesting feet. He raised his head, smiling then. "Anyway, welcome back." He tugged at Vegeta's dirty and cracked armor that some time ago was white. "Now get ready, and we are going to the picnic."

Vegeta groaned theatrically. "Kamala, I just came back from space after a week of constant battle; my clothes…"

"Shush," Kamala didn't want to hear any protest. "Just take clean clothes with you. You can swim in the lake instead of taking a shower."

"Have never heard of a stupider idea," murmured Vegeta. "I…"

"Gods, is it so difficult or what!" Kamala put his hands on his hips. "Goku agreed in an instant, and you…"

"Goku is going with us?" Vegeta asked abruptly.

"Yes," Kamala nodded, "we four."

"Since when have you started inviting strangers?" Vegeta frowned at Kamala in discontent.

"Goku is no stranger," Kamala disagreed. "He's already been here more than a month and more than proved that he's trustful."

"I don't like it." He knew he didn't need to say what he didn't like; Kamala could guess anyway.

"What you don't like?" Kamala asked to Vegeta's further discomfort. He sighed then. "You are spending more time with him than with me and you still hold him as a stranger and still complain? You can't dislike him so much…" Kamala looked at Vegeta with clearly written conviction on his face.

"No," Vegeta agreed, "it's only that…" he went silent. He didn't want to explain Kamala that he didn't like Goku near Kamala; Kamala knew as much anyway. But there was that other thing which he wasn't sure again about – lately he didn't like the thought about Kamala being near Goku either. "Alright, stop whining," Vegeta gave in.

XXXXX

Goku observed Vegeta, who was flying beside Kamala. And how had Kamala managed to coerce him into going on this picnic? It seemed that if Kamala only asked to jump, Vegeta asked how high. Vegeta never would consider his suggestions – what cleverness could a third-class moron suggest?

They went to the same lake that Goku had been swimming in earlier. Before the fire was set, Vegeta was sent to catch something edible. Although Vedeno had been jumping up and down while enthusiastically volunteering for the task, Kamala excluded him. That made the both princes unhappy.

While Vegeta was trying to catch something, Kamala and Goku found a nice place for setting the fire, which they did as soon as they managed to persuade Vedeno to come out of the water and go with them to look for dry logs. Though Goku had been sure that there was nothing that could happen to the child, Kamala seemed not to be so sure and didn't want to leave the child alone.

Goku smiled when Vedeno, as soon as they came back from the woods, dove back into the lake. "He doesn't get to run around much, does he?" Goku turned to Kamala who was watching his son too.

Kamala shook his head. "No, there's a war going on. I'm not keen on taking him out. Who knows what may happen."

Goku comfortably sat down next to his just set up fire. "That's sad. My sons can go whenever they want… Well, there's hardly anyone who could harm them…"

"Are they very strong?" Kamala lay down next to the fire, opposite Goku, his hand supporting his head. His eyes still were following Vedeno.

Goku smiled. He liked to talk about his sons. "My youngest, Goten, is about your strength. He can ascend to Super Saiyan, but he still is very young and not very skilled. I bet you could take him down…" Goku chuckled. His eyes then left Kamala's face to look at the clear sky. "Gohan is nineteen. He's more or less as powerful as Vegeta, only his fighting skills aren't as good. Gohan doesn't train much, he's more interested in science and his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kamala turned to Goku, smiling. Goku's eyes were clouded with memories.

"Videl," Goku chuckled. "The boy is in love with her. I just can't seem to have a conversation with him about anything else. Everything we start talking about ends up with Videl."

"Umm…" Kamala grinned at Goku. "That sounds very nice. But I'll probably go crazy when Vedeno starts bringing someone home…"

Goku laughed heartily. "Yeah, Vegeta told me that you're overprotective…"

"I'm not!" Kamala gasped.

Goku laughed louder. "You really are…"

Kamala's pointy nose crunched. "Nonsense."

"Really?" Goku almost choked on his laugh. "So why, for the past ten minutes while Vedeno's been swimming, have you been squirming like a can full of worms?"

"Hah!" Kamala just snorted, a faint blush painting his nose. He stubbornly turned away from Goku to stare at the other side. "I haven't!"

"Yeah, and you're very childish…" Goku laughed at the display.

"I'm not childish!" Kamala's eyes widened. He turned around, back to Goku. "You are SO lucky that you're stronger than me, otherwise I'd spank your ass for such insults!" Kamala stuck his tongue at Goku.

"Whoa, aggressive, aren't you…" Goku smiled, teasingly. "Actually it was a compliment…"

"Oh…" Kamala's cheeks reddened. "You're impossible!" he turned away again to hide his blush.

'Yes, I am,' Goku thought in disbelief. He had been flirting with Kamala even without noticing!

"Finally," Kamala spotted Vegeta in the sky returning with a big catch thrown on his shoulder. "You are getting clumsy…" he pronounced Vegeta after that one had landed.

Vegeta just shrugged at Kamala. "Good, next time I'll send you."

"Damn," Kamala bit his tongue.

Goku observed Vegeta's catch. He had never seen that creature before. It was a cross between a deer and a wild boar. It had long legs and a big, fat body. It wasn't clear how the creature managed to keep his all weight on such tiny legs. Now Goku knew why it took time for Vegeta to catch something – the prince had been looking for something big enough to feed them all.

"Alright, I caught it, you two prepare it," Vegeta calmly walked away to the shore, to Vedeno, leaving his prey for the other two Saiyans.

"And somehow I thought he would say that…" Kamala silently laughed at Goku who grinned back.

Kamala and Goku soon got rid of the thick fur and disemboweled deer-boar then cut it into smaller pieces to put over the fire.

"As for being surrounded by servants you're not so bad at it," Goku commented, slightly teasing Kamala again.

"As for not managing to remember how you appeared here, you too remember not too badly how it's done …" Kamala bit back, smiling at him, his beautiful eyes sparkling with amusement.

Goku smiled back then looked at his spit then skewered another piece of meat. He raised his head to look at the lake. Vegeta was playing with Vedeno, both princes soaked and laughing. And in that moment Goku felt complete somehow, felt like he would be a part of this family. It was something…deep and instinctual. Vegeta and Kamala accepted him; from that moment he knew he belonged to their pack now. He still wasn't sure about the relationship between the two Saiyans, but it wasn't his business. It was enough that they accepted him. He was grateful and he wasn't going to misuse that trust given to him.

Vegeta waded from the water and raised his ki to dry himself. He took a new set of clothes, starting to dress. "Turn away," he ordered the two grinning sets of eyes.

Kamala rolled his eyes, but turned away, plopping on his stomach, his tail rising to swish high in the air only to annoy Vegeta more. Goku blushed and turned his head to the forest.

"Smells nice," Vegeta said after several seconds when he plopped on the grass next to a lying Kamala.

"We'll see," Kamala shrugged, a tiny smile on his full lips. "Goku was trying to impress me with his cooking skills…"

"Impress you?" Vegeta's brow rose. He glanced over his shoulder at Goku, who squirmed under his gaze. "I don't remember when you have ever been impressed by someone," Vegeta turned back to Kamala. "At least not by food…"

"Well, one can't be so stubborn all the time. I decided to give him a chance," Kamala smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta softly laughed, slapping Kamala's thigh. "You never gave me a chance, you, bastard. You just refused to eat the ren!"

"You're kidding, right," Kamala snorted with an amused expression on his face. "It stank so much that I could bet it was not edible!"

Vegeta shrugged. "Oh, I ate it alright, and nothing happened. And it was not so bad as it seemed…"

"So how bad it was then?" Kamala laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Alright, it was bad. I'm an awful cook, I agree. No point in arguing about that matter..."

Kamala chuckled and sat up, his eyes wandering back to the lake again.

"Gods, Kamala," Vegeta sighed, laughing. He pushed Kamala by his shoulders down to the grassy ground. "Can't you just leave him in peace? Relax, he's five years old; never heard of anyone drowning at such an age…"

Kamala blushed then laughed at himself too while looking at Vegeta who was hovering over him. "I'm really overprotective, aren't I…?"

"Yes," Vegeta smiled, still pressing Kamala into the grass. "Anyone can tell you that," he let go of Kamala.

"I noticed…" Kamala glanced at Goku then turned back to Vegeta, his eyes suddenly becoming sad. "I'm not much of a misuu, am I…?" he looked past Vegeta's shoulder at Vedeno.

Vegeta looked at Kamala's face, his eyes big in shock. "Kamala," Vegeta's voice was stern, "if I had you instead of my father, I'd have been the happiest kid in the universe. If you don't believe me, ask your son." Vegeta saw Kamala's lips open in protest. "Shh…" Vegeta put his finger to Kamala's lips. "Don't argue with me, I know what I'm saying."

Goku listened silently to both Saiyans. He had confirmation that indeed there was almost no bond between Vegeta and his father, and between Kamala and his mate. But Vegeta and Kamala sounded very affectionate to each other. Actually the whole conversation between them was playful and warm, they shared pleasant moments together. Goku was seeing a much opener Vegeta, he was eagerly catching all those glimpses of the unguarded prince, and the only thing he regretted was that it was not him who penetrated Vegeta's defensive walls. But now, when he was a part of the pack, he expected more. He needed to know more. Not needed, WANTED, because he really DIDN'T NEED.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Goku cheerfully asked, reaching for skewers with hopefully ready meat.

XXXXX

"That was great," Kamala groaned, rubbing his full stomach. "You impressed me, but now I'll have to go on a diet…"

"Huh?" Vegeta and Vedeno turned to Kamala.

"Kidding," Kamala chuckled. "I just heard somewhere that Zarbon is on the diet now…"

"No diet can help him," Vedeno shook his head laughing. "He loves sweets too much…"

"Naydirs," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I sometimes wonder what they could reach, if they spent more time on training than on their beauty…"

"But Zarbon IS attractive, don't you think so?" Kamala grinned at Vegeta.

"Kamala, he's green," said Vegeta in such a tone that it was enough one statement to express his opinion as to what he thought about the Naydir's beauty.

"So what?" Kamala grinned wider, already seeing wide fields for teasing Vegeta. "It's good actually. You don't need to stare at that pink-brownish flesh all the time. Just think about that – in summer Naydir is green, in winter he's blue and what shades you can get if the temperature changes suddenly!"

"Can I mate Naydir?" Vedeno asked curiously.

"Look, what you did," Vegeta groaned at Kamala.

"I'm not sure…" Kamala blinked at his son. "I have never heard of someone mating with Naydir. There are several couples, but…"

"No, you can't," Vegeta cut Kamala off. "You will mate a Saiyan."

"Why?" Vedeno asked.

"Kamala, I'll just cut your tongue out next time…" Vegeta growled. "Because," he turned back to Vedeno, "you can't create a bond with any other race. And you can't have children with them."

"Why?" Vedeno blinked.

"Because they are different from us."

"Uhh…" Vedeno thought. "It's because they are green?"

"N…Yes," Vegeta just gave in.

"No," Kamala interrupted, "it's because they are different, as your brother said. Their whole body is different from ours, not only skin. Have you ever touched Zarbon's skin?" He went on after Vedeno nodded: "It was much colder than yours, wasn't it? It's one of those differences. When you want to mate, you look for someone similar to you and someone able to understand you. And of course you noticed that Naydirs think a bit different from us? That means that if you wanted to create a bond, it wouldn't be possible, because your mind and body would be different. The same goes for cubs – there are simply too many differences."

Vedeno nodded unhappy. "I see…"

"Don't worry," Kamala smiled at Vedeno, ruffling his hair. "I can bet one day you'll meet a nice, beautiful and strong Saiyan and you wouldn't even remember any Naydir…"

Vedeno's mood instantly improved. He smiled contently. "Sure."

"What confidence…" Vegeta softly murmured, licking the fat from his fingertips. But his eyes showed regret about something he never had in his childhood.

"Who's for a swim?" Kamala jumped to his feet.

"You'll drown after eating so much…" Vegeta smirked at him.

"Asshole," Kamala stuck his middle finger at Vegeta. He turned to Goku then. "C'mon, Goku, move your lazy ass!"

"Lazy?" Goku snickered. "It was you who's been sitting on his ass the whole week while Vegeta and I have been battling!" he stood up to toss his armor to the ground, excited at the thought about immersing in the cool lake.

Vegeta's face got a worried expression after hearing Goku's words but he relaxed when Kamala only shrugged at Goku. Vegeta laughed at Kamala's reaction when Goku shed his clothes and ran to the shore naked. "I told you – he swims naked…" he grinned at Kamala's pink nose.

"And I knew this…" Kamala smirked back at Vegeta. Then he ran after Goku, leaving Vegeta staring at his back wide-eyed.

Goku resurfaced a good ten meters from the shore to see Kamala dive in after him. Kami, Kamala had a perfect body! Goku got a very nasty feeling that he shouldn't have gone to swim naked…

Goku laughed as Kamala resurfaced near him, his all hair flattened and clinging to his chest and shoulders. "You look very funny," he shouted to Kamala. But still gorgeous, Goku added in his head.

"You look the same," Kamala stuck his tongue at him.

"Really?" Somehow I don't think so, Goku smiled inwardly. "And for this insult," he swam closer to Kamala, "I'll have to punish you…" he dove to Kamala's side.

After a minute they were screaming their war shouts at each other and having a nice splash-fight.

"I told you that you were childish!" Goku gasped for air after resurfacing.

"So why the hell you are playing with me!" Kamala smirked at Goku, dunking him back into the water.

Goku resurfaced, spitting out water from his mouth. "'Cause I'm even more childish!"

After twenty minutes they both staggered out of the water, Goku supporting Kamala to keep him steady. Kamala again had been too stubborn to admit his defeat, trying to last against Goku as long as he could.

"What a nice couple…"

Goku turned back to see two Naydirs smiling at them from the shore. "Huh?"

"They are not a couple!" Vegeta's voice was a pitch higher than usual.

Naydirs turned to Vegeta, only now noticing the Saiyan Prince sitting in the tall grass. "Oh," one of them said. "I thought they were mates. That one," he pointed at Kamala, "has a claim-mark on his shoulder."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Vegeta erupted, leaping to his feet.

"Shit! The Prince!" one of Naydirs exclaimed.

"That's Kamala and Goku then!" the other added, already starting to fly away seeing Vegeta's face didn't promise any good.

"And Vedeno!" Vedeno showed up from the grass to stand next to his brother.

Kamala burst out laughing at that point. Vegeta quickly walked over to him. "You what, have no brains at all! Vegeta grabbed Kamala by his upper arm. "You find this funny! You are mated to the King, so behave like his mate!" Vegeta shoved Goku out of his sight as that one tried to say something. "Kamala, as long as you are unseen, I don't care what you're doing, but if you again do something like that…" Vegeta left it hanging.

"Don't threaten me, Vegeta," Kamala hissed, trying to pry his arm from Vegeta's grip. He stopped struggling, as it was no use. "What can you do to me? What exactly can you threaten me with? With death? You think I'm afraid of it? Or are you going to take my son away? Do you want his hate? Or will you beat me? Not the first time…" Kamala managed to get his arm back now numb from Vegeta's fingers. Kamala turned to Vedeno. "We are going home."

Vedeno quickly nodded and shot into the air, soon followed by Kamala. Vegeta stared at his empty hand in disbelief, completely shocked by Kamala's words. Did Kamala really think he was threatening him with all those things? That he could take Vedeno from Kamala? Beat him, kill him? He made a mistake – he scared Kamala, he never should have attacked Kamala like that, he lost his control and Kamala lost trust in him. But did Kamala see him like that? What about all the time, the secrets they shared?

Vegeta startled at a low growl at his side. He turned his head to Goku. He saw Goku bare his teeth at him.

"If you ever beat him again, I'll fucking teach you to behave," Goku hissed. He was shocked by the incident. He was just accepted into the pack, but now he saw it in complete different colors.

"A-Again?" Vegeta was so stupefied that he didn't even manage to cover up his state.

Goku snorted at him. "Is that how you suppress him? By beating him? And I was wondering how you managed to find a friend…" he spat. "Remember – I see you hurting him, you'll get hurt too," Goku grabbed his clothes off the ground and after several seconds blasted into the sky, leaving Vegeta.

TBC


	13. Part 13

Hello, **Silvermane1**! Glad you think it's cool.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 13

He hadn't seen either of them for three days now. True, he had been busy, but it wasn't that; Kamala and Goku didn't want to see him. Even Vedeno was jumpy around him. The poor kid didn't know how to act; it was probably the biggest argument Kamala and he'd had in all those five years.

He felt hurt – he thought Kamala trusted him more than that. Apparently he was mistaken. But it was his fault too – he scared Kamala then, on the shore, and while in fear Kamala always assumed the worst. He simply was angry then – those two Naydirs were going to gossip all around the city that the king's mate had been splashing around with naked Goku. They didn't need that. Whoever his father was and how many lovers he had, they didn't need this news to circulate in everyone's head. The king had to be seen as strong and leading. The king, whose mate was running half naked around with another naked Saiyan, was a weak king.

Vegeta wanted to talk to Kamala, but his pride didn't allow him. He felt hurt that Kamala thought that about him, and although he was burning to reassure Kamala that he was no threat to Kamala he just couldn't force himself to go to Kamala's room.

And Goku? He had no idea what the moron had been talking about. He had never raised his hand against Kamala, well, except that slapping. Maybe that's what Goku had in mind? If that was the case, then Goku was an idiot. He'd never hurt Kamala, what's more – he would kill anyone who tried.

"Hey," Zarbon halted in the corridor to look at the prince who was leaning at the windowsill and looking like he'd been completely lost. "What the hell happened to you?"

Vegeta just motioned for him to go away.

"Bad day?" Zarbon went closer.

'And what the hell do YOU know,' Vegeta wanted to ask. Zarbon was just happily mated and if not this damn war, he'd be thinking only about producing offspring, which is what he probably was thinking about, anyway.

"Is it about Kamala?" Zarbon finally asked, as Vegeta didn't answer him.

"How…?" Vegeta turned around.

Zarbon rolled his eyes. "Well, he's worse than you, I can tell. Whatever row you both had… But was it really necessary to beat him?"

Again. Vegeta ground his teeth. "I have never touched him. Where the fuck did you all get that idea!"

Zarbon looked at him in surprise. "But someone surely did. I just thought… I caught a glimpse when he went to the kitchen this morning. Believe me, whoever beat him… It's really nasty…" Zarbon looked at Vegeta's back as the prince shot past him. Zarbon tugged at his green braid then sighed and turned to go to his mate's room.

Vegeta knocked on Kamala's door. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and if Zarbon was right. On the opposite side of the door Vegeta heard Kamala tell Vedeno to leave. After a second the door opened and Vedeno pushed past him. His brother even didn't look at him.

Vegeta entered the room. The first thing he noticed it was that it was very dark in the room. Why is it so dark? Usually Kamala prefers the curtains and windows wide open. Vegeta blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness. He turned then towards the dark corner where Kamala was standing. "Kamala?" he extended his hand to open the curtains near Kamala. Kamala recoiled from his hand like from a snake. That confused Vegeta. He went closer to Kamala.

"Y-Yes?"

Vegeta's brows furrowed. He reached out for Kamala's chin. He felt Kamala startle at his touch. Kamala had never reacted to him like this before, only in the very beginning.

"I haven't seen him," Kamala quickly muttered, not breathing.

"Whom?" Vegeta went to the window still holding Kamala.

"Goku."

Vegeta felt his anger skyrocket as he saw Kamala's face. Zarbon was telling the truth – somebody did beat Kamala, and there were not many persons who were able to do that. "Who did this to you?"

Kamala gazed back at Vegeta, his eyes slowly filling with hate. "You. I haven't seen him since Friday, so you can go away," his eyes became expressionless again.

Vegeta just stared at Kamala not understanding what he was talking about. "Kamala, I didn't touch you, what you are talking about?"

Kamala's hands dropped at his sides in defeat. He closed his eyes, slightly shivering. "No, you didn't. It was…" he frantically thought, "…someone at the lake. A big group…" he suddenly felt panicky when Vegeta's grip on him tightened.

"Who are they, Kamala?" Vegeta shook the other Saiyan by his shoulders.

"I…I don't know…" Kamala was scared. He told Vegeta everything he wanted to hear: he hadn't seen Goku after that and he didn't tell anyone that Vegeta beat him. What? Vegeta wanted more! What did Vegeta want from him? Sex? Did Vegeta want sex? Or maybe just beat him again? "I don't remember…"

"How can you not remember!" Vegeta shouted in fury.

Kamala flinched in fear. "What do you want me to say?" he swallowed. "Some particular names?"

"It would be good for a start!" Vegeta snorted at him.

"Which ones?" Kamala carefully tried to pry his hand from Vegeta's grip but ended up only in a more painful grip. His 'friend' was going to kill him, and he couldn't do a thing.

"I don't know," Vegeta growled, losing his patience. "Which ones do you remember?"

Kamala backed away, but ended up only dragging Vegeta with him. Which could he remember? Any names? But Vegeta just declared he was going to give him the names to mention… "I don't understand," Kamala's breath held and he tensed at Vegeta's hand on his shoulder.

"What don't you understand! I want the names of the idiots who did this to you!" Vegeta's anger then turned into confusion when Kamala just squirmed under his hand. What the hell was wrong here? "Did they threaten you, if you tell their names?"

"I…" Kamala wasn't sure. "I don't know… Did they?"

Vegeta's brows furrowed in confusion. "You don't remember?"

"I'll remember everything you say," Kamala assured him.

"Wha..?" Vegeta shook his head. "Kamala, who beat you?" Vegeta felt horror rise up his throat beginning to realize what was happening. Kamala was just squirming under his gaze, looking completely lost after his last question. Kamala really believed he beat him. His fucking father beat Kamala. Kamala mistook his father for him. After he fucking threatened Kamala at the lake, Kamala mistook the king for him. If there wasn't enough light…and their scents were almost the same. Kamala was scared and he simply wasn't able to distinguish between the two. "Kamala, I didn't touch you. It was my father. When he did he do that?" Vegeta was straining to stay calm while Kamala's eyes didn't lose the hate they were filled with.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" Kamala pushed Vegeta away, using all his strength. "First some group, stupid names, now your father? Make up your mind! Or maybe they all have been together!" Kamala hysterically shouted.

"Kamala, please… Calm down," Vegeta tried to touch Kamala's shoulder, but his hand stopped on its way when Kamala fearfully jumped away from him. "Listen to me: I didn't ever touch you. I was just annoyed then at the lake. It was just an empty threat. And I didn't beat you later. I swear."

"What you can swear with, Prince?" Kamala spat at him. "With your mask? With that so-called pride, honor! Why all the games? Why have you played so long? Are as you sick as your father? Did you enjoy yourself? Still want to play? What now, another sad story? Who raped you this time? Cooler? Maybe Goku?"

Kamala fell on his side as Vegeta backhanded him in the face.

"Stop that…" Vegeta pressed his head onto Kamala's chest. "Please stop that…"

Kamala, stupefied, gazed at the sobbing Saiyan who had buried himself in his chest. Kamala laid his head back on the floor to stare at the white ceiling. Fear and anger were leaving him, allowing him to consider Vegeta's words. Still not trusting himself Kamala raised his hand to brush over Vegeta's hair. "It wasn't you?"

"Kamala, please…"Vegeta sobbed out, embracing Kamala, pressing their bodies together in desperation. He couldn't understand how Kamala could think that about him. Kamala meant so much to him! How could Kamala think that he had been lying then? How could Kamala not see what that event did to him? Didn't Kamala understand that because of Frieza he couldn't get close to anyone? Didn't Kamala know that despite that fear of closeness his instincts were screaming at him? Didn't Kamala know what that click in their heads meant, then, when Kamala was pressing just born Vedeno to his chest? Didn't Kamala know that he subconsciously considered Kamala a mate? Didn't Kamala know that his stupid instincts made him choose someone to take care of, someone to have, to posses, and Kamala needed to be taken care of, to be kept, to be possessed? He simply needed someone. He already was way past age when a male starts thinking about mating and cubs. And even if he in reality didn't see Kamala as his mate, his stupid instincts and subconscious did.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Kamala sighed, stroking Vegeta's back. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"Because it's life, Kamala. It's always hard," Vegeta sighed, finally gaining some control over his tears.

"I'm sorry I said those things…" Kamala whispered. "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Vegeta soothingly brushed over Kamala's chest with his hand. "I shouldn't have shouted at you then, at the lake…"

"Well, you really had been right – that picnic was the stupidest idea ever," Kamala gave a faint smile to Vegeta.

"No, the idea was good, only the Naydirs fucked up everything…" Vegeta chuckled. "We should go again some day…I like to see you smile."

Kamala sighed. With his hand he pressed Vegeta's head to his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Shush, it's alright," Vegeta shushed him with his tail. "Now tell me, when did he come to you?"

"Vegeta…" Kamala closed his eyes. "It's not worth it. It would just cause more turmoil."

"I don't care. I told him what was going to happen if he touched you."

"You need a mate, Vegeta," Kamala sighed, brushing over Vegeta's thick hair strands, "someone real to take care of. Consider Goku. He would be a good choice."

Vegeta laughed. "You are fast. Goku, you say? He's only temporary here. He'll go back to his mate and sons…"

"Mate?" Kamala snorted, tugging at Vegeta's hair. "He doesn't have a mate. He has a wife, some alien woman he chose to reproduce with."

"Oh," Vegeta blinked. "I thought he was mated…"

"You thought? What you thought more?" Kamala chuckled at him. "Hell, in these things you are like a newborn baby… You want him – take him, he's free to use."

Vegeta blushed at the comment. He crunched his nose. "If you like him so much, take him yourself, I'd like to see you in game…"

"Oh, can I...?" Kamala joyously exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He laughed then silently. "Maybe I will, maybe I will…"

XXXXX

Goku stopped in his tracks midway to the kitchen as he saw Kamala coming from the other hall. Goku felt an angry growl rise in his throat. He quickly advanced to Kamala. "Kamala," Goku caught up with the Saiyan.

Kamala started as he didn't see Goku approaching. He turned around to face Goku. "Oh, hi," he nodded. He winced and just at the last second held his fist at his side as Goku grabbed him by his chin. Why the hell does everyone want to poke him!

Goku turned Kamala's face to the side, to the light. "Jesus Christ…" Goku exhaled. He then let go of Kamala's chin. Goku's brows turned into 'w' shape. "It was Vegeta, wasn't it!" he hissed. "I'll fucking…"

Kamala grabbed Goku by his forearm as he turned into the hall, obviously to start to search for Vegeta. "No, it wasn't Vegeta." Kamala was relieved to see Goku stay in place.

"Who then?" Goku turned back to Kamala.

"Doesn't matter," Kamala shook his head. "I…"

"Was it the king?" Goku hissed, cutting Kamala off. "Tell me, Kamala, if he gives you only trouble…"

"Goku, stop that!" Before Goku could have gone to look for the king, Kamala angrily yanked Goku back to him. "I don't need your help."

"Yes, I see," Goku motioned to Kamala's face. "Then why do you look like this!"

"It's not your business, Goku," Kamala shook his head, "don't interfere."

"You need help," Goku protested, "and want you or not I'm going to help you."

"No, you're not going!" Kamala's voice took higher notes.

"Where's that son of a bitch?" Goku's eyes narrowed at Kamala.

Kamala just rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Enough, Vegeta is already in his chambers. I don't need him and you rampaging around…"

Goku frowned at Kamala. Vegeta was taking care of this? Interesting. Vegeta really cared about Kamala if he got into an argument with or even a fight with his father over Kamala…

"Alright," Goku gave in, "I'll leave this for Vegeta to solve. But I heard that Vegeta himself can't keep his hands in control…"

Kamala looked to be confused. "Huh?"

"Then, at the lake, you let slip that it wasn't the first time that Vegeta beat you…" Goku explained.

Kamala stared at Goku, trying to remember when he said such thing. "Oh," he said finally. "No, I hadn't been talking about Vegeta, it was not about him. Vegeta never touched me."

"The king…" Goku hissed, realizing. "Why the hell do you live here, Kamala!"

Kamala snorted angered by the question. "And what should I do? Leave my son here? I can't take him anywhere; we'll be hunted down in seconds. As long as Vegeta keeps his sick father away, I'll stay with my son!"

Goku could see that this was a very painful spot for Kamala. Kamala hated the castle, but had to stay here because of his son. "Why is Vegeta interfering? His father is your mate technically…" That question was just nagging Goku.

"I'm not his fucking mate!" Kamala almost screamed, balling his fists. "I never agreed with that fucking mating in first place! And I will never be or behave like his mate!"

"You didn't answer my question," Goku commented. He already had figured earlier as much as Kamala said. One had to be blind not to see murder in Kamala's eyes when he met or spoke to the king. It might have happened after the mating, all that hate, but he doubted that – Kamala didn't hate without a good reason, and the most logical reason was forcing him into the mating.

Goku jumped back as Kamala tried to hit him. Goku cursed – he drove Kamala out of balance. The topic hurt and angered him too much. "Shh…" Goku easily caught Kamala by his wrist. He embraced Kamala, pressing him to his chest. "Calm down, I'm not blaming you with anything. I understand. I'm just angry that these things can be happening…" Goku stroked Kamala's long hair. "It's alright." Goku felt sadness and tears overcome him when Kamala began to sob in his chest.

"Kamala…"

Goku and Kamala jumped at Vegeta's voice. They turned to see the prince standing in the doorway. The prince's clothes were torn in some places, and he looked tired and spent.

"…You and Vedeno are going to sleep in my chambers from now on."

"But…" Kamala wanted to protest but Vegeta already was gone, not caring to listen if Kamala agreed or not. Kamala sighed. He felt relieved actually: he felt safe with Vegeta. All the times he had slept in Vegeta's room he finally could sleep normally, without fearing the doors opening and a shadow sneaking into his room.

"You like the idea," Goku stated after searching Kamala's face.

Kamala nodded. He put his head back on Goku's chest. "If there's someone who can save me from this hell, it can be only Vegeta," he exhaled heavily.

"Why doesn't Vegeta contest his father?" Goku asked. "If the power was his, he could forbid him even to be near you."

"Vegeta doesn't want power. Not that kind of power," Kamala corrected himself after Goku gasped in shock. "This power comes with bureaucracy, endless paperwork and endless meetings. If not for the war, he'd contest his father, but now it would only create turmoil. We already are in a bad position – it would cause only more panic and mess."

Goku sighed. He stroked Kamala's hair, not yet wanting to let go of the Saiyan. He sympathized with Kamala very much; he could only imagine what dreadful moments in his life Kamala had experienced. He hoped and wanted to be sure that it would never happen again.

It felt good to hold Kamala like that. Kamala was warm and somehow pleasant to hold. He had a nice scent; being so close to Kamala he could feel that sweet scent much clearer. It was a little funny but Kamala's scent reminded him of cherries. His scent was much sweeter than that of Vegeta's, which Goku associated a citrus fruit, lemon probably.

Goku brushed through Kamala's thick and spiky hair. Soft. Like all Saiyan hair it looked like it would be made of really strong and unbendable stuff, but in reality it was very soft and smooth. Goku dipped his head into Kamala's hair: Kamala had taken a shower recently – Kamala's scent there was mixing with the smell of shampoo with some for him unknown herbs. Goku inhaled deeper to try to distinguish the herbs, but now only Kamala's sweet-cherry scent became clearer. He liked that sweet scent, it reminded him of home: they had a cherry-tree growing near their house. He planted that tree after Gohan was born. Goku inhaled deeper, feeling his senses filling with the scent and making him a bit dizzy.

Goku looked at Kamala as he felt Kamala press his palms at his chest, pushing slightly. Then, regretfully, Kamala freed himself from his arms.

"Vedeno should have finished his lessons. I'd better go check how he's doing," Kamala hurriedly turned to go, but not before Goku noticed a burning blush on Kamala's cheeks.

Goku fiercely blushed himself after he noticed and understood why Kamala was blushing and ran away so fast. Goku stood there until he got some control over his body, he then looked in the direction Kamala had gone and went the opposite way. He had to keep farther away from Kamala and surely stop hugging the younger Saiyan.

XXXXX

The situation on the planet didn't change much: after the lizards came back with more ships, Vegetasei again was cut off from the outside world. This time, the Ice-jins kept their distance not risking the same incident happening again. After Goku and Vegeta tried to repeat their previous rampage, it appeared that because of the distance the Ice-jins kept, Goku wasn't able to feel any kis anymore outside the protective shield. And they didn't want to risk crossing the planets protective shields, because the enemy's guns would be able to reach them. It meant, that unless the lizards went mad and decided to land on Vegetasei on their own or someone REALLY powerful joined them in their spaceships, Goku and Vegeta wouldn't be able to do anything useful.

TBC


	14. Part 14

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not getting any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 14

On his way to the kitchen Goku stopped in his tracks and turned to the guard who was standing beside the door leading into the Meeting Hall. Goku looked at the guard more observantly. Interesting. Why had he never noticed him earlier? He saw that guard at these doors almost every day. How he could have missed that smell? This probably was the most appealing scent he had ever smelt. Not, cherry, not citrus, but ice cream with a strawberry on top.

Goku noticed the guard squirm under his attentive gaze. Goku looked at his face. A bit older than him probably, hard features, short spiky hair. Goku moved closer suddenly controlled by the urge to touch that hair.

"Goku," Kamala called. He waited for Goku to turn around. "Come, the dinner is ready." Kamala wasn't sure if Goku would comply, but the Saiyan did, moving closer to him, leaving the sweating guard in peace. Kamala smiled at the relieved guard and went after Goku who now was heading to the kitchen. Kamala shut the door behind them tightly.

Kamala sat opposite Goku. He smiled as Vedeno soon burst through the door. The kid quickly sat next to him and immediately dug into his food. Vedeno never had problems with his appetite.

"Gods, how everything pisses me off!" Vegeta swung the door open. He glanced over the kitchen gave a well deserved glare to Goku's back then sat down next to Kamala. Although Goku had apologized plenty times for that misunderstanding, when he thought that Vegeta had been threatening Kamala, Vegeta still wasn't exactly relenting or at least trying to pretend not to be. "Why the hell did you start eating here? You can eat in the Dining Room; my father doesn't use it anyway."

Kamala shrugged at him. "I like company while I'm eating. Goku doesn't talk much while eating, but it's better than sitting alone. But you can go to the Dining Room if you want."

Vegeta gave Kamala an odd look then motioned to Kamala's meal for Alarn to give him the same as Kamala was having.

"And I like to eat here too," Vedeno supported his misuu. "That room is so enormous…"

"Whatever," Vegeta waved off. He observed Goku who today seemed to be more silent than usual. Goku's tail was making strange knots behind him. The Saiyan even looked to be slightly confused and was squirming all the time. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta tried not to sound too much interested and dug into his food as soon as it was served.

Goku turned his head to Vegeta and blinked with his bright eyes not understanding what Vegeta was talking about.

"He's in heat," Kamala shrugged, carefully twisting his spaghetti on the fork and trying not to splash himself. He shortly wondered how Vegeta didn't sense that, but soon forgot, as he was more interested in his spaghetti.

"Huh?" Goku's eyes widened. He audibly swallowed his food.

Kamala glared at his spaghetti then raised his head at Goku. "Gods, I thought you noticed. It's hard to miss; you know…" he cruelly stabbed his spaghetti again. "Didn't it ever appear strange to you that you started to sniff everyone around? That poor guard…" He grinned at his finally dead and unresisting spaghetti and, with the thought that he'd never eat such stupid food again, stuffed it into his mouth.

"Oooh…" Goku exhaled. He blinked, feeling his cheeks blush. "Err…" he scratched his head, finally realizing why these past two days he had been so agitated: he just wasn't able to walk past anyone not sniffing and it felt like there'd be butterflies in his lower stomach all the time, and actually he felt a great deal frustrated because of the lack of sex, which even made him a bit aggressive.

"It's still faint, but it will get stronger in a day or so," Kamala finished fighting his spaghetti and contently pushed his plate away. His brow rose when he saw a strange expression on Goku's face. "What?" he looked again at Goku's fierce blush.

"Stronger?" Goku just muttered to himself, hiding his blush behind his huge orange mug and sipping his tea.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at confused Kamala. "It's his first heat, moron."

"Oh," Kamala blinked. "Oh, yes, I suppose. You didn't have your tail before…"

"I think we need to keep him locked up in case he jumps someone," Vegeta muttered seriously, but at the same time winked to Kamala.

Kamala nodded, catching the game. "Yes, it's a serious thing, that first heat. Gods, I remember I almost jumped my dog… It was unbelievable…later the poor thing didn't even let me to come close to him for a whole year…"

Vedeno looked skeptically at his misuu with his brow raised. But he was perfectly able to recognize playfulness on his misuu's face. He decided to join in. "Better cut my damn tail off when I come of age…" he sighed heavily. He shook his head at pale Goku. "You have been lucky not to have had it…"

"Err…" Goku again audibly swallowed. "Stronger? How strong it can get!" he panicked. "I ALREADY almost started to fondle that guard!"

"Oh, tough case…" Kamala shook his head seriously. "If it's so strong now…and it just started…I think we really have to lock you somewhere…" he laughed as Goku's face drained of color. "Don't worry, it will be stronger, but nothing to worry about. Just try to keep away from everyone and stop sniffing. And especially avoid those, who are in heat like you, like that guard for example. I'll send him home, if he gives you trouble with…hmm…" Kamala smiled, seeing Goku blush again, "hmm…controlling yourself."

"Yes, and keep away from us too," Vegeta snorted at Goku. "That your sniffing pisses me off!" he pointed at Goku's super active nose.

"Sorry," Goku blushed, realizing that he didn't even notice he had been doing that again. "Damn, that's hard," he complained.

"What's hard!" Vegeta snarled at Goku.

Goku coughed. "N-No, I mean…" he painted crimson. Hell, Vegeta was a pervert!

"It's alright," Kamala reassuringly smiled at Goku. "Calm down. He's just in a bad mood."

Vegeta glared at Kamala but didn't say anything.

"Possibly that's why you killed your previous guard – he went into heat…" Goku murmured while looking at Vegeta.

Kamala startled, his eyes quickly fixed on Vegeta's face.

"No, I killed him because the idiot talked too much…" Vegeta answered in a chilling voice.

Goku didn't dare to say a word after that tone, not wanting to set the prince off.

XXXXX

Kamala silently followed Vegeta to the prince's chambers. Kamala had sent Vedeno to play with his bodyguard; the guy finally managed to get the kid on his side. Kamala didn't like when Vegeta was in one of these his moods. They scared him – Vegeta could hardly keep control over himself. There usually was no explanation as to why Vegeta would be in such a bad mood; it was something Vegeta would wake up with in the morning.

Kamala silently nestled in an armchair opposite Vegeta who was fishing in the cupboard for the wine bottle. Vegeta tended to drink while in that mood. He didn't protest when Vegeta finally found the bottle and poured two full glasses: one for himself and one for him.

"Want to spar?" Vegeta asked after they both finished their glasses.

"No," Kamala shook his head. He was glad that Vegeta didn't make him drink more. Usually he didn't mind, but today he himself wasn't in the mood for that. "I think I'll just go for a walk somewhere," he stood up after Vegeta's long steady gaze.

"Sit," Vegeta growled.

Kamala obediently sat back down into his chair. It was better not to argue with Vegeta in this mood of his.

"Are you afraid of me?" Vegeta asked.

"N…Yes," Kamala lowered his eyes to the table. He felt his breathing hitch when Vegeta stood up and went closer to him.

"Why?"

Kamala groaned inwardly. And why'd that stupid incident at the lake have to happen? Everything was fine till that! "Because…because you're angry."

"So what?" Vegeta snarled at him. "Do you think I'm going to take my anger out on you? Kamala, I told you once, and I'm telling again: I'd never hurt you."

"Vegeta," Kamala raised his head, "sometimes you don't even know what you're doing while in fury. You just want to kill someone."

"But not you! You are my…"

"…Mate?" Kamala finished for Vegeta. "I'm not, Vegeta. I never was. And you have to sort it out. It can't last any longer. You are confused, but now you are starting to confuse me."

"Confused?" Vegeta repeated, filling his glass again.

Kamala sighed then looked at Vegeta. "I don't know how to act anymore; everything I do just pisses you off. You expect me to act like your mate. I can't, I'm not yours. You think I don't know why you had freaked out so much then at the lake? The care for your father's reputation has little to do with that…

"At first it was just a slight push to one side or other, but now that your possessiveness is scaring me. I'm afraid even to talk to someone. You're turning into your father, Vegeta. You want to control me. We are friends, but it's going too far. Please, understand…"

Vegeta sat silently for a while, sipping his wine from time to time. "Everything you said is true, but I'm no danger for you," he heavily sighed finally. "So what do you want me to do? Mate someone? I can't. I'm not attached to anyone. Sort this out? How? If only I could just shut myself off, I'd do that, but I can't. Each time I feel someone threaten us… I just get mad."

Kamala rubbed his temples. Vegeta wasn't suggesting any compromise. "You'll have to trust someone again. That bodyguard, WAS an idiot, just forget him. You weren't experienced back then; it would be different now. I'm going to leave, Vegeta. If this war ends one day, if we are still alive and if my son is big enough to take care of himself, I'll just get the hell out of here and never come back. What are you going to do then?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at Kamala. "I won't ever let you to leave."

Kamala's startled eyes rose to meet Vegeta's hard ones. "B-But…"

"Never."

XXXXXX

That happening with Vegeta's bodyguard was puzzling him. Each time he'd mention it, Vegeta would go crazy. Why? What did that bodyguard do for Vegeta to remember him with so much fury for so long?

Goku stared at the white ceiling for some time then turned to his side, making the bed squeak. But Kamala knew all the whys and wherefores. He remembered seeing fear in Kamala's eyes after he mentioned that bodyguard. Kamala knew not to mention him. But it was hardly a chance that Kamala would tell him about an incident between Vegeta and his bodyguard. Kamala was as protective over Vegeta as Vegeta was over him, only that it didn't show so openly. Kamala would kill for Vegeta. It was still not clear for him that relationship between Vegeta and Kamala, but it was dangerous to interfere between the two.

Goku turned to his other side and sighed. That stupid heat was killing him: his tail was trashing all the time, he found it hard to concentrate and sometimes he would get such strong sexual cravings that he'd be deadly scared if only he didn't feel so turned on. He masturbated a lot, seven or eight times this day, four yesterday. It was getting worse as Kamala had said. As the evening drew near he felt more and more agitated. It had never happened before, but now he just wanted someone to fuck him, and the more and the harder, the better. He wanted to get rid of that strange fuzzy feeling in his lower stomach and backside, which made him crave for sex so much. It hardly helped to get his satisfaction the old way; he wanted someone inside him. It was fucking annoying and embarrassing.

Goku groaned in defeat, crushing his pillow under him. And he had thought that having his tail back would be fun! Yeah, whatever… But if he had a constant partner, it wouldn't be such a nuisance. It probably would even be fun, but now it was simply annoying. He couldn't go anywhere because of his stupid heat. Earlier he had been helping the newly arrived people to settle in: he helped to repair their houses, he helped them to hunt, helped to plant their gardens, even baby-sat while the parents had to attend to some important meeting or business. Now he couldn't even go swimming, couldn't train, couldn't do anything. He just wanted to fuck everyone around or let everyone fuck him, it didn't matter actually; he probably would have preferred the latter option. Even then while sitting in the kitchen he felt like he'd had rabies: he just hadn't been able to sit still. His fuzzy mind had already been seeing Vegeta naked while the unsuspecting prince was chewing on his bread. He somehow hadn't been seeing Kamala naked, but it was not much better – he had been thinking how it would be if he did.

That wasn't fun. He doubted if Vegeta would be happy to know that he was making porn movies in his head with him as the special guest star.

And what's with that kiss? Did Vegeta forget about that? No, Vegeta never forgot anything.

XXXXXX

Vegeta wasn't sure why he woke up. He silently lay in his bed while listening to the night silence. No it wasn't completely silent after all; someone was crying. Kamala. Vegeta groaned inwardly. He shouldn't have said what he had said to Kamala this evening. He was just messed up and angry. True, he was going to try to keep Kamala at his side at all costs, but he wasn't going to force him. He just hadn't been thinking when he said that 'never'. Those tantrums were preventing him from thinking. As the words left his mouth he realized what he was saying but he didn't have time to smooth over things, as the other Saiyan ran away through the door with a look of horror on his face.

"Shh…" Vegeta sat on Kamala's bed; Kamala moved into his chambers several days ago. He gently brushed over Kamala's long hair. "Please, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's…"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kamala sobbed out into his pillow, his whole body shaking. "What did I ever do to you?"

Vegeta leaned closer to Kamala, his lowered head touching Kamala's back. He felt Kamala's soft hair tickling his face. "You won my heart, Kamala. I don't want to lose you," he whispered, pressing himself to the other Saiyan. "You didn't let me finish then. Those were empty words, Kamala. You know, I'm thrown out of balance while in these moods. I don't want you to leave, but I won't force you to stay. I just hope you love me at least a bit to stay with me. But you are free to go even now. My father won't hunt you, if he only tried…" Vegeta's voice rose and hardened. "But I want you to stay, I need you," he whispered again. He felt his heart beginning to beat faster. He let go of Kamala. "Mate with me, Kamala." Finally he said that. His heart was pounding madly, threatening to burst out of his chest.

"V-Vegeta…" Kamala gasped. He turned around to stare at the prince in the darkness.

"I thought about what you said this evening. It really can't last any longer. We are similar, Kamala. I like you, you like me – it's simple. It would solve all of our problems." Vegeta leaned to Kamala's face, his lips touching Kamala's.

Kamala pulled down Vegeta by his shoulders. "B-But we don't love each other…"

"It will come…" Vegeta pressed his mouth to Kamala's, his tongue slipping into Kamala's mouth.

It felt strange. It wasn't how he had imagined. It was pleasant, the kiss, familiar somehow, safe even, but not how he had imagined. Vegeta pressed Kamala into the bed under him, ran his hand over Kamala's side. Kamala was answering his kiss. He could tell that Kamala was much better at it than him. He wondered if Kamala would agree to teach him, but then decided probably not. Vegeta turned Kamala's head to the side, deepening the kiss. He entangled his fingers into Kamala's soft hair.

They parted for air, saliva dragging from their lips. They both knew it would never happen again.

"Still think it's a good idea?" Kamala sighed.

"No…" Vegeta sighed too. He smiled then wiped saliva from Kamala's lips with his hand. "But it was worth it to try, you think?" he brushed Kamala's tears with his other hand away.

Kamala smiled back at Vegeta. "I suppose," he shrugged. "It seems that stupid bond is too messed up. It's like we are…" he thought a moment.

"…Brothers?" Vegeta suggested, sliding off Kamala to nestle beside him.

"Yeah, probably," Kamala agreed. "I think it's a strange mix between a mating bond and relatives bond…" He frowned then. "Damn, you're a bad kisser," he couldn't help commenting.

Vegeta laughed silently. "I know."

"Somebody has to teach you…" Kamala shook his head. "Consider Goku."

"Gods," Vegeta groaned. "Stop that. I'm not even interested in him. It would be even worse than kissing with you..."

Kamala grinned to the darkness then turned to Vegeta. "Then you don't mind if I went after him?"

Vegeta frowned. He didn't like the thought. He considered it several seconds. "Well, if that's what you want…"

"I'm not sure yet," Kamala hid his face into the pillow.

"Better be sure, because I'm not intending to guard your ass all the time," Vegeta smiled into Kamala's hair.

"First I have to get that thought of his woman out of his head," Kamala muffly answered, still hiding his face in the pillow. "It's going to be a damn hard job; the moron considers her almost a mate…"

"I don't think it would be a problem for you. Just ask your brother; he should know everything about these tricks. If he managed to get to Radditz… Never mind that Radditz is only third-class, I'd have never thought that…"

"Vegeta, you don't know my brother…" Kamala sighed. "Radditz got to know him, that's why they mated."

Vegeta thought a moment while playing with Kamala's hair. "Oh, but Goku is a third-class too. I forgot to mention that. So I'm not sure if you should start something…" he let Kamala's hair strand drop from his fingers back on Kamala's shoulder, after he heard Kamala laugh softly.

"I know that," Kamala chuckled. "Give me some credit!" He shifted so that now he was lying on his back next to Vegeta. "I don't care. He's stronger that both of us put together, so that doesn't have any meaning."

"Well…probably…" Vegeta agreed, shrugging. "Not anymore…" He thought. "That will be easy while he's in heat…"

"We'll see," Kamala smiled. He frowned then turned to Vegeta. "Gods, how you scared me today, then, when we talked…"

"I'm sorry," Vegeta brushed over Kamala's cheek. "You just didn't let me finish…" he pressed his lips to Kamala's cheek. "I'm sorry."

XXXXX

Goku twisted in his sheets as the sun began to shine through the window and into his face. He stretched his arms over his head, yawned then purred loudly. And then frowned feeling stickiness between his thighs. Again. Those wet dreams were becoming as annoying as this whole ordeal with that damn heat. It was four days now he was in heat and each day he'd wake up like that. First two days he brought his sheets to the laundry, but after he got several queer looks and whistles he decided not to bother.

And he was avoiding Vegeta. Hell, after those dreams he had about the prince all the time, he couldn't look Vegeta in the eye. He'd start blushing as soon as saw the prince. For a change he didn't blush while around Kamala, but started to do that near Vegeta. He could see that that was confusing Vegeta: the prince would raise his finely shaped brow at him questioningly and stare back at him, till he was not only blushing, but almost boiling in his own juice. Well, Vegeta's brow could question him as much as it liked, he wasn't going to tell Vegeta what thoughts were bathing in his head while being near him.

He didn't dream of Kamala anymore…well, sometimes. He couldn't deny that the other Saiyan was attractive beyond words and that he liked Kamala, but he always had liked Vegeta more. He always had been fascinated by the prince: the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he acted, the way he pretended not to care about anything in the world.

The way Vegeta acted usually had been pissing him off while on Earth. Not everything but most of it. And here, in this dimension, he was mostly fascinated by the way Vegeta acted – he had never seen this Vegeta's side so clearly. He didn't believe that this Vegeta was different, he just thought that that Vegeta at home was much better at masking his side: Vegeta loved Trunks, loved Bulma – maybe not that special love but loved -, and Vegeta took care of his sons, Gohan and Goten, while he stupidly chose to remain dead for seven entire years. Hell, after he came back, Goten and Gohan acknowledged Vegeta more as their father than him. He didn't know how Vegeta managed that: from what he had seen, Vegeta never liked children, he interacted with them just like adults, gave them no excuses and cursed a lot, he didn't shout, but cursed or growled at them. But it worked. Gohan, even though he already was an adult and ready to have a family of his own, respected and loved Vegeta. He'd come over to Capsule Corp. from time to time, simply for a spar or a chat with Vegeta. And even if Vegeta acted like he wouldn't have time for such foolish things like small talk or tried to look annoyed, he could see that Vegeta was content to see Gohan, glad even.

He didn't like that. He would feel jealous then. Gohan seemed to have more respect and feelings for Vegeta than for his true father. He knew that he had made a mistake then, staying dead, a huge mistake, and that it was he himself, who was the one to blame for that, but that didn't help much. He felt hurt. And even when Gohan would visit him more often than Vegeta or join him with Goten to watch sunsets, he felt he failed as a father. He enjoyed those moments with his sons, true, but it hurt too, hurt very much.

That's why after he came back he spent his all time with Goten; he didn't want it to happen the same, as with Gohan, he wanted to fix that mistake. He had apologized to Gohan plenty times, talked to him, and although he could see that Gohan understood and forgave him, it hadn't changed much. Gohan was an adult now. Maybe all that guilt and hurt was simply because Gohan was a grown-up man now and he didn't need parental guiding, at least not to such extents. There, in the after-world, he somehow missed the fact that children grow up. He still had been expecting to see Gohan as a small boy. He thought he would talk to Gohan, apologize, explain that his daddy was an idiot to leave the son he loved so much and that would be it. And when he came back…it was a cold shower. It appeared that Gohan didn't need a father anymore, and, what's more, it appeared that before stupidly dying he had left Chichi pregnant. He had another son. That was good, very good. He liked and wanted plenty of kids. But the problem was that he wanted to watch them grow and spend time with them. Goten was seven years old when he first time saw him. He remembered how Goten looked at him first time – shyly. Like at some stranger. Of course the boy knew he was his father – the kid was his copy after all – but Goten didn't know him; he WAS a stranger for Goten. And that hurt. That had shocked him and hurt. A whole week after that he hadn't been able to sleep. Guilt was eating him alive.

Ironic, but Vegeta was a much better father than him. Vegeta might have never played with Trunks, never went fishing with him, but he never left his son for seven years; and Trunks never came to spar with him or have a chit-chat as Gohan would go to Vegeta. Vegeta beat him after all. Maybe it was a battle Vegeta had no idea about, never cared about, but, oh, he was the winner. And it hurt much more than Vegeta could ever beat him on the battleground; it was a loss that had cost him his family and happiness. No blood, no shattered bones, but a bleeding heart.

TBC


	15. Part 15

Hello, **FireFly**! Yeah, Goku just can't wait for someone to help him with his heat ;) He'll get help, but not that kind of help that he's expecting. Oh, well, life is always like this – wait for one thing, get another…

Glad you liked!

Hello, **Silvermane**! Cool.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 15

Goku lay on the grass, leaning on his elbow. Today they had been too lazy to fly anywhere, so they simply stayed in the yard. It was a very beautiful day as almost all the days on Vegetasei; most of the time here was sunny and warm, hot even. He liked that, usually on Earth he felt cold even during summer. Vegeta explained to him once that it was because their body temperature was higher than humans'.

Goku sighed. Again. Again, he remembered something that Vegeta had never said. He had never talked with Vegeta about that matter, so how and why had he remembered that?

Goku brushed over the grass. He watched this Vegeta demonstrating to Kamala a very complex chain of moves. Goku smiled as Kamala only blinked after the prince finished, scratched his head and asked to show once again, only slower. Goku was sitting far away from them. He didn't want to risk bringing shame upon his head: he still was in heat, actually in the very peak. To tell the truth he didn't want to come with them to the yard, but Kamala insisted during the breakfast. Kamala said that it was stupid to avoid everyone to such an extent. Goku didn't exactly agree with Kamala, he thought that it was wise. He suspected that while inviting, Kamala had no idea about how scarcely he was coping with that stupid heat. It was like his body was fighting against him.

Something happened between Vegeta and Kamala this night. Goku could see that. Vegeta was calm and relaxed again. Several days there had been something wrong: the tension between them all was almost as thick as that grass under his fingers. He had been waiting for something to happen, but now it was calm again. Whatever happened between the two it had been sorted out silently and efficiently – they both now seemed to be even closer to each other than before.

Goku watched interested as Kamala's Saiyan side began to win over mild Kamala's character: Kamala again wasn't paying attention that Vegeta was at least ten times stronger than him. Kamala's eyes hardened, then after several seconds became fierce and cold.

Goku noticed that Vegeta was careful not to hurt Kamala too much: the prince didn't raise his power level more than Kamala and was more on defensive than offensive. For some passer-by it would have looked like Vegeta would be toying with Kamala. But Goku knew it was not that; Vegeta cared for Kamala.

"Goku, Goku!" Vedeno called, running to Goku with a snake-like creature in his arms.

"Kami!" Goku aghast grabbed the furry snake from Vedeno's grasp and threw it far away from them.

Goku gasped as Vedeno punched him into the stomach, sending him on his backside on the grass. He stared at the kid's back stupefied.

"Lami!" Vedeno ran after the snake-like creature.

Goku leaned back as in a swish there was Kamala against him. "Why did you do that!" Kamala growled threateningly, his canines bare. He completely forgot his opponent. Before Goku could have even thought what to say, Kamala ran after his son who was now kneeling by the side of the wiggling snake-like creature and crying.

"She's hurt…" Vedeno sobbed out when Kamala approached him.

Kamala reached out for the furry snake-like creature. He felt for wounds and broken bones through the thick fur. "Shush," Kamala brushed then over Vedeno's hair. "Lami is alright, she's only scared. Her thick fur didn't let anything bad to happen. And that bruise on her paw we'll fix soon. Bring me some plaster; you know where Vegeta keeps it." Vedeno hiccupped for the last time then shot from the ground and ran to the door. Kamala turned to Goku who now was standing behind him.

"Why did you do that!" Kamala angrily growled, standing up, his puffed out tail lashing behind him in agitation, making enraged, threatening swishes.

"I…" Goku stepped back from the furious Saiyan.

"He didn't know it was a pet," Vegeta went closer. He stood up between Goku and Kamala just in case. "He thought it would hurt Vedeno."

Goku quickly nodded. "On Earth we have something similar – if they bite you, you die." He was relieved and glad that Vegeta understood what had happened.

Kamala gazed at Goku for some time then turned away and again kneeled beside the writhing creature. Vegeta and Goku noticeably relaxed. Kamala reached out to stroke the 'snake'. Goku was amazed when the 'snake' let out some strange, but pleasant sound then crawled on Kamala's knees. Goku saw small feet protruding from the thick fur.

"It's a rasi. They don't eat meat, only grass," Kamala softly said still with his back to Goku and Vegeta. "They might bite while angry, but they aren't poisonous. Children keep them for company. They are very friendly and intelligent creatures."

"I'm sorry," Goku sighed. "I just…" He kneeled next to Kamala to have a better look at the greenish, furry being. But the rasi let out a sharp yelping sound and tried to hide between Kamala's knees. Kamala tenderly stroked the scared creature again, calming her down. "Why haven't I seen Lami before?" Goku asked.

"She had been sitting her eggs. Now her cubs finally broke from them, and Vedeno probably brought her to show you and to feed her," Kamala raised the creature's long body higher for Goku to see.

Goku observed the small, black nose, two tiny ears, and two blue eyes that were watching him with fear.

"Some of them can have brown or blue fur, but the most common is green," Kamala nodded to encourage Goku to stroke Lami.

The rasi cringed in Kamala's hands when Goku reached out his hand but, after Goku began to gently stroke her, relaxed a bit.

"It may take a lot of time until she forgives you," Kamala smiled, "but eventually she will."

"Don't touch her!" Vedeno roughly pushed Goku away. He gave the plaster to Kamala then watched his misuu nurse Lami and put the plaster on Lami's bruised paw. He took her into his hands, stroking gently, after Lami was taken care of.

"I'm sorry, Vedeno," Goku apologized. "I didn't know she was your pet. I thought she was dangerous…"

Vedeno looked at Goku in disbelief. "Dangerous..? How can a rasi be dangerous?"

Goku watched the kid go back into the building. "I hope he isn't too mad at me…" he sighed.

"If he isn't, I am," Vegeta snorted at Goku. "You just fucking ruined my spar and fucked up my mood for the entire week!"

XXXXX

Goku was in a bad mood today. Vegeta scratched his chin, confused. –How could one smell so much of sex and be in a bad mood? All day Goku was just slumping around. He refused to spar, and after that stupid incident with the rasi Goku seemed to be depressed even more. He had never seen anyone act like that during the very peak of heat. That was disturbing him, that, and Goku's heat itself. He was reacting to it. Usually while in heat a Saiyan would find a partner and 'bang' till it passed. Goku didn't seem to be such a type. Now Goku was emanating such a huge amount of pheromones that he could stop traffic in the whole city if only he went for a walk. He had no idea why Kamala invited Goku to sit with them in the yard – it was obvious to anyone that the guy had problems with controlling himself. Kamala was asking for trouble. Well, if Kamala got fucked, it would be only his problem. And as far as he understood Kamala wouldn't exactly mind that; maybe that was Kamala's aim.

Well, it went a bit different than Kamala had planned: Kamala almost attacked Goku because of that stupid scent. Usually the heat scent made Saiyans aggressive and not necessarily sexually. That stupid incident with the rasi could have ended up not in Kamala's behalf or to it; it depended on what Kamala had planned. Goku might not have wanted to fight Kamala, but probably it would have taken only a few touches while trying to calm Kamala down, and after that nobody would have been able to tear Goku off of Kamala until he finished.

Goku's depression was worrying him, even if he didn't want to agree with that. Goku usually was a happy-go-lucky person, unless he was thinking about his family. Maybe that was it – maybe Goku was missing his woman? That was strange; the whole family concept in Goku's head was strange. Sons were all right, but that woman? Who was she? Goku didn't mate her so he didn't love her. Probably, as Kamala said, Goku wanted descendants and chose the best female on that mud ball to reproduce with. It was a bit disturbing that the children weren't full-blooded. But Goku said that apart from that other Vegeta and him there was no one left, so they chose some females. And that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Why would they choose some stupid weak females when they could have chosen each other?

Vegeta frowned. No. Now he saw where there was a problem. Goku was much stronger than him, he would be the one to get pregnant and carry the child. Unheard of. None of the royal family ever was a bearer.

Vegeta turned on his stomach to watch Vedeno play with Lami and her three cubs. Children were important. The race needed to propagate to keep itself alive. All right, maybe he wouldn't have been so against it – there weren't any other Saiyans anymore, anyway. Goku was powerful and attractive – he was a perfect choice if you wanted strong and healthy heirs. They really would have come to some sort of deal if only they wanted, one child him, the other Goku, or something less absurd, but they could have found a way if only they wanted.

Goku once told that at first that other him didn't like Goku, but later got warmer. Warmer? What did that mean? Probably only that that he didn't try to kill Goku anymore. They never mated there, so probably that other him never liked Goku. Why? HE liked Goku. Goku was…different. Goku wasn't as smart as Kamala but was clever enough, and Goku radiated the same warmth as Kamala did. From what he had seen Goku was a caring and loving and…dangerous person. You didn't want to annoy him too much – the Saiyan had a bit of temper when set off. It seemed that you could bend him any way you wanted, order him around, but as soon as your request or order clashed with his morals or views the Saiyan would immediately go straight and don't try to squeeze him more… That was a very admirable trait. Goku wasn't aggressive from nature, but could stand his ground when needed. He liked that.

Goku had a tendency to talk everything out. If he didn't like something, he would say that. Kamala wasn't like that. That was the main difference between the two. If Kamala didn't like something, he would keep his mouth shut, but soon he'd come up with a plan so cunning that one would be left gaping at how quickly the things would turn to Kamala's advantage. Kamala was sneaky, to some extent. That depended how much one would do to harm him. If it were something really bad, Kamala wouldn't hesitate to strike. Kamala learned a great deal during his imprisonment in the castle. Kamala had a son to protect from all the lies, ill influence and sick intentions. Don't even think about hurting Vedeno, Kamala was ready to kill for his son any time. He had seen looks of horror on several faces as the usually calm and peaceful Saiyan would turn into a beast.

Kamala was different with him, though. That wasn't because they were friends – it was because Kamala had a very good sense of self-preservation. Kamala saw him not only as a friend, but also as someone who was ten times stronger than him and could kill him in seconds. Even if he did something Kamala didn't like, Kamala didn't protest much; hell, usually he even wouldn't know that he did that something Kamala didn't like, because Kamala wouldn't say a word. Kamala preferred to cry silently than to tell him what was wrong. That hurt. He was hardly able to understand that: they were friends, but Kamala acted like he'd be afraid of him. He only knew that at that point Kamala was even more paranoid than him. For example what happened that night, when Kamala thought that it was him who attacked Kamala. He would have been very insulted and angered with Kamala to think that about him, but it wasn't the first time when Kamala assumed something. Nobody could tell Kamala had that problem: Kamala seemed to be friendly with everyone. One would not expect Kamala to be his friend from the very second he'd see Kamala, but Kamala was more polite and friendly than the most Saiyans. But it took only a small incident, a tiny detail and Kamala could kill the person he had been smiling with a second ago. It was a perfect example of how strongly Kamala's father's treason had influenced him.

He found it interesting to ponder how Kamala's mind worked. Kamala seemed to make a picture of a person in his head, gather all his features, and make a conclusion, like everyone else made. But it didn't stop there. That conclusion never was finished – it changed and shifted each second, depending on what Kamala's mood was at the time, how weather was outside, for he knew it could be anything. Each time Kamala would meet that person again, he wouldn't meet the same person, he would meet someone that his mind had created. Kamala wouldn't know how to react to that person, because that entire thing would be going on in his head, wouldn't add any trust to his belief about that person. So one moment Kamala could be sure that he was shaking his closest friend's hand, another he would start doubting and the third one he might think that it was his worst enemy. Kamala had been burnt badly, he was panicky afraid to burn again. He saw enemies amongst friends and friends amongst enemies. Kamala was as crazy as they all were, but probably Kamala's case was a bit worse.

Kamala never attached himself to anyone, except to his son, and, although they were friends, Kamala would never hesitate to leave him if that would be handy for him. He knew that his requests and pleas for Kamala not to leave him were useless. It might occur that it wasn't much of a friendship, but it was a friendship and a real one. Kamala would do anything for him, and he would do anything for Kamala. They knew all of each other's secrets and thoughts. The small problem was that Kamala somehow managed to stupidly assume something very idiotic about his friends…

He wasn't sure he wanted to allow Kamala to interact with Goku. He could forbid that if he wanted, Kamala wouldn't protest. But he didn't want to restrain Kamala's freedom or restrict Kamala's choice of a partner. It wasn't his business with whom Kamala wanted to fuck. But he wasn't sure if Kamala wouldn't get burned again. Kamala did like Goku, but Goku didn't care about Kamala enough, besides the moron was always brooding about his stupid wife. Goku was not a choice for Kamala.

XXXXX

Vedeno was angry with him. Just great! This day couldn't have gone worse! It was not enough that he had all those depressing thoughts about home and his children, but he even managed to upset another child! And if that still wasn't enough – he noticed Vegeta staring at him all the time. Obviously the prince was still angry with him because of that ruined spar. Of course, all Vegeta cared about – was his stupid spars. Goku snarled in agitation, thinking that probably he shouldn't have refused the spar Vegeta had suggested after all…

Goku snorted at himself. He tried to cool himself down. He acknowledged that he was angry and upset. And he knew it was no good in unleashing his anger on others. Usually he never sparred while feeling like that – while in this mood he was dangerous to others. Not only Vegeta had a desire to unleash his frustration and anger during spars. But opposite to the prince he always avoided spars and sometimes even serious fights while in this mood; he was better at controlling these emotions than Vegeta. He always knew he would regret those outbursts after the anger was gone.

That damn tail and that heat! He almost didn't feel as a normal person anymore. He couldn't even trust himself to be near anyone without risking jumping that someone! Now he finally understood what had happened then to Raaven (till now he hadn't been so sure if Raaven didn't consciously try to seduce him). Now the only person he was able to interact normally was Vedeno; the kid somehow didn't set him off as the others. But the problem was that Vedeno was angry with him now and he had lost even that one normal contact he had.

And he had thought that getting his tail back would be fun. As soon as he gets back to the Earth, the stupid thing goes off! What had he said then? – A long missed friend? Gods preserve him from such friends! Never in his life had he felt so miserable and ashamed. He was able to think about only thing. He was a dimension away from his home, there was a war going on and the only thing that he was able to think about was how to convince Vegeta to fuck him! That was thick! He was unbelievably angry with himself, only that the anger didn't help – as soon as he would see or scent Vegeta he would go crazy. Every other Saiyan on this planet had pretty much the same impact on him. And what disturbed him even more – was that some of them didn't actually seem to mind getting lain by him. That was making the matter worse, because that was triggering his fantasy. He didn't have much of a fantasy but these past few days he surprised even himself – he had become very creative lately…

Goku cursed loudly, feeling a stirring in his loins. It was like he didn't control his body anymore, but his body was controlling him. The next readied curse melted form his lips and turned into groan as his body was racked by a powerful tremor. With a moan he arched from the bedding, his head falling back, his eyes closing in an intense feeling of pleasure and lust. He fell back to the bed as the feeling retreated, leaving his breathing hitched, coming in short gasps. And then he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry from the immense humiliation and betrayal he felt. And though he subconsciously knew it was silly and foolish and childish to get so upset because of such a thing, he just couldn't help it. He was tired and exhausted mentally and wanted nothing more than to be left in peace and rest, he wanted it all to end.

He lay sprawled on the bed for several minutes then decided to go to the swimming pool. His mood had changed again from miserable to angry. Goku thought that now he probably had mood swings very similar to Vegeta's. That thought somehow amused him – could it be that on Earth..? No, Vegeta didn't have his tail there. Goku felt amusement give way to unreasonable anger again.

Goku loudly flung the door behind his back. It was late and everyone should be eating their dinner and he just hoped that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way. Better not.

Goku sighed after he saw Kamala coming out from the kitchen. The Saiyan paused after noticing Goku coming his way. Goku just couldn't believe – did Kamala want to be fucked! The stupid Saiyan was always getting in his way!

"Oh, good," Kamala went closer to Goku the same time Goku retreated from him till Goku's back hit the wall. "I wanted to tell that dinner is ready."

Goku wanted to shout at Kamala to get out of his way but he didn't do that. "I know that. It's ready each day at the same time. And I'm not hungry," there was intended an expletive on the end but Goku managed to restrain himself. He just begged all Gods that Kamala would not come closer to him. He held his breath and quickly pushed past Kamala.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Kamala caught up with Goku.

"Are you so thick!" Goku couldn't hold it anymore. He turned around, his face contorted in anger. "YOU! You all! That's what wrong! Keep away from me!"

"Oh, lack of sex?" Kamala calmly crossed his hands. Of course he knew he was driving the other Saiyan crazy. He had never seen a heat to have such a strong effect on someone. He could foretell why Goku's heat was so strong, and he was perfectly able to see that Goku was suffering. Goku was looking for a mate. Not a short-term partner, but a mate, someone to spend the rest of his life with. Goku was a bit over thirty years old – the very age for looking for a permanent partner. And he could see that Goku had no idea about that.

"Kamala…" Goku threateningly growled, turning to go.

"Stop that," Kamala rolled his eyes. Kamala was aware of Goku's trouble but wasn't aware that he himself was getting into some. He didn't exactly realize that Goku was not himself. "We need to talk."

Goku just shook his head, increasing his pace. He felt guilty for shouting at Kamala; that was that stupid heat! "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted," he mumbled, quickly passing the door to the swimming pool with Kamala in tow.

"No, you shouldn't have," agreed Kamala.

Goku squirmed, as Kamala didn't say anything more. "How is Lami?"

Kamala silently laughed. "Don't worry, she's alright. That was just an accident."

Goku suddenly felt hungry. He sheepishly turned back to Kamala. "I think I'm hungry after all…"

"Back to the kitchen?" Kamala asked.

Goku nodded, blushing. Kamala just shrugged and turned around, accepting this as the influence of heat. Goku followed Kamala back to the kitchen, not noticing that he was becoming influenced by Kamala's scent.

Mmm… Cherries… Goku felt himself getting dizzy. He liked that aroma. He liked cherries. What was that with cherries? He thought a moment trying to remember why he liked cherries so much, but there was only a blur in his head.

Goku followed that aroma, his brain hardly registering anything else til he bumped into Kamala who stopped near the kitchen to open the door. Kamala turned around with wonderment on his face. He observed Goku then Kamala's eyes slid past Goku's shoulder.

Goku didn't know where he found the strength to step aside from Kamala to leave some space between them. His head was buzzing in effect and he could hear only his own blood pounding in his head. He tried to stagger away, but was perplexed when Kamala let out a deep purr and grabbed him by his breastplate to tug him back. He just registered Kamala give a mischievous smirk and then Kamala's lips were pressed to his. Goku just managed to mumble something similar to 'err…' and then was lost as Kamala used that to slip his tongue into his mouth. It appeared that Kamala was very good at what he was doing. Using his body Kamala pushed Goku with his back to the wall and pinned him there, tightly pressing his body to Goku's, rubbing against him in a very seductive way, blowing up whatever light that was still left in Goku's mind.

Goku gasped as all the heat and lustful feelings came crashing back, leaving him weak and submissive in Kamala's hands. He subconsciously knew that now Kamala could do with him anything he wanted, but that didn't concern him. Not at this moment. "Ka…Kamala…" Goku gasped breathlessly, his head falling back to rest against the wall. He shuddered and groaned loudly when Kamala grazed at his shoulder. Goku felt his stomach tumble into a fuzzy and hot ball. Kamala's tongue moved up his neck and Goku was only able to moan helplessly.

Goku's body was moving against Kamala's, striving and longing for more contact and friction. Goku's mouth fell open to release a shuddering grunt then was just left half-open to draw some needed breaths. Goku pressed his cheek to Kamala's, his breath ragged at the feel of Kamala's vigorous mouth that was sucking and nipping at his neck and throat. Kamala was tightly holding Goku by his waist, his other hand on Goku's shoulder, flattening Goku to the wall and leaving almost no chance for Goku to move except for rubbing against Kamala.

"Goku," Kamala purred, lifting his head from Goku's throat. His hand entangled into the hair on Goku's nape. "Do you want me?"

Goku hardly was able to register the question. He was just aware that Kamala stopped doing what he was doing and was pestering him with some stupid questions. He wanted Kamala, and now!

Kamala's eyes flew wide after Goku bared his canines at him. Kamala suddenly felt not so sure. He bared his canines back. He painfully tugged Goku's head back, making him hit the wall behind them. "I asked, Do you want me?" he snarled. He watched Goku losing his patience. "Or should I ask if you want Vegeta? Or maybe let's consider that other question about your wife?" he pulled Goku's head back firmer. But soon he saw that there was no need in that.

Goku stared at Kamala's eyes paralyzed, half-dead. These simple questions managed to sober him up, they managed to turn his lust into panic. Goku's breath was still coming in short gasps but his heart now was tumbling twice as fast as it did before. Goku didn't know how Kamala knew all those things, and now he had no time or wish to ponder that, because now he began to realize what almost happened. In a daze Goku moved to free himself from Kamala's fierce grip, but Kamala just shoved Goku back to the wall, his hand pulling at Goku's hair even more, making Goku wince in pain and his eyes water.

"Do you want Vegeta!" Kamala's voice was almost inaudible, only a low hiss. His eyes bore into Goku's.

Goku shivered violently. His lips moved into a wordless plea, his attempts to escape Kamala turning into random spasms.

"You have to have more control over yourself if you want to get him!" Kamala snarled.

"P-please…" Goku shifted in Kamala's grasp.

"Please what!" Kamala jerked Goku's head by his hair, making Goku hit the wall behind them with his head. "Do you want him? Do you! 'Please'…" Kamala snorted in distaste, spitting the word mockingly. "Please choose now! Which of us three do you want? You want him, don't you! You have always wanted him! Or are you even afraid to think about that! But I know, it's him, isn't it? You want Vegeta, don't you!" Kamala hissed through clenched teeth, his cold eyes boring into Goku's.

"Y-yes…" Goku swallowed audibly. His eyes closed, his body and mind helplessly hung in Kamala's grip.

Kamala let go of Goku's hair. "See, that wasn't so hard," Kamala sighed, sympathizing with Goku. He still was holding Goku by his waist, sensing that if he let go, Goku would just slump to the floor. He gave an amiable smile to Goku who was staring at him with an utterly dazed expression on his face. "Shhh…" Kamala brushed over Goku's spiky hair when Goku burst into sobs. Kamala held Goku as he cried, tears flowing down Kamala's shoulder, his sobs turning into loud hiccups. Kamala was stroking the hair at Goku's nape where he had pulled painfully earlier. Now he was absolutely sure where all that aggression and frustration were coming from. Goku was looking for a mate, but not just any, Goku precisely knew whom he wanted for a mate, but at the same time couldn't accept that, at least not on a conscious level. "We need to talk, Goku," Kamala said. "YOU need to talk…"

TBC


	16. Part 16

Hello, **Silvermane**1! Cool.

Hello, **FireFly**! Dunno, probably I don't have many reviews because I don't threaten people. I think I should start another policy. For example, not to update until I get five reviews, hahaha. Kidding. I always have thought that for authors who are demanding for a precise number of reviews this is very low stoop. Although, you haven't seen what's going on on Mediaminer org, hahaha. That site is priceless. Nobody ever bothers with reviewing there at all (I have one reader who reviews all the time, but others don't bother themselves).

Whoops. Wanted a lemon? Sure you did ;) There's going to be a lemon (of course not on this site again). Umm…Goku an uke? Umm… -shifty eyes-…umm… -cough, cough- Err…yep, Goku is very willing to submit…but…uhh…-squirms again-…ahem… Anyway, the story isn't all about the lemon -squirms again-, right?

Hello, **falconsblade**! Glad you liked the story so far. Oh, there are going to be many, many chapters before you'll get to know how Goku appeared in the new dimension. Hope to keep you entertained and interested till that time ;)

Hello, **becca**! Yes, I'll finish posting this story. No worries about that.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off of this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 16

They talked. No, HE talked. Kamala was just listening attentively. And Goku felt that with each word he said, his heart felt lighter, calmer. Goku had been slowly turning aggressive during the past few weeks. He never was used to bottling things up; those few weeks made him frustrated, confused and angry.

Goku told everything: about family he left behind, about his guilt, about his feelings for Vegeta, about more guilt, about how he was afraid that nobody would notice his feelings for Vegeta, about more guilt, about how he was ashamed and disgusted by himself.

Kamala didn't interrupt him once. He was only nodding to encourage Goku to talk.

After Goku finished he felt completely tired and spent, but so relieved that both feelings overwhelmed him, not leaving room for anger and frustration. It was a deep night already, he could see some stars shine through his window, and he could see that everyone else in the castle was asleep. Goku didn't actually expect Kamala to say anything or comment. Goku still wasn't sure about the relationship between Vegeta and Kamala. Goku was glad that Kamala listened to him, not jumping up bristling into his eyes and shouting about how perverted he was and telling him not to ever come near Vegeta again. It was enough that Kamala listened to him.

Goku wasn't sure why Kamala played that trick on him earlier, but it worked, whatever Kamala wanted to accomplish. Maybe it didn't solve anything, his monologue, but he felt SO relieved.

When Kamala spoke Goku was surprised. The Saiyan didn't sound repulsed, angry or loathing, quite the opposite – Kamala sounded understanding.

"Had I known that you have problems with that…" Kamala sighed, scratching his scalp. "Fuck, I just thought you were too shy…" Kamala leaned back in his chair. "I should have left you to deal with that by yourself. Now I messed up everything…"

"Messed up?" Goku asked. Why messed up? He felt much better now, after talking.

Kamala tugged at his own hair painfully. The thing was that Vegeta saw how Goku and Kamala were groping near the kitchen. Kamala purposely wanted to make Vegeta jealous about Goku, and at the same time to show Goku that Goku didn't really care about his earth-born wife. Now Kamala didn't want Goku to know that Vegeta saw them, Goku might have freaked out. "I mean, you finally have accepted your…how you called that…'gay' part, and you already have been halfway to Vegeta. I shouldn't have intervened," Kamala squirmed.

"Halfway?" Goku bitterly laughed. "Stuck-way would be closer…"

"Oh, you think so…" Kamala chuckled. "But just think about that: you were starting to get angry, frustrated and…impatient. I noticed those longing gazes at Vegeta getting very promising. Oh, you have been becoming impatient… Hell, I just wanted to speed up the process, I thought you're too shy… But it seems you would have gone after him one way or another. Maybe it would have taken another heat for you or you would have slipped somewhere during Vegeta's heat…" Kamala smiled knowingly at Goku who was chewing on his lower lip, not a word of protest coming from him. "I'm disturbed about that woman of yours. I thought if I pushed hard enough… Hell, I mean, this is only some female…"

"Some female!" Goku snorted. "She's my wife and the mother of my children!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I meant," Kamala sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And I find it hard to understand." Kamala sighed again after Goku frowned at him, "You are a Saiyan, but you comply with Earth customs. Now you are here and you comply with our customs and your nature. You are in such a deep mess and you don't even know that. How the fuck are you going to get away from this shit if you ever go back to the Earth?"

Goku blinked. Yeah, really, somehow he didn't think about that. It didn't seem to be much of a problem in comparison to what he was already experiencing. But he WAS playing a double game without realizing it. He never was keen on keeping Earth customs, but he respected some of them; like marriage or divorce. And there was another side – his true nature. But when you put them together, earth customs and his nature, it didn't work. If he were on the Earth he would be a 'gay' married to a woman. If he was on Vegetasei he was a married man, which didn't hold any meaning for any of his fellow Saiyans. They didn't understand 'marriage', they saw it as some contract for reproducing. One way or another it didn't work.

"What should I do then?" Goku just tugged at his spiky hair being completely confused.

"And what do you want to do?" Kamala asked. "What do you really want? I know what you want, you know what you want, but can you finally fully accept it?"

"There's no use, anyway…" Goku muttered. "What would it solve? I'll go back to the Earth and…" he raised his head as Kamala coughed very loudly.

"Are you sure you will ever go back? You don't know how you got here in first place… It might be that all your life you'll be waiting for an illusion, you'd only be wasting your life..."

"Well…" Goku said, because actually he didn't have much to say to that. "Hope dies last…"

"And I heard someone say that hope is the mother of fools," Kamala smiled at Goku. "Tell me, Goku, why do you want to go back? Tell me the reason or reasons."

"I want to see my children," Goku immediately answered. "I miss them very much. I already left them earlier and I don't want it happen again. And I miss my friends: Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien and Vegeta, of course."

"You miss Vegeta?" Kamala asked a bit confused.

"Well…I'm not sure," Goku honestly answered. "Kind of. I sometimes think of what he did or said. I see things about him in my head and it confuses me. That feels sort of strange, because in reality he never said or did that." Goku laughed as Kamala looked at him puzzled. "Don't worry, I don't understand it myself."

"So, you don't miss him?" Kamala tried again.

"Well…probably not. I'm just sort of curious. I mean this one is completely the same, only a bit more talkative…" he thought a moment, "Not much. They are almost the same."

"So which of them do you want?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked.

Kamala rolled his eyes. "For fucks sake, don't tell you had never thought about that! Which one of the Vegetas do you want?"

"Oh…" Goku blinked again. "I…I think…I don't know," he looked at Kamala, scared. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Kamala shrugged almost at the point of laughing. "So you don't see them as separate persons?"

"I…" Goku was confused. "I don't know. Maybe. I sometimes think that there are differences between them, but… I don't know…I think I see them as one, as the same person… I mean, they are two, but…"

"Alright," Kamala interrupted, before Goku could have gotten them both into the bog with his musings. "So you don't call them Vegeta Nr. 1 or Vegeta Nr. 2 when you are thinking about one of them?"

"N-No," Goku shook his head then laughed as he found that funny.

Kamala gave a deep sigh. "Goku, first I asked why you wanted to go back home. You have named your children and friends. Where was your precious wife? You didn't mention her once. I have an impression that you didn't get on very well, I'm right, aren't I?" he asked, shifting in his armchair.

Goku's tail tip twitched on his waist. He rubbed his burning forehead. "Yes. We always argue. As soon as I'm home it starts… She drives me crazy… And I drive her crazy… It's something… I mean we respect each other, but it's just that we are so different… We talk, we promise and the next day it starts again… Gods, sometimes I just want to pack my things and… If not for Goten…"

"And you are still keeping that non working relationship? You are still keeping that…marriage? Because of your child?" Kamala looked at Goku in awe. "I'm impressed, as much with you as with her. That your understanding of loyalty…she's not even your mate…" Kamala smiled. "Sheesh, you will be a perfect mate to someone…" He laughed as Goku blushed. "But tell me," he got serious, "have you ever thought that you could be much happier separate? That your own kid would be much happier seeing you both happy?"

"B-but…"

"Is your son very happy to see you fight each day? I'm not offering anything, as you see, I'm just giving you a bit different point of view," Kamala said. "Is your wife such a bitch that she wouldn't let you to see your child when you wanted?"

"But I want to see him all the time…" Goku nervously shifted, as he perfectly knew what they were talking about.

"Alright," Kamala nodded, "let's put it another way… do you have to pretend that you love that woman to see your kid?"

"No," Goku shook his head. "It's…we just agree on some things… She doesn't love me either…"

"So, you basically live with that woman to see your son?"

"Err…" Goku fidgeted. "Yes, it appears so…"

"You never considered taking you son with you?"

Goku shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be right. She was raising him all those years while I was gone. The kid didn't even know me when I came back. He loves his mother."

Kamala thought a moment. "So, here we are with that problem about seeing Goten. Where do you live? In a city? Can't you just build your house next to hers? Or would she go crazy?"

"N-no," Goku blinked. "She wouldn't… She probably would be happy, she wouldn't need to clean up after me…"

"So what's the problem? You two would finally stop clashing, and your kid would be able to spend his time with both of you, only in separate houses across the street."

Goku was scratching his head furiously. "So you say I need a divorce?"

"I said I'm not offering anything. YOU have to think, it's your choice."

"B-But…Hell…It's possible…But…if she learns that I'm…" he faltered, "…'gay'… I'm not so sure she'll be happy about it…"

"For fuck's sake, Goku!" Kamala cursed. "Do you have any guts, or not! She can't forbid you to see your child. She is just a weak female! What would she be able to do to you if you went and told her that you wanted to see your son?"

"Well…" Goku bit his tongue in time before he blurted out about shameful frying pans. And then it dawned on him: he really was a coward! Kamala was right! "So…you're saying… I mean… Oh, never mind," he waved off. "So, I should choose a partner, build my house near my ex-wife's and live happily?"

"'That would be the best choice. But not necessary in this order…" Kamala chuckled.

"But Vegeta would never agree…"

Kamala smirked. Goku was considering Vegeta, Goku was planning on their future. "Which of them do you mean? Because this one would." Kamala smirked wider at Goku's stupefied face. "It might take some effort, some persuasion and time, but he'll agree eventually."

"He'd go with me?" Goku shook his head in disbelief. "Nonsense. He'd never…"

"And what do you think is keeping him here?"

Oh. Goku thought a moment. "His duty to his people, his brother…you?"

"If Vedeno went with him and his people were happy and taken care of, it's not a problem."

"Jesus, Kamala. There's a fucking war going on! We are talking about soap bubbles…"

"Goku, you are an idiot. You are clinging to that empty hope to get back home, but you forget that this will be possible only then, if we win the war…"

Oh. True. "B-but…"

"Stop that," Kamala began to run out of patience. "Let's make a deal, Goku. I'll help you to seduce Vegeta, but you're taking me and my son with you to your Earth."

Goku stared at Kamala wide-eyed. "You planned this, didn't you? You have been doing this from the very beginning, haven't you?"

"Yes," Kamala shrugged. "The first time I noticed how you looked at him, I was waiting only for Vegeta. So how will it be, Goku?"

Despite himself Goku felt a growl rising up in his throat. He didn't like that. Kamala had been playing with him the entire time.

Kamala's face darkened. "Goku, I can make you very happy, or very unhappy. Choose."

"Are you threatening me?" Goku hissed.

"Not exactly," Kamala just chuckled at Goku's aggressiveness. "I'm letting you choose."

"Grr…"

Kamala rolled his eyes. "Alright," he stood up. "Think about it. It's late, you're tired and paranoid."

"Sit down," Goku's gaze heavily fell on Kamala. "What's your relationship with Vegeta?" he growled.

Kamala fell back into his armchair, laughing truly amused. "Jealous? Figures… We are friends, Goku. Friends only, nothing more. But don't misjudge my intentions here. I'm not betraying Vegeta, no. I'm helping him. I know what he wants. I can make him happy. You can make him happy. It's a very good deal for us all."

"If I decided to go after Vegeta, I would not necessarily need your help…" Goku snorted.

Kamala laughed silently. "Well, well, well… A small chat and you are a different man…" He looked Goku in the eye. "You sure as hell will need my help if you want to ever touch his tail. Vegeta is Vegeta, I know him better than anyone else. If you try, you will never have him."

"You said he liked me," Goku was sure that now Kamala was just trying to convince him that he needed Kamala's help at any cost.

"I said?" Kamala chuckled. "I didn't say anything. He actually told me that he is not interested in you at all…"

"But you said he'd go with me…" Goku suddenly got very disappointed. If Vegeta wasn't even interested in him, why then these talks?

"Yes, he would. You only need to put a little effort in to make things be how you want…"

"Kamala, I'm tired and confused, and you are only making this worse."

"Oh, he's interested in you…" Kamala smiled, "he pretends not to be interested. The bastard is lying through his teeth. But the thing is that he has been burnt before, and badly. He decided it's better not to risk trying. He's disappointed in all relationships. He probably doesn't even allow himself to look at you. It's because he's afraid. If you overcome that fear, you will have him."

"Has been burnt before?" Goku repeated. "Vegeta had a lover?"

"Gods, Goku, of course he had," Kamala rolled his eyes. "You're talking like he's twelve or something…"

"Who?" Goku asked very calmly, though all hair on his neck stood up in agitation.

"First get him, THEN puzzle your brain over hunting his previous lovers. Till then you have no right," Kamala seriously said.

"So, what do I do?"

"Finally," Kamala sighed shaking his head. "So, do we have a deal then? I'll try to help you and you'll take me with you. Well, if you succeed and Vegeta goes with you, he'll take me with him anyway. I just want to be sure, that there won't be any objections from your side."

Goku thought a moment. It was simple. "But I'm not sure if I can go back…it's only a theory…"

"I know," Kamala nodded. "You can't do much about it. I know you have some plan. We'll have to wait now. So, is it a deal?"

"Yes, it is," Goku nodded.

XXXXX

It was early morning when Kamala joined Vegeta at the table in his room.

Vegeta observed Kamala's tired face and reddish eyes. He turned back to his plate. He wasn't happy, wasn't happy at all. Yesterday, he had seen Goku and Kamala near the entrance to the kitchen. He was angry with Kamala. He didn't have any right to be, because he himself gave a green light to Kamala, but oh, how he was angry! And he was angry with Goku. Goku seemed to have forgotten his little problem with his wife while groping with Kamala.

"So, where's Goku?" Vegeta asked, fishing some morsel from his plate.

Kamala shrugged. "Have no idea." He dug into his food that was soon presented under his nose.

Vegeta observed Kamala from the corner of his eye. "You don't know? I was sure that you'd be fucking each other at least until Friday."

Kamala rolled his eyes at his plate then repeated the same action at Vegeta's face. He then snorted. "The bastard informed me that I'm not his taste."

Bread faltered on its way into Vegeta's mouth. "What?" he blinked at Kamala genuinely surprised.

Kamala cruelly stabbed his chicken. "Can you imagine that? Not his taste!" he snorted again.

A perplexed Vegeta looked at his bread. From what he had seen he was sure that Goku wasn't concerned about his taste at all. Goku seemed to be affected enough by his heat to forget everything about his taste. "Not his taste?" he repeated. "That's what he said?"

"Something like that," Kamala hid his smile behind his mug. "The bastard said that I was too pushy."

Vegeta proceeded with chewing on his bread. "Well, you really were," he shrugged. He then sensed Kamala. "You don't seem to be very fazed about this…"

Kamala shrugged. "Oh, well, I really like him. If the moron doesn't know what's good for him, it's his own fault."

Vegeta blinked at Kamala. "So he refused you because you had been too pushy? That's…" he thought a moment, "…stupid. Nobody ever refused you…"

Kamala suddenly bristled. "Who's this 'nobody'?"

"Err…right," Vegeta fished out something from his plate again. "Did he say anything more?"

Kamala rolled his eyes. "Well, he said that he liked a different type of person. More…calmer, I suppose. Or shier…whatever," he waved off. "Of course later he began blabbering that he wouldn't want this to damage our friendship and other bullshit."

Vegeta rolled his eyes too. "I can bet that he preached to you about his poor wife. Until his wife is out of the way, no one is going to get him."

Kamala chuckled at that. "Nah. He's on the way to freedom. He was complaining to me that they fight each day."

"Spars you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"What spars…" Kamala rolled his eyes. "They bitch at each other all the time. He explained that he's staying with her only because of his youngest child."

"That's good," Vegeta purred while chewing on his bread lost in thought.

"Umm?" Kamala asked.

Vegeta managed to control his blush. "I said that the bread is very good," he stuffed the entire slice into his mouth to keep it shut.

TBC


	17. Part 17

Hello, **falconsblade**! Hope you liked this chapter. The things between Vegeta and Goku are moving.

Hello, **Lucy**! Glad you liked. I worked hard on this story.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 17

"Want a spar?"

Vegeta yelped in surprise, jumping from his armchair to his feet. "Moron, don't do that!"

"Uhh…" Goku scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I forget all the time…"

"And what if I had been doing something!" Vegeta shouted, angered by Goku's interruption on his privacy with IT.

Goku cast his eyes around the room curiously, then his eyes settled back on the prince. "What for example?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief. He felt a blush coming to his face. How Goku dared! "Anything! It's my room, I can do whatever I want!" he turned away form Goku to search for his training boots and to hide that annoying blush on his face.

Goku smiled at Vegeta's back. "So, are you going for a spar?"

"And what do these look like to you!" Vegeta slipped his boots under Goku's nose.

"Kind of stinky…" Goku waved with his hand under his nose.

Vegeta choked. He furiously looked at Goku, a gleam in his black eyes shimmering dangerously, his mouth already opening to curse Goku into oblivion. But then it clasped shut. The damn Saiyan had the enormous grin on his face. Goku was purposely teasing him!

"I'll fucking wipe that your grin of your face!" Vegeta snorted. "Just wait till we get to the training ground!"

"Gods, how I like when you're so excited…" Goku winked at Vegeta. He laughed loudly as Vegeta's beautiful eyes widened into impossible sizes. "Just hurry up. I promised Vedeno I'd look after Lami when his tutor gets here," Goku smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta just muttered something under his breath then again turned away. He grabbed his training suit from the bed and went into the bathroom to change. He probably should have sent Goku out of the room, but, knowing Goku, the moron would just IT back, directly into the bathroom to ask if he was done.

"So, finally, you made amends?" Vegeta's voice wafted from the bathroom.

"Yes," Goku plopped down on Vegeta's bouncy bed. "Finally, when I apologized for the fifth time, he believed me…"

"If not for all this disturbance and disorder, you would have lost your head for throwing that rasi…"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. If not for this disorder, I probably would never have been allowed to talk to you…" he sourly said.

"I'm glad you know that…" Vegeta's gruff voice wafted again.

"Yeah, sure, your copy in my world always reminded me of that. Third-class this, third-class that. Sometimes I just wanted to kick his royal ass with my third-class foot…" Goku mournfully replied.

There was silence in the bathroom for some time. "But you said that you were friends…"

"Yeah, we were friends. It was a strange friendship, though… almost the entire the time he tried to kill me – Gods knows why, because I don't – just in the end he acknowledged me as his equal. But he still called me third-class. I think that amused him somehow… Or maybe that was just simply a die-hard habit…"

"That didn't sound like you were friends…" Vegeta's voice sounded unsure.

"Vegeta, are we friends?" Goku suddenly asked. Goku heard Vegeta stumble in the bathroom. He laughed silently.

"Err…" Vegeta's voice faltered not sure again. "Well…yes," he finally decided. They really were friends, even if he didn't realize that earlier. They talked, they sparred, hell, they went to swim together, they fought side by side, and Goku was a member of his pack. That meant that Goku was even more than a simple friend, only that he didn't see that earlier.

"See?" Goku grinned to himself. "And who would say that? We fight, you shout at me all the time, I tease you…" he grinned again as the silence followed.

"Uhmm…" Vegeta blinked at the white tiles beside him. He didn't realize it was like that, but Goku was telling the truth: he always called Goku moron and idiot, but in reality he didn't think that about Goku. All right, maybe Goku was not the brightest mind around, but really not a moron. "I got that," he said. And he wasn't sure if he said that for Goku or for himself.

XXXXX

Vegeta was getting stronger. Goku grinned, blocking Vegeta's punch. He enjoyed spars with Vegeta immensely. Vegeta still was way out of his power range, but the prince was more ferocious and agile than him…and more flexible. Gods, how he could bend Vegeta sometimes while holding him in his grip!

Goku blushed when his concentration faltered due to several very naughty images. Vegeta saw his chance and punched Goku right into his left eye.

"Ouch!" Goku yelped, rubbing his eye, while blocking Vegeta's other punch with his other arm. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Vegeta panted. "That's how it's supposed to be!" At least this time it was not him who got all the bruises! Vegeta kicked his newly acquired friend in the stomach then sent him crashing to the ground. There was no need to rub that eye for so long, anyway.

After an hour it was over; Vegeta was hardly able to move. His armor didn't do much in preventing Goku's hits and blows, but it held. Another story was with his training suit: half of his sweatpants were gone; one sleeve was completely torn off. Goku had never seen Vegeta looking so fierce and appealing.

Goku's heat was over. It had passed a day or so earlier, and Goku had never felt happier. Three days had passed after his and Kamala's small talk. He finally saw complete sense in what Kamala told him and came to terms with his desires and instincts. Goku decided to go after Vegeta. If that didn't work, at least he would know that he tried. But Goku was afraid at the same time. He didn't know what he would do if Vegeta rejected him. He was in love with Vegeta – for years, suffering in silence, too afraid and too knowing to speak. Love to Vegeta was something he hated and at the same time cherished. He didn't know what he would do if Vegeta destroyed his hopes. Goku was afraid that Vegeta might do that with a cold heart, not caring at all, and simply brush him off. Goku was afraid that Vegeta would start hating and resenting him for his third-class feelings.

After the spar they both went to the lake. They washed the dirt and blood away and settled on the shore to rest. They didn't talk much: Goku complimented Vegeta on getting better, Vegeta just nodded accepting the compliment.

Goku cast his eyes over Vegeta who now was dozing sprawled on the grass, with his back to the ground. Vegeta's eyes were closed, his long eyelashes fluttering from time to time. Though the armor protected the prince from serious injuries, Goku could see new bruises forming on the prince's chest and abdomen. Goku leaned closer. He liked to watch and admire Vegeta when Vegeta didn't see him, when the prince's features were relaxed and unguarded. It was a little sad that he couldn't see those amazing black pools. He loved Vegeta's eyes. So expressive when unguarded…so tender and loving while watching Vedeno play or talking with him. It was Vegeta's soul mirror: fierce and loving. Goku didn't know much about souls, nor did he care, but he was sure that if they all had one, Vegeta's would be in the shape of fire, burning to kill and burning to warm and protect.

Until this moment Goku had never known that he was so romantic. He scratched his head and sheepishly smiled in wonder at his discovery.

Goku watched as Vegeta sank into a deeper sleep. Vegeta's lips opened a bit then closed again. Vegeta was beautiful: strong, mesmerizing and memorable features, unbelievable haircut and gorgeous compact body. Irresistible. Kamala was beautiful, but Vegeta was gorgeous. What he wouldn't give to kiss those lush lips, to touch still faintly burning cheeks, to brush over that hair, to caress that body… Actually…

Goku sighed deeply then turned away. After some time he himself dozed off.

Goku woke up after he heard some rustling beside him. He blinked his sleepy eyes at Vegeta undressing, his mind still half in a dream world. Before Goku could have gotten scared or excited, Vegeta walked over to the shore. He watched the prince wade into the water with only his boxers on. Goku sat a bit longer on the grass watching Vegeta swim in the lake, then shed his own clothing and followed Vegeta.

After refreshing swim they both came back to the shore. Goku was grinning, and Vegeta was scowling, because Goku just beat him in swimming contest.

"You owe me a fish," Goku reminded, teasing.

"I'll fucking stick it up to your…grrr!" Vegeta clenched his fists then angrily plopped on the ground, farther from Goku.

Goku contentedly leaned on the tree. Why did he like to tease Vegeta so much? He didn't like mad Vegeta at his very peak of tantrum, but he liked to irritate him a bit. Then Vegeta would be so…hmm…all puffed out? Appealing? Hot? Goku licked his suddenly dry lips. Yes, that's why. That somehow turned him on. It was something that all powerful and aggressive males did for him. Even if it were a complete stranger he would be tempted, his head would cloud, but at the same time something inside him would sharpen. He wanted to fight them. Goku wanted to conquer them, he wanted to have a dominance fight with them, only he didn't know what it was earlier, but now he knew. As soon as he understood that, he stopped doing that with Kamala and some other familiar guards. While at first he thought it was a simple teasing or innocent flirt now he saw it as something much more serious. He let himself do that only with Vegeta now. He was after Vegeta after all…

Did he want to have a dominance fight with Vegeta? Did he want to mate Vegeta? Maybe. He always lusted after Vegeta, in this world, or his own, after all. How long had he known Vegeta? Five, seven years? Most of the time he was dead, but that hardly counted. The problem was that this Vegeta knew him only for not a full two months… Only two months. Even two months. That depended.

Goku turned his head to look at Vegeta. Vegeta was sitting with his back to him. The price seemingly still was trying to look pissed off with his teasing. Goku pressed his fingers to his neck. He fingered over his neck, looking for the spot.

Vegeta turned around at Goku's loud gasp. Goku was glad to remove his hand from his neck in time, before Vegeta turned around. Goku leaned his head on the tree. His body still was shaking with slight tremors. If that didn't mean that he was ready, then what would? He was ready to mate with Vegeta. Goku clamped his lips shut, as another spasm rocketed his body.

Vegeta's brow rose at Goku. "What the hell is wrong with you?" try as he might he couldn't hide mild concern in his voice.

"Nothing," Goku quickly shook his head. "Something bit me," he pretended looking for something on the ground.

"It had to have damn sharp teeth…" Vegeta drawled.

Goku gasped as at first he felt then saw Vegeta leaning over him and observing him.

"Hell, you are still in heat…" Vegeta stepped farther away from Goku, as etiquette required. "It shouldn't last this long… Are you sure you're alright?"

Goku quickly nodded several times in confirmation. His cheeks painted red. Vegeta mistook his arousal scent for heat scent. But that was better than Vegeta realizing that he was just painfully aroused from playing with that spot. "Yes, I'm sure. I feel perfectly fine," Goku assured Vegeta, bringing his knees even higher to his chest. He felt pleased with Vegeta's concern about him.

Vegeta shrugged then went to gather his clothes. Goku used the opportunity and quickly slipped into his clothes. Thank Gods this time he decided to swim with his boxers on!

XXXXX

Goku just heaved in complete annoyance after Lami just hissed at him twice and again protectively twined herself around her three cubs. How was he supposed to take care of them if that crazed snake already, for half an hour, was wrapped around her cubs! That was just silly! And what didn't he just try: to feed the mad animal, to stroke, he even had sweet-talked it. Nothing helped. As soon as Vedeno left him with the rasis, the snake let out an enormous hiss and all but wrapped around her cubs. The stupid thing had to eat the grass! Vedeno told him that she was hungry and needed food to suckle her cubs. All right, the cubs were suckling, but Lami wasn't eating.

"Having fun?"

Goku turned around to see Vegeta. Goku simply sighed. The prince probably had a good laugh while watching him running back and forth in the yard through his window. "Yeah," Goku just gave up, dropping to sit on the grass. "The stupid thing doesn't eat. Vedeno will be angry again."

Vegeta smiled. "Well, if someone had given me intensive flying lessons, without consulting with me, and later tried to feed me…" he chuckled.

"Smart ass…" Goku's nose shriveled at Vegeta. He sighed then. "Can you do something?"

Vegeta laughed softly. He sat up opposite Goku, so that the rasis were in the middle of them. Goku was amazed to see Lami usher her cubs onto Vegeta's lap. As soon as all three were in place, she left them and crawled off Vegeta's knees. She began to graze on the grass not far from Vegeta, making sharp sounds from time to time to which her cubs responded with their own beeping.

"Happy now?" Vegeta silently laughed at Goku who just scratched his head in wonder.

Goku nodded, plopping on his stomach to observe the three cubs on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta was stroking them gently with his fingertips, careful not to hurt.

"I had one similar to this," Vegeta said, petting one of cubs. "It was blue, though. I wanted to have a blue one. They are rare. I think I saw someone bring one to the castle and decided to have one too."

"And?" Goku asked, his breathing held, not believing that Vegeta was talking about such things with him. He just prayed that Vegeta wouldn't stop.

Vegeta brushed his fingertips over still very soft fur. "My mother caught me one in the forest. That was our secret – she wasn't supposed to go alone to the forest. But I wasn't worried then – she was a powerful warrior and a good hunter. That blue one appeared to be a male. He was aggressive at first and tried to bite me all the time. I already started to consider letting him go back into the forest, but my mother brought a green female for him. He forgot all about biting and escaping. On his small feet he'd follow that green female everywhere she went. But she would just crunch her black nose at him or blink her indifferent blue eyes. He died after two weeks," Vegeta shrugged. "I'm not sure why. I really fed them well. Maybe he just lost his head over that green one and died from a broken heart. Heard that might happen with these creatures..." Vegeta looked at Goku surprised that he was brushing tears away from his eyes. "Hey, it's not a sad story! That green one liked me much better than that stupid blue male. I had her for a whole seven years, 'til she died from age. Lami is her great great granddaughter or whatever. It's hard to tell now…"

"Poor thing," Goku sighed. "And she never gave him a chance?"

Vegeta brushed over soft fur, watching Goku from the corner of his eye. "He probably wasn't her type…"

Goku scratched his head. "Maybe she didn't like the blue color?"

Vegeta frowned a bit, as Goku didn't get his message. He shrugged then. "Maybe, who knows, I'm not an expert in this field…" He shifted, getting more comfortable on the grass. It was getting darker and darker, but the sun was still visible and the last rays were still warm. Vegeta restrained a purr for he was so comfortable and relaxed. "And you, did you have any pets?"

Wow. Goku looked at Vegeta amazed. He didn't dream that the day would come when the prince would be so talkative. He was so jealous when Vegeta was so open with Kamala, but now Goku felt his heart flutter in joy. "Hmm…" he tried to remember. "Does a cloud count as a pet?"

"A what!" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"A cloud. I had one a long time ago when I didn't know how to fly. It was called Kinto. I'm not sure about its sex, though. I think it didn't have any, at least I didn't notice." Goku laughed at Vegeta's reaction.

"Are you mocking me!" Vegeta hissed suddenly enraged, his tail bristled threateningly on his waist.

"No, no, no," Goku quickly shook his head trying to reassure Vegeta. "I swear I had one. And I had a pole that could grow long or shorten. Now my youngest has it. But I think that cloud was more of a pet." He felt very uneasy when Vegeta still seemed to be unsure and suspicious. "I'm not lying, it's true."

And Goku spent about two hours telling Vegeta about all his adventures in his young days. Only he had changed Dragon Balls into rare artifacts. When he finished all rasis were asleep next to Vegeta while Vegeta was lying on his stomach, supporting his head with his hands.

"You had much more fun than me," Vegeta commented, frowning.

Goku smiled and shrugged. "I was a pretty stupid kid. Most of it would have never happened if not for that…"

"Hn." Vegeta smiled. He had made the same conclusion already in the middle of Goku's story. "But not hopeless… Are your sons similar to you?" Then Vegeta abruptly coughed. "I mean…"

Goku just laughed at that, waving off. "No, they are much smarter than I was at that age. Gohan is very clever and smart. Well, he was sort of very shy while young, that even worried me a little, but later he turned out just fine. Goten is another case, he's much more similar to me. He's a bit naïve, but he has a good friend to take care of him." Goku thought a bit. "Well, actually they always get into trouble while together, but nothing serious. They care for each other very much."

"Do you know that usually Saiyans mate their playmates?" Vegeta laughed. "Better watch over your son's friend…"

Goku chuckled. "No need. You're watching over him."

Vegeta gave Goku a confused look.

"It's your son, that playmate," Goku grinned. "Trunks."

Vegeta scratched his chin. "Do you really see us as one person?"

"Well…sort of," Goku nodded. He was glad that he already had this conversation with Kamala, and now more or less knew what to expect.

"That's confusing…" Vegeta frowned at the grass. The prince's tail made a slow swish through the dark night air. "But I don't have a son…"

Goku shrugged. "Well, yeah, you don't."

"Then how you can see us as one?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku thought a moment. "Well, you're one person. The difference is Trunks, not one of you." He looked at Vegeta hoping the prince understood what he meant.

Vegeta nodded. "I see… But we must have some differences… I never served under Frieza and I never had that blue-haired woman. That sort of should change some character features…"

"Not much," Goku smiled, shaking his head. "It's only on the surface. Deeper you're the same person. He behaves more aggressive and colder and in comparison is more closed. But it's only behavior, only a façade. If one digs deeper…"

"You seem to have spent quite a lot time musing about that…" Vegeta drawled.

"Well, he tried to kill me quite often," Goku chuckled. "I tried to understand why I pissed him off so much and end all that aggression and those fights. Sometimes I talked to him, but usually it ended with another fight. I couldn't understand that, but I think I missed many of the Saiyan customs or something, maybe I sat too close, maybe too far while talking, hell knows… He simply should have explained to me that I did something wrong, how would I have known, I haven't met another Saiyan before, except my brother, who tried to kill me anyway… But instead of explaining something, he was much more interested in surpassing and killing me…"

Vegeta listened to clear mortification and hurt in Goku's voice. "But it changed?"

Goku nodded. "It was very slow. I think finally he settled down after I died. I mean there was no need to surpass me anymore; he probably concentrated more on other things, like his family and son. And when I came back it all started again, but this time it was at a much milder level. It seemed he sort of lost that urge to kill me, but he still wanted to surpass me and was damn angry when he failed.

"When we fought against the last enemy together… I don't know what happened then… I think he finally made amends…I don't know with what or whom…maybe with his pride or something else, but he stopped being hostile to me. I was so surprised when one morning he came to arrange a spar schedule. At first I even thought that this was one of his cunning plans to kill me, but soon I saw that he really enjoyed those spars. I was so damn relieved when that ill competition between us ended, I mean I like challenge, but he managed to make it into something… So after he got warmer to me, we began to spar and talk sometimes. I liked his company and I think he liked mine too; otherwise he wouldn't have stayed after those spars for these small chats. Most of the time he still tried to tease or annoy me, but it was nothing in comparison what was earlier. Actually I even liked that…"

Vegeta was silent for some time. "What exactly happened during that last battle?"

"I don't know," Goku shook his head. "Believe me, I tried to figure that out, his change, but I couldn't…" He chuckled. "Sometimes I think that Buu hit him a bit too hard on the head and made his gears shift a bit… Or maybe he just had enough…like I had…" Goku lowered his head to the grass, absorbed in his thoughts.

Vegeta turned on his back to stare at the dark sky. He knew why that other him behaved like that in Goku's world. And hell, he knew what happened to that other him, why he had changed. They WERE they same person after all… But Goku was wrong – they both were different at one aspect: that other Vegeta in Goku's world had much more pride and spirit than him. It took years for that other Vegeta to accept the situation, to accept that a third-class had surpassed him. He himself wasn't so fastidious or stubborn anymore. He still was bad-tempered, but as Kamala said once, one simply needed to find a way with him. Kamala and Goku knew that way and they didn't annoy him. They respected his privacy and knew when he wanted to be left in peace. That other Vegeta had to learn to accept, he had to realize that it was not Goku's but his own fault: Goku was trying to get closer, but he was just too damn stubborn.

If he had met Goku before Frieza, it would have been the same – he would have tried to kill Goku because of his higher power level. Frieza had beaten that stubbornness and self-obsession out of him. After Frieza raped him, he had to struggle to stay sane; there was not a thought about self-obsession anymore. He truly hated himself for his weakness and stupidity back then. Luckily he had been so full of pride earlier that the little of what remained was still enough not to let Frieza ruin him. He had recovered, but he never was as he was before, he wasn't so stubborn anymore, was more paranoid, more lonely but he had recovered and probably became a bit wiser.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned his head to look at standing Goku.

"It's raining…" Goku worriedly gazed at Vegeta's face. The rain had started few seconds before, heavily beating the ground. All the rasis rushed under Vegeta's hair. Goku would have found it very funny if not for the fact that Vegeta was lying frozen under the flowing rain, obviously not even noticing it.

Vegeta blinked his eyes at the rain. "True." He sat up and gathered all rasis into his arms, trying to keep them out of the rain.

Goku followed Vegeta into the building. "Is there any news from the meeting?" Goku asked after they entered the hall.

"No," Vegeta shook his soaking head, splashing water around him. "The same. I'll tell when there's something worth attention." He squatted down and put the rasis on the ground. They immediately began to shake water from their fur and run all around the corridor. "They really hate water," Vegeta laughed.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" Goku worriedly observed the other Saiyan.

"Yes," Vegeta shrugged. "Why?"

Goku scratched his drenched head. "Don't know… You just…"

"I'm fine," Vegeta wrung his hair.

Goku blinked then laughed. For some reason he found the action funny. "I'm glad we talked," he smiled at Vegeta.

"Hn," Vegeta wrung his hair again. "Better keep your eye on these," he motioned to romping rasis. One of them was nearing the door that was leading into the next corridor.

Goku smiled again. "Yeah, but if I tried to bring her back, Lami would chew my fingers off. I had already been running around for five minutes with her gnawing on my finger before you came…" he showed the bite marks on his finger to Vegeta to prove his words.

"Aggressive thing…" Vegeta chuckled. He looked around. He noticed a cupboard in a corner. He drew out one drawer then went through the hall quickly gathering all four rasis into it. "There," he squeezed the drawer into Goku's hands. Vegeta laughed when, as soon as she saw Goku's face hovering over the drawer, Lami hissed loudly. "Don't stick your fingers in it, though…"

TBC


	18. Part 18

Hello, **kit-kit**! Glad you liked!

Hello, **Lucy**! This Vegeta is a bit different. The previous chapter should have explained where those differences came from. Besides, my Saiyans are smiling. I don't think that the Saiyans are mashines that can't express their feelings. And if they are portrayed to have so close emotions to Humans I think it's natural that they can smile if they feel good. And I have seen Vegeta smiling after he joined Goku in hell and helped Goku to defeat some random bastard (I'm not sure about the circumstances, because I have only seen an extract).

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 18

"Why is it raining?" Goku asked. It had been raining for five days now without any break.

Goku shifted in his armchair and turned to look at Kamala when he didn't hear any answer. It appeared that Kamala was asleep. For some time Goku watched the beautiful Saiyan sleep on the couch then sighed and turned back to gaze out of the window. In those two months he had been staying here the longest rain he had seen lasted ten minutes. Why was it now raining five whole days? Maybe it was some season or something?

Well, in that case he didn't like much of that season. It was sort of relaxing, but somehow it was weighing down too. Everyone around became sluggish and lax, and he suspected that probably the Saiyans weren't used to the rain; he had enough of rain on Earth and it didn't affect him as much, but others... For him it was boring. Two days of it was fine, he even enjoyed it: Vegeta, Kamala and him would gather in Vegeta's chambers and talk. Kamala even managed to convince Vegeta to play a card game with them. But as days passed it got boring, not the company or conversations, simply the rain. And today it was the worst: Vegeta from the early morning was in the Meeting Hall, Kamala was asleep most of the time, and Vedeno was with his tutor.

Goku turned around at the rustle. He saw Lami and her three cubs rise from the place they had been lying and start climbing on Kamala's lap. Kamala shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. The creatures liked the company and were very friendly. Except with Goku of course, now he was their enemy Nr. 1.

Goku frowned and turned back to the window. He sighed, pressing his forehead to the cold glass. He wasn't moving anywhere with Vegeta. Vegeta didn't seem to be responding to any of his tries to 'court' the prince. True, the Saiyan was talking with him and spending more time, but it didn't seem that Vegeta would have any interest in him but as his pack member. Kamala told Goku that he was rushing too much, wanting things to happen too fast. Maybe. But Goku hadn't seen any sign that Vegeta would at least think about him in that manner. Vegeta seemed not to be interested in him at all.

Goku sighed, tugging at his spiky hair. Maybe he wasn't Vegeta's type? He didn't think about himself as attractive, he wasn't too much of a beauty… All that spiky hair and big puppy eyes… Goku had never been worried about his looks, but now he began to consider that. Maybe Vegeta was repulsed by his looks?

Kamala said that the plan was working. Hell, then why he didn't see that? –Yesterday he tentatively sat closer to Vegeta than usual. Vegeta gave him an odd look, stood up and went to sit next to Kamala. THAT really didn't look like the plan in motion. Vegeta didn't even want to sit next to him. It wasn't going anywhere, except backwards: now he was afraid to even sit anywhere near Vegeta.

Maybe Kamala was wrong? Vegeta himself had told Kamala that he was not interested in Goku. Maybe Kamala just made everything up? – Kamala had a very good imagination. He should drop all that nonsense until Vegeta didn't freak out. Vegeta would forbid him to even come close to him. He wouldn't like that; he liked to spend his time with Vegeta.

Goku closed his eyes at the window, put his palms on the cool glass and exhaled heavily. He decided that he really needed to stop that. He didn't want to risk turning Vegeta into an enemy.

"Nothing new," Vegeta said as soon as he entered the room not waiting 'til somebody asked him.

Goku nodded at the glass, his eyes opening to stare at the flowing rain further. "Why is it raining? Is it some season?"

"Yes," Vegeta confirmed. He sat near Kamala. The prince chuckled as rasis immediately acknowledged him with beeping, then two of them left Kamala and curled on Vegeta's lap. "It's Lietus, it starts in the beginning of summer and ends almost in the middle of it. It will last about one month."

"What?" Goku gasped, turning around. "One month of rain!"

"Are you crying?" Vegeta asked, stunned.

"No," Goku turned back to the window. Hell, he forgot that he had tears smeared all over his face!

Vegeta silently stroke the rasis under his palm. He looked at Goku's back. "You miss them so much?" Stupid question! Vegeta berated himself, of course he does!

Goku didn't answer anything because the reason for his tears wasn't that. Goku stared at the gray sky for some time. He felt a new set of tears coming to his eyes and truly hated himself for that. Why the hell was he crying! He felt like he had lost something, but the thing was that he never had Vegeta! It was just a stupid dream that he needed to put to a stop a long time ago. Why was it so hard! – He never had Vegeta, and Vegeta never gave him anything. He was ready to give Vegeta everything, to give up everything for him. But not Vegeta, Vegeta never gave anything to anyone, and Vegeta hadn't even looked to his side.

He had lost hope – that was what he had lost. He lost hope.

"Do you want to spar?" Vegeta asked. He always felt better while having some activity, sparring or fighting for example. Vegeta thought that a spar surely would raise Goku's mood.

"No," Goku shook his head. Goku sighed lost in his thoughts. Why had he been so stubborn earlier? Why couldn't he leave these hopeless dreams in peace? Why did he need all that confusion? He didn't, he really didn't. He wanted to go back home and live peacefully. He wanted to live with his youngest and see his oldest at least from time to time. He wanted not much: only to live and be happy. Why was it that such a small thing was so hard to reach? Why he perfectly knew what he wanted, but couldn't have that? Because Vegeta offered a spar instead of what he was offering Vegeta. Because Vegeta didn't want the same as him, because Vegeta had no idea and didn't care what he wanted. Fuck him. Vegeta never was a compassionate being. And he didn't need someone like that. What would he do with Vegeta, anyway? They probably would cut each other's throats after two days of living together. If he couldn't live with Chichi without quarreling each day, with Vegeta it was going to be impossible. Then why does he need Vegeta? How many years has he been silently suffering? And now he was subscribing for more torture…that Kamala's plan… Kamala was wrong; Vegeta never loved anyone beside himself, besides his own blood. Look at him now: reduced to a crying baby, Vegeta would die laughing if he only knew the reason for his tears.

Goku brushed his tears away. He needed to calm down. He was starting to feel sorry for himself and unreasonably angry with Vegeta.

"How long has he been asleep?" Vegeta asked motioning to Kamala, wanting to break that uneasy silence. He was aware that Goku's mood was getting worse and worse by each passing second. And people said that he had mood swings..!

Goku just shrugged, not paying attention.

Vegeta frowned when his attempts to make Goku talk didn't work. Usually the Saiyan was very talkative. One wouldn't expect him to talk while in such a state, but still… Probably the rain was making Goku depressed; some Saiyans tended to get like that during Lietus, some even had a VERY bad depression. Hard to imagine Goku with chronic depression…

Goku stood up from his chair. He walked across the room to the door. "I'll be in my room," he closed the door behind him.

XXXXX

Kamala watched Goku rake the food on his plate with a fork. Something happened to Goku in the past two days. Now Goku was rarely talking, seemed to be absent. When Kamala asked what was wrong, Goku just shrugged and said that finally everything was fine. Finally fine? Kamala wondered what Goku had meant by that.

And Goku was avoiding Vegeta. That was really strange; earlier Goku followed Vegeta everywhere. Kamala could see that Vegeta was responding to that in his own way – he became more silent too. Vegeta wasn't sure what happened either, so he simply was trying not to mess things up and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Want to spar?" Vegeta's head rose to look at Goku.

"Kami!" Goku cursed. "How many times I can say that I don't want to fucking spar with you!"

Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger, but then the prince lowered his head back to his plate. "And fuck you too," he spat.

Kamala observed the two then scratched his head. "A spar would brighten your mood…"

"Go to hell."

Whoa. Nice. Kamala snorted, motioning for Vegeta to sit back in his place. "Vegeta is being nice and he's trying to help, and you're an ungrateful bastard! You have no right to spill your frustration on others!"

"To help?" Goku growled, pushing his plate away. "I dare to ask when has he helped someone? That's something new! All he cares – his stupid spars! Can't he see that I'm in no mood to spar!"

"Moron!" Kamala hissed now truly agitated. "Vegeta always spars when he's in a bad mood! He's only suggesting the same for you!" Kamala flung his plate crashing to the wall, growling in annoyance.

Goku's mouth, which was opened to shout several insults further, closed.

"Stop that," Vegeta calmly approached Kamala. "Leave the fool alone. If he wants to cry, fuck him," Vegeta coldly glared at Goku then motioned for Kamala to follow him.

"Fuck," Goku put his burning head to rest on the kitchen table as soon as both Saiyans were gone. He knew he went too far, was too angry, angry without reason, angry without any right and, now it appeared, angry with Vegeta without Vegeta deserving it.

Goku quickly blinked as he felt the familiar dizzy feeling start in his head. Something clicked in his head again and all of a sudden he saw himself in a room, a different room. He slowly recognized Capsule Corp. He was in Vegeta's room. He was looking at Vegeta who was sitting on his bed, his legs drawn over the edge, hardly reaching the ground. Vegeta was sad and afraid. He didn't know the reason why Vegeta would feel like that. He preferred mad Vegeta to sad one. It hurt to see Vegeta like that.

Vegeta said something to him then looked away, afraid to face him. He didn't hear or didn't understand what Vegeta said, but felt himself very surprised at Vegeta's words. He reached out to caress Vegeta's cheek then smiled and said something, something that made Vegeta look at him again. He sat next to Vegeta on the bed and said something more. He brought Vegeta on his lap, leaned to kiss his tears away. Saw himself lay his hand on Vegeta's stomach and he felt that he was truly amused that Vegeta had been worried about such a thing.

"Goku!"

Goku jumped from his seat in a start.

Kamala observed Goku. "What the hell was that? Were you meditating or what? I have been calling you for five minutes…"

"Five minutes?" Goku blinked. Felt like five seconds, not more. "I…"

"Actually I don't care," Kamala waved off. "I just wanted to ask what the hell was that before! You are behaving like a complete idiot! Show some respect, for fuck's sake; you are a member of our pack, and Vegeta is the leader of it! Or have you already changed your mind? If you start to treat your friends like that, soon you'll end up alone!"

"I'll apologize as soon as I can find him," Goku nodded, completely agreeing with Kamala. "I think it's that damn rain. I just feel…"

Kamala sighed and sat up next to Goku. Kamala was glad and relieved that Goku acknowledged his mistake.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," Goku sincerely apologized to Kamala. "I really am."

Kamala nodded accepting the apology. "You really made him mad…better sort this out."

XXXXX

He got a hold of Vegeta only next day when the prince came back from the Meeting Hall. He could see that Vegeta was not in his best mood – the prince was scowling all the way through the corridor.

Goku caught up with Vegeta. "Hi, I wanted to talk earlier, but you didn't come this morning to the kitchen, so…"

"What the hell do you want now!" Vegeta hissed even not looking at Goku and pushing past him. "If I'm such a bloody bastard, better not come near me at all!"

"I want to apologize," Goku winced at Vegeta's harsh tone and clearly audible hurt. "I'm very sorry for yelling at you. I was a complete fool. I really don't think that about you. I shouldn't have shouted."

Vegeta stopped then bared his canines at the bigger Saiyan. "Yes, you are an idiot and never ever raise your voice at me!" he snorted and proceeded to walk.

Goku just went into a reconciling silence and followed Vegeta. They walked like that for several minutes then Vegeta stopped and looked at Goku.

"So do you want that bloody spar or not?" he asked.

XXXXX

Luckily it stopped raining and they were able to get away from the castle.

Vegeta was right – it was good idea after all, that spar. Goku already could feel himself relaxing and getting calmer while they were flying to their training grounds. There was a very fresh, earthy and rainy scent everywhere, scent of nature, of life.

They looked at each other, trying to keep their faces straight and not laughing, as after they landed on the training ground, they sank deep into the mud up to their knees. Goku scratched his head, smiling, and then generated a hot powerful wave to dry everything around them within a twenty meter radius. Vegeta's eyebrow rose at Goku then he levitated from the ground to free his stuck feet from the dried mud, leaving two deep holes in the ground. He watched Goku do the same, and then they started.

Vegeta was right, that really did brighten his mood. He didn't exceed Vegeta's power and the spar was intense and fierce, giving him that excited rush in his veins that brushed away all the stupid thoughts.

They finished almost at the same time when it started raining again.

"Hell, this is my best armor…" Vegeta raised his head to look at his muddy and splashed armor while lying deep in the mud on his back.

Goku couldn't help laughing. "Gods, you can be so funny sometimes!"

Vegeta glared at him from the ground. "I'm not!" he protested. "It's really my best armor!"

Goku laughed louder. "At least you're not worried about your hair…"

"Why I should be worried about my hair?" Vegeta blinked at him.

Goku plopped in the mud, next to Vegeta, not worried that he splashed the mud all over Vegeta. "No, you really shouldn't be," he laughed again.

"You are weird," Vegeta brushed the mud from his face with his hands.

"And you are funny," Goku chuckled.

"No, I'm not!" Vegeta splashed the mud from his face onto Goku's.

"Oh, you little..!" Goku gasped, brushing the mud from his face. He looked at Vegeta with a naughty gleam on his face.

"I'm not little!" Vegeta half growled half laughed and caught a hold of Goku, pushing him all the way down into the mud on his back.

Goku laughed as he pushed Vegeta away from him and dunked the prince back into the mud, not caring about his best armor. Goku yelped when Vegeta somehow managed to lift him over his head and send him crashing and splashing headway into the mud.

Goku grinned as after several minutes he straddled Vegeta, pinning him to the ground. Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku suddenly unfastened his armor. Then he saw a naughty smirk and then Goku's fingers attacked his sides. Goku only laughed when Vegeta bucked and squirmed trying to throw him off. He always had known that Vegeta was ticklish!

"Stop!" Vegeta giggled silly, trying to push Goku's hand away from his ribs. "Hahaha… I'll fucking…hahaha…kill you! Hihihi!" he wiggled helplessly under Goku's assault.

"Oh, then I really can't let you go…" Goku grinned again, doubling his efforts.

Only when he saw tears coming from Vegeta's eyes and mixing with the flowing rain did he stop.

"Bastard," Vegeta heaved still giggling, not managing to stop. He threw his head back to get some air into his burning lungs. "I'll kick…your ass…when I can…get up," he promised panting.

Goku smirked at the prince. He laughed seeing Vegeta's eyes widen. "Nah," he calmed Vegeta down, "you had enough. I even made you cry…"

"I didn't cry, you, moron!" Vegeta spat then again opened his mouth to pant.

Goku smiled to himself. Indeed Vegeta was funny. He let go of Vegeta and sat down on the muddy ground. He watched Vegeta's chest heave quickly, the rain washing the mud from Vegeta's face. He watched Vegeta's chest slow down its heaving. Vegeta's eyes opened to look at him, as the prince now had enough of oxygen.

Goku felt Vegeta start when his lips touched Vegeta's. He gathered his whole courage and pressed his lips tighter, his tongue darting out to brush over Vegeta's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Goku's heart felt like it was going to burst and he knew Vegeta under him could feel that. Vegeta seemed to be frozen, but he didn't push him away.

Goku shifted, moving more of his weight off Vegeta on his hands and tried again. He was so delighted when Vegeta's lips parted for him that let out a deep throaty purr, startling Vegeta again. For a moment Goku was afraid that Vegeta would push him away, but it didn't happen.

Goku's tongue completely dominated Vegeta's mouth, but at the same time it was the most tender and sensuous kiss Vegeta had ever had. The prince went with Goku when the bigger Saiyan's hands entangled in his wet and dirty hair, tugging his head to the side and deepening the kiss.

Goku broke the kiss and looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't been answering his kiss. The prince didn't push him away, but he wasn't playing back. That was worrying and scaring him. But it didn't look as if Vegeta would have minded what he did. In fact it had seemed that the prince had enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Vegeta?" Goku softly said, feeling his heart flutter.

Vegeta's eyes opened to give Goku a bit of a dazed and confused look. Then Vegeta's hand shot forward and fisted into Goku's spiky hair, tugging him down for another kiss.

Goku moaned into Vegeta's mouth as Vegeta's tongue began to spar with his. He hardly could believe that. And he already had given up! Idiot! Goku possessively gripped Vegeta's waist, his other hand entangling into wet raven-black hair. He groaned at the feel of Vegeta's hands on the back on his neck and in his own hair. His. Now Vegeta was his.

Vegeta tasted sweet. Long forbidden fruits have a tendency to taste sweet. Goku brought all his weight on Vegeta, their kisses deepening, growing more passionate each second. He felt Vegeta's hands roam over his back and then Goku became a bit unsure as he could feel that both of them were quite aroused. It neither was the time nor the place.

Goku regretfully broke the kiss, pulling away from Vegeta. He looked at the dazed, disheveled, dirty and soaked prince. Gods, he never knew Vegeta could look so beautiful… He smiled at Vegeta then laid his head down on Vegeta's chest. His other hand was still gripping Vegeta's waist, afraid to let go, dreading that if he did, Vegeta would simply disappear. He brushed Vegeta's chest, near his neck. Goku heard Vegeta sigh then one of Vegeta's hands fell on his back, other held him by his shoulder.

His. Vegeta was his. Finally.

"Is everything alright?"

Vegeta laughed softly, his chest shaking them both. "I don't know… Do you?"

Goku smiled into Vegeta's wet training suit. "I'm not sure, but I feel like it is." He felt Vegeta brush over his back then Vegeta sighed.

"We'll see…" Vegeta looked at the crying sky. "Hell, I really hate this season."

Goku smiled again, pressing himself even tighter to Vegeta if that was possible. This season was going to be Goku's favorite from now on. He contentedly snuggled into Vegeta's warm body.

"It's raining, Goku," Vegeta gently tugged at Goku's hair.

Goku opened his eyes and turned to look at the sky. "True," he said, smiling down at Vegeta. He slid off Vegeta to squat down besides him. He couldn't help kissing Vegeta again as the prince pulled himself up to sit down. Goku purred when, after they broke the kiss, Vegeta leaned into his chest. He embraced Vegeta, stroking his back, watching the rain fall on Vegeta's hair then trickling down over his back to fall to the earth.

Vegeta exhaled into Goku's chest when Goku tightly hugged him, pressing their bodies together. And Goku couldn't believe again that he already had rejected the possibility of this ever happening. He felt something deep shaking him violently, making him almost whimper and press Vegeta even tighter to him. He was afraid to let go.

XXXXX

They came home all wet, disheveled, covered in mud, tired but happy.

"Let's go to eat something," Goku suggested as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Vegeta looked at Goku then at himself. "Shower first," he shook his head before passing the gates with the curious guards gawking at them

After Goku fished two leaves and a branch out of his hair, he had to agree with Vegeta.

After Goku decided that he looked more or less presentable he rushed to the kitchen. It was not hunger driving him so hastily – it was the wish to see and speak with Vegeta again, to be sure that he didn't just dream it all. But Vegeta still wasn't in the kitchen when Goku reached it. Goku felt a spark of worry, but calmed himself down – Vegeta's showers took twice as long as his.

"So...?" Kamala entered the kitchen with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

Goku's brow rose at the inquiry, while he, standing at the stew pot with ladle in hand was now fishing, trying to catch more meat; it was late and the kitchen was empty, so he had to help himself with food. Goku shortly wondered how the hell Kamala knew and wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to share his most recent experiences with Vegeta.

"We made up," Goku said finally.

"Like I don't know that," Kamala rolled his eyes, quickly crossing the kitchen and plopping down on the bench near Goku. "I saw you two happy and all mushy outside, and Vegeta even let you stand four cm closer than usual…" Kamala smirked. "Even I don't get to stand so close beside him…"

Goku couldn't help smiling. But he still wasn't sure if Vegeta'd be angry with him if he talked about that 'spar'. "Ask him," he sighed, "if he wants, he'll tell."

"Alright," Kamala shrugged. He was impressed with Goku's discretion in dealing with these things.

TBC


	19. Part 19

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Note 1: this chapter contains an oral sex scene. If you want to read it, go to mediaminer org or adultfanfiction net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Note 2**: Probably I'll stop answering reviews until that bullshit with Fanfiction net will be solved. In case I get deleted because of answering your reviews, I will delete my account and never come back to Fanfiction net. In that case you can find my stories on adultfanfiction net, mediaminer org and SaiyanHideAway. I have been long putting up with this nazi site, but my patience is running thin. If the fuckers can't normally work and stop interfering into what they don't need to interfere at all, I'll forget that it was the first site I started reading and posting yaoi. This site is too full of bullshit and each their "clever upgrade" is pissing me off further. So if they fuck with me once again, I'm sorry, but you'll have to suffer too. Well, as told there are several other places you can find me.

Part 19

"Morning," Vegeta said as he entered the kitchen. The prince circled Kamala's bench then sat at Goku's side.

Goku exhaled the breath he had been holding. He was so relieved! – Yesterday Vegeta didn't come to the kitchen, and Goku was worried that Vegeta might have changed his mind about him and was regretting yesterday's 'soft' moment. "Morning," he happily nodded in answer. Goku hid his smile in the mug when he noticed Kamala staring at Vegeta stupefied: it was the first time that Vegeta ignored Kamala and sat next to Goku. "I waited for you yesterday," Goku carefully said to Vegeta who was reaching for his plate of chops and salad.

"I fell asleep," Vegeta's nose reddened a bit. He was a little embarrassed to admit that. Yesterday, after he took the shower and just lay down for a minute, telling himself that it would be only for a couple of minutes, was so tired that he didn't even feel it happen.

"Oh," Goku scratched his head. Why didn't he think of that? – Vegeta was really tired yesterday after that spar. He felt completely relieved now.

They silently ate for some time. Goku was having a hard time showing interest in food while his hands ached to touch Vegeta so much. He had never felt such excitement before; he had never felt so alive before. He was afraid that he might wake up and see that this all was only a nice, deceitful dream.

"Can I see you after the meeting?" Goku asked Vegeta after they finished their meals. Goku felt himself blushing. He cursed himself, not understanding why he felt like a teenage idiot.

Vegeta nodded. He thought a moment about what to suggest: he didn't want to spar anymore, he was still sore from yesterday and they could hardly go anywhere – it was raining heavily. The prince decided to think of something on the spot. "Just come to my chambers," he finally waved off. He turned to leave.

"Alright," Goku smiled, delighted. Goku suddenly tugged Vegeta towards him and issued a deep kiss, ignoring Kamala and the two cooks at the stove; he actually wanted everyone to know that Vegeta belonged to him now, and anyone who would even dare to think about touching him would suffer his wrath. He then let go of Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the afternoon," Goku purred.

Vegeta felt like a fool, just standing there, everyone watching him. "Err…right," he nodded and shot through the door.

Goku grinned at Vegeta's back.

"Don't know how, but you have him," Kamala chuckled at Goku, getting up from the bench. "Last time I saw him so excited was when Vedeno was born."

Goku grinned wider, but then a shadow passed his face. "Gods, I was so afraid yesterday. I almost didn't sleep last night; I was so afraid that he got mad at me because of that kiss… I'm so glad he just fell asleep…"

"A kiss?" Kamala smiled, opening the kitchen door. "Clear then."

"Hell, I don't know what to do now," Goku sighed, following Kamala "I'm a bit…afraid and excited at the same time. I just…"

"Do whatever you want, just don't push him," Kamala sipped his tea, on his way. "Never push him into bed. Let him feel he has control, make it his decision or otherwise you'll fuck everything up. He's careful with relationships and probably wouldn't like that at all. But now you are doing just fine. He's just a bit confused himself, that's all."

Goku looked at Kamala seriously. "What happened between Vegeta and his bodyguard? It was a long time ago, but I know that it's not forgotten… Why did Vegeta kill him?"

Kamala halted. He looked at the mug in his hands. He sighed. "I even wasn't here then, but… I'm not sure if Vegeta did the right thing by killing him. I think there might have been a misunderstanding between them. Vegeta might have assumed something that wasn't true; Vegeta is quick to suspect and mistrust. From what he said, I think Vegeta made a very big mistake then, but Vegeta thinks he was right. I didn't want to tell him what I suspect, it happened a long time ago, and wouldn't change anything anyway, only will bring pain for him. I'll just say that Vegeta was in love with him, but it all had a terrible end. I can't say anything more. A promise is a promise. But, yes, if you want to know if that incident is influencing Vegeta's current behavior – yes, it is, and very much so."

"I wish I knew more," Goku sighed. "Then I would know how to act and what I need to avoid."

"Oh, you are doing just fine," Kamala shrugged. "Just don't push him. Forget that bodyguard."

Goku silently followed Kamala to Vegeta's chambers. "Kamala…" he suddenly blushed, after they sat up on the couch, "I…well…" Goku fidgeted with his armor, trying to clean non-existing spots from it while his blush was spreading. "Well…I…you know…I've never…umm…I mean Vegeta and I…I don't know…" he looked at Kamala confused, then quickly spilled: "I have never slept with a male."

"Oh," Kamala watched Goku squirm and cough in embarrassment. He smiled then. "I should have known…" Really, from what Goku told him it was so obvious that Goku's never had sex with a male. "I'll try to be helpful," Kamala scratched his head, feeling a bit weird, realizing that whatever he says, Goku would soon be doing to his best friend. "Though, I'm not sure why you are asking me… You should ask your brother or Raaven… I've only just slept with three men in my life… I'm not much of a help…"

Goku looked at Kamala dumbfounded then squirmed even more. "Oh… I thought… Well, you look like…" he blushed immensely.

Kamala rolled his eyes. "Just because I have a nice ass doesn't mean I sleep with the whole city…"

XXXXX

Goku didn't go to Raaven or Radditz. He decided he had way too much information for one day. Hell, and Kamala had slept with only three men! In this case quality way surpassed quantity… Five orgasms in a row..? Oh my… Goku had felt like a young schoolboy while listening to Kamala. Then what tricks were his brother and Raaven doing in bed! He had never ever been even close to those described things with Chichi…

He probably shouldn't have asked Kamala about ALL THAT, for now he was burning to try ALL THAT with Vegeta. But Kamala told him not to rush. Hell, how could one not rush, when it's the only thing that one can think about? All that pent up frustration and excitement are just screaming to be let out. He wanted sex, and badly, he wanted Vegeta. All the time Vegeta was sitting with him on that bench in the kitchen, he could hardly keep his hands off him, he wanted to touch, to caress Vegeta.

Goku knocked at Vegeta's door. Nobody answered. Kamala was probably away training, and Vedeno was with his tutors or playing with rasis. Good, he needed to be alone for some time and cool off.

It was still raining. Goku sat down in his favorite chair next to the window. Now he didn't see the rain as depressing, it might have been the same rain that helped him to get close with Vegeta or simply that he was too happy to be depressed.

Goku turned around at the sound of door opening. "Hi," he smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta's tail swished behind him in his own way of greeting. The prince approached the table, threw his gloves on it and dropped in the chair opposite Goku. "Gods, how I hate this…"

Goku could understand Vegeta perfectly, but couldn't change anything. Goku looked at the gloves on the table. This Vegeta almost didn't wear them except in official meetings or battles. And Goku liked that. He liked the feel of Vegeta's warm hands in his hair yesterday. Vegeta's hands were very small and well groomed in comparison to his, but then again – Vegeta probably was never told to dig up the whole field with his bare hands as he and Krillin were while under Master Roshi's tutorship…

Vegeta's skin was much darker than his. Vegeta was darker by nature. Goku could bet he's spent many more hours under the sun than Vegeta has, and still, his skin has never been as tanned as Vegeta's skin is.

Vegeta was smaller than him. Vegeta was smaller than all the Saiyans he knew, but that never disturbed him. The opposite – that made Vegeta even more appealing to his eye. The prince's almost petite frame made his blood burn each time he'd catch sight of him. Each time he looked at that narrow waist and curvy hips he wanted to run his hands over Vegeta's sides to feel those lines and feel those hard muscles and that tanned skin under his fingers.

He liked Vegeta's hair very much. It reminded him of a flame. And Goku found it very sensible because it represented Vegeta's character – a fiery flame. Though sometimes Vegeta's character annoyed him, mostly it amazed him. Of course it amazed him, otherwise he would have never fallen in love with Vegeta.

Goku approached Vegeta's chair and squatted down next to it. "I figured we could go to the swimming pool. You probably still don't feel like sparring…" Goku said.

"Hell, I don't," Vegeta chuckled, agreeing. He stood up and turned around, intending to go to change. Vegeta gasped as Goku caught him by his waist and drew him with his back to his front.

"You smell very nice," Goku nuzzled Vegeta's throat from behind.

"I'm going into heat," Vegeta involuntarily shivered at Goku's administrations. Goku unclasped the bottom buckles of the armor. He closed his eyes when Goku's hand slid up from his waist to his chest to draw small circles there. It felt good. His body already was more sensitive than usual. He heard the rest of the clasps click, then his armor slid from his body to the floor. Vegeta leaned his head back on Goku's shoulder as the other Saiyan devoured his throat.

"No," Goku grazed at Vegeta's shoulder. "You always smell very nice." He ran his hands over Vegeta's sides, feeling Vegeta shiver at the contact, the prince's breath quickening. He turned Vegeta's head so that he could kiss him, purred as Vegeta eagerly participated and turned around to deepen the kiss.

Goku felt something furry brush over his hand that was on Vegeta's waist. He looked down and saw that Vegeta's tail had unwrapped from the prince's waist and now was loosely sliding down Vegeta's hips. And Goku realized something else – he had been rubbing himself against Vegeta. It was time to finish this small cuddle. He nibbled on Vegeta's collarbone for the last time then softly nudged Vegeta away from him. "Go change or we'll never reach that swimming pool."

There was a slightly dazed expression on Vegeta's face then the prince's tail returned to its place, the tip still slightly twitching. Goku watched as Vegeta picked out clothes from his closet, then went to change in the bathroom.

So, Vegeta was going into heat. Goku wasn't sure if he was very glad about that: it might make things much easier, but he wasn't sure if he would know when Vegeta would be affected by his heat and when it would be Vegeta's own choice. Vegeta would be eager for contact, but after the heat it might appear that it was only a moment of madness…

XXXXX

Water was perfect. Goku shed his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Ironic, but it seemed the closer he and Vegeta became, the shyer he got about his body. He had that tendency – he never was shy over his body, but as soon as it was associated with sex he would start feeling embarrassed.

Goku's eyes glued on Vegeta while watching Vegeta undress. He had to turn away as he felt a familiar stirring down between his legs. He wondered if Vegeta found him at least half as attractive as he found Vegeta.

They made several circles then splashed themselves a bit more and then lay down on the warm floor, gazing through the glass decking in the roof.

Goku savored the feeling of closeness. They were silent, but that silence was telling much more than words. That was why he liked Vegeta's company: Vegeta never talked much, but while beside Vegeta he almost never felt the silence weigh him down, it rather felt like he's sharing something with Vegeta, a silent secret, and that always made him feel closer to the prince.

Goku pulled himself on his elbows. Vegeta's eyes opened at the sound of shifting. When Vegeta's dark eyes concentrated on Goku's, Goku just couldn't help it: before he knew it, he was squatting then kneeling down besides Vegeta, lifting him, kissing him, touching him.

Goku cupped Vegeta's head, turning it to the side to deepen the kiss, as he couldn't get enough of that sweet citrus. He ran his tongue over Vegeta's already swollen lips then plunged into the depths again. His one hand left Vegeta's head to caress Vegeta's bare chest then it slid lower to perch on the prince's narrow waist. Goku swallowed Vegeta's groan as he accidentally brushed over Vegeta's tail. Goku decided to go with that and gently ran his fingers over the soft fur. He was excited to feel Vegeta shiver and tremble under his hand. Goku couldn't help thinking that it was such a different feeling from that when they sparred: usually his victory over Vegeta didn't excite him much, but this was a completely different thing – here their power was equal.

Vegeta was now on his knees too, his hands fisted into Goku's spikes, his body pressed to Goku's. Goku let out a deep purr when they parted for air. After searching Vegeta's face he was sure that Vegeta was as excited as he. Without his even realizing, a groan escaped Goku's lips – this is what he wanted to see, to feel – that Vegeta wanted him, that Vegeta found his caresses pleasant.

Goku nudged Vegeta's head to the side, started nuzzling and grazing on the prince's neck and shoulder. Even if he'd wanted, he couldn't have held back his broad satisfied grin as, after he nuzzled the spot, Vegeta's whole body jerked in his arms, the prince's mouth opening in a soundless cry: Vegeta was ready too.

(INSERTION OF ORAL SEX SCENE. Want to read it – go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or to adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

XXXXX

There was a loud growl somewhere near. Vegeta startled from his sleep. Before even opening his eyes he instinctively tried to shift away from the source of that threatening sound. The same time he completely woke up and his eyes opened, he felt a death grip on his waist.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyes quickly left Goku's chest to look at Kamala.

"Finally. Are you deaf or what?" Kamala cursed. "Turn that thing off," he motioned to growling Goku at Vegeta's side. Goku was possessively clutching Vegeta to him, his eyes locked with Zarbon's who was standing behind Kamala's back.

Vegeta's confused gaze concentrated on Goku. Then finally the prince remembered and realized that they both were lying naked on the floor of the swimming pool, and that for some reason Kamala and Zarbon were here, eyeing them. Vegeta felt a wish to press himself even closer to Goku to hide his nudity. He suppressed the urge. "Get the fuck away from here!" instead he shouted, turning back to the Naydir and Kamala. Goku's growl instinctively increased in sound at his harsh tone.

"Prince Vegeta…" Zarbon started.

"Vegeta, dress!" Kamala shouted back at Vegeta, laughing. "And now! We won the fucking war!"

"What!" Vegeta gasped. He smacked Goku to shut up with his growling and listen.

"The Earth joined us. They will be here in about a week," Kamala happily grinned at them.

"Earth!" Goku and Vegeta shouted together.

"Yes. Their leader contacted us and offered a pact. Your father already agreed."

"What cost?" Vegeta immediately tensed, switching to a diplomatic mode.

"That's the best part – none," Kamala grinned. "Only an agreement to send our troops to the lizards' planet with the Earth warriors, which of course we'll gladly do."

"Can't be," Vegeta shook his head. "This must be a trap." They were all in a desperate position, and anyone who would join them could ask a very high price, because they could choose the winner's side which in this case was the Cold's Empire.

"It's not a trap," Kamala shook his head. "The Earth was just threatened by King Cold's Empire and they decided to join us. Somehow it appeared that Earth people were unaware of the war going on earlier."

"How they could have been unaware?" Vegeta blinked.

"Well, have you ever heard about that Earth before Goku?" Kamala asked.

"Well…no," Vegeta had to agree.

"It seems that the Earth was considered a worthless planet with a bunch of primitives and nobody ever took interest in that planet or contacted it," Kamala nodded. "But believe me, from what they've shown us, I can tell that that bunch of primitives somehow managed to make a squadron of spaceships that puts ours to shame. They don't even need much – only several hundred spaceships and good tactics."

"They have technique, but they don't have physical power," Zarbon nodded. "That's why they need us, because, even if they managed to land on the lizard's planet, they could do not much."

"Umm…" Vegeta thought a moment. "That sounds too good to be true. We need to be careful."

"The King thinks the same," Zarbon nodded, agreeing. "We need help so badly that it might be an easy victory over us."

"I want to talk with their commander," Vegeta declared. "They will be here in a week, so we'll have time to sequester them if necessary. And first they'll have to dispose of the lizards near Vegetasei. That's good."

"You father and others are meeting to discuss the situation in ten minutes," Kamala informed him nonchalantly. "Better get dressed," he grinned, winking at Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at him. "So why the fuck are you two still here! Who let you in, anyway!"

"Not each day I get to see a Saiyan Prince naked…" Zarbon smirked. He almost jumped back at loud Goku's growl. "…And his so called bodyguard too…" he added amused by Goku's reaction.

"You father sent several guards to inform you about the news and fetch you," Kamala grinned at Vegeta, "but they didn't dare disturb you both… Riam saw me and asked if I could wake you up."

"Fuck," Vegeta groaned. Now the entire damn planet would be gossiping.

"Better stop that," Kamala rolled his eyes at Goku as the Saiyan bared his canines at Zarbon. "He's not even Vegeta's taste. Better be prepared for humans – they might want to shake Vegeta's hand in greeting…"

"Kamala, get the fuck out of here!" Vegeta yelled. He looked around for something to throw at the insolent Saiyan, but just let out a short, disappointed growl when he didn't find anything, except his farther lying boxers.

Kamala just laughed at Vegeta then swished his tail behind his back for farewell and was gone. Zarbon ran after Kamala, as without Kamala there was no one to protect him from two annoyed Saiyans.

"Annoying bastard," Vegeta snorted, pushing Goku off him when they finally were alone. "Let go," he sighed as Goku's grip only tightened on him. "Not you, that idiot…" he sighed again.

Goku gave a quick peck to Vegeta's lips, releasing the prince. He stood up too and went to gather his clothes. Goku still was dazed by events: Vegeta, war, Earth, Zarbon. Why the hell had he reacted to Zarbon like that? All right, he didn't want anybody to look at Vegeta like that, to even think about touching Vegeta or even think about Vegeta in that manner; Vegeta was going into heat and Vegeta was his. But he perfectly knew that Vegeta didn't find Zarbon attractive. If anything, he should be more concerned about Kamala. Logically Kamala would be a bigger opponent than Zarbon, but the thing was that while Zarbon was curiously watching them both, Kamala's eyes couldn't have cared less about Vegeta – Kamala had been ogling him, not Vegeta.

TBC


	20. Part 20

Hello, **everyone**! Thank you for your reviews!

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku x Vegeta.

Part 20

Vegeta was unhappy. Incredibly busy, tired, confused and unhappy. He and Goku almost didn't have any time to sit and spend together: after the Earth joined the war all the meetings and planning started anew. There were three days left until the Earth's commander and its troops would land on Vegetasei. Now Vegeta saw Goku only while having breakfast or while meeting Goku to tell what was decided in the Meeting Hall. And to tell the truth Vegeta himself was afraid to spend more time with Goku, he avoided Goku to some extent. The prince was confused. The feeling of regret and sorrow were painfully nagging at his chest.

XXXXX

"What the hell is this?" Kamala pointed at Vegeta's hand, stopping in his tracks. He had been walking to the kitchen to have breakfast as he saw Vegeta coming.

Vegeta gave him a bit of an unsure look. "Flowers it seems…" he weighed the bouquet in his hand, a bit confused. He halted on his way too.

Kamala just looked at Vegeta with his brows raised.

"Don't ask," Vegeta shrugged. "I just found them in my room after I woke up. The guard said that Goku had left them."

"Flowers?" Kamala blinked. "Why the hell do you need them?"

"Have no idea," Vegeta observed the bunch of flowers again. "Maybe it's some sort of custom… What color it is? It seems lilac…" he looked closer. "Goku said my son's hair in that world is lavender. Maybe this has something do with that…"

Kamala just shrugged, proceeding to the kitchen.

"Morning," Goku purred as soon as he saw Vegeta enter the kitchen. "Thought I'd do something nice," he smiled seeing his flowers in Vegeta's hand.

"Hn," Vegeta scratched his chin, looking at the flowers then again at Goku. He sat up next to Kamala not saying anything at first. "Err… thanks…" he put the flowers next to him on the table, thinking that it would be nice if Goku explained what to do with them.

"Sir, might I suggest placing them in water?" Alarn asked Vegeta, bowing his head.

Vegeta looked at Goku unsure.

"Oh," Goku suddenly understood. He laughed. "Sorry, I just thought it's the same everywhere…" he smiled at confused Vegeta. "I mean…" Goku scratched his head. "Well, we give flowers to a person whom we like… It's like a sign of affection."

"Oooh," Vegeta blinked. Suddenly he felt miserable, suddenly he even wanted to get away from there. He didn't want these flowers. No, he wanted them, but… He wanted, oh how he wanted them, but he just couldn't accept them. "New armor would have done just fine," he snorted, finally setting his feelings in order. "You completely ruined that one." Vegeta dug into his food, noticing look of hurt on Goku's face, and he cursed his fate for doing this to them both.

"Sir?" the cook pointed at the flowers. "What does your Highness wish to do with them?"

Vegeta shrugged, not daring to look at Goku's face. "Put them somewhere."

For the first time in his life Goku ate his food completely silent. Goku was hurt. Until this time he was sure that everything in his relationship with Vegeta was more or less normal: they just started something more serious and therefore Goku wasn't very concerned about sudden lack of affection from Vegeta's side these past few days; he was sure that Vegeta was busy dealing with the new situation on the front. But now he felt confused: Vegeta deliberately was cold and even showed him that he didn't care about his affection. Goku was afraid to think about it, but it was suggesting only one thing – Vegeta changed his mind about him. And Vegeta was sitting next to Kamala again and the prince didn't even look at his side. He was sure that Vegeta was busy, but maybe the lack of time had nothing to do with that?

Goku felt a lump in his throat gathering. He couldn't understand what Vegeta was doing. It seemed that Vegeta was toying with him. Had Vegeta been playing with him all this time? Vegeta probably had plenty lovers and propositions, what would one more fool mean with a broken heart? Maybe Vegeta had been just amusing himself, while he was pouring his feelings out to Vegeta. What if Vegeta had been playing some sick game with him? Vegeta could be like that. He maybe was in love with Vegeta, but he was not blind to who Vegeta was. Vegeta knew how to manipulate people, how to make them do what he wanted. He was useful to Vegeta when Vegeta needed his power, but now, when they had that pact with the Earth…

Goku frantically rubbed his forehead, forgetting his food. Now he was afraid and lost and he couldn't believe that he never thought about that earlier. It was so obvious! Vegeta had manipulated him, and Kamala had helped. What a nice pair! He had been blind: he wanted this all to be true so much so, that he didn't even think that Vegeta could do that to him. But the truth was that Vegeta was Vegeta and Vegeta he knew would never think about a third-class. What a fool! Jesus Christ, probably this world had never seen a bigger idiot than him! To fall for that so easily…like a stupid schoolgirl in love with some pop star…

"Goku, are you alright?" Kamala observed Goku who had stopped eating for three minutes and had a look of horror on his face.

Goku tried to calm himself down. He'd be damned if he showed them that they hurt him. He had been an object of amusement long enough… "Yeah, I'm fine," he shrugged. "I just can't wait 'til Bulma comes here and I'll go back to Earth."

Vegeta gripped his spoon tighter. "Bulma?" he asked.

"That Earth leader," Goku shrugged nonchalantly again. "Did I forget to mention that? Oh, sorry. I thought I did. I recognized her from the video. She is my childhood friend," Goku savored the look on Vegeta's face. He didn't tell about Bulma before because he thought he would make a surprise for Vegeta, but now he used that to make a different kind of surprise. "I'd talk with her and I think she would really agree to help me out. She's really into that sort of thing."

"You know the Earth's leader?" Kamala just blinked at Goku. "Some thing to forget…" he muttered.

"Oh, and yeah," Goku looked at Vegeta, "she's your wife back there."

Vegeta's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "That blue-haired monster!"

Goku snorted at Vegeta. "Actually I find her a very attractive woman. And that other Vegeta had much better taste than you."

Vegeta was great deal disturbed by Goku's tone. He felt lost now. That was what he wanted, but it felt horrible. Goku was talking about staying on the Earth. At first Goku only said that he needed something on the Earth, but now he was talking about staying there. He didn't want that. He thought that it would better if Goku went to the Earth, but he didn't really want that, he was afraid of that.

"So you could speak with her in Terran?" Kamala mused. "That might be useful."

Goku grit his teeth in sudden fury. "I'm not as good at sly and twisted speeches as you…" he spat at Kamala.

Kamala cocked his head to the side. "Goku, are you angry with me for some reason? There's no need dropping hints."

Goku stood up and took his dishes with him to the sink. He had no wish to speak with them.

XXXXX

"Hi," Goku greeted when Radditz opened the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Radditz nodded. He opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting Goku pass.

"Hi," Raaven nodded when he saw Goku entering the room. He shifted on the sofa, hiding his face.

"Am I here at a bad time?" Goku was disturbed and stopped at the door unsure when he noticed Raaven's tear-stained face. He then looked back at Radditz when Raaven didn't say anything.

"No," Radditz shook his head. "We just had a bit of an argument. It's alright now." Then Radditz grinned widely. "You can congratulate us – Raaven is pregnant."

"But that's great!" Goku grinned back at Radditz. "So why the argument?" he turned to Raaven, who didn't seem to be very happy.

"Moron thought that I'd be upset about it…" Radditz snorted, motioning for Goku to go further into the flat. "We just had to clear up a few things."

"Oh," Goku sat down at the table. He observed Raaven again. "But it's alright now. I mean it should be: the Earth joined us and stuff…" Goku just waved off after it was clear that Raaven didn't want to talk about that. "But I thought you said that you're going to get Radditz first," he smiled hoping to brighten the mood.

Raaven's nose crunched then he glared at his mate. "If someone had been more careful…"

Radditz rolled his eyes. He plopped down next to Goku. "Like I did that on purpose…"

Goku cleared his throat, hoping that both Saiyans wouldn't start to look for guilt now. "Forget that, Raaven. I'm sure Radditz didn't want to upset you. You both should be happy now; it's nothing to be upset about. Besides, you can get him the next time," he winked at Raaven.

"Next time?" Raaven wailed. "No next time… It's enough one…"

Radditz went to his mate. He brushed over Raaven's hair then pulled Raaven to his chest. "If you want, you can get me twice, no thrice pregnant later," he smiled into Raaven's hair. "Goku is right – it's a good thing, we should be happy."

Raaven leaned his head on Radditz's shoulder. "I know. I was just afraid that…"

"No, I'm very content." Radditz chuckled. "I didn't plan that, but I'm very content." He brushed Raaven's side, trying to calm his mate down.

Goku watched his brother murmur soothingly into Raaven's ear. Raaven shifted in Radditz's embrace, turned around and answered something softly then snuggled closer to Radditz's chest. Radditz smiled at that and brushed over Raaven's dark hair, purring softly. Goku thought if they both even realized how happy they were to have each other. Then Goku noticed Raaven's eyes close and after some time it was clear that Raaven was fast asleep.

Radditz sighed, picking up Raaven. He carried him into the bedroom and left him sleep. "Gods, how he scared me…" Radditz shook his head, heaving a long sigh after coming back from the bedroom and sitting down opposite Goku. After Goku's questioning look he explained, "These past few nights he didn't sleep at home. After I went looking after him the first night, I found him in the bar just around the corner. He was completely sloshed and having a fight with some guy. It was no point in talking with him while in that state, so I just took him home. In the morning he was gone again. He came back late in the evening. After I asked where he had been, he told me that he had been to see Kamala. But I knew that it wasn't true, because you had been here several hours earlier and when I asked if you had seen Raaven, you said that you hadn't.

"The whole night he spent crying. After I asked what was wrong, he almost attacked me. And last night he was gone again. I overturned half of the city until I finally found him in some shabby bar. He was so drunk that he was barely conscious. When morning came I finally found out what it was all about. But in what way…" Radditz rubbed his forehead, heaving a severe sigh. "First he told he was leaving me, then he said later that I didn't need to worry about the child because he would take care of him. Needless to say I got a bit frenzied…" he shook his head. "If he weren't pregnant, I'd have just…grr…" he snorted. "I just wanted to give him a good licking! For fuck's sake, I have mated him! Can't believe he thought I'd leave him. I have never objected against children, what the fuck came over him!"

"He just got confused and scared," Goku said. "It's a big change." It was clear that Raaven didn't completely trust Radditz as his partner and mate, but Goku didn't think it would do any good telling that to Radditz, besides, Radditz wasn't stupid, he knew that himself. But there was another thing that confused Goku – that story, it was somehow…familiar. Goku couldn't understand how it could be familiar, but it was.

"So…" Radditz broke the silence after five minutes. "And how about you? How is that thing with Prince Vegeta? Still pretending to be hard to get?" he chuckled.

Goku just snorted in anger. "Not anymore. Now he pretends that nothing ever happened."

Radditz gave Goku a confused look. "How is that?"

Goku waved off. "Doesn't matter. I actually wanted to ask Raaven some things about Kamala and Vegeta but…" he motioned to the bedroom where Raaven was sleeping.

"What happened, Goku?" Radditz asked. "You seem to be really upset…"

Goku just sighed lowering his head to look at the smooth table surface. "It's just that I have been such a fool all this time…" he raked his fingers over his spiky hair. Goku raised his head and saw Radditz encouraging him to speak. "Well, I mean, it was so obvious… It's my own fault for falling for that…" he sighed again.

"For fuck's sake, Goku, what are you're talking about?" Radditz got nervous, as Goku didn't say anything more.

"About Vegeta," Goku looked at his shaking hands. "There never was anything between us. He fooled me, Radditz. He and Kamala. While I was useful to have, Vegeta let me jump around making a fool of myself. Now, when he doesn't need me anymore, he doesn't even talk with me, he doesn't need his toy anymore. But the sickening part is that I fell for it. I always knew what Vegeta is capable of doing, what a manipulating bastard he is but… And Kamala… Hell, that pair is priceless. Kamala sweet-talked me, and I fell for it. I just wanted it all to be true. Hell, I always suspected that there was something between them… That jealousy-thing Vegeta has for him… Oh, well," Goku waved off, "doesn't matter anymore."

Radditz gazed at Goku for some time. "That's the biggest crock of bullshit I have ever heard. Prince Vegeta and Kamala aren't lovers. It's impossible. Prince Vegeta just takes care of him. Kamala is always in trouble…"

"Good trouble…" Goku hissed. "You know, I think Raaven doesn't know much about his 'angelic' brother… Do you know that Kamala sleeps in Vegeta's chambers? Or do you know how Vegeta is jealous about him? Or do you know what games they play during their spars?" Goku was almost shouting, his anger getting the best of him. "You know what I think?" he growled. "I think that Vegeta mated Kamala. The mark is only the mark, anyway, you said that yourself. Nobody can see who made it. It can be the king's, but it can be Vegeta's too. I can bet it's Vegeta's…"

Radditz burst out laughing at that point. He tried to stifle his laugh when Goku began to growl, agitated. "Gods, Goku, it's the craziest thing I have ever heard… How long have you been investigating this?" he giggled again. "I'm sorry," he tried to calm down again, because it really wasn't a laughing matter. "You see," he chuckled again, "for a simple outsider it might seem like that, but I know the truth. It isn't how you think. I don't know about that first part; I don't know what happened between you and Prince Vegeta, but I can assure you that Prince Vegeta and Kamala aren't lovers. It's simply impossible." He sighed, as Goku didn't seem to believe him. "I know what I'm talking about. I probably shouldn't talk about this with you, but…" he tugged at his mane. "You see, Kamala and Prince Vegeta have a bond," he nodded to confirm when Goku gasped. "They have it, but it's… It's hard to explain… It's not the bond you are thinking about. It's more like the bond between brothers. It happens sometimes when two Saiyans live together for a long time and at least one of them is unmated. It's rare, but it happens. Prince Vegeta is already past the age when the need for a mate dominates one's mind. I think somehow he got attached to Kamala. I mean Kamala is much weaker than him and always needed to be taken care of, and Prince Vegeta always sympathized with him," Radditz scratched his head, thinking how to explain it better. "I am not sure when it exactly happened, but at one time there was a click and there appeared a bond. Kamala accepted it, there's no doubt about that, if he hadn't accepted it, there wouldn't have been any bond between them; it always takes two to create a bond, any bond. It's not exactly the bond like between brothers, but it's not a mating bond either. Subconsciously Prince Vegeta might consider Kamala his mate, but sleeping with Kamala is a different thing. If you suggested that to Prince Vegeta or Kamala you might find that they would be repulsed by idea, or would think that you have a screw loose. That bond they have is something between a brotherhood and a mating bond. Saiyans usually never find their relatives sexually attractive. Even if one of them, Kamala or Prince Vegeta, might subconsciously consider the other as his mate, he would never touch the other because it would never bring any sexual satisfaction. Do you find me attractive?" suddenly Radditz laughed at Goku.

Goku blinked. He remembered Radditz's reaction when he thought that Radditz was making a pass at him and told him to keep away. Radditz had almost gagged in disgust then. And actually Goku felt the same now. "No," he shook his head. "I mean, you look good," he corrected himself, "but…"

"Exactly," Radditz nodded. "It's just disgusting even to talk about it."

"But are you sure?" Goku asked a bit wavering.

Radditz seriously looked at Goku. "I'm sure as hell, Goku, because through the bond I have with Raaven I can feel not only Kamala, but Prince Vegeta too. If they had a mating bond, I wouldn't be able to feel Prince Vegeta – mating bond is only in between the pair, nobody else can feel it. And I can feel even Prince Vedeno sometimes, and the kid has nothing to do with me. I'm sure you could feel your sons…" Radditz questioningly looked at Goku. "And I'm sure you'll be able to feel their sons and their sons' sons…"

"Shiiit…" Goku rubbed his forehead. That was true. It wasn't strong and earlier he didn't know what to call it, but he had it. He always had known if his sons were in pain, upset or in great joy. He never was able to explain it, but he felt it somehow. Chichi never was able to do that.

Goku leaned forward in his chair, considering the information. Vegeta and Kamala weren't lovers after all. He was too quick to assume. But why the hell then was Vegeta behaving like that?

XXXXX

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Kamala sat down next to Vegeta's bed. He observed Vegeta: the prince was turned to his side and it seemed that he was staring through the window at the rain outside. Kamala felt worried when the prince didn't go to the meeting, but went into his chambers and just slumped on his bed. He had noticed that in the past few days Vegeta had gotten a bit absentminded, depressed even. And then, in the kitchen… Why would Vegeta hurt Goku like that? Vegeta liked Goku, so what was Vegeta doing? "Vegeta, please, talk to me…" Kamala sighed when Vegeta didn't answer anything. There had been several occasion's when Vegeta would get so depressed that he didn't even talk to anyone and it would last for months and was frightening, because Vegeta tended to have very quick and dangerous mood-swings and his behavior might turn from self-pity into loathing for everyone any time. "What's bothering you?"

Vegeta stared through the window for some time then curled onto a ball on his bed, still with his back to Kamala. "I think I'm in love," he said, mournfully.

Kamala's breathing hitched. "With whom?" Please, say Goku, he prayed.

"And who do you think?" Vegeta snorted. "This I needed… Damn. I don't know how to get rid of it. It's… I can't do anything about it…"

Kamala blinked not understanding. "But why do you want get rid of it?"

Vegeta turned around and looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "And why do I need it! It's your fucking fault!" he suddenly erupted. "You and your stupid advice! Tell me how to get out of this now! Grrr!" Vegeta turned back to the window. He was afraid. He got afraid when he started to think about where his and Goku's relationship was going. Goku seemed to be serious towards him, and he wanted it to be serious, but what had he to be of interest to Goku? Earlier Goku had rejected Kamala. Then what chances did he, Vegeta, have? Surely Goku had plenty lovers, and him? Two, one by choice. Goku would die laughing if he only knew. He didn't have anything to offer Goku. He never had such looks or experience like Kamala has. What had he to offer Goku? He didn't have anything. For Gods' sake, he didn't even know how to kiss! Goku wasn't interested in power and he had nothing better to offer. And he was not worthy of a mate, hell, he wasn't even worthy of a lover. Goku would resent him if he only knew the truth. Any lover he would choose would resent and immediately leave him.

Vegeta sighed, his thoughts fuzzy and blurry, but quickly jumping and running. He thought that maybe he could keep it silent; nobody knew that, anyway. Except Kamala, but Kamala would never tell anyone. But his honor demands he tell the truth. If he ever chose a partner he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he would tell. And by telling he would ruin everything. But he wouldn't be able to live with a person who didn't accept him as he was anyway. And nobody would ever accept him. He was not worthy; he hadn't been able to defend his honor, he was humiliated and raped. Who would ever consider taking him as a mate?

Kamala didn't resent him after he told Kamala everything. But it was only because Kamala had experienced the same. He had been hoping that he would find his happiness with Kamala, but it didn't work out. They weren't attracted to each other physically. It was no good – he didn't want to spend his days alone. One day Kamala would leave, Vedeno would mate and get the hell out of here too. And what then? He'd have to stay with his crazed father alone in this damn empty building. He didn't want that. He had lived like that before Kamala and he didn't want that again. But what could he do? Kamala had been right saying that he was turning into his father. He was losing his mind here. He needed to get away. But where? And what would it change? He'd probably end up living alone somewhere in the forest and in the end would go mad and turn into a wild animal.

"Vegeta," Kamala worried touched Vegeta's shoulder. He had been trying to get the prince's attention for a whole five minutes. He sighed in relief when Vegeta turned around, his eyes concentrating on him. "If you explain to me where there's a problem…"

"You perfectly know where the problem lies," Vegeta snorted. "As soon as I tell him…"

And then Kamala knew. He understood what was the problem. The problem was that Vegeta himself was a problem. Kamala furiously scratched his arm. That nonsense again. He had been hoping that Vegeta would overcome that with time. "Vegeta it's silly. He doesn't care…"

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "Did you tell him! Kamala, I'll fucking…" he grabbed Kamala by his shoulder, shaking him.

"No," Kamala pushed Vegeta's hand aside. "Of course I didn't. But I don't think that would make any difference…"

"Any difference…" Vegeta angrily repeated. He lay back on the bed. "It will make a big fucking difference!"

"Gods, Vegeta, he loves you. It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago… He…"

Vegeta snorted, cutting him off. "If he refused you, why does he need me? I'd never go for a one-night-stand, but I don't have anything to offer to further a relationship… I don't have your looks or experience…"

Kamala suddenly broke into laughter. "What experience are you talking about? Bed?" he chuckled. "You think it's important? Maybe to some extent, but you won't live your all live fucking, you'll have to live talking and understanding. Experience…" Kamala laughed again at silent Vegeta. "It's not a problem – you can gain it very fast…" Kamala brushed several strands from Vegeta's face. "It's the last thing you need to worry about. You had one lover before Goku, and Goku had none," he smiled at Vegeta as that one looked at him angry. "It's true." He leaned closer to Vegeta. "Be a good boy and listen to me now. You are hurting Goku. Stop before it's too late. The guy is in love with you, he wants to mate you, and you are whining here about some stupid experience and your past. He wouldn't ever care about what happened then, if anything he would only be more protective. It's not a one-night-stand we're talking about here, it's serious, Vegeta. Don't ruin your future."

TBC


	21. Part 21

Hello, **everyone**, thanks for your nice reviews and here you go – another chapter for you.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku x Vegeta.

Part 21

"Vegeta," Goku knocked at the prince's door, "can we talk?" He entered the room after Vegeta agreed.

Goku suddenly didn't know how to start. Vegeta was sitting in his chair, looking at him, waiting. "Oh," Goku suddenly felt very delighted when he noticed his flowers on Vegeta's table. "I thought you threw them away…" he slowly sat in his armchair adjacent to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed. Kamala had been right – he had hurt Goku, and very much. "No," he shook his head. "It's a nice custom."

The next second Goku was in front of Vegeta, pulling Vegeta into an embrace. And Goku again was delighted to hear Vegeta purr.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta sighed into Goku's chest. "Lately…"

"Shhh…" Goku gave a quick peck to Vegeta's cheek. "You were busy. It's a big responsibility…"

Butterflies fluttered in Vegeta's stomach when Goku issued a deep, mind-blowing kiss. Goku's hand was entangled in his hair on his nape, his other hand holding Vegeta by the small of his back, pressing their bodies together. Vegeta's hands moved to Goku's shoulders and back as the kiss intensified with growing passion.

Goku smiled at Vegeta after they parted, their lips glistening with saliva. Goku brushed over Vegeta's lips with his fingers to swab it. He sat in the chair, pulling Vegeta in his lap.

"So how was the meeting?" he asked, nuzzling Vegeta's throat. He was a bit disappointed that Vegeta's heat had lasted for only three days, and the prince already had only a very faint scent of it. Goku wondered if Vegeta's heat always was so short and how many times a year did Vegeta have it; it might be a problem if they ever tried for children.

Vegeta turned his head to the side, silently requesting more attention. "I don't know. I haven't been there."

"Why?" Goku asked surprised. "I thought you were going to?"

"I wasn't in the mood for that," Vegeta shrugged.

"Oh," Goku smiled. "And what you were in the mood for?"

Vegeta squirmed in Goku's embrace. "I was a bit…sad."

"Sad?" Goku blinked in surprise. He was surprised too, that Vegeta had admitted that. "But why?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Yes, of course," Goku nodded, not wanting to upset Vegeta. He grinned then into Vegeta's hair. "I have some news from Radditz and Raaven."

"What news?" Vegeta asked curiously while wallowing in sensations of Goku's warm body pressed to his back.

"Raaven is pregnant," Goku smiled, kissing Vegeta's nape.

Vegeta shifted then gave a soft chuckle. "So, Radditz got him in the end…"

"I think Kamala will be very happy to hear that," Goku brushed over Vegeta's shoulder then arm.

"Yes, he will," Vegeta nodded. "He was babbling about kids a long time ago, even before the two were mated…" Vegeta frowned then. "They'll have to undergo many difficulties…that child will be half Elite, half third-class. Usually when it happened earlier, the child was killed."

Goku gasped, his grip on Vegeta tightening. "You won't let that happen, will you?"

"No," Vegeta shook his head. "But it might be a bit messy if my father decided the opposite…"

"You can have a word with him privately…"

"A threat, you mean?" Vegeta chuckled. "Things between us don't work like that. I could do that, and sometimes that's exactly what I have done, but he knows that I have no intention of challenging him or weakening his power. He's a good monarch, Goku. As a person… It's not me who should judge, but…I don't like many of the things he does or has done in the past. He's a self-obsessed, cruel and manipulating bastard, but in politics, that comes in very handy…"

Goku was silent for some time then squirmed under Vegeta. "And what you think about our relationship? Would we have trouble?"

Vegeta laughed softly. "No, we won't. The entire planet considers you Elite, and even if they somehow got wind of the truth, we can easily shut them up. There's no such thing on this planet that you can't reach with your power…" he smirked at Goku.

Goku put his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "And you..? You know who I am…"

Vegeta fell silent then sighed. "It's only a rank. It doesn't mean much. He felt Goku's breath on his neck when Goku exhaled. "And…you are not a third-class, Goku. I don't know why Radditz didn't tell you that. I…I made a bit of an investigation…" he blushed a little.

"Bardock mated forty years ago," Vegeta continued. "The female he mated was some unknown warrior. He found her half dead somewhere in the woods. Nobody knew where she did come from. After some time she fell pregnant with Radditz and she and Bardock mated. Later she got pregnant with y…" Vegeta faltered, "Kakarott. She died while giving birth to him." Vegeta felt Goku shiver. "She was Elite, Goku. She was from the very well known Darsii clan. I found documents with the photography – her clan was looking for her. I don't know why she never went back, how she managed to hide from them and why she stayed with Bardock. Maybe she had some issues with her clan, maybe she simply fell in love with Bardock and didn't want to be separated. I don't know; these are the questions Bardock knows the answers to. But she was Elite, which makes you something between Elite and third-class. That power you have didn't simply come like that…" Vegeta snapped his fingers.

"Oh, God…" Goku exhaled. "I…I had no idea…" He was silent for a while. "So the story repeats itself over and over…"

Vegeta nodded then laughed softly. "It seems so. I wonder what Bardock's blood has to make us fall for you… Raaven and…"

Goku felt his heart flutter. He shifted Vegeta to see his face. "Vegeta, come with me?" he suddenly began to kiss Vegeta's eyes, cheeks, nose. "Please, come with me to Earth. If I manage to get back to my home, will you go with me? Please… I can't stay here…I can't leave my sons… Please, go with me…" he cried against Vegeta's neck, his tears running down Vegeta's clothes.

"Yes," Vegeta pressed his cheek to Goku's, his breathing hitched. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"Oh, Gods," Goku closed his eyes, pressing Vegeta tightly to him, his heart beating madly, tears streaming uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Vegeta," he cried fervently kissing Vegeta's shoulder and neck.

"But…" Vegeta tensed, "with one condition…" he felt Goku tense too. "I want to take Vedeno and Kamala with me…"

"Of course," Goku almost laughed in joy, as it appeared he could gladly fulfill this Vegeta's wish. "Everything you want."

Vegeta tensed again. "I…I have to tell you something…" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell this. No, he was sure that he didn't want, but he was sure that he had to tell.

"What?" Goku shivered at Vegeta's tone. Vegeta sounded afraid. Why would Vegeta be afraid?

Vegeta fidgeted with his own fingers then exhaled heavily, making Goku even more nervous. "Twenty years ago… I was seventeen back then…when I made that stupid mistake and got caught by Frieza's patrols. I…I was brought to Frieza," Vegeta closed his eyes, gathering all his courage. "We were on the spaceship, I…" Vegeta felt himself shaking. He wanted to press himself to Goku, but was too afraid. "He…he raped me…just to show who was in charge… I…"

"Shhh…" Goku pulled Vegeta tighter to him. "Don't worry, I figured out as much. Maybe sometimes I can be completely dense, but not all the time… I knew there was a good reason for you to go Super Saiyan…"

"You…you knew?" Vegeta stared at Goku in disbelief, his eyes wide and fixed on Goku's.

"Not until today," Goku sighed. "I always thought that you had plenty of lovers, partners, call as you like… But when it appeared that you had only one…" Goku reached out to caress Vegeta's face. "I began to look for reasons. I remembered your reaction to Cooler, to other lizards, other things… Everything fell into place," he fell silent. "Gods, if I ever see him again..!" he suddenly hissed in fury. He felt lost when Vegeta clung to him shaking. "Shh…" he stroked Vegeta's back. "It's all right. It's in the past… stop thinking about it. He will never touch you again."

Vegeta's shaking only increased. "N-no… I'm not… because of that…" he sniffled out. "It's just… I didn't think," he sniffled, "I didn't think that while knowing this someone would still want me…"

"Silly Vegeta," Goku kissed Vegeta's temple then gently rocked him in his lap. He soothingly brushed over Vegeta's back again. "It's stupid. Our past makes us who we are. I made the biggest mistake leaving my son back there for seven years, but if not for that, I'd never have realized how much I love him, how much I need him and what a fool I was to leave him. The same is with you: you are who you are because of your past. I like the person you are. I wouldn't change anything in you. And I don't need anything more, only you," Goku smiled at Vegeta's teary eyes and wet cheeks. He reached for Vegeta's chin to tilt his head to kiss him fully on his mouth. He smiled into the kiss at the feel of Vegeta's hands in his hair and on his nape.

"Go to sleep," Goku brushed over Vegeta's cheek after they parted. "You are very tired."

Vegeta nodded. That was truth – all that emotional turmoil had drained him. And although he felt immensely happy, he felt immensely tired too. "Stay with me?" he motioned to the bed.

"Sure," Goku gave a quick peck to Vegeta's lips before picking Vegeta up, intending to carry Vegeta to the bed. He had to let go of Vegeta as the prince squirmed madly.

"I can walk," Vegeta crunched his nose at Goku, blushing faintly. He walked over to the bed as if demonstrating that.

"I see that…" Goku chuckled. He approached the bed and, following Vegeta's example, tugged his boots off then curled next to Vegeta in the bed. Goku didn't think that undressing would be a good idea.

Goku embraced Vegeta when the prince snuggled closer to his chest and put his head in the crook of his shoulder. He smiled contentedly, caressed Vegeta's side and the next moment was asleep.

XXXXX

Bulma looked around. The hall was very big and spacious. Bulma felt her skin tingling at the curious glances the Saiyans were giving her and her friends. She didn't feel afraid, she just felt a tad weird. She knew they would be big and muscular, but this… It was like she had entered heaven: only men and all gorgeous! Her friend probably thought the same as she kept elbowing her in her ribs.

"Bulma, can we take some back to Earth?" her friend asked. "Lately I feel very lonely…" she giggled.

"We are on a mission here. There's a war going on," Bulma shook her head. "But after we win…" she smirked adjusting her long blue hair with her hand, "we are taking a whole ship of them with us. For cultural exploration, of course," she smirked wider, winking at one short, but very handsome Saiyan.

"Bulma, can I have this one?" her friend pointed at the Saiyan who was standing behind the shorter one. "I like his hair. He looks so wild!"

Goku blushed immensely. "Jesus Christ, Chichi, you never told me that…"

Chichi gasped. Her face flushed bright red to match Goku's.

"You speak Terran?" Bulma asked Goku. She had long forgotten how to blush.

"Yeah, it seems so," Goku gave her a grin. But then Goku became very serious. "I'm afraid you can't have this one," he squeezed Vegeta's shoulder under his hand. "He's taken."

"Pity," Bulma crunched her pointy nose, regretfully looking at the short Saiyan, standing against Goku. "Can we negotiate?" she flashed her best seductive smile at Goku.

"No way," Goku shook his head. "He's mine."

"Yours!" Bulma chocked. "You what, gay?"

"Err…" Goku scratched his head. "Sort of… We all here are sort of gay…" he chuckled at Bulma's face.

"I see…" Bulma put her arms akimbo after Goku explained to her about the Saiyan nature in shorter version. "So, you are bisexual? Fine with me," she shrugged, not even letting Goku finish talking. "Even funnier," she winked at him. "So you are the Saiyan representative?" she asked, looking around. "But then who is that?" she pointed at the Saiyan king sitting on the throne and patiently waiting for Goku to shut up.

"No, I'm not their…err…our representative," Goku shook his head. "I can interpret if you need, but the Saiyan King," he motioned to the throne, "is the Saiyan people's representative. And this is the Prince," he motioned with his head to Vegeta. He knew they would have to be introduced to each other with formalities and such, but he wanted Bulma to know to be more careful.

"Ooh, lucky," Bulma sighed, "your own prince…" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God! Who is that! Tell me who's that handsome! That who's standing next to the king! Who's that?"

"Kamala," Goku chuckled. "The King's mate," he saw Bulma's face fall. "But if you tried hard enough…"

"Nah," Bulma waved off. "I like the easy way." Bulma turned to her friend. "Want that one, Chichi? He's hard to get, should be fun."

"No," Chichi shook her head. "I like this one," she winked at Goku.

Goku just slapped himself on the forehead.

XXXXX

It appeared that on her way to Vegetasei, Bulma already had learned the Saiyan language and she didn't need Goku's help as an interpreter. After an hour's length of introductions and formalities they finally sat in the Meeting Hall, at the big, heavy table and began the real thing.

Bulma had brought a device to Vegetasei that she had designed on her own that was able to put out of action any protective shield. At first the king was a bit skeptical, but after Bulma made several demonstrations and proved the device's capability, it was clear that Vegetasei hadn't seen such good news since the last time, when Goku and Vegeta planned that attack on the patrol spaceships that had been hovering over Vegetasei.

As soon as all the details were discussed and cleared, Bulma's two hundred most modernly designed ships were refueled and soon, accompanied by two hundred Saiyan and Naydirs' ships, set off to the Ice-jins' home planet.

Vegeta and Goku, of course, went together with Bulma in one ship. Just in case. Actually there were so many volunteers to go to the lizards' native planet that there was not enough ships on Vegetasei to take everyone.

XXXXX

Goku contentedly leaned at Vegeta's side. A soft purr escaped Goku's lips when Vegeta's eyes opened and the prince reached for Goku to draw him closer for a kiss.

It was as if Goku was in a dream – everything was perfect: Vegeta was his, Vegeta wanted him, Vegeta was happy, and they were going to win the war. The only thing that kept Goku from losing his head from happiness – he wanted to see his sons.

Goku snuggled closer to Vegeta's bare chest. He threw his arm over Vegeta's waist, feeling Vegeta's silky tail brush over his side for goodnight. Goku bit his lip at the feel of soft fur sliding over his skin. If only Vegeta knew what he was doing to him… Sometimes he hardly was able to control his desire, his lust for Vegeta. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to indulge in other's body, only to take him and fulfill that pent-up itch for Vegeta, to finally make the prince his once and for all.

But he was waiting; he respected and loved Vegeta enough to wait. He knew that Vegeta had some issues with that matter and he didn't want to push the prince. It actually wasn't too bad, actually it wasn't bad at all: they were busy most of the time with planning and preparing, but they still had several sets of oral sex and other activities. If Vegeta needed time, he would give Vegeta all the time in the universe. The most important thing for him was that Vegeta was with him and that Vegeta was ready to follow him home, to his dimension; of course, if he ever managed to find a way to get back.

Goku realized that it might get a bit confusing if Vegeta, Kamala and Vedeno traveled with him to his dimension and met that other Vegeta, but he didn't care much, besides he knew that both Vegetas had enough sense not to kill each other. He only cared that Vegeta would be with him, with other things he believed that he could manage to cope.

After Goku woke up he decided to see Bulma and finally ask about Dragon Balls.

It took him time to orient in the homogeneous corridor-maze, but in the end he finally reached Bulma's door. The guards who were situated at Bulma's door informed Bulma and let him pass.

Goku couldn't suppress a laugh: Bulma was on the bed, sitting on a young Saiyan's lap, the Saiyan's tail in her fingers. Goku saw the Saiyan blush fiercely after he noticed Goku in the doorway. Goku knew him; he had seen the guy many times in the castle. The Saiyan muttered something and shot past Goku through the door, yelping when his tail got entangled between Bulma's fingers.

"You scared him," Bulma crunched her nose regretfully, after the guy was gone. "It took me a whole ten minutes to convince him to come here," she pouted, displeased.

"I should punish him for that," Goku chuckled, "or at least tell Vegeta about him…" As the prince's bodyguard and lover, and supposedly having almost equal power with the prince's he was almost in the same league as Vegeta himself which gave Goku the power to order every Saiyan around.

Bulma slid down from the bed and stood up. "Pah, we even didn't kiss," she adjusted her hair, quickly glancing at the big oblong mirror. "What can you punish him for?"

Goku rolled his eyes. Bulma was trying to seduce him. He pulled the chair from the corner and sat down. "Get serious, Bulma. I want to talk with you."

Bulma sat up opposite Goku, crossing her legs. "I'm always serious. Even when I'm having fun," she looked Goku in the eye. "So what do you want?"

"I want to talk about the Dragon Balls," Goku tried not to miss Bulma's facial expression.

Bulma's eyes slightly widened. She stared at Goku for some time. "How do you know about them?"

"No, I never managed to gather them all," Bulma shook her head after Goku had introduced her to the piece of his past that they had spent together. "I have four of them. As far as I know one should be somewhere deep in a Volcano in Darika, another in Kawuilo Sea. But I stopped looking for them a long time ago. Believe me or not, but I had more important things to do than running after some balls," she shrugged.

"It's not a fairy tail, Bulma," Goku shook his head. "We found them all. We made plenty wishes after that… I saw the Dragon, as did you…"

Bulma's eyes widened in a wild excitement, but then suddenly narrowed at Goku.

Goku nodded his head. "Yes, I'd like to use the radar and gather them all. After the wish is made the Dragon Balls will recharge after a year, so you could use them again." He wasn't afraid to tell all that to Bulma. Bulma was a clever woman. Dragon Balls were safe with her.

Bulma clearly was hesitating. "And what wish do you want to make?" she suspiciously eyed Goku.

"Really better than yours…" Goku softly laughed.

Bulma looked at him interested. She didn't really believe in that entire story Goku told her. It was very convincing – Goku knew many facts of her personal life – but somebody could have simply passed that information on to Goku. "And what did I want?" she asked.

"A boyfriend."

Bulma leaned back in her chair. She was a little scared. True, her first wish would have been for a boyfriend. Later she had been looking for Dragon Balls to cure her ill mother, later on to revive her dead father, but she gave up. Nobody ever knew then what she had been planning to wish for, she never told anyone. Goku knew somehow. It seemed that Goku was telling the truth.

"So what's your wish?" she asked again.

"I want to get back to where I came from," Goku said, "and I want to take several persons with me."

"Prince Vegeta for example?" Bulma chuckled. She thought a moment. It would be a good deal actually – she would finally get Dragon Balls. Goku would have his wish done and they would be left for her. "Alright," she nodded. "After we finish this war, you can have the radar."

Goku grinned widely, thanking all the gods that Bulma didn't ask more details. There were such problems like: after a wish Dragon Balls would fly in all directions possible, and one would have to again go look for them; or that certain wishes were limited and dead people could be brought back no longer than a year after their death. Goku was sure that Bulma would have many questions, but he hoped to think of something til that time or simply to keep some things to himself.

XXXXX

Goku came back to his cabin very content. He and Vegeta had separate cabins, but Goku usually preferred to stay in the prince's cabin; he'd miss Vegeta very quickly. But now Goku wanted to think, and that was hard to do while seeing Vegeta and wanting to touch and caress him. Goku had to tell the prince about the Dragon Balls. If he was going to take Vegeta with him, he finally had to reveal everything.

"Gods," Goku snuggled his face deep into his pillow. He still wasn't able to believe that Vegeta was going with him. It was something…mind-blowing. He would never have expected that, he wanted that so much, but he didn't think that Vegeta would ever go with him. True, Kamala said that Vegeta would, but he didn't believe it. And of course now he was happy, more than happy – he was ecstatic. He couldn't believe his luck, and that only after slightly more than two months here… He really had been rubbing that other Vegeta the wrong way…

Goku frowned thinking. He still wasn't sure how it would affect his relationship with Vegeta from his dimension. Goku scratched his head and laughed softly, thinking that Vegeta would be shocked to see him and his Vegeta as a pair. But Goku had to agree that it might get confusing for him too – he wasn't very sure how it would be with his feelings toward that other Vegeta from his dimension: it seemed that he loved them both the same. But Goku knew there was a considerable difference – one Vegeta was answering his feelings, and another not. And all those things he got to know about his Vegeta lately… No, it wasn't that his Vegeta was more emotional or warmer than that other, because he wasn't. Goku knew that behind that mask Vegeta from his dimension wore he was the same as his Vegeta. Maybe he too had been raped by Frieza, maybe he had the same fears as his Vegeta had, after all he was the same emotional being as any of them, only that during those long years of humiliation and disrespect he managed to cultivate the skill to isolate himself. And even after more than ten years on Earth he still was afraid to trust someone again. His Vegeta was lucky to have Kamala. In Kamala's case Vegeta recognized himself and by dealing with Kamala's problem, seeing Kamala happy again, rehabilitated himself. That's why he wasn't jealous about that special bond and relationship his Vegeta and Kamala had – if not for Kamala, Vegeta would have never even thought about a new relationship. He was grateful to Kamala, because Kamala restored Vegeta.

Goku lie on his back and put his hands under his head. Actually Goku was very curious as to how everything would have been here without him. It seemed that nothing would have changed much: Bulma would have come anyway and the Saiyans would have gone after the Ice-jins like now. He didn't play any role here. Well, except where he saved Radditz, Kakarott and some others as soon as he came over in that spaceship. Goku then realized that it was not so tiny a detail after all, because after coming back from space, Radditz got Raaven pregnant, and Goku realized that probably he saved many more lives than he knew and wanted to think about right now.

The situation on the Earth was different too. Goku had been curious and asked Bulma about Yamcha. She said she had never heard about the man with such name. He asked about Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshi. She had never heard about them. She had heard about Piccolo though. Bulma said that he had tried to take over the Earth, but then her father and some other scientists created an android that took care of that green alien and later got rid of all the Red Ribbon army.

Goku had asked about Cell and Buu but Bulma didn't know who they were. It was so strange. It was so different from his home. If he went to the Earth, he probably would find Yamcha still somewhere in the dessert, already a man, a cruel bandit probably… Tien probably died while fighting Red Ribbon or Piccolo. Master Roshi likely was still the same perverted old man, living on the same isolated island.

Goku shifted on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, arranging his thoughts. There was something else, though. It was different, but it was similar too: soon as she arrived, Bulma noticed Vegeta. Oh, he knew his friend enough to see Bulma's eyes sparkle each time she eyed his Vegeta. Would it have become something more if not him, Goku? Who knows..? Now that Saiyan taboos and customs were lax enough for experimentation, and Vegeta was the prince and to some extent he could do as he pleased.

And Chichi… Hell, Chichi again was ready to go after him. No way! This time he was much older and knew what the word 'marriage' meant. True, Goku had a soft feeling deep inside for her, but he was in love with Vegeta. But that was not a problem: Goku caught sight of Chichi noticing Kakarott who by some fatal coincidence was flying in the same spaceship with them. After that Kakarott was blushing all the time whenever he caught Chichi eying him and winking her eye at him.

Some things never changed. Maybe a bit different, but Gohan and Goten were going to be born and in this world.

XXXXX

Ice-jins and their allies surrendered. After more than half of their army was wiped out, they simply didn't have any option other than surrender or die. The Saiyan Empire, their allies and the Earth were victorious.

XXXXX

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi and several other Saiyans, Naydirs and Humans were standing in the regal hall on the Ice-jins' home planet where the capitulation pact was being ratified.

Goku watched Bulma sign the document. Goku smiled, drawing Vegeta closer to him after the prince signed too. It felt so good. This time Bulma was the one to save the day, and it felt good. Actually EVERYTHING started with Bulma, that blue-haired girl with the Dragon Ball radar. Goku could bet that the same search for Dragon Balls on this Earth had many influences too. For example Bulma met Chichi on one of her expeditions. If not that, Chichi would have never come to Vegetasei and would have never met Kakarott. And Goku already heard talk that someone saw Chichi and Kakarott kissing in one of the spaceship's closets. Really, some things never change…

XXXXX

Goku entered Vegeta's cabin to find Vegeta sprawled on his bed, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Hey," Goku pouted. "How come I haven't been invited?"

"You always come uninvited, anyway," Vegeta chuckled at him. He patted the place on the bed next to him.

"True," Goku grinned, coming closer. He leaned to take a sip from Vegeta's glass.

"It's unhygienic," Vegeta moved his hand with the glass out of Goku's reach.

Goku's brow rose at the prince. "Have you ever considered the amount of saliva we exchange while kissing...?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "No… I think we should stop then…" he said after a pause. He laughed at Goku's stupefied face. "Moron…"

"Gosh, you'll give me a heart-attack one day," Goku shook his head, grabbing the glass from Vegeta's fingers and swallowing the wine in one gulp.

"Barbarian! That's two hundred years old!" Vegeta gasped.

Goku wrinkled up then stuck his tongue out. "That explains the taste."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, sighing. He drew his feet over the bed and sat up to pour more wine for himself. He retrieved his glass from Goku's fingers. After his glass was full he leaned on the headboard. He sipped his wine in silence, his eyes fixed on Goku. "What were you discussing with that blue-haired witch a few days ago?"

Goku wanted to laugh. He tried to suppress his grin, but was sure that Vegeta could see it. Vegeta was jealous. The prince sounded curious, careful but mostly he sounded jealous.

Goku saw Vegeta frown at him after his grin showed. "I want to talk about it," Goku nodded, still couldn't help grinning. Goku shook his boots off and sat on the bed next to Vegeta. He leaned his back on the headboard too.

"Your feet stink," Vegeta notified Goku with his nose crunched.

"Alright, you can wait until I take a shower or listen to me now," Goku shrugged, his grin spreading. He knew what his lover was going to choose.

"Stinky bastard," Vegeta muttered, sipping his wine.

Goku drew Vegeta to him, being careful not to spill Vegeta's wine. He inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Remember you asked me what I needed on Earth?" He went on after Vegeta gave him a look that could be described only as 'of course I do, moron'. "I want to gather Dragon Balls. Those stories I told you were the truth except for one small detail – the main object for my traveling was not some expensive artifacts, but Dragon Balls."

And Goku told Vegeta about his four-star Dragon Ball that was left to him from his grandfather, about Bulma and Dragon Ball radar and wishes that came true.

"But Vegeta…" Goku whined at Vegeta's back. "That other you always wanted some bad things… I couldn't tell you before… Understand… Please…"

"What bad things?" Vegeta snorted then gulped down his wine at once and noisily put the glass on the cupboard that was standing next to the bed. He crossed his arms.

Goku made a frustrated sound then whined again. "Like immortality or to become a god and rule the universe…"

Vegeta was sitting silent for some time then snorted again. "That doesn't sound bad at all!"

Goku felt cold sweat gather on his skin. Had he made a mistake by telling Vegeta about the Dragon Balls? He pleadingly gazed at Vegeta's back, wishing this all to be a bad dream.

"If you ever go near that woman again, I swear I will find those Dragon Balls, and don't be surprised that after I made my wish some of your parts get missing…" Vegeta snarled angrily, his back still to Goku.

Goku almost fainted in relief. His arms immediately wrapped around the prince's waist then Vegeta was pulled into a tight embrace. "Gods, Vegeta, you have nothing to be jealous about," Goku pressed himself to Vegeta, putting his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "It's me who should be jealous – she is your wife back there…" Goku smiled. He heard Vegeta sigh then the prince leaned into him.

"Is that everything you wanted to tell me?" Vegeta asked after a minute.

"Yes," Goku nodded.

"Then take a shower, for Gods' sake…" Vegeta sighed, freeing himself from Goku's embrace.

TBC


	22. Part 22

Hello, **everyone**! Thank you for your nice reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: Originally this chapter has a lemon scene. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net or mediaminer org. I write under the same nickname everywhere.

Part 22

The entire Vegeta-sei planet was celebrating when they landed. They were greeted with shellfire and colorful energy blasts that were released high into the air.

It reminded Goku of New Year's celebrations on the Earth. The only difference was that instead of snow it was raining. But the rain didn't hinder the celebrations much – the huge cheering crowd that had gathered to greet the prince, Goku and Bulma showed that the Saiyans weren't afraid to get a little wet.

Goku smiled when he saw Kamala and Vedeno standing in front of the howling crowd, surrounded by bodyguards. Goku could see the guards fight with umbrellas over Kamala's head, but because of forceful winds their efforts didn't do any good and only amused Vedeno, who didn't care at all that he was soaked, and rain was running down his face, making his hair cling to his shoulders and back.

After stepping out off the ship and getting as wet as the rest of the Saiyan population, Goku and Vegeta turned to Kamala and Vedeno. Goku felt his grin spreading when he noticed Raaven standing behind Kamala (as Raaven was pregnant Radditz had strictly been against Raaven coming to the Ice-jins' planet with them). Goku watched Radditz approach Raaven, Goku saw Radditz greet his mate pressing his lips to Raaven's forehead then to his shoulder where his claim-mark was; Raaven in his turn pressed his palm to Radditz's chest and warmly welcomed him.

Goku was aware of glares and several growls around Radditz and Raaven, but before he could get nervous, Raaven turned to the side softly saying something, and growls stopped. Radditz seemed a bit worried, but Goku noticed a relieved look on his face when by Kamala's order his bodyguards surrounded Raaven with Radditz, including them in their circle.

"What did he say?" Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear after they began to move towards castle.

"Likely he dared to challenge them," Vegeta softly answered. "But the thing is that while that might work in other cases, they refused because Raaven is pregnant – there's a huge fine and condemnation for killing a pregnant Saiyan. Besides if they attacked Raaven, I'm sure as hell that half of this crowd would have joined Raaven's side and half would have gone to those guys… We might have had a good greeting party then…"

"One day there is going to break through, anyway," Goku muttered, waving at some kid who was joyously shouting at him and trying to get past the guards.

"The fight or acceptance?"

"Hmm… well, I hope acceptance will be first…" Goku said. "But I wouldn't mind intervening if…"

After they finally reached the castle, Vegeta dismissed the guards, and then Kamala, Vedeno and he went into Vegeta's chambers to change into dry clothes. Goku went into his room, and Radditz with Raaven used the room that was temporarily given to Raaven by Kamala while Radditz was away; today a huge celebration party is planned in the castle, so there was no need to fly between the homes so much.

Goku changed in seconds and went to Vegeta's chambers to find that the others weren't as fast as he.

"We are having a banquet tonight," Kamala's voice wafted from the other room.

Goku's eyes left Vegeta's toweled backside and concentrated on the slit between the door and wall to Kamala's room that Vegeta let him use as his. "A banquet? Who is going to be there?"

"All the royalty, of course; Elites, Zarbon with his mate; several more Naydirs; the commander of the Earth troops and you."

"Me?" Goku blinked. "But I wouldn't know what to do there."

"Eat," Vegeta sighed, pulling his sweatpants up, "and keep silent."

"Oohh," Goku enthusiastically nodded, liking the suggestion. "I want to go there."

Vegeta rolled his eyes half-heartedly. The prince tied his wide black sweatpants then quickly put his garnet sleeveless top on. He plopped on his bed, bouncing up and down several times. "Do you have what to wear?" he asked Goku.

Goku scratched his head then pointed at his red outworn combat suit. "How about this?"

"No," Vegeta shook his head. "Won't do. I'm not going with you if you're going to wear this scrap. You will have to wear armor, but… Kamala," the prince shouted, turning his head to Kamala's room, "do you have something for him to wear?"

"I'm not sure," Kamala's voice wafted. "For Gods' sake, Vedeno! Stay in one place while I'm dressing you! I'm a bit bigger than him, but maybe I'll find something."

Goku crunched his nose not liking such a fuss over clothes.

"Help!" Vedeno shot through Kamala's door into Vegeta's room. The kid had a towel wrapped around his head to dry his hair. Vedeno jumped onto Vegeta's bed. The child pulled the towel from his head and tossed it on the floor then hid himself behind Vegeta's back. "Help!" he shouted again half-laughing, half-screaming after a half naked angry Kamala showed up from his room.

"Damned kid!" Kamala cursed. "Put that towel back!" he threw his wet clingy hair away from his eyes. "If you catch cold, I'll fucking chain you to the bed!" he threatened his son.

"Don't curse," Vedeno grinned at his misuu from behind Vegeta's back.

"Grrr!" Kamala grabbed the wet towel from the floor and tossed it at Vegeta. "And what are you laughing at! You are spoiling that child! It's not fair, he always runs to his big brother!" Kamala angrily pointed at Vegeta.

"Because he knows that I won't make him put any nonsense on his head," Vegeta chuckled.

"Vegeta!" Kamala advanced to Vegeta. "I'm his misuu! Stop splitting power!"

Vegeta just sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew very well that Kamala's anger was short lived. Kamala probably was still a bit shaken after he thought that Raaven was going to fight those men. Kamala would have fought at his brother's side, but the thing was that the most Saiyans, who were objecting matings like this, were Elites, and an Elite was much stronger than an average Saiyan. The crowd might have split in two, but the power would have been on the Elites' side. That is, until he or Goku intervened into the fight, then that would really have shown the position of the royal house.

Vegeta winked at Kamala when he felt Vedeno's small hands wrap around his waist. But then Vegeta froze. He sniffed the air then turned to Goku whose eyes were glued on Kamala's bare chest. "Kamala," the prince said very calmly, "get the hell out of here and take Vedeno with you."

"Oh thank you," Kamala snorted, angry with Vegeta. He grabbed his son from under behind Vegeta's back and tucked his child under his arm before leaving the room.

"Goku!" Vegeta growled, letting jealousy get the best of him after Kamala left.

"What?" Goku scratched his head uneasily, knowing he was in deep shit. "I just peered a little…"

"Peered! A little!" Vegeta smacked Goku on his head. "Another second and you would have jumped him!"

Goku groaned. "You are exaggerating. He's just a very handsome male…"

"So I'm ugly!" Vegeta hissed in fury.

"No," Goku slapped himself on the forehead. "For Gods' sake, don't tell me that you never saw him like that…"

"Grrr…" Vegeta bared his canines at Goku, but didn't answer anything, as it was true. After he saw Kamala with his father the first time, despite being very angry, he thought that his father had great taste. And his first heat, with Kamala around, had brought him madness. He had been attracted to Kamala physically then, and who wasn't!

Vegeta cursed loudly after he caught himself justifying himself. He glared at Goku who now was warmly looking at him, a knowing smile on his lips. "But if I see you again…" he growled.

Instead of an answer Goku pulled Vegeta closer for a lingering kiss.

XXXXX

"Are you sure?" Goku looked at Kamala questioningly.

"Yes, I am. It suits you perfectly," Kamala nodded.

Goku adverted his eyes from Kamala back to the mirror, to the Saiyan who was dressed in black tight trousers made from thick material, similar to denim. The trousers went over his wine colored boots – the same color as Goku's sleeveless tank top.

Kamala clicked his tongue in approval – he was seeing the guy in the mirror a bit different than Goku: the tight, narrow-waisted black trousers did a perfect job to accentuate Goku's round, nice ass at the same time leaving not much to the imagination at the crotch, showing off all goodies Goku had. The massive belt with a white belt-buckle on the front added to the nice picture. Wine color really did suit Goku, and despite that nice sleeveless top was hardly seen under the snow-white armor, it was enough a bit of material to show at the corded neck and sides where the armor was strapped. Neither tank-top nor armor did a good job covering Goku's powerfully built chest and strong, muscular arms.

Kamala clicked his tongue again – Goku was going to be popular this night.

"Kamala, where the hell is my royal pendulum?" Vegeta shouted from the other room. There was a crash heard then several curses followed and Vegeta swung the door open. Then the prince stopped in the doorway.

"Ooh…" Vegeta's mouth worked on its own accord before the prince could have stopped it. He measured Goku from his head to his toes, his eyes drinking the sight in.

"I told you…" Goku unhappy turned back to the mirror, misunderstanding Vegeta. "It's awful," he complained to Kamala again.

"Yes, it's definitely not orange," Kamala chuckled. "And I'm not letting you dress in anything orange…" he shook his head in disgust.

"But…" Goku whined.

"I like it, moron," Vegeta licked his suddenly dry lips. "Don't even try putting something else on," he strongly advised Goku before going back to his room, completely having forgotten why he came to Kamala's room in first place.

XXXXX

Vegeta had promised him food, but he still didn't get any. The endless talks, praise and congratulations were starting to dance on his nerves. He was hungry, for Gods' sake! And there was a huge table on his left, covered with various foods. He could scent something very tasty, similar to roasted pork. He was beginning to salivate!

Goku turned to the table in order to see that blissful aroma's source. He quickly turned back after Vegeta elbowed him. Goku restrained himself from a frustrated whine.

Endless handshakes. Goku felt a bit confused after he noticed a strange balance between handshakes: almost every Saiyan wanted to shake Kamala's hand; there was a huge row next to him. And the Saiyans didn't confine themselves only with handshakes – they patted Kamala on the shoulder or even hugged him. Having in mind that Kamala never even participated in any of the attacks on the lizards this was strange, and Kamala himself didn't look very pleased.

The other row was next to Goku himself. At first several Saiyans tried to hug him, but after Vegeta gave his best death-glare to everyone who only approached Goku, the hugs magically stopped. Goku already was considered the prince's lover and possible future mate which made Goku almost untouchable.

The row next to Vegeta consisted of two Saiyans (Radditz and Raaven) and Zarbon with his mate. The prince was quick to deal with all those wishing to touch him, and Goku guessed that everyone had enough experience from the previous banquets.

Goku was starting to conclude that all that hugging and patting on the shoulder wasn't a very important part of congratulating.

Goku smiled, noticing Raaven looking at him. Goku was glad that Vegeta and Kamala invited both Saiyans – that was a first step in showing the royalty's position to this mating. He was glad to hear that the king didn't object either.

Raaven grinned back, and Goku's eyes widened in shock after Raaven openly measured him with his eyes and mouthed 'nice piece of ass'. Before Goku could have somehow reacted, Raaven was innocently shaking Vegeta's hand.

Goku coughed in embarrassment, feeling a blush coming even to his hair roots.

"Hi, handsome," Bulma elbowed Goku in his ribs then stood up next to him. "You know," she pointed at Kamala, "nevertheless I might get interested in that one. He's really hot," she sipped her bubbly champagne. "What do I need to know about him?"

Goku scratched his head, his blush slowly calming down. "Well, he has a five-year-old son. That boy who had been running here earlier."

"Not a problem," Bulma waved off. "I have two of my own."

"You do!" Goku gasped. "Who's the father?"

Bulma looked at him. "Nicolas. My husband. He died two years ago."

"I'm sorry," Goku nodded. No, he didn't know anybody with such a name.

Goku almost jumped out of his skin as a low growl erupted near his left ear. He turned around to see who that was and met Vegeta's flaming eyes.

"And what did I tell you!" Vegeta hissed at Goku, baring his canines at Bulma.

"Hush," Goku waved his hand before Vegeta's nose, trying to still that annoying sound Vegeta was making. It didn't occur Goku that he shouldn't do that, but champagne and Drilla on an empty stomach didn't ever make anyone more sensible yet. "She is interested in Kamala, I'm trying to get them together."

Vegeta slapped Goku's hand away from his face. "Don't you think he can deal with that himself?" he sighed, feeling his possessiveness and jealousy over Goku retreat. "Want to eat?" Vegeta asked, hoping that Goku would be sober enough to put something into his stomach to balance with the liquor. He needn't have worried – he hadn't even finished his question, and Goku was already at the table, grabbing the biggest plate.

After two full plates of that something similar to roasted pork, Goku contentedly stretched himself in a big soft and puffy armchair in the corner. He even let out a happy purr after noticing Vegeta giving him several quick glances while talking with some Saiyan. Now Goku wanted only Vegeta on his lap and he would have been totally satisfied. Then and there a smirk appeared on Goku's face. Goku decided that it was a pretty plan easily accomplished.

Huffing, as he was so full, Goku got up from his chair. He went to Kamala, who was still surrounded by about ten Saiyans. Goku glimpsed at the king, but the king was more interested in his new lover. As the latest news was that his lover was pregnant, Goku approved that.

Completely ignoring discontent looks, Goku banged through the crowd to Kamala. Kamala gave a grateful look to Goku and let himself be pulled into a calmer corner to have a word with Goku.

XXXXX

He was angry and frustrated. And nervous. And jealous. Where the hell was Goku!

Vegeta gulped the rest of his glass at once then put it on the table for a servant to fill it again. He turned back to scan the area again, but Goku was still nowhere to be seen. Vegeta cursed silently – he needed a leash on that Saiyan!

The prince let out a low annoyed growl then gulped down his wine again. At least that blue-haired whore was still in the hall… Oh, heck, where was Kamala!

Vegeta exhaled in relief after he noticed Kamala talking with Raaven at the table while Radditz was munching on something next to Raaven's side.

Vegeta knew that he was drunk. Had he been not so drunk, he wouldn't be so stupid and restless. But, hell, he knew that he shouldn't have brought Goku here dressed like that! He was ready to scratch everyone's eyes out to stop their looking at Goku like that; to hell with eyes, he'd chop their heads off!

The prince let out another restless growl, making some Human jump back, away from him. He didn't know what the stupid creature wanted from him and at the moment he didn't give a damn. Hell, he had no idea he could be so possessive and jealous. True, he was possessive and jealous over Kamala most of the time, but he never felt THAT possessive and jealous. He wanted to tie that Saiyan to him. Bonds didn't bind them, and he didn't like that. He wanted some affirmation, some stability and reassurance and commitment. Words weren't enough; words were never enough.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what he just had thought. The prince silently cursed three times then put his glass down on the table, deciding that it was enough for this evening.

"Where's Goku?" Vegeta asked Kamala, who still was sitting with his brother and Radditz at the table.

Kamala blinked at the half-drunken prince then shrugged. "In his or your room probably. He said he felt tired of this fuss."

"And why didn't he tell me anything? Why'd he tell you?" Vegeta grunted discontent.

Kamala was surprised; his friend was being highly jealous. "Gods, Vegeta, you are drunk. Go find him and ask."

"Don't order me!" Vegeta frowned at Kamala. But before Kamala could have worried, the prince turned around and left the hall.

"Love…" Raaven rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Uh-huh," Radditz agreed, tearing another bite from his chunk he was holding, his eyes following Vegeta's back until he exited through the massive door.

As, after opening Goku's room door, it appeared that it was empty, Vegeta spat another curse. Vegeta was angry. But he perfectly knew that it was because he was drunk, if not for that he wouldn't be angry…at least not so badly. Vegeta was even thinking to repay Goku in kind – to find someone and don't come back til morning. He wanted to see how Goku would like that! Or maybe Goku wouldn't even notice?

Vegeta threw his door open, furious, agitated by his thoughts. He stomped into his room, ready to slam the door behind his back as loud as he could, but instead he closed it quietly, the intention forgotten while his eyes were absorbing the sight before him. Now Vegeta knew what Goku had been doing. Suddenly Vegeta felt very foolish.

"I must look better than I think," Goku laughed softly at the silent prince. He shifted his naked body, rising a little from the bed to beckon Vegeta to come closer. "What took you so long?" Goku lay back down on the silky covers, his tail swishing in lazy movements behind his back, the tip still beckoning Vegeta to him. "I almost have some of my parts frozen…"

"Not for long," Vegeta muttered a promise, finally regaining his bearings.

After noticing that Vegeta indeed did like what he was seeing, Goku got more daring and seductively arched his back from the bed. Goku's soft brown tail slid over his chest, stomach then brushed in between his legs. Goku's eyes closed and his head sensually leaned back. He slightly opened his lips to wet them with his tongue. Goku's eyes opened after hearing a loud thud. He saw Vegeta's armor lying on the floor. Vegeta was fumbling with the rest of his clothes.

"So, do you really find me attractive?" Goku purred with a playful, but at the same time lustful note heard in his voice. He turned on his side, supporting himself with one hand, other carelessly resting on his side.

"Stupid question," Vegeta murmured under his breath. He tossed his pants away. "What more proof do you need?" he grunted.

Goku's eyes lowered from Vegeta's face to his crotch. "True…" Goku raised his eyes again and gave Vegeta one of his own smirks. He shifted to the side, bending his one leg at the knee to look more inviting. Goku himself was excited with anticipation and he was sure that it was clearly seen. He rewardingly purred when Vegeta finally was completely naked. Goku reached out for the prince, his position becoming much more daring without his own knowledge.

After Vegeta reached the bed, Goku's hands wrapped around Vegeta's waist, pulling the prince into the bed and on top of him to steal a hungry kiss. Goku's hands slid over Vegeta's sides, squeezing and stroking the tanned skin. He moaned into Vegeta's mouth, feeling Vegeta's hand firmly grip his spiky hair to bring his head higher to deepen the starved kiss.

They broke panting for air, their chests heaving quickly. Goku comfortably shifted in Vegeta's arms then ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth. He frowned. "Gods, Vegeta, how much did you drink?" he sighed reaching for Vegeta then pulling him down to lie on his chest.

"Much…" Vegeta sighed too. "Does it bother you?" he sounded a bit embarrassed.

"No," Goku smiled into Vegeta's hair, inhaling the citrus-musky scent that was intensifying with each second and mixing with that of arousal. He circled his hand over Vegeta's back. "You aren't so drunk that you wouldn't know what to do…" Goku chuckled softly, spreading his legs under Vegeta's body, making Vegeta's lower half fall into his made hollow. Goku felt Vegeta's sharp nails digging into his forearms and wrists. Goku got worried when Vegeta didn't answer anything and didn't even move. "I'm sorry," Goku urgently and guiltily apologized, as he was sure that he must have done something wrong. He brushed over Vegeta's hair then back after Vegeta's nails released him. "I didn't mean to hurt or offend you."

"No…" Vegeta shook his head.

Goku felt Vegeta shiver then he heard a soft laugh. He grew confused, but then felt something wet sprinkle on his chest. Goku gasped. "Gods, I'm sorry, Vegeta," he quickly sat up, pulling Vegeta up with him. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean anything," he pressed Vegeta to his body, kissing the prince's cheeks, eyes, nose. "Please, don't cry… I…" Goku felt his own tears threatening to burst, as he didn't manage to soothe Vegeta.

"Shh," Vegeta covered Goku's mouth with his palm. "Stop that," he laughed softly, tears still streaming down his face. "It's…" he faltered then pressed his head to Goku's chest, sighing. "Just give me two minutes."

Not sure what to do Goku worriedly embraced Vegeta. Goku felt a bit relieved when Vegeta's tail comfortingly wrapped around his waist. He stroke Vegeta's back for some time then noticed that Vegeta began to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked after Vegeta wiped his last tears away.

Vegeta nodded, his head still pressed to Goku's chest. Goku felt the prince exhale, making his chest tingle pleasantly then Vegeta's head rose.

"Gods, I'm really drunk," Vegeta said, looking at his palm wet with tears.

"I'm sorry. I won't do this anymore," Goku guiltily let go of Vegeta. He reached out for a sheet that was lying on the floor and covered himself.

Vegeta looked at Goku confused. He reached out to move the sheet away. "What won't you do?"

"This," Goku motioned to himself and the bed that was surrounded by candles. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd react like that…"

Vegeta tossed his head back roaring with laughter. "Moron, don't even think about not doing this…" After looking at Goku it became clear that the taller Saiyan was thinking that he had gone mad. "It wasn't about this, I just…" Vegeta tried to explain, but faltered, as he wasn't sure how to express himself. What had he felt then, when Goku offered himself to him? Vegeta wasn't sure. He had felt so many things at once… Something so deep and strong that it shook him to his core. There was hardly an explanation to what he had felt. "…Felt happy," he finished, reddening a bit.

Goku blinked his eyes at Vegeta. He furiously scratched his head then. "Alright then…" he said, his voice sounding unsure. "Next time remind me to avoid things that make you SO happy…" he tentatively smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta softly laughed, cupping Goku's head in his hands, leaning in for a kiss. Goku purred, kissing Vegeta back. He let Vegeta toss the sheet from between them away to the ground. His heart began to beat faster at the feel of their bodies sliding against each other.

Goku groaned into Vegeta's mouth as the kiss intensified with each passing second. Goku had to agree that the prince definitely got much better at kissing; now the smaller Saiyan probably was even better than him. Goku groaned again when Vegeta's tongue shoved his own aside and overtook his mouth completely.

XXX

(INSERTION OF LEMON SCENE. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net or mediaminer org. I write under the same penname everywhere. And yes, this time Goku took Vegeta.)

XXX

Goku growled around the bite he had made then finally unclenched his jaw to suck and lick on the wound. His aroused aggression was instantly gone after he saw that Vegeta was unconscious. Vegeta's chest was still heaving rapidly, but Vegeta's face was completely pale.

Goku grabbed the sheet from the ground and pressed it to Vegeta's shoulder to stop the bleeding. He felt panicky because he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be like that. He didn't ask Kamala about the mating – he thought it was too early. But too early or not he had taken Vegeta as his. Hell, and he didn't even ask Vegeta!

Goku removed the sheet from Vegeta's neck and was delighted to see that the bleeding had already stopped. Probably everything was all right – he did that driven by his instincts, so it should be all right.

Relief washed over Goku after he saw the pale color in Vegeta's face being replaced by a healthy one, indicating that the smaller Saiyan from his unconscious state passed onto some much needed simpler sleep. Goku purred affectionately, leaned to kiss his mark then curled next to Vegeta, wrapping his arm around the smaller waist. He was too damn tired to do anything else, anyway.

XXXXX

Goku contently stirred in the bed then again cozily snuggled into the sheets. A soft purr-yawn escaped his lips when he saw black distinct hair discerning on the white pillow next to him. Goku reached to brush over Vegeta's hair. Vegeta shifted in his sleep, turned to other side, now facing Goku, but didn't wake up. Goku watched Vegeta frown then his features relaxed again. Goku smiled and inhaled a lungful of the scent that was lingering around them in the air. Goku smiled broader. He liked that. He had never imagined that something could be so intense and overwhelming. It hadn't been only sex, it was much more – something that finally satisfied, sated and freed him completely, something that made his body and mind merge and eventually click together. There was a pleasant feeling somewhere in the back of his head; it felt a bit strange, but at the same time very nice. Though Goku couldn't understand how, but that feeling was very familiar and somehow Goku felt very glad to have it.

Goku shifted his body closer to Vegeta and reached his hand to brush several hair strands from Vegeta's forehead. But then Goku's hand froze on its way. Goku felt a familiar feeling of 'visions' engulf him, carrying him away and he saw another picture, which this time was completely black and didn't become clearer or more detailed: his eyes were shut, and although he couldn't understand where he was, he knew that he was kneeling. His eyes were shut refusing to look at the horrible and painful sight. He knew it must be painful and horrible, because he knew and felt that, he could feel these emotions – they gnawed at him like sharp razors stuck in his body, tearing and leaving him bleeding and in more pain. The pain was so great that he couldn't think anymore. He screamed, screamed and screamed until he could scream no longer.

Disbelief, anguish, loss and rage were rippling through him. And then Goku knew. He didn't need to see to know what that was, he knew. He remembered: Vegeta was dead. They both were dead, Vegeta and his baby.

Goku choked, letting out a strangled whimper-sound. His eyes snapped wide open as his 'vision' merged with his memories. Goku's hand rose to cover his mouth as a tearing sob began to shake his body, tears running down his face.

And then he wished that he had never remembered.

Vegeta shifted at the sound of a closing door, but then with a content sigh snuggled back into his pillow, not letting the sound disturb his sleep.

TBC


	23. Part 23

Hello, **Justajester**! Yes, finally the mating. Goku will say everything about his memories in chapter 24. This chapter won't answer any questions.

**Deep Circle** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 23

Vegeta woke up with a feeling of fulfillment and peace. He turned from side to side not wanting to get up yet, still in that state when one had already enough of sleep, but still was too comfortable to get up from the warm bed. He closed his eyes when memories of last night came back to him. With a smile on his lips he savored the scents around him. The prince yawned then reached his arm to the other side of the bed. When he didn't find Goku there his eyes snapped open.

Goku wasn't here. Vegeta felt panic rise up his throat, but then he managed to calm himself down – there was no need to panic, Goku wasn't obliged to stay in bed and wait until he woke up.

Vegeta then yawned again, his eyes closing then again opening to look at the watch on the cupboard next to the bed. Of course, the prince snorted at himself, no sane Saiyan would stay in bed till 12 PM. Vegeta then smiled to himself – Goku really gave him hard time, the prince couldn't remember the last time when he woke up so late.

The prince finally flung the covers away, sat up, stretched a bit, and, still feeling a light pressure in his backside, padded into the bathroom. There was a strange feeling in the back of his head, like a slight heaviness, and Vegeta thought that it was because of oversleeping.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance when he heard the rain beating down the windows. He could hardly see anything outside the bathroom window. The prince turned the water taps on, adjusted to the needed temperature and stepped into the shower.

Vegeta almost regretted washing the scents off his skin. He glided the sponge over his body again then suddenly grunted at the sting somewhere on his shoulder. Not understanding how he could have injured himself there Vegeta touched the painful spot with his fingers. The prince's breathing hitched and his knees went weak as he realized what it was. Vegeta numbly rubbed over the bite again, his body slightly shaking.

Vegeta absentmindedly finished his shower, brushed with the towel over his damp skin here and there then quickly wrapped it around his waist.

The prince stared at the mirror. The claim-mark was clearly seen at any distance, red angry bite. It was going to heal, but the mark would stay visible forever. Why did Goku do that? Vegeta touched the stinging wound again. He was afraid and confused, though there was joy too. But he still didn't know how to react: Goku and he didn't have a dominance fight. Actually it wasn't essentially needed – Goku and he sparred almost each day, there was no doubt about which of them was the strongest. But still, it was a tradition, a ritual and it didn't feel right to have skipped that. But the most important thing that he was worried about was that Goku didn't ask him. Of course, he would have agreed, if only Goku had asked his permission, but… Vegeta couldn't understand that – the mating was a decision of the two, and Goku had neglected him completely.

Vegeta frowned at his wardrobe – what he was going to wear? He didn't want to show the claim-mark yet, it would cause a horrendous turmoil, and he wanted to have a word with Goku first. All Saiyan clothes were more or less designed to be revealing at the neck to show if a Saiyan was marked or not. Vegeta went through his clothes, finally finding an old fighting suit with enough high collar to hide his claim-mark. Would do for some time.

XXXXX

Vegeta was sitting in the armchair in his room and looking out the window at the flowing rain.

Two days passed.

Vegeta turned his head away from the window to look at the bed.

Two days had passed and Goku still was nowhere to be found.

Vegeta looked at his hands, Goku's words chanting in his head: "I don't need anything more only you." Now he knew what Goku meant then: Goku didn't need anything more only to humiliate him.

Fucked and marked.

Vegeta closed his eyes, the pictures of naked Goku fucking him with a sly grin on his face entering his mind.

He had believed Goku. He had believed again. He was such a fool. His bodyguard ten years ago left him almost in the same situation, and it seems that he didn't learn anything from that. After he found and killed the bastard he swore he would never fall for this nonsense again. But he did. Why had he been looking for what was not meant for him? Why was he such a fool?

He had recovered from that, like he had recovered from Frieza, but now… Gods, Goku was a good player. Only now he began seeing sense in all things Goku did, only now he could see them in a completely different shade. Goku seduced him and made him fall for him. He was all willing and eager to go to bed with Goku, he even would have let Goku claim him as a mate if only Goku had asked. He had gone all ways Goku wanted him to go; he had been playing under Goku's tune, under Goku's rules and tricks. He had made a complete fool of himself.

Fucked and marked, and with his own agreement – the worst humiliation possible.

Vegeta restrained a wince. He felt completely lost and defeated. It was like then, when Frieza did that to him. But at least then he knew what was going on, now he had been tricked, raped with his own agreement. This even didn't count as a rape, but oh, it had been a rape.

Vegeta pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on them. His mind felt numb somehow, that nagging feeling in the back of his head was bringing pain now.

"No," the prince restrained himself. That was what Goku would expect from him – to sink in self-pity and humiliation. If Goku thought that he would just leave like that, Goku was an even bigger fool than him. Never, nobody did that to him and got away with it. He killed them both and he was going to kill Goku.

Vegeta rocked for some time back and forth til he managed to calm himself a bit down. He needed a plan and a good one – Goku was much stronger than him and he had no idea where Goku could be now. Goku probably went home, wherever his home was. Very likely Goku had lied about everything; about his other world and such, now Goku was hiding somewhere. He needed a really sneaky plan to get to Goku. Maybe Kamala… No. It was his humiliation and his revenge; this was nobody else's business.

Dragon Balls… Maybe Goku had been telling the truth? Who knows now…? Maybe they do exist? That blue-haired woman… If he only found them… One wish… Not enough, but later he could wait for another year. Oh, but why wait? If he wished to be a God… Was that possible? There was only one way to learn that… If only he was a God…

Vegeta's eyes flamed at the thought, his lips turned up in anticipation. He would get his revenge and more. He would find Goku and make him pay. Torture, make him suffer, make him scream and kill him.

Vegeta almost could feel Goku's blood on his hands, he almost could scent it, see Goku's life seeping through his fingers. He would make him plead, make him cry like a baby. He would tear him apart, rip him limb from limb and watch him die.

Vegeta's eyes opened. He looked at his bloodied hand then clawed at the disgusting mark on his shoulder again. He was going to find that bastard, and then Goku would wish he had never been born.

XXXXX

Kamala looked at Vegeta's back in confusion. The prince was staring at the spaceship while men were loading it. Was Vegeta going somewhere? Kamala didn't actually believe when he was told that Vegeta had ordered to prepare one of his ships.

Kamala went closer to Vegeta. He was worried. He hadn't seen Vegeta for almost two days now and he had heard the rumors that Vegeta's behavior was more than a little funny.

Kamala watched how Vegeta's hand was slowly, absentmindedly rubbing and scratching his neck. There were two small bloody streaks running down Vegeta's back, over his white armor then his thigh and to the ground, where already was formed a small puddle.

"Vegeta?" Kamala held Vegeta's hand that was on his shoulder and moved it away. "What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" Kamala's eyes widened at the size of the wound on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Oh, this…" Vegeta looked at his bloodied fingers. "I don't know. I think it turned into sort of a habit…" he fingered his neck again.

Kamala held Vegeta's hand again as it wanted to go back to its previous task. "Are you going somewhere?" he repeated again when Vegeta just proceeded to stare at the spaceship. Kamala was afraid, something was wrong with Vegeta; he had never seen Vegeta in such a state. He didn't even know what to call that state – Vegeta hardly reacted to him, Vegeta hardly reacted to his surroundings at all. "Vegeta, where is Goku?" he asked as Vegeta didn't answer anything again.

"I don't know," Vegeta shrugged, wincing at the pain it had caused in his shoulder.

Kamala frowned at that. How could Vegeta not know where Goku was? He thought that Vegeta was taking his time with Goku. "Vegeta," Kamala stood up against Vegeta to face him. "What's going on?" Kamala was utterly amazed when Vegeta looked at him with a completely blank face like he even didn't understand what he was asking about. "When was the last time you saw Goku?" Kamala got a very bad feeling in his stomach.

Vegeta frowned at Kamala like trying to remember then just shrugged again. "I don't know. I am going to find and kill him like those two," the prince cast his eyes back to the spaceship.

Kamala stared at Vegeta for some time completely shocked then his hand quickly traveled to his mouth to stifle a gasp. "Oh, Gods, Vegeta," Kamala felt himself shake with realization. "This is his claim-mark on your shoulder, isn't it?" he whispered.

Vegeta fingered the wound again. "Yes," he said after some time.

Kamala's hands dropped to his sides. "Where is he?" he asked softly, afraid of the answer he might hear.

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't know. He left two days ago." He felt a little better when Kamala was with him. He didn't know why but he felt better.

Kamala closed his eyes. "Did he say anything?"

"And what do you think, Kamala!" Vegeta suddenly exploded in rage. "No, he didn't say a fucking word! He just left me like that!"

"Shhhh…" Kamala tried to stifle Vegeta quickly glancing around, watching his bodyguards and hoping that they didn't hear anything.

Kamala gasped as suddenly Vegeta swayed then just collapsed on the asphalt. He was immediately at Vegeta's side, trying to understand what happened. There was great ruckus everywhere, but after he roughly pushed someone aside it stopped.

It was the bond. The bastard did the worst thing possible – marked Vegeta and created a one-sided bond. If Goku had only taken Vegeta and marked Vegeta against his will, it would have been better. But Vegeta had accepted the bond while coupling. Only the thing was that there wasn't any bond. Vegeta thought he had been responding, but Goku had tricked him. Now Vegeta was left to deal with the consequences. And Vegeta was dealing: the bond was one-sided, fresh and unstable, if Vegeta still was able to feel Goku's presence in his mind it wouldn't last long – the prince would get rid of that humiliating feeling as soon as he could. But Vegeta's subconscious was confused: Vegeta had wanted that bond and now was refusing it, and the bond wasn't a rope one could tie and untie when wanted. It was a very serious and emotional thing – it might cause various mental problems and longer dysfunctions.

Kamala gathered Vegeta in his arms. He growled threateningly at the Saiyan who tried to take Vegeta away from him. He was told that the king wanted his son in the medical bay. Kamala again growled at one of his bodyguards who got the same order and advanced to him. No way, if they took Vegeta to the medical bay, they would know what happened. Vegeta didn't need that; Vegeta was suffering enough.

"He just overdosed on Drilla," Kamala banged through the crowd. He had to swat one of his own bodyguards several meters aside when that one tried to step in his way. Kamala rarely used his strength, but he and everybody else knew that now he would have no problems in killing them all if only he wanted. And because the warriors didn't get a clear order about what to do with the resisting king's mate that made a great advantage for Kamala – the guards were afraid to seriously threaten him. Besides he was known as a very good prince's friend, and they didn't think that he would do Vegeta harm. "Tell the King that I brought Prince Vegeta to his chambers," Kamala informed one of his bodyguards after it was clear that nobody wanted to fight him. Kamala watched the Saiyan nod, say something into his scouter, then Kamala just blasted away at top speed, not waiting for the answer, because he was afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to do that. Kamala felt relieved when only his three bodyguards followed him. The king let him be, the king knew that he wouldn't ever risk Vegeta's life if something there would be serious.

XXXXX

Kamala sat on the bed next to Vegeta. He put the empty glass on the cupboard. Vegeta was sleeping. After Vegeta came round he asked for water and just shut down again. Kamala knew that Vegeta hadn't been sleeping these past several nights. What that Goku did…

Kamala lay down next to Vegeta, snuggling close to him. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he just let them run free. Vegeta would not cry about what happened, but he would instead of Vegeta. It was his fault, all of this; he had been the one pressing Vegeta upon Goku all the time. Goku tricked them both, and he had misled Vegeta, gave Vegeta an empty hope, a new non-healing wound. He said to Vegeta that Vegeta shouldn't be foolish, that he needed to trust someone, to look for someone. It was him, who was foolish – some people couldn't find it, he and Vegeta couldn't find it. That he should have said Vegeta then, not that bullshit about hope and possibilities. There was no hope and no possibilities for Vegeta and him.

Goku was such a clever bastard. He hardly could comprehend all those things Goku made up only to get to Vegeta; that entire story had been a double bluff: hardly believable but Goku knew that in the end it would work to his advantage. And all that pretended inexperience and lack of knowledge… Goku was the master of pretence.

Kamala knew that Vegeta wasn't going to leave it like that and it was scaring him – Goku was so much stronger than Vegeta! Next time Goku would see Vegeta he would simply kill the prince.

He had thought that the king had been total scum to do that to him those five years ago, but Goku had surpassed everyone. Goku had no respect for bonding and traditions at all. Only a sick bastard could do that to another person. Goku had been indulging, amusing himself with them both the entire time.

XXXXX

It was morning already. Vegeta looked outside the window. It was drizzling again. The prince closed his eyes not even wanting to remember why he felt so sick. It was so good not to think about it and not to remember, simply to enjoy Kamala's warm body next to him.

Vegeta again turned to look at his left. Kamala's head was hurting his shoulder. The prince shifted a little til Kamala's head came to rest on his chest instead of his shoulder. Kamala's grip on him tightened, but he didn't wake up.

Besides Kamala's light breathing he could hear another one, much faster one. Vegeta raised his head a bit then felt like chuckling – Vedeno was sleeping with them together, in the middle between him and Kamala. And to join the whole ensemble there were four rasis in the bed too. His bed became very popular lately… Vegeta frowned at the unpleasant thought, his whole body shivering.

Vegeta brushed over Kamala's long hair. Why had he been so foolish? Why had he been looking for something more? This was his family: Kamala and Vedeno. That had been a cruel lesson, but he learned it.

The prince heard a soft beeping then saw Lami quickly advancing to him on her small short feet. The poor thing sensed that he was awake and now probably wanted to be fed. Vegeta reached out to stroke the soft fur.

"How do you feel?" Kamala asked after watching Vegeta pet Lami for some time.

"Fine, I think." He really felt good, at least physically. He felt refreshed after sleep. His mental state was another thing: he felt dizzy somewhat, he felt like something would be missing, that strange feeing in the back of his head was disturbing him and making him alert. He still had that one-sided bond, he couldn't feel anything through it, it was just making him sick. "What happened?" he asked retracting his hand from Lami and settling back into the pillows.

"You fainted in airdrome," Kamala sighed, moving to sit. "I wasn't sure about medical bay so I brought you here."

"Thanks," Vegeta nodded. Though Kamala didn't say he knew that it was not as easy as it sounded.

"Where'd you want to go?"

"To the Earth," Vegeta pushed several hair strands away from his eyes.

"To the Earth?" Kamala asked surprised. "You think Goku is there?"

"I don't know, better he wouldn't be," Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not strong enough to fight him," he saw that Kamala was relieved, but at the same time confused. "I'm aiming for Dragon Balls."

"Oh, Vegeta," Kamala winced. "It's all bullshit. He had made all that up."

"Maybe, but maybe not," Vegeta shrugged. "I want to be sure. If they don't exist, I'll find another way."

Kamala thought a moment, his head lowered, his eyes concentrated on the covers on his lap. "And what would you wish for?"

"To be a God, of course," Vegeta sourly replied.

Kamala stared at Vegeta for some time. "You think it's possible?"

"Gods, Kamala, how the hell I should know?" Vegeta snorted. "The only thing I can do is try."

"What would you do after you kill Goku?"

"Don't worry," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The list ends there…for now, I mean," he added. He too sat up then, next to Kamala. "But one particular thing I'm going to do," he said softly.

"Oh? What?" Kamala's head curiously turned to Vegeta.

"Remove that stupid brotherhood bond between us."

Kamala silently gazed at Vegeta for some time then chuckled softly. "That would be the most sensible thing you have ever done…"

"One learns from his mistakes…" Vegeta smiled too. "Sooner or later…"

Kamala sighed then shrugged at Vegeta. "It's not that bad. At least he didn't get YOU pregnant…"

Vegeta gave Kamala an odd look then laughed. "You really know how to cheer one up…"

XXXXX

Kamala made him feel better, but not much and not for long. Now he felt dizzy and sick again. He was trying to remove that disgusting bond and it was giving him a horrible headache, literally. The rage and humiliation he felt didn't make it better.

While traveling on the spaceship he usually would look through the illuminator at the endless space and fast flowing planets, varicolored nebulas and galaxies, now it all made him even more sick – all the shifting and moving was driving his senses mad. The only thing what he was able to do – lie on his plank-bed and think, think, think and think. By the time he passed Drian galaxy he already thought of sixty-three ways to kill Goku. That was so ironic – how quick love could change into hatred. If he could see Goku now… Oh, but of course now he was clever to talk and think, and where was his head earlier? Why'd he let himself to be tricked so easily? No, it was not easy – Goku had made an impressive and unbelievable plot, Goku for almost three months was weaving and spreading his lies to get him and Kamala to believe and trust Goku completely. One had to have enough patience and nerve to come up with that…

XXXXX

With the blue-haired whore it was easy. After it appeared that Dragon Balls radar really existed and that the woman really believed that Dragon Balls were working, it was only a question of time when he would gather them all. He just smiled broadly and talked a lot of bullshit: said that he was tired of all the stress and war and wanted some calm vacation; said that Goku was going to come several days later, because first he wanted to say goodbye to his friends before coming back to his world; he complimented woman's two children, her own looks; talked about possible commercial trades between Earth and Vegetasei; after her black-haired friend entered the room, talked about how Kakarott was missing her, and that he was going to send Kakarott to the Earth to strengthen the co-operation of the two planets, and after he saw her brown cow-eyes sparkle he knew he had her on his side; he even talked with them about his and Goku's oncoming mating and how he was waiting for it.

Three hours after landing on the Earth, Vegeta had four Dragon Balls and the Dragon Ball radar in his hands.

TBC


	24. Part 24

Hello, **irish fairy69**! Well, I really hope that you liked the fic.

Hello, **Reader**! Well, Vegeta is highly known for his paranoid behavior. He doesn't really trust anyone, so quickly jumps to wrong conclusions. He sees betrayals everywhere and is quick to assume.

Yeah, you will surely find out what happened to Goku. Some of the things will be explained in the last chapter.

Hello, **Pride of a Saiyan**! No, Goku really isn't that cruel. And you will get to know why he is gone. Glad you liked the lemon ;)

**Deep Circle**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 24

Goku knocked at Radditz's door. He impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to other. "Hi," he quickly greeted Raaven when that opened the door. "Can I talk to Radditz?"

Goku was just left gaping at the door when Raaven slammed the door shut into his face. But first Raaven had given such a hateful glare that his all body chilled.

"Radditz," Goku knocked at the door again. He hoped that with his brother he would find common language. Raaven probably was in one of those pregnancy mood swings Radditz had told him about. "Hi," Goku nodded at Radditz who showed up from behind the door. "I wanted to…" He had been so stunned that he didn't even avoid the oncoming punch. Though the hit didn't hurt Goku, Radditz's weight was enough to throw him off his feet and toss him several meters back from the door.

"And you have the guts to come here!" Radditz hissed down at Goku who wasn't even attempting to get up in his shock. "Don't ever come near us!" Radditz spat on the ground next to Goku. He motioned Raaven back into the house then snarled at Goku once more and followed his mate.

Goku slowly gathered himself from the ground. He gazed at the door for some time then took off into the sky not having the nerve to knock again. He was confused and couldn't understand why his brother and his mate would meet him like that. They seemed to really hate him. He felt really hurt – not only that Radditz hit him, but also his brother didn't even explain the reason for it.

Goku walked past the gates into the castle. The warriors guarding the gates saluted him on his way. Goku decided to clear the situation with his brother and Raaven later, now he had other matters to attend to.

"Hi," Goku entered the Vegeta's room. He quickly cast a glance over the room, but there was only Kamala in it. "Have you seen Vegeta?"

Kamala calmly folded the newspaper, put it on the table then stood up from his chair. "Yes," he nodded. Kamala's hand unnoticeably slid down behind his back to enclose the heavy golden bird statue that was standing on the windowsill. "He's in the training hall." Kamala moved closer to Goku.

Goku nodded, thanking and turned back to the door. He didn't find it odd that for some reason Kamala was following him into the corridor until something heavy hit his head. Goku just managed to think something about madness then everything went black.

XXXXX

He was cold. While unconscious he had instinctively curled up into a ball, it helped but little. He was very cold, weak and sick.

Goku blinked his eyes open. After they adjusted he saw that he was in a small room that actually reminded one of a prison cell: it was dark and there were iron bars instead of walls. There was some dirty rag on the floor and a lavatory.

He shifted his numb body, trying to get up from the floor, but he had some difficulty with that. He felt even number when he saw what was hindering his getting up – he was shackled. His hands and feet wee cuffed with some sort of metallic ki-cuffs. Now he knew why he felt so weak.

But why!

Goku groaned, sitting up on the floor. His head was throbbing painfully. He reached out to rub the painful place. When he brought his hands back he saw curdled blood on them. Did Kamala hit him? He hadn't felt anyone else around him, except Kamala then. But why! Why'd Kamala do that! Why was everyone beating him!

Goku was hungry. He didn't know how long he'd been in this cell, but he supposed very long – his side felt trampled, he must have been lying on it for quite some time.

It must be some misunderstanding. He couldn't explain that in any other way. Where was Vegeta? Did he know what Kamala was doing?

He waited long. Then even longer. Nobody came to him. At some point he fell asleep on that stinky rag, stretched on the cold floor. And, after he woke up, nothing changed much, only that his wrists and ankles now were burning badly from these bruising shackles, and he felt starved. Then he really began to doubt if Vegeta knew about this – his mate really wouldn't let him be kept like some caged animal.

Goku's head snapped to the side where he heard some noises coming from. Soon he heard some more noise then he saw the door into the big cellar opening, and Kamala entered the cellar. Kamala walked over to the cell, unlocked it and stepped inside.

Kamala looked at Goku then sighed in regret. "Hell, I hoped you croaked already… Tenacious bastard…"

Goku stared at other Saiyan in shock. "Ka…"

"Shush," Kamala put finger to his lips. "Be quiet, there's no need to talk."

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku ignored the sign. "I want to talk with him!"

"Yes, you will," Kamala smiled. "As soon as he is available, I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you. He has so many things to say to you…" Kamala again smiled at Goku.

Goku felt himself shiver at that smile. "Stop that! I want to see Vegeta!" he demanded. Goku restrained a choked fearful gasp when there suddenly a knife was pressed to his neck.

"Now, listen, you, pervert," Kamala hissed, applying some more pressure to Goku's neck with the blade. "You keep silent or I won't even wait until Vegeta is back. That would be such a pity…" he chuckled, his eyes burning holes into Goku's scared ones. "I can assure you that he will find much more interesting ways to make death fun for you…" Kamala playfully disheveled Goku's hair with his other hand. "Actually I just wanted to ask one question," his hand left Goku's hair and Kamala cocked his head to the side. "Why Vegeta? How did you come up with the whole idea?" Kamala's knife cut Goku's skin, leaving a bleeding streak. "Or were you simply fascinated by the challenge?"

"Challenge…?" Goku whispered in confusion, careful not to exercise his throat too much so as not to cut his throat deeper.

Kamala impatiently growled. "Drop it, I have other things to do than sit here with you."

"But I don't…" Goku yelped when Kamala dealt a blow to his face, throwing him back on the hard floor.

"Alright," Kamala stood up, leaving dazed Goku on the ground. "Maybe after you starve we will find something common to talk about."

After several seconds the dizziness passed, but it was too late – Kamala was gone. Goku sat down on the cold floor to nurse his bleeding nose. Without his ki he hardly could protect himself, and Kamala's assaults might become deadly and dangerous for him.

Goku felt like crying in frustration. He couldn't understand why he was treated like that. Kamala used to be his friend, now Kamala was threatening his life. Kamala said he wouldn't get any food til he would start talking. What he was supposed to tell? Something about Vegeta, why he chose Vegeta? Was this about that? Was Kamala angry that he mated Vegeta? But then why did Kamala say that Vegeta was angry with him too? Vegeta didn't want to be mated to him? Well, he didn't ask Vegeta if he wanted to be mated, that was true, but Vegeta accepted the bond, anyway, so why would Vegeta be SO angry with him?

XXXXX

He didn't have a watch but assumed that about two days had passed. He wasn't very sure though, he had blacked out a few times. He cried several times, for various reasons. He couldn't feel Vegeta anymore. That odd but warm feeling in the back of his head was completely gone. That had never happened before, and he was scared. That could only mean that either Vegeta died or refused him. Both options made his stomach churn in fear. He couldn't go through that hell again, it was not to his power.

Goku raised his head from the floor at the sound of footsteps echoing in the cellar. He saw Kamala squat next to the bars from the other side.

"So?" Kamala asked.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Goku pleadingly asked. "Is he alright?"

Kamala just sighed then stood up. "Stubborn bastard…" he chuckled, going away.

He broke down then, just couldn't help anymore. Sobbed into that old rag till his head felt like bursting.

XXXXX

Goku didn't get any food but he was getting some water. One of Kamala's bodyguards would bring it and push the dish into the cell.

After several hours after Kamala left, the bodyguard came again, carrying a jug of water.

Only a real idiot or one who had never watched Hollywood movies could have fallen for the oldest trick in the world. But after the bodyguard cautiously entered the cell and, when the guard poked him into the side with his booted foot to see if he was really dead, he knew it was his chance.

Goku was weak and sick, but not so weak and sick that he couldn't manage to defeat some common bodyguard. With Kamala he didn't stand a chance, but this one went down.

After the guard finally sank to the ground, Goku checked his pockets and was immensely delighted to find a chocolate bar. While munching the chocolate and drinking the water he thought what he should do now. The guard didn't have the keys for his ki-cuffs. If he was stronger, he might simply fuse them with his power, but he needed food first. Kamala probably was the one who had the keys, but he had no chance of getting to Kamala unnoticed. He even had no idea where he had been kept these past days, all he knew was that he was in this dark cellar.

After some wandering through corridors Goku finally found the stairs that led somewhere upstairs. And he couldn't believe his luck when, after opening the door, he entered a small room that probably was used by that bodyguard as a post to watch over Goku: there was TV set, sofa and the most important thing – fridge. After opening it, Goku grinned widely, his stomach agreeing loudly with that grin.

It took him a whole day untill he regained his strength, but it took him only a second to fuse the shackles. As soon as he did that he went to look for Vegeta. He couldn't feel his mate's ki anywhere, but presumed that he must be somewhere near.

It appeared that he didn't need to travel long – Kamala had imprisoned him in the castle's cellar. There were two guards at the doorway, but it seemed that they didn't know what was going on – despite his stinky and ragged clothes the guards saluted him as usual and let him pass. It seemed that Kamala had kept him imprisoned without informing anyone.

Goku was glad to see Vedeno and his bodyguard strolling down one of the corridors. He expected that the kid surely would know where his brother is. Goku was very confused again when, after seeing him, Vedeno startled and stopped.

Vedeno warily stepped back, his mind reeling. "Kill him," he ordered his bodyguard. He perfectly knew that his poor bodyguard didn't have a chance against Goku, but neither did he. He had to find his misuu.

Goku watched stupefied Vedeno run through the door, leaving his bodyguard. The bodyguard was advancing to Goku, ready to fight.

He found his misuu in his brother's room. His heart was beating so madly that he couldn't say a word at first. He could see that his misuu was scared. He was scared too. Together his brother, his misuu and his father might have stopped Goku, but now, when his brother was gone…

"Go to your father," Kamala ordered. "Now!" he shouted at his hesitating son.

And Vedeno ran. And he almost collided with Goku in that fearful state he was in.

"Vedeno, wait," Goku reached out for the boy. His hand stopped seeing terror in the boy's eyes. Not daring to touch the kid, Goku let Vedeno shoot past him.

"Kamala," Goku entered Vegeta's room. "Now you are going to explain what the fuck was that about."

Goku didn't expect anything else as Kamala attacked him. He had no time and no wish to play this time: he straightly advanced to Super Saiyan Two and pinned Kamala to the ground. That didn't seem to work: Kamala was struggling and growling loudly not even showing any intention to explain anything.

"Kamala, please," Goku exhaled loudly in frustration. "Why are you all so angry with me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Explain that to Vegeta, you, sick bastard!" Kamala erupted, boiling in rage. "You know, I had been considering to do the same for you, but somehow the thought about fucking such scum didn't seem very appealing! I was afraid you'd enjoy it!"

Goku blinked at Kamala's eyes blazing with frenzy. Now he was completely confused. "The same for me?"

"Wait till Vegeta gets his hands on you!" Kamala madly thrashed in Goku's grip. "All the perverted thoughts will flee your head! We'll see who will be the winner of your sick game! I'll fucking let my dog bite you that you would enjoy your bond! And then…"

Goku stopped listening as he couldn't get Kamala talk and Kamala began to sink deeper into his ravings. But now Goku knew why it all happened. Finally it dawned him, and he couldn't understand how he didn't see it coming: HE FUCKING LEFT VEGETA FOR WHOLE THREE DAYS AFTER MATING! He was an idiot! His stupid brain didn't even consider Vegeta misunderstanding him. Vegeta removed the bond. That's why he couldn't feel Vegeta anymore, Vegeta refused him.

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku tried to interrupt between Kamala's curses and threats.

"You, son of a bitch! You fucking…"

Goku rubbed his burning forehead in frustration. He felt sick even at the thought what Vegeta must have been going through. If Kamala raved like that, what would Vegeta do after he saw him? "Kamala, shut up," Goku pressed his palm over younger Saiyan's mouth. He yelped and immediately let go as Kamala bit him. "Stop that!" he shook the other Saiyan. Goku was getting angry. He couldn't believe it was all happening, and he couldn't believe that all of this was his own fault, all of this.

"Let go of me!" Kamala unsuccessfully tried to throw Goku off him. "Or are you going to rape me too! Come back for more!"

He slapped Kamala on his face. Not punched, but slapped. He did that instinctively somehow; disgusted by the acts Kamala was accusing him of. He didn't know why, but it worked – Kamala did shut up. Kamala's eyes were radiating with hatred and revulsion, but he kept silent. "I mated Vegeta," Goku softly said. He saw Kamala bare his canines at him. "I didn't want to humiliate him, I wanted to mate him," Goku spilled. "I left because I remembered everything. I needed time to get a hold of it."

"And what part did you remember?" Kamala chuckled wryly at Goku. "How to fuck?"

Anger and blush flashed over his face and he growled at Kamala. It was no use; Kamala won't believe him. "Kamala, I love Vegeta. He's my mate, and you are making a big mistake by hindering me finding him!"

"Your mate?" Kamala laughed, amused and angered by Goku's dare. "You dare call yourself his mate? After everything you have done to him? Are you so stupid thinking that I'd believe that? You think I'd tell you where he is? You can forget that!"

"I just want to talk with him. Kamala, why'd I lie that I mated Vegeta?" Goku groaned in frustration.

"Who the hell knows, why you're lying all the time!" Kamala spat into Goku's face. "I can bet you thought he would break down and kill himself or something. Well, I have some news for you – it's you who is going to die!"

Goku wiped saliva off his face. He lifted Kamala then flung him onto the bed, letting go of him. Goku knew where Vegeta was, he knew.

He had to get to Earth! And fast! If Vegeta got to the Dragon Balls, he was dead. If Vegeta only got his one wish fulfilled, he was dead.

Goku shot through the door, leaving Kamala forgotten on the bed. Goku felt and saw the guards rushing from one side of the corridor. He turned to the other, but stopped as the door swung open and there plenty of guards spilled into the corridor through it. Goku blasted the nearest wall and shot into the sky, heading to the airdrome at his top speed.

XXXXX

Space-pod wasn't exactly his favorite way of space traveling. But he had no time to be choosy then; he had to get the hell out of there before Kamala or the king could have ordered to bring him and whole spaceship down before he even learned how to start the engines. Goku knew how space-pods functioned: one needed only climb in, set the coordinates and the pod is already flying. And actually space-pods were faster than average spaceship. If Vegeta left Vegetasei in the spaceship, Goku had a chance of winning some time.

Before setting to sleep he was able to think only about Vegeta. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to leave Vegeta. True, it had felt then like a whole world had crashed on his head, but still…he shouldn't have left Vegeta or at least should have come back earlier. He had no idea Vegeta would misunderstand that claim-mark. After he didn't come back Vegeta assumed the worst. Vegeta always assumed the worst. But didn't Vegeta feel the bond between them? He had been able to feel Vegeta all the time until the very end. Maybe Vegeta didn't know what it was? Vegeta had never been mated before, maybe he had been just too confused and later too shaken to see the difference between a one-sided and normal bond?

Vegeta thought that he wanted just to laugh at him, only to humiliate him. Vegeta completely misunderstood his intentions. He loved Vegeta. He loved him back there and he loved him now. He didn't want this all to end like that – in some terrible misunderstanding. If only he had a chance to talk with Vegeta…

XXXXX

Wow. Vegeta observed the green dragon. It reminded him kind of rasi, only without fur; the size was another essential difference.

"What's your wish, mortal?" Shenlong thundered.

Vegeta scratched his chin while looking at the huge dragon. And then someone hit Vegeta, no slammed into him. The blow knocked him off his feet and threw about twenty meters aside from the green dragon.

Goku's back shattered a rock when Vegeta hit him, sending the taller Saiyan away. After Vegeta saw who the attacker was he straightly advanced to Super Saiyan Two and pounced on Goku.

Goku didn't want to cause pain to Vegeta, but Vegeta was causing pain to him, both, physical and emotional. If he though that he was suffering while thinking about what Vegeta was presuming about him, he had been wrong: to see Vegeta's eyes filled with hatred, fear and panic was much worse. Vegeta was fighting him to win back his life, his pride and sanity.

Goku talked to Vegeta, said all those things he said to Kamala: that he loved Vegeta, that it was just a huge misunderstanding. Vegeta didn't listen to him. Vegeta didn't believe him. Vegeta probably even didn't hear him, didn't want to hear.

That was killing him. Vegeta's punches and kicks hurt less than Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta was making his mind and heart bleed. He loved Vegeta so much; probably the same passion Vegeta hated him with now.

Because of all hatred and fear now Vegeta felt against him he even forgot his wish and the dragon, he was concentrated only on killing. How he had been naïve to think that he would find Vegeta and everything will be all right. Vegeta would rather die than listen to him. Vegeta was only getting more furious at his words, explanations and pleas.

When he pressed Vegeta to the ground on his stomach, the prince's hands twisted behind his back, he could feel Vegeta panic. He himself panicked after realizing what Vegeta was expecting now. He didn't move then, he just held Vegeta pressed to the ground, softly shushing him and hoping that in the end Vegeta would relent enough to listen to him. But when Vegeta couldn't do anything physically, he opened his mouth: a stream of curses, threats and hatred fell into his heart, overfilling it, making it spasm with each heavy word. Maybe he was the strongest in the universe, but not at this level. He couldn't cope with the hate Vegeta felt for him, he couldn't live a moment with the knowledge that Vegeta was afraid of him.

It lasted for two agonizing hours. He just held Vegeta pressed to the ground. They both were tired: Vegeta was only in Super Saiyan mode and he was in Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta stopped his cursing long time ago, now he was only emitting a low, threatening non-stop growl. That was almost making him cry in frustration. And, after he tried to explain again, and after Vegeta shouted him to fuck off, he did cry. Simply put his head on Vegeta's back and started to cry, then to sob, choking on stinging tears. He frantically and desperately began to kiss Vegeta's back, pleading with Vegeta to listen him again, to believe him. A hurt sob left him when Vegeta wiggled, trying to throw him off. He had lost Vegeta once, he couldn't afford to lose him second time, he just couldn't… he had never experienced such pain as he did back there, on the Earth, but now he was nearing it again.

Goku snuffled. Goku raised his head from Vegeta's back, not sure how to react to suddenly unmoving and silent body under him.

"Why did you leave?"

Several quick hiccups left Goku's mouth as he heard Vegeta talk. Goku tried to still these hiccups, but after so much crying it was impossible. "Vegeta, please…" Goku begged.

"Why?"

Goku put his head back on Vegeta's back, his body still shaking with hiccups. "I remembered everything. I didn't know that I forgot something, but I did." Goku closed his eyes, inhaling deeper then exhaled, trying to get rid of the annoying hiccups. Vegeta didn't say anything, but he was listening. Goku felt his hopes rise. "Remember I told you about that fight with Buu? I thought that I appeared in this dimension a year after it. But it wasn't like that. I came here four years after that fight. There were three years missing in my memory. When I came round in this world I didn't remember anything from those years." Goku waited for Vegeta to say something but, when the prince was silent, he quickly continued. Goku was afraid that his luck might change. "In those three years…" Goku trailed off. "I told you that I and that other you were sort of friends. But I told you too that he seemed to insult or ignore me most of the time.

"In those three years changed many things…we became lovers. I never expected that to happen, as I never expected here that happen between us. I… We mated after a year. I was happy. I know he was happy too – he began to smile a lot.

"He got pregnant later," Goku sadly smiled into Vegeta's back. "He was so afraid to tell me, he cried even. I just couldn't believe that…I was so happy to hear that and he was crying!

"I couldn't have been more happier then: he was eight months pregnant, a bit grouchy but happy too." Goku closed his eyes and silent tears began to flow down his face. "And then I lost everything: my mate, my love, my unborn child. Vegeta had many enemies and one of them came to the Earth looking for him, some alien. He would have been no match for Vegeta, but Vegeta was pregnant," Goku pressed his cheek to Vegeta's back tighter. "I was late. I…I…I just…when I saw him…there lying…" Goku stifled a sob. "I couldn't believe that, I almost went blind with pain. I don't remember much after that…I think I just snapped.

"My son found me several days later straying in the forest. I don't remember how I found that alien or how I killed him, but Gohan told me that I did.

"Several months passed until the loss of my mate and the bond retreated a bit, and I was able to function on my own.

"I gathered Dragon Balls. I was almost insane with pain when I made those two wishes. I wished to forget the pain, to forget what happened. And I said that I wanted to see him again. All I knew was that I wanted to be with him again and forget the horror I experienced.

"And I forgot. I forgot everything. When I met you, I didn't remember a thing," Goku finished.

Vegeta was silent for some time. "Why didn't you revive him?" he softly asked later.

"I couldn't. It would have been the first thing I would have done, but I couldn't. He already had been revived several times, that wish has a limit," Goku exhaled heavily. He hiccupped. "And I couldn't revive the baby…you understand…"

Vegeta nodded. The baby was too undeveloped to survive on his own.

"Please…" Goku sobbed again. "I just…"

Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes. "I didn't manage to completely remove the bond. It isn't one-sided, as I have thought, I feel the pain you feel. I believe you."

Goku's breath caught in his throat and he hiccupped several times loudly. He was afraid that Vegeta was trying to deceive him. He wanted to believe Vegeta so badly…

Goku slowly released Vegeta's hands. He retreated farther from Vegeta.

Rubbing his wrists, but not looking at Goku, Vegeta sat up on the ground. He turned back to the green dragon. "Tell him something, he seems to be fuming a little…" Vegeta said to Goku, his back still turned to the taller Saiyan.

Goku raised his watery eyes at Shenlong. And then Goku laughed as he realized: Vegeta wasn't able to get his wish fulfilled, Vegeta wasn't even able to tell Shenlong what he wanted – Vegeta didn't speak Terran. He began to roar with laughter somehow finding it very funny.

He knew he was being hysterical and still he couldn't help laughing, and after Vegeta folded him into his arms and pressed his head to his chest, he burst into tears again.

He cried for a long time, Vegeta soothingly stroking his back and hair and shushing him softly.

TBC


	25. Part 25

Hello, **everyone**! Well, this is it. The last chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I really did

Hello, **Silvermane1**! Well, the cutesiness ended.

Hello, **Pride of a Saiyan**! And how do you imagine Vegeta would be able to speak Terran? Sure he can't speak it. Yeah, of course everything is going to turn out okay. I like happy endings.

**Deep Circle**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 25

He woke up with warmth and comfort in his chest. It felt so good to wake up beside Vegeta. And he'd have been the happiest Saiyan in the world if not for his bladder.

Goku glanced at Vegeta not being able to decide what to do. Goku was going to burst soon, but after that major misunderstanding he was afraid to leave Vegeta alone in bed. Even though they were on a spaceship, and Goku couldn't go further than the front or back end of the spaceship.

They were going home, to Vegetasei. Goku had managed to persuade Shenlong to go to sleep for two weeks till he could be called again. Actually Vegeta helped a great deal in that persuasion too – after the prince threatened to blow Shenlong's head off, Shenlong gladly agreed to help. It appeared that the dragon could perfectly understand the Saiyan language, but the lazy dragon was using the other languages as an excuse for not fulfilling wishes.

When Goku thought about the time he spent on Vegetasei he could see that he spent much of his time uselessly: he had puzzled his head as to how he appeared in this dimension; He spent so much time fighting and adjusting himself to his sexuality; He thought about what he would tell his sons, Chichi and his friends after he went back home; He was afraid of how everyone would react if he decided to live with Vegeta. All that had already transpired, long ago. But he went through all that angst again because he didn't remember anything.

When Vegeta first kissed him then, back on the Earth, when they were sitting under the old linden-tree and watching Trunks and Goten play, he had been struck by lightning. When Vegeta's lips touched his he just sat there frozen, his teeth ground together. Vegeta took that as a 'No'.

He had been dreaming about that kiss countless times, but when it finally did happen he just sat there staring at Vegeta like a complete idiot, which he probably was. He had dreamed about this moment innumerable times, he wanted that kiss so much, but he never expected it to happen.

The he spent the next entire week vigorously apologizing to Vegeta and trying to soothe Vegeta's pride, and convince the prince that he simply had been too stunned to respond that kiss. Vegeta did relent eventually. The first intercourse they had was several weeks later, when he finally managed and dared to talk to Chichi and start divorce proceedings. Vegeta was a bit annoyed with such a long wait, but that night he compensated greatly to his prince.

How Vegeta got pregnant was another story. Vegeta had never told him about the Saiyan male's ability to conceive, and he was oblivious to the fact until Vegeta told him that he was pregnant. It all started with a huge conflagration in South City forests. The fire threatened to spread through half of the country, and the 'Z Fighters' gathered Dragon Balls to make a wish for the fire to stop. There were two wishes left so he decided to make a surprise for Vegeta: Vegeta always was very fond of the Saiyan heritage and the Saiyan prince had mentioned to him on one occasion that he missed his tail. So, he made a wish for Vegeta's tail to grow back. He didn't want his own back, because he wasn't sure if Vegeta would like that change – the prince was complaining about lack of his own appendage, but never said anything about his; besides if Vegeta liked the idea, he could grow his tail back anytime.

After he got home he was surprised that Vegeta didn't look very happy. Vegeta didn't explain anything to him then.

Vegeta went into heat a week after his tail grew back. Of course at that time he didn't know what to call that state. He began to follow Vegeta like a lost puppy dog then. Though he could scent that Vegeta was always aroused, Vegeta avoided him. He couldn't understand that and that led to arguments and even attacks of jealousy between them. He was convinced that Vegeta had started seeing someone else. That went on to such extent that in the end he wouldn't let Vegeta go anywhere alone – his instincts had him raging mad. After almost a month of Vegeta's heat he thought that he would go mad with such inconsistency in Vegeta's behavior. They bitched, shouted and screamed, and all that time he could see Vegeta looking at him with hungry eyes and Vegeta still was refusing going to bed with him. He got so fed up with the situation that one day he simply forced Vegeta into bed. And he couldn't understand it again – after several forced kisses, caresses and purrs Vegeta attacked him like a starving wolf at his prey. They fucked like mad that night.

But everything changed overnight. If earlier Vegeta avoided him in order not to have sex with him, now Vegeta avoided him at all-times. After that night he became aware of Vegeta's distressed moods. At first he thought that was because he made Vegeta go to bed with him. And, though he didn't feel very guilty, because he perfectly had seen and heard how Vegeta had been enjoying himself that night, he spent all day apologizing to his mate. Vegeta didn't get better after that. In fact several days later, he caught Vegeta sobbing in his room. He got really worried then. He tried to speak with Vegeta and find out what the sobs were all about, but Vegeta didn't talk.

By the end of the month Vegeta began to scare him: their bond was quite strong earlier, but at that time he could feel it getting weaker with each passing day. Vegeta began to have health problems – that scared the hell out of him – Vegeta didn't ever have health problems earlier! But now it was bad: Vegeta began throwing up everything he ate, he felt dizzy and disoriented sometimes. But if that wasn't bad enough, one day Vegeta simply left without a word. He spent several sleepless nights till Vegeta finally showed up. Vegeta said that he wanted to talk with him. That was fine with him, but he was relieved, tired and mad – it was 3 AM – and he hardly heard what Vegeta said then, something about Saiyans and pregnancy, and he was too exhausted and angry to listen further, so he simply stated that he was going to sleep now and that they would talk tomorrow.

Next morning Vegeta was gone again. Gone and with his few belongings. He almost went crazy looking for Vegeta then.

Bulma called that afternoon. He had never heard that woman use so many curse-words in one sentence. Bulma told him that he was a fucking bastard, imbecile, moron and so on and so on. After she cursed herself dry, she told him never to come to Capsule Corp. again and that she would take care of the child. She hung up then, and he was left to puzzle his head what the hell she had been talking about.

Vegeta was at Capsule Corp. He could feel Vegeta's ki there. After he ITed to Vegeta, Vegeta freaked out. He had never seen Vegeta so hysterical before. After hearing the shouts Bulma was in after a second. She went crazy too, told him to get out, to leave Vegeta in peace. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on – the crazed woman was screaming something about left children and irresponsibility, and nothing made sense. He went hysterical too, and there were the three of them screaming and shouting at each other. He wanted to take Vegeta home and finally clear up what was upsetting Vegeta.

At some point Vegeta told Bulma to leave his room. Vegeta finally realized that he didn't understand the situation. Only then did Vegeta tell him that he was pregnant. At the same time he felt so happy with the news and so angry with Vegeta for being afraid to tell him, that had to compose himself for five full minutes until he trusted himself to talk civilized with Vegeta.

They spent almost all of their time together, Vegeta and he. Now he could answer that question as to how he was able to speak Saiyan. He learned the language. Vegeta taught him. He could remember silent evenings at the fireplace with a notebook in his hand and Vegeta's waist in the other. Vegeta was very glad and pleased when one evening he was asked to teach him. He could see how heritage was important to Vegeta. And he himself was interested: after they got together they spent many hours talking about Vegetasei and life there. Vegeta told him everything he could remember before he was sent to serve Frieza. He was fascinated to hear those descriptions, it wasn't how he had imagined Vegeta-sei, it was much better, and soon he asked Vegeta to teach him the language.

Vegeta never had much patience and some of those lessons turned into shouting sessions, but after he began to make progress, Vegeta relaxed and it became really fun. Probably Vegeta wouldn't have been so impatient then, but he already was pregnant at that time and tended to have those horrible mood-swings Radditz had warned him about. They really were something awful: one moment Vegeta would be furious with him for some reason, another begin to cry and beg him not to leave him and several seconds later Vegeta would become deadly embarrassed because of his outburst.

He loved Vegeta. That was what kept him going then. But he had problems with explaining that to his family and friends. Chichi went almost crazy when he asked for a divorce stating publicly that they were not interested in each other at all, and that he was in love with Vegeta. Well, at least he didn't have any problems with divorce after that. Chichi did relent after some time, it took her almost two years, but actually she quieted when news about Vegeta's pregnancy reached her.

Gohan was shocked at first. He almost got into a fight with Vegeta. But several months later, after his son saw that Vegeta wasn't actually forcing him to live with him in one house, the way Gohan had imagined, and after he saw that he really loved Vegeta, Gohan accepted the situation and even became a constant visitor to their home. About half-a-year after his 'revelation' about his relationship with Vegeta, Gohan managed to shock him too – Gohan dumped Videl and started seeing some young man. Nobody saw THAT coming. He was sure that Gohan never had those thoughts about other men. Well, obviously he was wrong.

Goten was another case. After he explained everything to Goten as best as he could, Goten asked if now he could start seeing Trunks openly. He didn't remember what he answered then, he probably wasn't able to close his jaw.

After the news spread he had never seen Yamcha again. The last time he saw him was that day, when they were gathering Dragon Balls to extinguish the fire. Yamcha disseminated coldness and resentment then. They didn't say a word to each other.

Krillin reacted much better: his short friend asked what had taken him so long. Of course, he should have known – Krillin wasn't stupid; he must have noticed some signs. He was happy that his best friend didn't turn him down.

Tien wasn't sure how to react. Their relationship got a bit different after that news, but Tien stayed his friend. A bit later, one evening, Tien visited him and Vegeta. Tien had brought some beer and after that evening everything came back to normal.

Vegeta, opposite to him, never cared what others thought. The prince said that if Yamcha had a problem with their relationship, he could shove that problem up his…

Bulma wasn't surprised at all. She probably knew all along. After Vegeta and he mated, she gave them a varicolored rattle and a house as a gift. Till Vegeta got pregnant he had no idea what the cheeky woman had meant.

Master Roshi was so shaken up that hardly could speak for a day. But several porno tapes got him moving again. The old turtle-man finally decided that he didn't really care whom he was sleeping with and asked if they could call their child Roshi. Vegeta was strictly against it.

And so it was, till that damn alien.

Goku snuggled closer to Vegeta. He brushed through Vegeta's thick hair, sighing contentedly. He found Vegeta again. He was happy again. Interesting, what would Vegeta say about a baby? This time he knew it was possible, now he needed to reassure Vegeta that he had nothing against becoming a father again.

Vegeta should have gone into heat after they mated, but that stress and those efforts to remove the bond messed Vegeta's body up. Hopefully not for long, after last night everything should come back to normal. Yesterday he claimed Vegeta anew. Though they still had the bond, and after he told Vegeta everything, he felt that warm odd feeling back in its place, he wanted to be sure that Vegeta didn't do any damage to it while trying to remove it.

Goku purred, noticing Vegeta waking up. Vegeta let out an answering yawn-purr then his eyes opened to look at Goku.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked, after noticing Goku's contorted face.

"Can I go to the bathroom now?" Goku asked pleadingly.

XXXXX

Kamala watched Vegeta and Goku's spaceship land. At first Kamala wasn't sure what to think when there came a request for landing. They were together again. Either Vegeta had gone completely mad, or Goku had been telling the truth, which in that case meant that he owed a great deal of apology to Goku.

After the trapdoor opened and Goku and Vegeta emerged from the spaceship Kamala knew that he owed an apology: through his and Vegeta's bond he and Raaven could feel that Vegeta was relaxed and quite happy. And Vegeta wasn't masking his shoulder – there was not a sign of that horrible wound Vegeta had done to himself when Kamala last saw him, now there was a clean, fresh and clearly seen claim-mark.

Kamala could hear turmoil starting, and then all the landing field turned into a protesting and shouting mob. It was unheard of – the prince had been claimed by his bodyguard. Growls and snarls were everywhere. Kamala gave an uneasy glance to Raaven. Raaven looked a great deal worried too. They saw Vegeta and Goku halt on their way.

The air-swish, created by Goku's transformations, hurled away several the most agitated warriors that were the nearest to the pair.

"Does someone want to contest my right and claim?" Super Saiyan Three Goku shouted at the mob, wrapping his arm around Vegeta's waist. "If so – let's hear you!"

To show that he was completely content with his mate's suggestion, Vegeta crossed his arms and calmly looked around. There a satisfied smirk appeared on his face when everyone hushed.

The mob went silent with shock and for some time there was only heavy rain heard beating on the armors and asphalt.

"Hail Prince Vegeta and his honorable mate!" Raaven shouted breaking the silence. He was grinning like mad. Raaven saw Kamala give him thumbs up.

"Hail Prince Vegeta and his honorable mate!"

"Hail Prince Vegeta and his honorable mate!"

Soon the hail crossed the mob. It was clear that no one was stupid enough to contest Goku. And if someone had dreams about defeating Goku, even the biggest blockhead knew that prince Vegeta would simply kill the winner. To contest Goku meant suicide.

"Hi," Kamala grinned at Vegeta when Vegeta and Goku approached him. "Suppose everything is alright?"

"Yes," Vegeta nodded.

Kamala looked at Goku. "We'll talk, but not here," he motioned them both to get moving. Kamala was surprised when there suddenly was a ruckus behind his back and he heard something heavy hit the ground. He turned around to see Goku growl at one of his three bodyguards while his other was getting up from the wet asphalt. Vegeta was just standing there, his hands crossed and looking at Goku's back with an annoyed expression on his face, but not doing anything. Then Kamala understood – Vegeta was in heat, and his bodyguards probably got closer to Vegeta than Goku would have liked. Vegeta couldn't interfere – any protest would mean that he was defending these three males, and that would just enrage Goku more. "Aside," Kamala motioned to his bodyguards. "Keep your distance."

Vegeta waited until the guards retreated. "Happy now? Can we go finally?" he snorted at Goku's back.

Goku bared his canines at the guards again, but as they didn't move, he suddenly lost all interest in them.

"You'll fucking have to learn to control yourself!" Vegeta hissed at Goku after they got going, and Goku seemed to be back to normal. "I won't have half of the planet blasted because of your stupid…!"

"How romantic…" Kamala sighed.

"Shut up," Vegeta glared at him.

"Hormones…?" Kamala just grinned back at him.

Vegeta gave him his best death-glare.

"How long are you in heat?" Kamala even didn't bother to pretend to be worried.

"Two days," Goku answered instead of Vegeta, as the prince remained stubbornly silent.

"Only the beginning…" Kamala grinned again.

Vegeta just snorted at that. He knew how intense these heats after mating could get – he heard that most of the submissive partners didn't even care with whom to fuck to get what they wanted. Better not happen to him! For now it was like usual heat: increased sex cravings, but nothing worrying. Though Goku didn't seem to share his point of view – the Saiyan was damn possessive of him and had gotten aggressive. Already in that damn spaceship he wouldn't leave him alone a second. Gods, there was no one besides the two of them! It seemed like Goku had some bad experience with that heat after mating or something.

But Vegeta couldn't deny that he at least liked a bit how Goku was possessive over him. Vegeta liked that, and he perfectly knew that Goku knew this…

XXXXX

Vegeta was sprawled on the bed, Goku sleeping on top of him. Vegeta yawned then cast a glance at the clock. 7 AM. He should get up already; he had to talk with his father. But he felt so unwilling…a bit tired and sore too. Vegeta couldn't suppress a chuckle – it was only the fourth day of his heat, but Goku kept him busy. It was like Goku would be afraid that as soon as he let go of him, he would go looking for sex somewhere else. As if…if that continued longer, he would hardly be able to walk at all…

Everybody kept away from them both, even Kamala. The Saiyan was clever enough not to risk Goku's trust. Though he, and even Goku, knew that Kamala wasn't interested in him in that way, Goku's instinctive possessiveness was a thing to be aware of. Now only Vedeno was freely visiting him. Vedeno was only a child and his scent didn't yet have that particular smell that would set a dominating male off. Actually he had never seen anyone to be as possessive and protective as Goku was. Goku had been traumatized by his first mate's and baby's tragic death. It was deep in Goku's memories, knowledge and soul. From the time when Goku found him on the Earth ten days ago, Goku spent four nights of them having nightmares. His dream was always the same – how he found his mate dead. He just would lie silently, listening to Goku's screams and sobs, waiting til Goku calmed down. He wouldn't do anything, because, the first time when he had awakened Goku, Goku was in a state of shock: at first Goku began to scream after seeing him then grabbed him into a crushing hold and sobbed for half an hour. And pain, he could feel the searing pain Goku had been experiencing. It was better to leave Goku to wake up on his own.

No wonder sometimes Vegeta had thoughts that Goku simply replaced his dead mate with him. That was true, of course; Goku did exactly that, even without his own knowledge. And Vegeta didn't know how to react – to feel insulted or honored: in some sense he WAS the same person as that Vegeta, and his mate had found him again, Goku didn't choose any other, Goku wanted only him. And probably Vegeta felt both – a bit insulted and great deal honored. But mostly he felt loved.

He wanted to help Goku overcome his pain and fear, wanted to start everything anew. Goku was suffering here, without his sons. Goku missed them, and he could perfectly understand that. His sons didn't even know where he was and likely were very worried when Goku just disappeared after gathering Dragon Balls; Goku was unstable then. At least Goku should show up to say that he was all right.

They are going to Goku's dimension in three days, after he speaks with his father and makes some arrangements. He doubted that his father would protest – he was perfectly controlling the situation himself. Kamala was going with them. Kamala apologized Goku. He couldn't believe when he heard what transpired between Kamala and Goku. But then…Kamala always had a tendency to become dangerous when triggered…

Vedeno was going too, of course. That was a bit of a problem – his father would not agree with that. They'd have to act quickly if they wanted to take Vedeno with them. But he was sure that his father would soon replace Vedeno with another heir; as far as he knew one of his father's lovers was pregnant. Hell knows how it happened, but it was good.

Vedeno was happy to be going, the kid just asked to take four rasis with them. Goku believed that it was possible.

He wanted to see Goku's world. But mostly he wanted to see that other Vegeta's purple-haired son. And he wanted to see Goku's sons too.

It was hard to believe it all, it everything happened so fast, no it wasn't fast, it had been agonizingly slow – with all the nuances and turning-points that almost drove him mad. He was happy now, a bit afraid and unsure of that other world waiting for him, but happy.

XXXXX

"Father!" Gohan gasped, jumping back when Goku, Vegeta, Vedeno and Kamala appeared adjacent to him, in the middle of the clearing. "Oh, Gods, father!" he ran to Goku, his arms wide, wanting nothing more, only to embrace his so missed parent.

There was a sudden low growl, and Gohan flew several meters back to hit the ground with his back. He raised his head in astonishment to look at the Saiyan, dressed in blue, standing next to his father, pushing a small Vegeta's copy behind his back.

"Kamala, idiot, it's Goku's son," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Kamala, if you ever hit my son again…" Goku growled angry, rushing to Gohan.

"Oh…" Kamala reddened. He gave an apologetic smile to Gohan and lowered his fist.

Gohan would have been shocked to hear Vegeta say 'Goku' or at least would have been surprised to see Vegeta alive again, but the thing was that he didn't hear and couldn't think at the moment – he was gaping at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. There were angels playing with harps in his ears and he was seeing Kamala bathe naked in the sunset.

"Like father, like son…" Vegeta muttered, seeing Gohan being unable to tear his eyes away from Kamala.

Kamala squirmed under Gohan's wandering eyes. "Your son is a pervert," he informed Goku, blushing fiercely under that intense gaze.

"Then you will fit together nicely," Vegeta chuckled.

Kamala scrunched his nose at Vegeta.

"D-dad…" Gohan finally stammered, embracing Goku. "Oh, Gods, we were so worried when you just disappeared. We have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? What happened?" he crushed Goku to him. "And you…" he turned to Vegeta. "I'm so glad that you're alive," he hugged Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Goku with his brow raised, not having understood a word Gohan had said.

"He doesn't understand Terran," Goku smiled at his surprised son, after Goku interpreted Gohan's words to Vegeta. "He's not that Vegeta. He's my mate, but he's not from this dimension."

"Jesus Christ, father, what you have gotten yourself into again?" groaned Gohan.

XXXXX

It was as if his body was rebelling against all those years it had spent idle: now he spent more time on his back than on his feet and still couldn't get enough; sex was the only thing he was able to think about.

It's been a month and a half since he and Goku mated, but the damned heat wouldn't go away! At first it was fun, now it was annoying – he was sore everywhere, he was tired and angry, and his body heard none of this: as soon as he scented another male, he would go crazy with need. Goku was enjoying that. Of course, the bastard did, he would enjoy himself too, if it were Goku on bottom.

They tried to switch places, Goku wasn't against that at all, – didn't work. He didn't want to fuck Goku, he wanted Goku to fuck him! Unbelievable, but true, he seemed not to reach his fulfillment like that, and in the end he just would run out of patience and end up straddling Goku and pushing himself up and down.

He had never had such powerful orgasms before. He even blacked out several times. He could bet his shouts were heard over a mile away. He was embarrassed about that, but couldn't do anything. The pleasure was so intense that he couldn't think about anything at all, only about that primal urge.

At least Goku didn't laugh at his constant sex cravings – Goku would just give him what he wanted and how he wanted and simply go back to what he had been doing before (watching TV, playing with Vedeno, Goten or Trunks, training someone or whatever), and he would lay panting on the bed, all sore, but with feelings of satisfaction and satiety in his lower stomach.

XXXXX

Goku could see that Vegeta was tired. Vegeta probably was cursing that day when he let himself to be claimed anew. He was worried a bit too – they used plenty of lubricant, but with having intercourse at such frequent intervals, it hardly helped. Goku knew how to finish all that, but was afraid that Vegeta would freak out at his suggestion. Maybe he simply could blame a torn condom? No, he couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right, it had to be a decision of the two.

Goku turned around to see Gohan land next to Kamala and Vedeno. Gohan, already for a week, has been courting Kamala openly. Kamala didn't say 'no', but didn't say 'yes' either (that much Kamala already learned in Terran). Goku knew it would take Gohan much longer than some mere week to make Kamala his. If Gohan had enough patience, maybe he would interest Kamala enough. Kamala was a few years older than Gohan and unquestionably wiser; he had to admit this, even if Gohan was his son. But Kamala seemed to like spending his time with Gohan. Gohan was zealously teaching Kamala Terran, and Kamala managed to learn from his lessons how to name a tree, a house and how to say 'I like you' and 'be my boyfriend'. 'Sex' was the latest word Gohan taught Kamala. Goku doubted that Kamala knew what the words meant, because Kamala probably wouldn't be suggesting sex to every person that only came to visit them. Most likely Gohan told Kamala that 'sex' meant 'hello'. Gohan is going to be SO punished for this…as soon as Kamala or Vegeta pick up enough of the language, they are going kick Gohan's ass.

Goku saw Gohan sniff the air then Gohan turned his head towards their house. Goku followed his son's gaze and saw Vegeta coming toward them. Goku felt a threatening growl rise up his throat. He swallowed it, but, as soon as Vegeta reached him, pulled his mate to sit down next to him, embracing him tightly. Goku couldn't believe it, but he was jealous of his own son.

"How do you feel?" Goku asked.

"Like howling," Vegeta snorted in frustration. He leaned his back at Goku's chest.

"Want again?" Goku softly asked. He saw Vegeta blush faintly then his mate shook his head. Goku knew Vegeta was lying – he could scent that Vegeta already was aroused. Goku sighed brushing over Vegeta's hair. He felt Vegeta shiver under his hand. "Would the thought about a baby scare you off very much?" he finally asked. Vegeta startled in his arms then turned around with a mild shock on his face.

"W-what?" he stuttered though he perfectly heard the question. "I…I'm…" he stammered. "We just got here; it's… everything's new. I even can't speak in…" he brushed over his burning forehead.

"Shhh…" Goku smiled. "It's alright. It was only a question." But he felt very pleased that Vegeta didn't say 'no' straight away. Goku perfectly knew that Vegeta still needed to adjust to the new lifestyle. Hell, yesterday he had to show Vegeta how to fry eggs by himself. He was so proud of Vegeta: Vegeta chose to be with him instead of that pampered life in the castle. When Goku had told Vegeta that he was grateful for that, Vegeta gave him, an odd look and said that he had never liked that life anyway. But Goku knew that it required much courage to leave one's home like that. Oh, Goku knew about that, he could write an encyclopedia about leaving home.

Vegeta squirmed in Goku's arms. "No… I mean…" Vegeta himself wasn't very sure what he wanted to say.

"Oh, for Gods' sake, you, moron," Kamala's voice wafted, "say 'yes'. You'll have eleven months to adjust."

"Shut up, Kamala, mind your own business," Vegeta glared at Kamala.

"I'm minding my business," Kamala snorted. "Let me remind you that we live in one house, and I have to put up with your non ending heat stench all the time. The house reeks of it. Vedeno can't stand it either."

"Idiot…" Vegeta muttered. True, related Saiyans found each other's scents while in heat repulsing, but Kamala was exaggerating. Vegeta turned his blushing face away from Kamala, giving him another glare. Sometimes Kamala just pissed him off. "If I got pregnant, would we get a house of our own?" Vegeta asked Goku while sticking his middle finger up at Kamala.

**THE END**

**Undying **By Doro

Lately, I've been thinking that 'forever' is just a lie

'Cause I've remembered all the pain I felt when my true love died.

But last night I got the feeling there was the spirit in the air.

I lit the candle and I held my breath, I swear I saw you standing there.

You spoke to me in whispers, and I melted at what I heard

There were echoes from the other side in each and every word.

They said: Love is undying, true love never dies

We'll meet up again 'cause love has no end, true love is undying.

I'm so glad I saw you

I shivered inside when you closed your eyes

But love is undying.

And last night I dreamt a dream of you where you took me to other side

You looked so happy – not a trace of tears

And I could not help – I cried.

You said I wasn't ready to tell my world goodbye

But you'd wait for me 'til the end of time and 'forever' is not a lie.

True love is undying, true love never dies

We'll meet up again, 'cause love has no end.

…

You're heaven sent – you came and you went

But love is undying.


End file.
